Unión llena de confusiones
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Batallas no solo internas, si no también externas, cada uno enfrentara un demonio interno para vencer. Nuevos amigos, Nuevos enemigos, Conflictos amorosos. Una unión que llevara a cada uno, a tomar la decisión. correcta.
1. Inicio

**Hola a todas las lectoras que se han animado a abrir y leer este fic. Este fue uno de los primeros escritos que plasme en papel o mejor dicho en Word. Hacia un tiempo que lo subí más sin embargo, quise hacerle mucho cambios para darle mejor redacción. No soy una master en la escritura pero hago mi lucha, al igual que mi imaginación no es tan cuerda que digamos. Creo que algunos encontraran este fic entretenido, otras más como uno más del montón, en realidad como siempre he dicho, no escribo por ganarme el reconocimiento de los lectores sino por gusto. Quizás, en esta historia encontraran algunas cosas que no les gustara, otras que espero les agrade o simplemente que les saque una que otra lagrima. **

**Este fic esta TERMINADO, más sin embargo lo iré subiendo cada tercer día para ver si les gusta o no. Las lectoras o lectores que alguna vez me leyeron o me están leyendo en cualquiera de mis otras historias, les agradecería un comentario y que me escriban "Te he leído en otra de tus locas historias". Adoro eso. Cumplan mi capricho xD. **

**Discleimer: Todos los pj, lugares, hechizos, etc provienen de la gran mente de JKR**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Las parejas no están definidas.**

**Este fic, contendrá de todo un poco excepto escenas subiditas de tono… tendra desde escenas algo rositas (las cuales no soy muy propensa a escribir) hasta algo crueles. Si no les gusta, son libres de no leer.**

**Tendrá pj OC, los cuales como se darán cuenta la trama girara entre ellos, sin embargo no están excluidos los grandes pj que todo fan de Harry Potter ama. **

**Mucho misterio, muchas confusiones y por sobre todo mucho sufrimiento (me gusta verles sufrir xD, nah no es cierto… pero no esta de más)**

**El fic lo hice antes de que se publicara el sexto libro por ello, no esta apegado a lo sucedido en él, no intente encontrarle alguna lógica por que no lo habrá, osase Dumbledore no morirá por el simple propósito de dar un fin a la historia, además de que no habrá Horrocruxes por que en ese momento no sabia que existían.**

**Petición: Me harian una escritora feliz si comentan, aunque sea un reviuw por capitulo. **

"**Inicio"**

Era una noche fría, las estrellas y la luna eran opacadas por nubes. En un pueblo llamado Risendel, hallado en las afueras de Londres, casi en el limite de frontera, rodeado por montañas, una joven de apenas 16 años de edad, caminaba sola con dirección a un hermoso lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de su hogar, estaba rodeado de arboles de un tamaño colosal, sin embargo estaban dispuestos de tal manera que se formara un camino en centro.

La chica, hundida en sus pensamientos, con su mirada fija en el reflejo de una luna cubierta por una nube pequeña, ignoro el _puf_ que se escucho a escasos centímetro de su espalda. De un momento a otro, la joven volteo y e encontró con una elfina de nombre Nanni.

_- Niña Haillie, por favor regrese a la casa o se resfriara... ¿recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez?-_ pregunto, mientras levantaba más su cabeza, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes en la joven. La chica rió. Recordaba la última vez que enfermo, había sido más que terrible, en especial con los nervios alterados de su hermano mayor.

_- Esta bien Nanni, no quiero volver a pasar por eso... - _la joven desvió la mirada. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que piso Risendel. Toda la serie de sueños extraños, hechos raros, y lo peor... el silencio de su hermano cada vez que una carta llegaba a él _- ¿Sabes por qué se empeña en hacer esa fiesta? - _la elfina negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de la chica. Haillie suspiro cansada. El pensar demasiado, sin un argumento era inútil para ella.

No servía de nada sacar conclusiones...

_- Vamos niña... -_ dijo al fin la elfa, una vez que volvió el silencio. Haillie asintió con la cabeza, echo un último vistazo al lago antes de seguir a la elfina.

**OoO**

Al mismo tiempo, en otro extremo de Londres, en un pueblo mágico, un chico rubio de ojos grises y de mirada fría; se hallaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama e intentando conciliar el sueño, con esfuerzo.

Sus pensamientos yacían sumamente fundidos en lo que debían pasar al día siguiente, en su visita a la casa antigua de los Halliwell, una... según los comentarios de muchas familias mágicas de sangre limpia, prestigiosa estirpe, que se caracterizaba por sus habilidades en la magia antigua. Y por lo tanto, una familia de sumo interés en el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Draco, intentaba encontrar la razón por la cual, su señor, estaba interesado, especialmente, en la menor de la familia, y más el saber ¿Porque tendría que cuidar de ella? A un mago como Voldemort, no debía importarle una simple bruja, y menos preocuparse por su protección. Solo con pensarlo, era absurdo, eso creería cualquiera, pero él no.

Tenia que haber algo más...

Una noche anterior, mientras el rubio leía un libro de artes oscuras avanzadas, sentado en el sofá más cómodo, hasta que, un elfo de la familia interrumpió al aparecer dentro de la habitación, hizo una reverencia ante su joven amo, antes de dar cualquier explicación.

- _Joven su padre lo quiere ver en el estudio, ahora _- él ni siquiera se inmuto al escucharlo, solo siguió con lo que hacia, al menos hasta que espero a que el silencio se apoderara de nuevo de lugar. Cerró el libro y miro al elfo con frialdad, indiferencia y asco.

- _¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres a mi habitación! ¿no pretenderás terminar mal o si? –_

Las orejas de murciélago del elfo bajaron levemente, sus manos temblaron ante la necesidad de golpearse. Movió la cabeza aceptando las palabras del joven, dio una reverencia y desapareció. El chico dejo el libro sobre la mesita de madera que yacía a un lado y se levanto, para después dirigirse hasta el despacho. Al llegar no hubo la necesidad de que tocar ya que Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta al instante, como si hubiera escuchado los pasos de su hijo acercándose. La mirada del mago se poso en la de su hijo.

-_ Veo que no entiendes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar ¿verdad? - _dijo con un tono molesto, que no se reflejo en sus ojos -_ Lo dejare pasar por hoy... te traigo buenas noticias -_ el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hijo, cerrando la puerta al final. Miro a su esposa de reojo, mientras caminaba hacia su silla detrás del escritorio de madera fina.

_- ¿De que se trata padre? -_ Lucius apoyo sus antebrazos sobre el escritorio, junto sus manos y miro a su hijo directo a los ojos.

_- El señor tenebroso considera que es momento de probarte, así que te ha asignado una misión de suma importancia - _la comisura de los labios de Draco se curvo formando una pequeña sonrisa_ - espero, que no vayas a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se te brinda -_ continuo sin quitarle la mirada, donde se podía ver frialdad pero también la ambición del Sr Malfoy.

Draco en sus adentros estaba feliz, ya que desde hace tiempo que él se consideraba apto para convertirse en un mortifago, pero nunca se le dio la oportunidad, hasta ese momento_ - pon atención a lo que diré... no lo repetiré, hace tres semanas llego a Londres, una familia que se jacta de ser sangre limpia desde sus inicios; y dentro de dos semanas harán una reunión a la cuál nuestra familia ya ha sido invitada, tu misión es hacerte amigo y vigilar a la menor de la familia -_ "genial voy a ser niñero que una pequeña mocosa" pensó el rubio.

La oportunidad de acercarse a la que, el consideraba una niña, seria en aquella reunión. No debía fallar, y menos en un oportunidad tan única como aquella. Con ese pensamiento, Draco Malfoy cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Preparativos

"**Preparativos"**

Al día siguiente, desde muy tempranas horas en la mansión Halliwell, se llevaban acabos movimientos tanto dentro como fuera por parte de algunos elfos domésticos y los dueños. La pequeña reunión que se llevaría acabo esa noche, comenzaba a poner de nervios a un joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro y revuelto, una tez blanca, delgado y con una altura de 1.76 cm.

-_ Nanni, ¿donde se encuentra Haillie? -_ pregunto el joven a la pequeña elfina que pasaba apresurada, llevaba un par de ramos de flores entre sus brazos. La elfina volteo y miro al chico algo dudosa.

_- La niña Haillie debe de estar en su habitación joven Eliut, si quiere la voy a buscar - _se ofreció, y sin necesitar de la aprobación de su amo, dejo rápidamente los ramos en la mesa más cercana. Eliut al ver tal actitud sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_- No te molestes Nanni, me gustaría más que ayudaras en la cocina ya que nadie cocina como tu -_ comento con amabilidad al pie de las escaleras. Subió por estas con rapidez, ya sin esperar por alguna reverencia por parte de la elfina, cruzo por un pasillo donde lo único que había eran una cantidad de fotos familiares colgados con magia en la pared. Al final de este había una única puerta de madera gravada con una infinidad de figuras parecidas a flores, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta solo dio unos golpes con los nudillos.

-_ Haillie voy a pasar _- dijo antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Asomo la cabeza y con una vista rápida, encontró la habitación sola. Con un suspiro cansado dio media vuelta con intensión de irse pero unos ruidos parecidos a risas, llegaron desde el jardín que se encontraba justo abajo del balcón de dicha habitación. Sin pensar camino hacia el balcón, corriendo las cortinas que cubrían la puerta de cristal, y vio a su hermana jugando con el pequeño dragón negro, se les quedo viendo por unos segundos, en los cuales se le formo un sonrisa. Contemplo aquella escena durante unos minutos más y después se dispuso a salir con dirección al jardín.

Tardo solo unos cuantos minutos en llegar a las afueras de la casa.

-_ Deberías ir a bañarte, y por supuesto prepararte, por que no tardan en llegar los invitados_ - la chica volteo dándole una sonrisa, lo miro unos segundos para después seguir acariciando la cabeza del pequeño dragón.

_- No te preocupes, estaré lista... ¿porqué no te relajas? estas más nervioso que un mago a punto de entrar en Azkaban - _comento la joven con una sonrisa divertida e imitando al final a un dementor, cosa que no divirtió mucho a su hermano, efecto que la joven quería producir no se logro.

_- No es divertido además... - _mostró una seriedad que le quito la sonrisa a la chica_ - ¿¡Donde me ves lo nervioso! ¿eh? -_ exclamo levantando unas décimas la voz, cualquiera que no conociera al joven diría que estaba molesto, pero había algo que siempre lo delataba, la mirada.

_- Bueno entonces no lo estas -_ dijo Haillie, intentando contener la risa, pero al final no lo logro y soltó una sonora carcajada.

_- Ven, vámonos -_ el dragón giro la cabeza hacia el chico que pretendía quitarle la diversión al llevarse a la joven, así que se acercó caminando como un pingüino, extendió sus alas abrió la boca, lazando una pequeña flama que alcanzo al castaño. Haillie rió, no tanto por la acción del dragón, si no por la cara que había puesto su hermano _- ¡no te rías Haillie! -_ grito molesto_ - no es gracioso, deberías educar a tus animales... no es el único, ni el primero que me hace algo -_ Elliut utilizaba sus manos para apagar el fuego de sus ropas, las cuales solo se habían prendido levemente.

_- Lo siento, es solo que al parecer no le caes bien a Leps, y a lo que se refiere a los demás pues… bueno - _la chica se encogió de hombros, se acercó al pequeño dragón y_ se_ despidió dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, para después poder seguir a su hermano, quien caminaba ya hacia la casa.

_- En verdad Haillie vamos a tener que hacer algo con todos tus animales, cada vez son más, y los elfos no va a poder con ellos -_comentaba el joven, aun sacudiéndose sus ropas. El tono de Eliut era más tranquilo, pero si ponías atención te podías percatar del ligero tono preocupante.

_- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ellos no les hacen nada y... no quiero verte así -_ Haillie camino unos pasos más y se detuvo frente a su hermano, lo miro directo a los ojos, antes de acercarse y llevar sus manos a sus mejillas.

_- ¿Como que así? no te entiendo -_ pregunto él, viendo con cierta curiosidad a su hermana, el semblante de ella se entristeció, sus ojos irradiaban tristeza y preocupación, lo cual provocaron interés en Eliut. Haillie suspiro, después de estarlo mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos.

_- Bueno... te vez diferente, actúas como si tuvieras 40 años, te encargas de todo en esta casa, y lo peor es que te encargas de mi tu solo... es demasiado para ti, y lo sabes -_ Eliut la miro con ternura intentando que no ella no notara su preocupación, le sonrió para después llevar sus manos hasta las que tenia su hermana sobre sus mejillas y las apoyo sobre ellas. Acerco su rostro al de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

_- Tú nunca vas hacer una carga para mi, al contrario creo que eres mucho más madura que yo, y en lo que se refiere a lo demás... desde que murió nuestro padre fue necesario hacerme cargo; pero déjame decirte algo... alguien nos ha estado ayudando _- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, y en sus ojos se vio felicidad, lo cual tranquilizaron a la chica, ya que desconocía ese detalle -_ si no hubiera sido por esa persona nos hubieran separado; así que ya no te sientas mal ¿de acuerdo? - _Eliut le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente, casi al instante la chica llevo sus manos a su frente, el chico se preocupaba por ella y no permitiría que ella pensara de esa manera, especialmente por cosas sin importancia, no tendría que haber nada que le quitara la felicidad.

_- Bueno es una promesa, pero solo si tú me prometes que vas a estar más relajado, que vivirás más por ti, Okey - _una sonrisa yacía dibujada en el rostro de la chica mientras hablaba, se alejó de él y subió las escaleras corriendo.

_- ¡Okey! -_ dijo casi gritando para que Haillie escuchara. La siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció, el chico llevo sus manos su cabello, se lo revolvió y suspiro. Pasados unos segundos se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver como iban con la comida.

_- Joven Eliut ¿encontró a la niña? - _pregunto la elfina, acercándose al joven con rapidez y limpiándose las manitas con un trapo.

_- Si, estaba con Leps en el jardín... por cierto ¿que tal va todo por aquí? -_ Eliut echo una mirada a su alrededor, verificando como estaban las cosas. Nanni sonrió y de igual forma vio a su alrededor.

_- Muy bien ya casi terminamos –_

_- Bien... Nanni me gustaría que fueras a mi habitación, encima de la cama hay un vestido que compre para Haillie, llévaselo por favor - _comento mientras se acercaba a unas hoyas donde se cocinaba un caldo. El chico no entendía de comida, para él, mientras fuera comestible y supiera bien, era suficiente para ser considerada buena.

_- Si, joven -_ la elfina hizo una reverencia, dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera marcharse la voz del chico le llamo.

_- ¡Ah! y Nanni, gracias por todo -_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La elfina asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de la cocina con un puff. Antes de salir, la mirada del chico fue atraída por un pastel de chocolate, mirando de reojo a su alrededor, fue acercándose y al estar lo suficientemente cerca estiro su mano e intento pasar su dedo por la superficie del pastel, pero una manita le dio un golpe. Eliut bajo la mirada y se encontró con una mirada molesta de una elfa, el chico sonrió para después salir de la cocina mientras se sobaba el dorso de su mano. Atravesó el pasillo que llevaba al salón, y al ver unos elfos adornando el lugar, fue entonces que recordó que debían encerrar a los animales de su hermana.

Busco con la mirada a algún elfo que le fuera conocido y al hallarlo, le ordeno que llevara a los animales a una habitación de nombre "Hole". Aquella habitación tenía un hechizo que lograba que su interior tomara las dimensiones de cualquier lugar, podría ser tan grande como para que entraran 3 dragones adultos o tan pequeña para que solo pudieran entrar dos cachorros. El elfo asintió levemente con la cabeza e inmediatamente desapareció.


	3. La fiesta

"**La fiesta"**

Dentro de la mansión Malfoy, Draco se arreglaba para la fiesta que se llevaría acabo en la Mansión Halliwell. El día por fin había llegado, uno que de cierta forma no le causa felicidad, ni siquiera por que aquella misión que tenía le daría la oportunidad de enseñar que podía ser un buen mortifago.

Los pensamientos del rubio estaban fijos en lo que podría suceder esa noche, que no se percato de los golpes en la puerta. Solo hasta el séptimo golpe, fue cuando reacciono.

_- Pase -_ dijo volviendo su atención a los botones del traje de gala, de un color negro, que resaltaba finamente el color gris de sus ojos.

_- Te vez muy guapo... debes de estar ansioso por conocer a esa chica ¿cierto? -_ pregunto Narcisa mientras entraba. Le brindo una sonrisa a su primogénito antes de apoyar una mano en el hombro de él.

-_ No madre, es solo que por fin voy a enseñarle a mi padre de lo que soy capaz, y le demostrare que soy mejor que Chris -_ Narcisa sonrío al escuchar a su hijo, siempre buscaba ganarse la aprobación y reconocimiento por parte de su padre. Para el rubio, era lo más importante.

_- Draco tú eres mucho mejor que Chris, y no necesitas demostrarlo; por cierto te tengo malas noticias -_ Draco levanto la mirada, y vio a su madre a través del espejo, la mujer desvió levemente la mirada, lo cual hizo que él volteara bruscamente pero con elegancia

_- ¿Que sucede ahora madre? - _pregunto con preocupación, ya que, no importara de que se tratara, ella nunca evadía su mirada y si llegaba hacerlo, era un signo de que no le agradaría lo que diría.

_- Llego una lechuza de parte de tu tía Marietta... Chris regresara a Londres pasado mañana, y eso no es todo, ira contigo a Hogwarts - _dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro al final. Narcissa se alejó un poco de su hijo.

_- ¿¡QUE! - _la reacción que esperaba.Draco estaba furioso, él nunca se había llevado con Chris, lo odiaba hasta más que a Potter, y eso era mucho que decir, especialmente por que su padre lo comparaba con él, siempre le decía que Chris si era un joven digno del apellido Malfoy _- Es una broma ¿verdad? - _pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo sus ojos parecían arder ante que esa noticia no fuera una broma.

_- Lo siento Draco, pero no te estoy mintiendo, Lucius ya hablo con el director, y no hubo problemas; ahora... trata de tranquilizarte recuerda que hoy empieza tu misión -_ dijo con tranquilidad, para después salir de la habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta Draco furioso dio un puñetazo en la pared. Era la única forma de sacar su rabia en ese instante. Él sabia que ahora más que nunca, no podía fallar.

**OoO**

Una vez que anocheció, la mansión Halliwell se lleno de luces, iluminando así, algunas zonas del exterior. A cierta hora, ya empezaban ha llegar los invitados, tres de los elfos de la familia los recibía con elegancia, todos eran de las mejores familias de magos, las más conocidas y por supuesto los sangre limpia.

Ese era el propósito... que pudieran conocer a los sangre limpia.

En la puerta del salón se encontraba Eliut y Nanni; él saludaba de forma amistosa a cada familia que iba llegando, el chico traía puesto un traje de gala de color verde oscuro, su cabello a pesar de haber echo un gran esfuerzo, no había logrado peinarlo, así que yacía despeinado como siempre.

Los Malfoy llegaron a la mansión de una forma elegante, Lucius miraba con mucha atención la mansión, Draco aun seguía molesto por la plática con su madre, pero como un buen Malfoy lo disimulaba bien, y en cuanto a Narcisa sonreía elegantemente a diestra y siniestra. Eliut yacía platicando con la familia cuyo apellido era Yorkins, cuando vio llegar a los Malfoy.

_- Discúlpenme -_ dijo Eliut a los Yorkins, les brindo una sonrisa y fue hasta donde se encontraban los Malfoy.

_- Buenas noches, y bienvenidos -_ Lucius volteo, y le regreso el saludo con elegancia. Justo después apoyo su bastón y con una mano hizo un además hacia su esposa.

_- Buenas noches, le presento a mi esposa Narcisa -_ Eliut se acercó y le beso la mano _- Y él es mi hijo, Draco - _ambos chicos inclinaron suavemente la cabeza en saludo.

_- Encantado -_ su tono de voz era sereno y relajado, por un breve instante se formo un silencio entre ellos, que fue interrumpido por la elfina, Nanni. Eliut intento no parecer aliviado, simplemente les brindo una sonrisa a los Malfoy y se agacho un poco hasta estar a la altura de la elfina -_ ¿donde anda Haillie? ya empezaron a llegar los invitados y de ella ni sus luces_ - susurro.

-_ Iré a buscarla, joven_ - respondió en voz alta, dio una reverencia para después irse. Lucius Malfoy, miro de reojo a la elfina, y de alguna manera su semblante mostró desprecio.

- _Veo que sabe tratar a sus sirvientes _- comento Malfoy con un tono orgulloso y para el chico, molesto. Eliut intento contenerse a decirle cualquier barbaridad, solo sonrió.

- _Nanni no es un sirviente en esta casa, ella es miembro de la familia_ - la sonrisa del chico se hizo más pronunciada al notar la mueca de desagrado del rubio.

- _¡Oh! Ya veo, por cierto, si no es indiscreción ¿donde se encuentran sus padres? me gustaría saludarlos _- Eliut sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante las palabras del señor Malfoy. ¿No lo sabia o lo sabia y su intención era molestarle? No lo sabía del todo.

-_ Señor Malfoy creí que sabía lo de mis padres - contesto con tal serenidad que pudo, eso lo hizo sentir falso y al mismo tiempo le sorprendió, que hubiera podido lograrlo._

_- ¿Perdón? – _

_- Mi madre murió dos años después de que nació Haillie, y mi padre murió de una enfermedad hace 6 años, así que como puede darse cuenta mi hermana y yo somos los últimos de nuestra estirpe _- termino diciendo un poco incomodo, de volver a hablar del tema, lo mejor para él era mantenerlo bien lejos de cualquier conversación, o seria doloroso.

- _Realmente lo siento mucho_ - se lamento, aunque aquello no llego ni siquiera a su tono de voz, que sonaba más desinteresado y poco importante.

- _Si me disculpa señor Malfoy, voy a ver porque tarda tanto mi hermana - _el chico, no soportaría más con esa familia de magos, era bueno manteniéndose frío, reservado, serio e indiferente, pero la actitud de ellos, era molesta.

_- Adelante_ - Lucius vio alejarse al joven, hasta que se perdió entre unos magos.

- _Vaya pero si es Lucius Malfoy, que gusto verte_ - se escucho en un extremo del salón, Leon Stanfiel, un mago reconocido por ser la mano derecha del ministro de magia de Paris, se les acercaba con una enorme sonrisa, en su mano derecha llevaba una copa de vino.

- _Leon Stanfiel, no creí encontrarlo aquí_ - comento con un tono sarcástico y amable a la vez - _déjeme presentarle a mi esposa Narcisa y mi hijo Draco - _el mago les sonrió.

_- Encantado de conocerlos -_ Lucius mantenía su vista en el mago que tenia enfrente, lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, esperando encontrar algún detalle que lo hiciera menos, en comparación con él.

_- Dime Stanfiel ¿tú sabias lo que paso con los Halliwell? - _pregunto al fin, el mago había estado algo distraído, así que utilizo su bastón para atraer su atención.

_- Claro, es una historia triste ¿no crees? haber quedado huérfanos a esa edad, lo bueno fue que Hillary y Jason_, _les dejaron el suficiente oro para que los hermanos vivan el resto de sus vidas sin necesidades, pero lo que más me sorprende es la iniciativa que ha tenido Eliut, para tener esa edad conoce muchas cosas con relación a la política mágica - _dijo con cierto orgullo en sus palabras, de alguna manera, León buscaba ser el primero en presumir a un chico, que en su opinión, tenia un buen futuro por delante. Nada mejor que ser el descubridor de un nuevo talento entre magos.

_- ¿Qué edad tiene? - _pregunto con cierta curiosidad el rubio, ya que ante sus ojos, el joven ya se veía como un adulto. Tenía el comportamiento y la actitud de uno.

_- Acaba de cumplir 17 años, de hecho, la escuela la va a terminar en Hogwarts, y tengo entendido que Haillie también va a entrar ahí_ - los Malfoy quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación, de cierta forma nadie esperaría que aquel joven a tan corta edad, lograra hacerse notar. Era de admirar, si, pero ellos no lo harían.

-_ ¡Vaya! En realidad es sorprendente que... _- Lucius no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar su comentario ya que el vestíbulo se había llenado de murmullos, así que tanto él como el resto de los magos no dudaron en ver que sucedía. Al asomarse, alcanzo a ver a Eliut bajando las escaleras con una mujer a su lado.

-_ Veo que es hora de conocer a Haillie, si me disculpas Lucius, con permiso señora Malfoy _- Leon se abrió paso entre la multitud de magos hasta llegar al pie de la escalera a recibir a los hermanos.


	4. Comienza la misión

"**Comienza la misión"**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que ambos hermanos se hicieron presentes en la fiesta, la música seguía sonando y muchas parejas de magos se encontraban bailando, mientras que otros platicaban. Draco estaba tan aburrido que creía que moriría, ya que aun no conocía a la menor de los Halliwell, la niña que tendría que cuidar. Eliut y Leon, poco a poco se iban acercando de nuevo a los Malfoy.

_- ¿Que tal todo? ¿La están pasando bien?_ - pregunto el joven mientras se detenía frente al Sr Malfoy. El rubio lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con descaro.

_- La estamos pasando bien, y dígame joven Halliwell ¿la señorita? Aun no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados -_ comento Lucius sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, aunque si ponían atención a su tono de voz cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo fastidiado que estaba, pero claro, el rubio era tan bueno disimulando que muy poco se darían cuenta de ello.

- _¡Oh! Lo lamento, si me disculpan iré por ella... - _dijo regresándole la sonrisa. Pero claro, el propósito del moreno era que tanto él como su hermana conocieran a la perfección cada familia de magos "sangre limpia" que vivía en Londres, aunque claro no todos habían asistido y no todos eran sospechosos de servir a quien no debe ser nombrado.

_- Adelante _- Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal de que fuera por la joven. Leon miro de reojo a los Malfoy para después alejarse, con el pretexto de haber visto a una vieja amistad.

Pasaron solo unos 5 minutos, antes de que Eliut regresara a donde se encontraban los Malfoy, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una joven de tez blanca, cabello a nivel de la cintura de color castaño claro, sus ojos en forma de almendra de un color gris, no muy alta ya que apenas lograba llegarle al hombro a su hermano.

La chica traía puesto un lindo vestido azul/violeta de tirantes que pasaban alrededor de su cuello, la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, y el largo del vestido era hasta la rodilla. Draco al ver a la joven quedo sorprendido, más que nada por la edad de ella, ya que su mente había formado una imagen de una niña, tal vez no tan niña pero si una de 11 años, y ahora se encontraba con una que parecía tener su edad o tal vez un año mayor que él.

El aura que le llegaba a él era completamente diferente al resto de las chicas, además de que claro, lo ignoraba, ya que solo miraba a los alrededores o a su padre, eso evidentemente le molesto.

_- Encantada de conocerlos - _Haillie hizo una pequeña reverencia. Lucius Malfoy rápidamente tomo su mano y le beso el dorso delicadamente, y sin perder de vista sus ojos grises. Haillie se sonrojo ante el saludo de Lucius, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-_ Es un placer señorita, sin tener la intención de ofenderla, pensaba ver a una niña, pero usted es casi una mujer_ - Haillie miro de reojo a su hermano antes de brindarle una sonrisa al rubio. La chica de alguna forma no era de las que platicaba mucho, especialmente con personas que a penas conocía.

-_ Hmm… gracias señor Malfoy -_ dijo al fin, después de un tiempo callada, su mirada iba de Lucius a los alrededores. Haillie odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero era inevitable cuando se parecía tanto su madre, la cual muchos magos que había ahí, conocieron.

_- Señorita Halliwell, ella es mi esposa y este chico es mi hijo, Draco_ - Haillie saludo a Narcissa dando un pequeño cabezazo, y al dirigirse a Draco, por fin se percato de que este fijaba su vista en la de ella. Sin siquiera proveerlo Draco dio un paso hacia ella e hizo lo mismo que su padre, beso el dorso de su mano con delicadeza y sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Eliut, se percato del interés que su hermana había despertado en el rubio, eso le molesto, ya que ciertamente los invitados a esa reunión no eran "los buenos" _- tengo entendido que también asistirá a Hogwarts ¿o me equivoco? -_

_- Si, entrare a sexto año Señor Malfoy -_ Draco al escucharla sonrió, ella estaría en el mismo grado que él. Nada mejor como para tener un contacto, ¿una amistad? ¿O incluso algo más? Le agradaba esa idea. Por ese instante incluso había olvidado su propósito.

_- ¡Vaya! Veo que es una gran coincidencia Draco también estará en sexto, creo que van a ser muy buenos compañeros y amigos, espero - _comento Lucius con una enorme sonrisa. El hombre tenían fríamente calculado cada oportunidad que tendría su hijo para lograr su misión.

_- Espero que no tan buenos, señor Malfoy - _Eliut hizo una pequeña mueca, intentando claro que pareciera una sonrisa, para sorpresa de él, logro aparentarlo. Por su parte la joven lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras que Draco lo vio de forma extraña, más que nada por su comentario.

-_ Esta bien que sobreprotejas a Haillie... en realidad pienso en el pobre chico que te tendrá como cuñado pero a la vez que afortunado _- comento Leon Stanfiel, uniéndose a la conversación. Haillie recibió la atención de su mirada, lo cual le incomodo y Eliut lo noto.

- _Disculpen pero tengo algo que hacer, así que me retiro, Señor y Señora Malfoy, Joven Malfoy, Señor Stanfiel, Eliut, con su permiso _- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y mirando de reojo a su hermano, esperando que entendiera su razón, este dio un ligero cabezazo, que le decía que entendía. Haillie echo una ultima mirada a lo magos antes de retirarse.

_- Vaya ahora que lo veo Haillie es mucho más adorable que Hillary -_ comento Leon con una enorme sonrisa, y sin quitar la mirada del camino que había tomado la joven _- creo que no siente cómoda en la fiesta ¿no creen? - _pregunto mirando a Lucius y después a Eliut. Este último solo le brindo una sonrisa.

_- A ella no le gustan mucho las fiestas, es muy reservada -_ le contesto Eliut. Lucius sabia que era el momento perfecto para que su hijo diera el primer paso, así que no tardo en mirarlo de reojo y hacer un ligero movimiento con su cabeza en señal de que buscara a la castaña.

_- Perdón que los interrumpa ¿que les parece si hablamos cerca de la chimenea? Narcissa por que no vas con tus amigas y tu Draco ve ha conocer a más gente - _termino Lucius mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Eliut y Leon respectivamente. Al mismo tiempo en que los empujaba suavemente, una vez que los 3 les dieron la espalda a Narcissa y a Draco, este último no dudo en escabullirse rápidamente entre los amigos, tomando la misma dirección que Haillie.

**OoO**

Paso buscándola por 10 minutos sin éxito. La casa era grande pero no lo suficiente como para no encontrarla, ciertamente esperaba que no estuviera en su habitación, porque de ser así, no podría entablar conversación. Al final, el rubio decidió salir de la casa, miro el cielo y suspiro. ¿Porqué era tan difícil buscar a una chica? se pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bajo la mirada y para sorpresa y suerte de él, visualizo a Haillie caminando en línea recta entro una gran cantidad de arboles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio la siguió con paso sigiloso. Necesitaba ser silencioso, solo así no parecería que la seguía, aunque en realidad así fuera. Por un momento creyó perderla de vista, así que solo siguió el camino de arboles, llegando hasta un lago. En el agua se iluminaba completamente la luna, era una vista hermosa. Draco desvió ligeramente la mirada y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Haillie se había quitado las zapatillas y tenia los pies hundidos en el agua, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo, y sus ojos cerrados. El rubio se fue acercando lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se aclaró la garganta.

_- Esta muy hermosa la luna ¿no lo cree? -_ Haillie abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a su inesperado acompañante _- Perdón si la asuste no fue mi intención -_ se disculpo el rubio, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

_- Ah, no hay cuidado, es solo que me sorprende verlo en estos rumbos, ningún mago de fueras conoce este lago -_ comento con su vista fija en el lago. Draco la miraba de reojo, aun seguía sin creer que la chica le ignorara completamente. Le incomoda, y a la vez le provocaba una sensación de interés.

_- Ya veo... por cierto, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre, para mi es incomodo que me hablen de usted - _comento el rubio, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello.

_- De acuerdo, entonces te diré Draco, pero con una condición - Haillie miro de reojo a Draco, y sonrió._

_- La que quiera - _contesto el chico sin pensar siquiera cual podría ser su condición. De alguna forma el platicar con aquella joven le relajaba.

_- Que de igual forma me digas por mi nombre - _Haillie dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder sacar sus pies del agua, los sacudió un poco para quitar el exceso de agua de ellos, y suspiro _- Y dime Draco, ¿porqué te escapaste de la fiesta? ¿Que acaso no es de tu agrado? - pregunto levantando la mirada. Sus ojos se toparon con los de él, pero esa conexión no duro más que unos segundos, ya que ella lo pasó de largo para tomar sus zapatillas. _

_- Claro que no, es solo que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, así que decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco y fue cuando te vi aquí -_ Haillie sonrió, pero no lo miro. Mientras tanto Draco seguía manteniendo su mirada sobre ella, era una chica interesante.

_- Que casualidad - _la castaña termino de ponerse las zapatillas y entonces se irguió, para mirar a Draco. Con una mano se acomodó algunos cabellos que se le habían alborotado.

_- ¿Porqué? - _pregunto el rubio. Draco estiro su mano y sin pensar le ayudo a Haillie a acomodarse el cabello. La chica dejo lo que hacia y observo curiosa al rubio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que ella sonriera.

_- Bueno... a mi tampoco me gustan las fiestas, y menos cuando soy la más joven de todos, es realmente incomodo - _al escucharla Draco rió, lo cual hizo que Haillie inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado, y lo mirara curiosa.

_- Pero en esta fiesta no eres la única, recuerda que yo también tengo tu edad, o apoco me veo muy viejo -_ Haillie se mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Lo había olvidado, no era la única en esa reunión _- Haillie ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - _volvió a hablar el rubio, lo cual atrajo más la atención de la castaña. La chica lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

_- ¿Porqué ustedes decidieron venir a Londres? - _Draco se cruzo de brazos _- tengo entendido que son de Estados Unidos, ¿cierto? - _Haillie bajo un poco la mirada, volvió a morderse su labio inferior, y al meditar por unos cuantos segundos suspiro.

_- Eso es por que, ya no teníamos nada que hacer en allá, así que regresamos al país natal de mi madre, además de que teníamos el propósito de dejar los restos de mi padre con los de mi madre - _termino diciéndolo casi en voz baja, lo miro de reojo y después suspiro. Ciertamente esa razón no era la única, su hermano tenía un propósito del cual no estaba enterada.

Draco se percato de la tristeza que mostró la joven después de contestar su pregunta, él lo había provocado y eso no le agrado. Su tristeza era un sentimiento que no deseaba ver de nuevo en ella, ¿la razón? no lo entendía. Sin darse cuenta, el rubio fue acercándose a ella y al final la abrazo. Haillie no entendía el porqué de la repentina reacción de Draco, pero al sentir el calor que le proporcionaba él no pudo evitar regresárselo.

El rubio no entendió porque razón había echo aquello, no era parte de él hacer ese tipo de cosas. Siendo un Malfoy, totalmente frío y orgulloso, demostrando tener corazón, era absurdo; sin embargo al sentir que era correspondido, todo fue olvidado. Nunca había sentido ninguna clase de sentimiento tan sincero como el de ella. Siempre tenían un propósito, pero el de ella no.


	5. Viejos enemigos

"**Viejos enemigos"**

Pasaron 2 días desde aquella noche en que se había llevado a cabo la reunión en la mansión Halliwell. Draco aun seguía sin entender lo que sucedió frente al lago con la menor de aquella familia, era imposible y por qué no decir estúpido que la chica hubiera llamado su atención, que incluso despertara algo diferente en él. Por su puesto era irreal.

El rubio no dejo de pensar en ello, por más que le daba vueltas, seguía llegando a la misma conclusión. Le atraía físicamente, si... pero nada más, y tenia claro que no permitirá que llegara a más. Si se enamoraba todos sus esfuerzos se desmoronarían, tan rápido como matar a un muggle con un Avada.

Tal fue su distracción, que había olvidado por completo que ese día, su odioso y arrogante primo llegaría a Londres.

Draco yacía en su recamara, recostado cómodamente en la cama matrimonial, su antebrazo derecho estaba apoyado en su frente, y su mano izquierda reposaba en su estomago. Los pensamientos del rubio seguían puestos en aquella noche, en aquel abrazo... hasta que unos leves golpes en la puerta le obligo a abrir sus ojos y a volver a la realidad.

_- Pase - _susurro con desgana, sin moverse. Pocos segundos después la cabeza de Narcissa se asomo por la puerta _- Hola madre ¿que deseas? - _dijo el rubio sentándose y mirando a la mujer con suma tranquilidad.

_- Draco... Chris acaba de llegar, sé que no te llevas bien con él, pero Lucius quiere que bajes a saludarlo, y por favor compórtate - _los oídos de Draco había quedado sordos en momento justo en que la palabra Chris llevo a él. En su interior despertó aquella sensación de odio y fastidio. Además de su sangre parecía estar hirviendo a través de sus venas - ¿Draco? - pregunto Narcissa, preocupada al no escuchar respuesta por parte del rubio, o al menos un movimiento por su parte.

El chico parpadeo un instante antes de levantarse de la cama con elegancia, la cual siempre acompañaban cualquier movimiento que realizara, hizo un movimiento con su diestra, a la cual Narcissa entendió perfectamente, ya que dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, el rubio le seguido.

En el vestíbulo, justo a un lado de la escalera, Chris jugueteaba con si varita, al menos hasta que vio bajar a Narcissa acompañada por Draco. De un movimiento, tan ágil, Chris se acercó hasta el pie de la escalera. Las miradas de ambos primos se encontraron por instante.

Chris era muy parecido a Draco, con la única diferencia del color de su cabello, el cual era negro, sus ojos no eran en su totalidad grises, ya que parecían tener un tono más azulado, su mirada no era completamente fría, había algo más mezclado con misterio y diversión. El chico iba vestido de manera casual, unos jeans azules oscuros, y una camisa blanca, en la cual los primeros botones yacían desabrochados.

_- ¡Vaya! si que has crecido mucho primo -_ comento el joven, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre la familia. Al llegar Draco al pie de la escalera, Chris no dudo en darle un apretón de manos y un abrazo "amistoso" _- ¿No te alegra que vayamos a ir juntos a la misma escuela? -_ pregunto con cierta diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

_- Claro que no, será divertido que estés en Hogwarts - respondió el blondo sonriendo con descaro, C_hris arqueo un ceja y movió suavemente la cabeza en negación para darle a entender a su primo, que no sabia disimular ni siquiera un risa.

_- Me alegra que los dos ya empiecen a llevarse bien -_ se escucho a un costado de ellos, los chicos desviaron sus miradas, y vieron como Lucius Malfoy caminaba hasta ellos.

_- Claro que nos llevaremos muy bien, no es así primito - _Chris apoyo su codo en hombro ajeno y sonrió a su tío, el blondo, ante tal acción de aquel descarado joven simplemente intento que una mueca de desagrado pareciera una sonrisa y asintió de un cabezazo.

_- Perfecto... Draco por que no le muestras la habitación que ocupara durante su instancia - _

_- Claro padre - _el blondo miro de reojo a Chris _- sígueme - _Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad, sin siquiera esperar a su primo. El pelinegro miro con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios a Lucius y Narcissa, y se dispuso a seguir a Draco.

Caminaron durante unos escasos minutos, ninguno decía palabra alguna, lo único que rompía el silencio entre los dos era el golpear de sus zapatos contra el piso. Al llegar a la puerta, Draco volteo, no sin antes suspirar levemente.

- _Aquí dormirás, bien ya hice lo que debía, ahora arréglatelas solo_ - Chris abrió la puerta pasando de largo a Draco, este ultimo lo miro por unos segundos antes de girar unos cuantos grados, para poder retirarse.

- _Me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo perdedor que antes, no me esperaba más de ti _- el tono de voz de Chris cambio, ahora no era amistoso, solo frío, divertido, amenazadora. Al escuchar aquello Draco no pudo evitar desviar la mirada en dirección a él, ciertamente ardía de coraje, aquel joven había golpeado su ego.

_- ¿A que te refieres? - _pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero no pareció lograrlo del todo al notar el pequeño bufido por parte de Chris.

_- Es simple, eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera has podido contra Potter o ¿acaso me equivoco? que sucede primito ¿furioso? pues yo lo estaría... que alguien tan inferior como él te haga la vida de cuadritos, es bastante vergonzoso para la familia, ahora veo por qué a Lucius no le gusta hablar de ti _- el pelinegro se encogió levemente de hombros, antes de soltar una suspiro de pena.

Aquella acción por parte de él, fue lo ultimo que Draco aguanto, sin pensar más en las consecuencias, el rubio se movió de tal manera que su puño golpeara contra mandíbula ajena, pero Chris resulto res más rápido, ya que no le costó evadirlo. Esto ayudo a que Chris, regresara el ataque soltando un fuerte golpe contra el estomago del blondo.

-_ De verdad que eres patético, por que no dejamos las cosas claras Draco... tu, jamás podrás conmigo, eso no lo olvides -_ comento bajando levemente su cabeza para poder estar a la altura del ojos de Draco, ya que el golpe le había obligado a inclinarse hacia adelante apoyando los brazos sobre su estomago -¡_ahh! por cierto me entere que el señor tenebroso te ha encomendado una misión para probarte, pues... ¿que crees?, yo te estaré vigilando y si tu fallas... ¡auch!_ - Draco había encontrado la manera de regresar su ataque, simplemente que no ocupo sus puños sino su pie, soltando una patada en el estomago de Chris, mientras este alardeaba. Por inercia el pelinegro llevo sus brazos a su estomago para aminorar el dolor.

-_ Déjame aclararte que ya no soy el mismo de hace 4 años, y a lo que respecta con mi misión. ¡ni siquiera pienses en entrometerte!, te lo advierto aléjate de la chica o la pasaras muy mal_ - el tono de voz de Draco, había cambiado ahora tenia una serie de emociones que lograban apreciarse en el sonido, furia, orgullo, frialdad, odio y... ¿ preocupación? El rubio llevo su diestra a su frente para acomodar unos mechones que le obstruían la vista, hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear.

Por su parte, Chris estaba más que divertido, ya que quisiera o no, había encontrado un punto débil en su primo, en aquella amenaza podían interpretarse muchas cosas, y unas de las cuales el pelinegro sabia manipular a su antojo para salirse con la suya.

_- Eso es lo que tu crees primito -_ comento para si mismo, mientras se recostaba en el suelo. Estiro sus brazos y rió.

Una vez que Draco llego a su habitación, no pudo evitar acercarse a la cama y recostarse, mientras sus antebrazos hacia presión en su estomago, lo había lastimado pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrar su dolor y menos enfrente de él. Draco sabia perfectamente que si Chris veía a la chica que era objeto de su misión y atracción, no duraría en jugar, acercarse y manipularla a su antojo para perjudicarlo, eso claramente era algo que no permitiría, así que el blondo llego a firme decisión de no alejarse mucho de Haillie.

-_ No permitiré que arruines mi plan _- comento el chico a si mismo...

Después de lo sucedido ese día, Draco intento no encontrarse con Chris bajo ninguna circunstancia, era difícil por estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero aun así lo había logrado durante dos semanas...


	6. Despedidas

"**Despedidas"**

La mañana del 1 de septiembre, en la mansión Halliwell había una variedad de sucesos que mantenía los alrededores activos. Desde elfos domésticos subiendo y bajando las escaleras, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer con una cantidad de elementos de limpieza, hasta un joven con los nervios alterados por lo tarde que se les estaba haciendo para ir a tomar el tren que los llevaría hacia Hogwarts.

_- ¡Nanni! ¿Sabes donde se ha metido Haillie? -_ pregunto desesperadamente el muchacho, mientras se tronaba los huesos de sus dedos. la elfina domestica respiro profundamente antes de mirar a su amo y responder.

_- No joven Eliut, no he visto a la niña desde la mañana - _contesto, sus enormes ojos se movían nerviosamente, miraba los alrededores como si se encontrara perdida.

_- ¡Rayos! Ya es tarde, no llegaremos a la estación a tiempo, Nanni pide a Jinshu y a Mecc_ - dos elfos más que servían a la familia Halliwell - _que bajen las cosas de Haillie y las mías, y después las acomoden en el coche -_ termino mientras ponían un pie en el primer escalón, y subiendo lentamente las escaleras, claro, sin perder de vista a la elfina... al menos hasta que termino y termino de subir corriendo, de dos en dos los escalones.

Eliut busco en todas las habitaciones en las que se le ocurrió que se hallara su hermana pero nada, mientras más pasaban los minutos, el joven se iba tornando más desesperado y con menos ideas de como hallar a su hermana. Al final, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado, una idea le asalto la mente... aun le faltaba una habitación, sin más el joven corrió al tercer piso, subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a un pintura de un hermoso lago que era rodeado por montañas completamente blancas por la nieve. "Fuente Eterna", susurro, acto directo el cuadro se abrió mostrando un oscuro pasadizo, Eliut suspiro antes de adentrarse, el camino duro solo 1 minuto antes de que una luz cegadora lo golpeara, mostrando así un lugar paralelo. Era un campo lleno de flores, un lago y montañas alrededor, parecía que estuvieran en verdad en otro lugar, sin embargo una puerta en medio de todo les hacia ver que no... A lo lejos alcanzo a ver a su hermana despidiéndose de sus animales, Eliut se acercó pero a unos cuantos metros fue interceptado por Leps, el pequeño dragón negro, y como ya era costumbre de este, ataco al chico con ligeras flamas.

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Haillie llama a Leps! -_ exigió un tanto molesto, mientras intentaba evadir los ataques del dragón. La chica volteo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, vio la escena que su hermano estaba haciendo.

_- Él solo quiere jugar contigo -_ Haillie suspiro para después acercarse al dragón, le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y este se detuvo, poniéndole más atención a la chica, en vez del chico. Eliut al verse libre se cruzo de brazos y vio al dragón mientras negaba levemente la cabeza.

_- No es hora de jugar, vamos tarde para tomar el tren - _la chica miro a su hermano un tanto confundida, a lo cual Eliut le sorprendió. ¿Que había de raro en sus palabras? nada hasta donde él comprendía.

_- Pero podemos teletransportarnos hasta la estación 9 ¾, o podemos ir directamente a Hogwarts - _comento la joven con inocencia, fue entonces que Eliut suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Miro de reojo al dragón antes de poder acercarse a su hermana, apoyo su mano en el hombro de esta.

_- No podemos utilizar nuestros poderes, recuerda que nadie se debe enterar de la existencias de los poderes que pose nuestra familia, conoces las reglas - _la mirada del joven se volvió fría por un momento, Haillie inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, ciertamente la mirada que su hermano había tenido no era normal, y menos para ella, así que solo se quedo callada hasta que lo considero conveniente.

_- Lo olvide... -_ dijo al fin Haillie, trayendo de nuevo a su hermano, ya que por unos segundos este, se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el chico parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír a su hermana.

_- No, perdóname tu a mi, estoy un poco histérico desde la reunión -_ comento al mismo tiempo en que llevaba una mano a su frente, cerro los ojos y suspiro. En ese momento Haillie desvió la mirada con dirección al lago.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sucedió algo que no te gusto? -_ pregunto volviendo su mirada a él. Por un instante los recuerdos de esa fiesta llegaron a su cabeza, la sensación de conocer a alguien nuevo, el aburrimiento que había tenido, pero lo que realmente recordaba era aquel abraso lleno de sinceridad que el joven Malfoy le había brindado.

_- Pasaron muchas cosas que no me gustaron, primero me desagrado la forma en la que los magos hablan de los muggles; otra cosa fue la forma en la que miraban a Nanni, como si fuera un ser asqueroso; y para terminar no me gusto la sensación que tuve con ciertas familias -_ contesto, abrió los ojos, y se cruzo de brazos. Ciertamente aquella fiesta había tenido un propósito que la chica desconocía, y la razón de que Eliut estuviera inquieto no le agradaba mucho a Haillie.

_- ¿A que te refieres con esa sensación? - _pregunto de nuevo, ya que nuevamente su hermano se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos, lo cual se estaba volviendo algo muy natural para él. Sin embargo para ella, eso era problemas... preocupaciones.

_- No estoy seguro, algunas familias como la de los Malfoy son de cuidado -_ el chico había estado a punto de decirle que sospecha una alianza con Voldemort por parte de los Malfoy, sin embargo en su opinión, aun era pronto para que la chica se enterara de su propósito, solo así estaba seguro de conservar su tranquilidad, y seguridad.  
><em><br>- Entiendo, bueno creo que es mejor irnos, o se nos va hacer mas tarde - _Eliut reacción al escucharla, por un momento lo había olvidado, Haillie por su parte ya estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al pasadizo.

Mientras la castaña salía del retrato deseaba en su interior que su hermano no le prohibiera su nueva amistad, ya que una vez que el chico se proponía algo o tomaba una decisión, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

_- ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes aquí! - grito Eliut detrás de la chica_, iba corriendo para poder alcanzarla ya que le llevaba un buen tramo. Una vez que Haillie llego al vestíbulo, Nanni ya la esperaba cerca de la puerta principal _- te pasas dejándome solo de esa forma -_ comento Eliut una vez que se reunió con ella.

_- Solo quería ver la cara que ponías, y es tan graciosa - Haillie lo miro divertida, además de que no dejaba de sonreír, especialmente cuando el moreno se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero_ - Nanni te vamos a extrañar mucho... - dijo dejando de sonreír.

_- Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho, pero no se preocupen les escribiré siempre y les enviare lo que más les gusta -_ Eliut le brindo una sonrisa para después agacharse y darle un fuerte abrazo a la elfina. Una vez que el chico la soltó fue Haillie la que continúo con aquella demostración de cariño.

_- Nosotros también te escribiremos -_ la castaña apoyo suavemente su mano en el delgado hombro de la elfina _- al menos yo, para que me des consejos, por que hay cosas que no le puedo decir a… -_ Eliut le lanzo una mirada de enojo _- Hmm vámonos se nos hace tarde, adiós Nanni -_ termino algo nerviosa, movió su mano en despedida antes de salir. Eliut suspiro.

_- Espero que no me saque canas - _susurro mientras continuaba viendo por donde su hermana había desaparecido de su vista. Sus brazos los tenia cruzados y su cabeza se movía e negación.

_- Tal vez ella no, pero creo que los pretendientes que vaya a tener si - _Eliut desvió la mirada hacia la elfina, algo fastidiado _- ¿que? yo solo digo la verdad, Haillie es agradable y no es fea, que acaso pensabas que… - _Eliut suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos_ - ¡vaya! veo que si lo pensabas –_

_- Ya no me digas nada Nanni - _comento con desgana antes de seguir el mismo camino que su hermana. Su mirada se fijo en el coche y al dar un último vistazo a la mansión, subió al asiento del copiloto.

_- Espero que hagan buenas amistades, y también que no pierdan esa chispa, especialmente tu mi niña, te esperan muchos retos que tienes que superar, al igual que Eliut, solo su lazo de hermandad les ayudara... -_ decía Nanni para ella misma mientras veía desaparecer al coche...

**OoO**

Por otro lado en la mansión de los Malfoy, era completamente diferente en comparación a los Halliwell, el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo. Solo un elfo se encargaba de subir las maletas de los chicos al auto. El ambiente era tenso pero tranquilo. Un día que no era considerado especial.

Narcisa yacía frente a la puerta principal, esperando a que tanto Chris como Draco bajaran al vestíbulo, ella a pesar de no ser un día especial, nunca dejaba de despedirse de su hijo, especialmente cuando no lo vería por largo tiempo. Draco fue el primero en bajar, al ver a su madre de pie, hizo una mueca que hizo pasar por sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la mujer le sonrió.

_- ¿Y mi padre? -_ pregunto mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, no era común que su madre estuviera sola esperándolo.

_- Draco ya sabes que Lucius tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero me pidió que lo despidiera de ustedes y que te recordara sobre la misión que tienes - _comento Narcissa con un tono cariñoso, uno que solo su hijo conocía, ya que con el resto siempre adquiría su tono serio e indiferente.

_- No necesitas recordármelo, se lo que tengo que hacer -_ dicho esto camino hacia la puerta, justo cuando Chris bajaba las escaleras, el único movimiento que hizo el blondo fue mirar con frialdad al chico sobre su hombro, antes de salir.

_- ¡Vaya! veo que Draco no va a cambiar nunca - comento burlón_. Chris llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y columpio suavemente su cuerpo, esperando algo que quizás nunca llegaría, por parte de Narcissa.

_- Chris tu madre me pidió que te diera esto _- hablo después de un periodo corto de silencio. Narcissa estiro su mano, y en la palma había un anillo idéntico al de Draco, solo que la piedra era de un color negro en vez de verde _- me dijo que lo habías olvidado en casa -_ Chris tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

_- Gracias, bueno me voy o Draco va a sacar chispas -_ el chico sonrió y su mirada irradiaba diversión, Narcisa no había tomado bien su comentario, Chris se encogió de hombros para después salir.

Cuando subió al auto Draco se dedico a ignorarlo, lo cual divirtió más a Chris.


	7. De regreso a Hogwarts

"**_De regreso a Hogwarts_"**

Harry, Ron y Ginny iban llegando a la estación cuando se encontraron con Hermione. Ella se acercó a ellos mostrándoles una enorme sonrisa, hacia un tiempo que no se veían y en definitiva los había extrañado a pesar de haberse escrito durante sus vacaciones. El señor Weasley se despidió tranquilamente de los chicos, no podría acompañarles dada la cantidad excesiva de trabajo que tenia últimamente.

_- Lamento no haberlos acompañado al Callejón Diagon, mis padres estuvieron muy ocupados… -_ comento la castaña. Los chicos simplemente negaron con la cabeza, ellos estaban conscientes de que no siempre las cosas podían darse como quisieran.

_- Deberíamos ir avanzando, o nos quedaremos sin vagón - _comento Ginny al notar que el trío se había quedado platicando unos pasos detrás de ella.

El trío asintió con la cabeza después de soltar unas risitas, el hecho de no haberse visto le llevaba a olvidar lo limitado que estaba su tiempo. Pasados unos segundos echaron a andar hacia la barrera mágica. Uno a uno fue atravesándola sin problema, el ultimo en hacerlo fue Harry. Una vez que el moreno se les unió, tanto Ron como Hermione voltearon a verle.

_- Harry nos veremos después -_ dijeron ambos, Hermione se sonrojo ante aquel detalle, sin embargo ninguno lo noto.

_- ¿Qué? - _pregunto sin comprender, al moreno se le había olvidado el hecho de que ahora sus amigos eran prefectos, y que tendrían que ir a un vagón especial para informárseles sobre su cargo y futuras noticias. Una vez que recordó, suspiro _- si claro, nos vemos después -_ respondió segundos después de su cuestión.

La pelirroja le dio un ligero jalón a la chaqueta que llevaba Harry, y este le siguió. Caminaron durante unos minutos antes de encontrarse con Luna y Neville. Juntos, se dispusieron a buscar un vagón que no estuviera infestado de alumnos, sin embargo les costó más trabajo del que pudieron dado que la mayoría ya estaban llenos…

**OoO**

Por otro lado Eliut y Haillie, a pesar de haber salido tarde de casa, habían llegado a buen tiempo, aunque eso no bastaba para calmar al chico, el cual parecía estar de nervios. Los hermanos tuvieron la suerte de conseguir un vagón libre, así que no dieron oportunidad de que alumnos de grados superiores los desconocieran.

**OoO**

Por su parte Chris paseaba por los pasillos buscando un vagón, ya que al igual que Hermione y Ron, Draco tenia que ir al vagón de prefectos, y sin explicación alguna le dejo solo. El pelinegro paseaba por los pasillos del tren con desgana, odiaba tener que entrar mucho después que el resto. Con cara de pocos amigos miraba por los ventanales de las puertas corredizas, esperando encontrar algún conocido, cosa que dudaba, o alguno vacío pero al llegar a uno ubicado casi hasta el fondo vio una cara familiar, sin dudarlo el chico abrió la puerta y sonrío malévolamente a los presentes.

_- Crabbe… - _susurro divertido, recargo su hombro en el marco de la puerta, el resto del grupo lo fulmino con la mirada, dado que era un extraño para ellos y claro eran Slytherins. Crabbe solo se limito a verlo _- ¿no me recuerdas? Porqué no me sorprende… Soy Chris -_ Crabbe al escuchar su nombre puso cara de sorpresa, incluso su boca se abrió, por unos segundos balbuceo _- sigues siendo tan estúpido - _Chris sonrío malévolo.

- _¿Que-e haces… aquí? - _pregunto al fin con un tono tembloroso, Chris se acercó y con solo mover su mano el muchacho regordete se hizo a un lado dejándole un espacio considerable para que se sentara cómodamente.

_- Voy a estudiar con ustedes, ¿o sino que haría aquí? -_ Pansy no entendía en absoluto aquella situación, si mirar pasaba de Crabbe al chico recién llegado. No se explicaba el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de su compañero.

_- __¿Quién eres? - _pregunto al fin, Chris desvío la mirada hacia la joven, con agilidad se acercó a ella. Sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, Chris elevo su diestra y la poso en el mentón ajeno.

_- __Eres valiente al hablarme así, pero lo dejare pasar por que eres una chica linda -_ las mejillas de la serpiente se sonrojaron ante aquel halago, Chris al notarlo simplemente sonrió de lado, le soltó el mentón y volvió a ponerse cómodo, siempre buscaba su comodidad no importándole a quien le molestara _- Bien, mi nombre es Chris Malfoy, y creo que ya no hay necesidad de decir mas -_ comento sin mucha importancia.

_- Dijiste… ¿Malfoy? - _pregunto Blaise con cierto desconcierto en su rostro. Desconocía la existencia de otro Malfoy, especialmente de su misma edad.

_- Si, soy su primo -_ las serpientes se quedaron en silencio al escucharle, estaban desconcertados y confusos, aquellas palabras solo les dejaban con una bolsa de múltiples dudas en la cabeza. Chris suspiro, recargo su nuca en la pared y solo se dedico a ver por el vidrio, estar con ellos solo le aburría.

**OoO**

Draco estaba aliviado de haberse alejado de su primo, le fastidiaba tanto estar con él y más por la rapidez en que lograba provocarle. Él iba en dirección al vagón de prefectos, una vez que llego no dudo en abrir la puerta y entrar. Dentro ya se encontraban los de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y el otro de Slytherin, el rubio ni siquiera se molesto en dirigir una mirada simplemente tomo asiento a un lado de su compañera de la misma casa.

La reunión no duro más que 20 minutos en los que la profesora Mcgonagal se dedico a decirles sus deberes. Draco fue el primero en salir, aquella actitud por parte del rubio extraño a los de Gryffindor.

El rubio camino a paso lento hacia el vagón donde sus "amigos" le esperaban, durante su trayecto la mente de Draco fue ocupada por un simple y fastidioso pensamiento… ¿Cómo deshacerse de Chris? Al llegar al vagón lo primero que sus ojos detectaron fue a ese fastidioso chico, el cual ya estaba bastante cómodo.

_- __Veo que al fin decidiste venir -_ comento Chris, sin siquiera voltear, ya que a través del ventanal podía ver bastante bien el reflejo del rubio.

_- __¿Que diablos haces aquí? - _pregunto Draco, intentaba a toda costa sonar indiferente, pero al llegar el recuerdo de su conversación respecto a su misión, no podía evitar molestarse.

_- No seas fastidioso, si quieres culpar a alguien ahí esta Crabbe, de no ser por él no estaría aquí -_ la tranquilidad de Chris crispo los nervios de Draco cuyos ojos ya atravesaban a su regordete amigo. Crabbe negó con la cabeza, intentando darle a entender a Draco que no era su culpa.

_- __¡Muévete! -_ Draco quito a Crabbe de su lugar para sentarse, Pansy, al instante se movió para poder estar a su lado.

**OoO**

Ron y Hermione no tardaron en llegar al vagón donde estaban sus demás amigos, justo en momento en que el pelirrojo entro no dudo en sentarse a un lado de su mejor amigo para contarle las nuevas noticias, a lo cual Hermione le llamo "chisme". Al parecer la plática que habían tenido ambos respecto a ignorar, no sirvió de mucho.

_- Malfoy no paso un buen verano -_ inicio Ron con un aire entusiasmado rodeándolo.

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? -_ pregunto Harry con cierto interés en el tema, dado que en su cabeza yacía la semilla de que aquel rubio podría estar tramando algo, y no necesariamente bueno.

_- Ay Ron… solo porque no nos haya molestado no quiere decir que… -_ Hermione no pudo continuar dado que los un par de ojos azulados y unos verdes se clavaron en ella, estos últimos llenos de sorpresa.

_- __¿No les dijo nada? Eso es raro, el pasatiempo favorito de Malfoy es molestarnos, especialmente a nosotros -_ comento el pelinegro, se recargo en el ventanal cruzando los brazos.

_- __Vez como si es raro, y eso no es todo… se veía con una cara de los mil demonios, aunque no es raro en él -_ el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada ante su propio comentario.

_- __¿Ustedes creen que tenga que ver con Voldemort? -_ los chicos miraron a Harry un tanto nerviosos por el nombre, más Ron dado que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el nombre.

_- __Harry por favor, no digas su nombre tan así -_ se quejo el pelirrojo. Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que su amigo tuviera esas ideas. Ellos sabían que el padre de Malfoy es un mortifago, más la idea de que el rubio también lo fuera era… absurda.

_- __No empieces con lo de Voldemort, sabes perfectamente que no ha pasado nada desde que se descubrió que estaba vivo, además creí que habíamos aclarado que es imposible que utilice a un estudiante… -_ la castaña suspiro, su mano izquierda acariciaba el pelaje de su gato, el cual no tenia mucho de habérseles unido.

_- __Tal vez… pero no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros, siempre hay la posibilidad -_ Hermione y Ron se lanzaron una mirada antes de volver a la del pelinegro.

_- __Dejemos ese tema ¿si? Me pone de nervios - _dijo al fin Ron, acabando con el ligero silencio que se había formado entre ellos, además de una atmosfera algo pesada.

- _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, además… -_

_- __A que no adivinan… -_ Hermione vio a Ron enojada por que no la había dejado terminar_ - este año van haber nuevos alumnos, aparte de los de primero, verdad Hermione -_ el pelirrojo miro a Hermione con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

_- __Si, al parecer después de que sea elegida su casa los prefectos de la misma les ayudaran en lo que necesiten, ¿extraño no? -_ continuo la castaña. La idea de nuevos alumnos era irracional, nunca… hasta donde sabían, se había dado una situación similar.

_- __Es raro que entren alumnos nuevos de años adelantados ¿no? -_ hablo Ginny después de solo escuchar la conversación del trío_ - espero que uno de ellos este guapo -_

-_Y yo espero que haya una chica linda - _comento entusiasmado Ron.

_- __Pues si la hay no creo que te haga caso -_ Ginny miro a su hermano con pena y diversión a la vez.

_- __¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas? - _pregunto Ron con haciendo una mueca.

_- __Basta ya, Ron… al parecer este año no se queda atrás con respecto a los otros -_ decía Harry aun con el pensamiento de que Voldemort tenia algo planeado…


	8. Los nuevos estudiantes

"**_Los nuevos estudiantes_"**

Los estudiantes de cada una de las casa ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas dentro del gran comedor. Ron era el que estaba más entusiasmado por la llegada de los estudiantes nuevos que el resto. En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se encontraba furioso, y esperaba ansioso que Chris no quedara en Slytherin, pero ese ferviente deseo no se le cumpliría, era más que obvio en que casa quedaría. Dumbledore como cada noche de inicio de curso se levanto para recibir a los alumnos de primer año, sin embargo no se encontraban entre ellos ni Chris, Haillie y Eliut, aquello no sorprendió a Draco… a paso lento, demasiado… se llevo a cabo la acostumbrada selección, se escuchaban aplausos y vítores por parte de cada casa para recibir a sus nuevos integrante.

Pasados unos minutos después de la selección, el viejo director volvió a ponerse de pie, lo cual provoco un silencio en todo el lugar.

_- Bueno… creo que han de estar hambrientos, sin embargo aun falta una última selección- _no se hizo esperar el estallido de murmullos alrededor de todo el gran comedor. Aquella reacción fue natural para el director. Los alumnos estaban desconcertados por ser la primera vez que pasaba tal cosa. Pasados un minuto, Dumbledore levanto ambas manos _- que pasen - _dijo con su acostumbrada voz serena.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a tres personas con el uniforme. Los alumnos llenos de curiosidad no evitaron levantarse de sus asientos para ver mejor a los nuevos, dos hombres y una mujer.

_- Bienvenidos sean, se les asignara una casa con ayuda del sombrero seleccionador, les deseo suerte, Minerva -_ Dumbledore tomo asiento tranquilamente mientras la profesora suspiraba pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos.

_- Bien, mencionaré sus nombres, se sentaran, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cuál es su casa - c_omento Mcgonagal mientras sostenía el sombrero a lo alto con su mano izquierda _- Eliut Halliwell - _dijo en voz alta.

El chico miro de reojo a su hermana antes de dar unos pasos al frente. Las chicas de algunas casas susurraron y rieron emocionadas. La profesora le puso el sombrero, lo cual provoco un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos antes de que el sombrero gritara.

_- __¡Gryffindor! -_ las chicas de la casa de la casa aplaudieron emocionadas, mientras que las demás estaban decepcionadas y furiosas por la suerte que tenían.

_- Haillie Halliwell - _esta vez fueron los chicos los que se asomaron, ciertamente la chica no era una belleza, pero tampoco era fea. Haillie dio unos pasos al frente y tomo asiento en el banco, en ese instante su mirada se encontró con ojos grises azulados. Ambos se miraron por unos escasos segundos antes de que ella desviara la mirada por causa de la voz del sombrero.

Chris sonrío, era la primera vez que una mujer le sostenía la mirada sin ruborizarse, por un momento volteo hacia donde se encontraba Draco, le brindo una sonrisa malévola la cual Draco supo interpretar a la perfección. Aquel gesto, molesto a Draco.

_- ¡Gryffindor! -_ grito el sombrero, casi al instante la mesa de dicha casa estallo en aplausos, por su parte Eliut se hizo a un lado para dejar sentar a su hermana. La chica sonrío cálidamente, antes de desviar la mirada hacia Chris.

_- Chris Malfoy - _al escuchar el apellido, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, incluyendo la mesa de las serpientes. Aquel apellido atrajo la atención de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

_- __¡Slytherin! -_ Chris se dirigió hacia la mesa con tranquilidad donde le estaban aplaudiendo, Draco ya lo esperaba así que se dedico a lanzar una mirada discreta a Haillie, pero le molesto ver que ella también veía en su dirección, más sin embargo no era a él a quien veía son a su primo. El director se volvió a poner de pie, dio un aplauso y elevo las manos.

_- __Bien les deseo buen provecho - _La comida apareció en cada una de las mesas, los alumnos de primero soltaron un "oh" por la sorpresa y emoción.

_- __Bienvenidos - _comento Hermione mirando a los hermanos. Ambos voltearon a verla _- mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy la prefecta -_continuo al ver que tenia la atención de ellos.

_- Encantada de conocerte - _Haillie sonrío e inclino levemente su cabeza, para después voltear a ver a su hermano.

_- ¿Qué? -_ la chica hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para que respondiera_ - un placer -_ dijo con sequedad, sin importancia y prácticamente ignorándola.

_- Hola, yo soy Ginny Weasley -_ los hermanos levantaron la mirada para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, la pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ginny hizo a un lado a su hermano para poder sentarse.

_- Hola… - _contestaron ambos Halliwell. Ginny se sintió algo decepcionada ante la indiferencia del chico.

_- Mmm… perdón mi indiscreción pero ¿eres pariente de Charlie Weasley? - _ comento Haillie llamando la atención no solo de Ginny sino que también la de Ron.

_- Si él es mi hermano mayor - _contestaron ambos pelirrojos _- no sabia que lo conocieran -_ se adelanto Ginny mirando específicamente a Eliut.

_- Lo conocimos hace un año -_ Eliut miro de reojo a Ginny antes de ver a su hermana, ese gesto desilusiono de nuevo a la pelirroja. Haillie, por un instante se perdió en sus pensamientos, su mirada apuntaba a la mesa principal _- ¿qué sucede? - _pregunto el chico, volteando hacia la misma dirección que su hermana.

_- Nada, lo siento… me perdí por un momento -_ la chica saco un poco la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

_- Te conozco muy bien como para saber que mientes, algo te sucede - _susurro Eliut muy cerca de la oreja derecha de Haillie.

_- Bueno… es solo que creo que conozco a ese profesor - _Eliut volteo hacia la mesa, buscando algún rostro conocido, dado que, si su hermana le conocía, él igual _- ¿a ti no se te hace conocido? -_ pregunto al ver que su hermano buscaba al profesor.

_- En absoluto… ¿Dónde lo viste? - _pregunto un tanto desconcertado, era imposible que le conocieran. Nunca en su vida lo había visto, ni siquiera por accidente.

_- Es el profesor de Pociones - _ comento Harry, el moreno al estar más cerca de ellos, había notado las miradas de los hermanos hacia Snape, Haillie y Eliut voltearon a verlo.

_- Gracias por el dato… _- Eliut le miro directo a los ojos, sin embargo su mirar se había desviado por un instante en la cicatriz.

_- Soy Harry Potter -_ el chico bajo levemente la mirada al escuchar el nombre, no estaba equivocado, era él. Pasados unos segundos Eliut volvió a levantar la mirada...

_- Así que el profesor de pociones -_

_- Si, en realidad siempre a querido el puesto de DCAO - _comento el moreno sin mucho interés, dado que cada alumno conocía ese dato y no era muy importante.

_- Por cierto Haillie, ¿donde lo viste? -_ pregunto de nuevo desviando su mirada hacia su hermana, la cual volvía a mirar en dirección a la mesa, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores Snape les devolvía la mirada, lo cual incomodo a Eliut.

_- Creo que fue en una foto, dentro de la caja del despacho de nuestro padre… -_ Haillie bajo la mirada, sabia que no era de buena educación estar mirando a las personas.

_- Oh… - _el chico se encogió de hombros antes de continuar comiendo, ya sin darle importancia al asunto. No cambiaria nada el que lo conocieran ¿o si?

_- Y dime Halliwell, ¿tienes novia? -_ pregunto Ginny emocionada, Eliut levanto la mirada clavándola en un punto de la mesa muy cercano a donde se hallaba la pelirroja, ciertamente le sorprendía la veloz confianza que la joven estaba tomando.

_- Ginny, no hagas preguntas personales, que lo incomodas - _comento la castaña dejando de sonreír. Ginny se encogió de hombros, cuando algo le interesaba no temía preguntar.

_- No me incomoda… tanto -_ se adelanto el chico antes de que alguna agregara algo más_ - no tengo novia - _respondió volteando a ver los ojos de azulados de la pelirroja.

Haillie sonrío, ella sabia a la perfección que a su hermano, si que le incomodaba hablar de sus relaciones personales. En casi unos instantes Ginny movió la cabeza hacia la chica, esto provoco que Haillie dejara de sonreír.

_- ¿Y tu? supongo que debes tener novio, eres una chica agradable - _Eliut desvío la mirada divertido, y una ligera sonrisa malévola se plasmo en sus labios.

_- Este-e, no tengo… - _respondió un tanto apenada, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado. Haillie desvío la mirada para evitar la burlona de su hermano y las curiosas de sus compañeros.

_- ¿En serio? - _pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja, esta vez un tanto más interesada en el tema, ya que creía que su amiga Hermione era la única chica sin ningún novio a esa edad.

_- Si, no he tenido novio nunca… - _Haillie hizo una mueca al final, ya que le parecía extraña estar hablando con tanta confianza con una joven que a penas conocía hacia unos minutos.

_- Te pareces a alguien que yo conozco -_ Ginny clavo su mirada en Hermione, lo cual hizo provoco que todos voltearan a verla también, la castaña se sonrojo _- ¿es por falta de pretendientes o por otra razón? -_ instintivamente Haillie volteo a ver a Eliut el cual ya se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente. Ginny rió.

_- ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! yo también sufro de hermanitis celosus -_ al escuchar dichas palabras Eliut se atraganto con un pequeño panque que saboreaba en el instante. Haillie rió ante esa reacción de su hermano _- lo bueno es que ya me libre de los gemelos y solo me queda Ron -_ comento Ginny mientras señalaba a su hermano, Harry y Hermione soltaron una risita.

_- Eres muy simpática, ¿en que grado estas? - _pregunto la ojigris.

_- En quinto, y por cierto… ¿ustedes a que grado van a entrar? - _los hermanos se miraron de reojo antes de volver a los presentes.

_- Eliut entra a séptimo y yo a sexto -_ respondió Haillie, dado que su hermano ya se había metido en la boca una porción de pay.

_- Que mala suerte… hubiera estado genial que entraras en mi grado, pero no importa nos veremos después de clases en la sala común ¿no? lo bueno es que vas a estar con Ron, Harry y Hermione -_ la ojigris los miro con una sonrisa, le alegraba no tener que estar sola, al menos ya tenia tres compañeros con los cuales estar.

Por fin el silencio se formo en la mesa, los Gryffindors se dedicaron exclusivamente a comer, no querían perder más tiempo. Haillie miro a su alrededor una tanto distraída y fue entonces que se percato de la mirada proveniente de una mesa del fondo. Ella conocía esa mirada, era de aquel chico que había conocido en la reunión, un Malfoy. Sin poderlo evitar sonrío, ese detalle provoco una curva en los labios del rubio.

_- ¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy? - _pregunto Harry al notar la sonrisa que la joven brindaba al blondo.

_- Si, lo conocí en una reunión no hace mucho - _contesto, desviando la mirada hacia el moreno, la mirada de este mostraba curiosidad y desconcierto.

_- ¿Reunión? -_ preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione, llamando así la atención de Eliut.

_- Si, era una reunión muy aburrida para mi gusto, pero ahí conocí a Draco - _La chica se encogió de hombros antes de beber algo de jugo, pero segundos después una mano ya le sujetaba de la muñeca atrayendo la mirada de la joven.

_- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? -_ Eliut no había dicho nada, hasta que escucho que ella le decía por su nombre, lo cual le fastidio y no le agrado. Ella se puso nerviosa, no sabia que contestarle, pero Harry ya había interrumpido ese silencio incomodo.

_- Los Malfoy son magos muy fieles a… -_

_- ¡Harry, aquí no! -_ se adelanto Hermione en voz muy baja, antes de que el moreno continuara con esa frase. Eliut a pesar de no haber escuchado como terminaba, ya tenia una idea de lo que podía tratarse, lo había estado sospechando.

_- ¿Como lo sabes? - _el ojiazul mostró mucho más interés de lo que se le había visto en toda la cena, Harry le miro y suspiro.

_- Vi a su padre el día en que renació - _respondió en voz baja, solo para que el ojiazul le escuchara, aunque la chica que tenia a un lado no pudo evitar oír también. Por una extraña razón el corazón de Haillie dio un vuelco, no sabia lo que era tal vez ¿Decepción? ¿Traición? No lo sabía.

Después de aquella platica, no se hablo más. En silencio termino la cena, y como cada noche los alumnos comenzaron a salir para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Eliut, aprovechando el ruido y el alboroto se acercó a Harry.

_- Me gustaría que termináramos con esta platica, si te parece bien -_ Harry asintió con la cabeza. Haillie al levantarse volvió a mirar a la mesa donde se había topado con esos ojos grises, pero ya no estaba.


	9. Envidias y peleas

"**_Envidias y Peleas_"**

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos ya se encontraban desayunando cuando el trío se les unión. Llevaban solo unas horas de conocerse, pero por alguna razón el trío no se sentía incomodo con ellos, y viceversa. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento frente Haillie y Eliut, mientras que Hermione lo hizo a un lado de la chica.

_- Buenos días - _saludo Haillie, brindándoles una sonrisa.

_- Buenos días Haillie… Eliut - _el chico movió la cabeza en señal de saludo dado que ya tenia la boca llena con un pedazo de panque, Haillie rodó los ojos y suspiro. Su hermano no perdía ningún momento para comer, podía llevarse casi cualquier cosa a la boca, a excepción de vegetales. Los odiaba.

Ron al igual que Eliut no perdió un segundo, ya que con rapidez lleno s plato con toda la comida que pudo, provocando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Haillie. Harry y Hermione rieron.

_- Dios… parece que veo a mi hermano en ti… -_ comento la ojigris, de alguna forma era cierto, la única diferencia que los distinguía era su apariencia, la complexión de Ron era levemente más robusta que la de Eliut, la cual era evidentemente mas delgada aunque no debilucha.

_- ¡Hola! ¿Qué clase tienen chicos? -_ pregunto Ginny una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos. Hermione le regreso el saludo antes de suspirar.

_- Dos horas de Pociones _- contesto, Ron y Harry hicieron una mueca, esa clase era insoportable para los Gryffindor, y no sin olvidar que también eran las horas donde perdían más puntos a la semana _- ¿Y tu? -_

_- Transformaciones -_ contesto si mucha importancia, ya que al instante quien tuvo su total atención fue el ojiverde de cabellos negros dos años mayor que ella, Eliut_ - ¿y tú que clases tienes? -_ pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

_- DCAO -_ contesto sin siquiera verla, solo estiro su mano para agarrar otro panque antes de que el pelirrojo se lo ganara. Haillie vio divertida la escena.

_- Alguien sabe quien nos va a dar este año DCAO -_ pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, y apartando la vista de aquella escena tan divertida que formaban Eliut y Ron. Ciertamente no creía que existiera alguien que pudiera igual a Ron en la comida.

_- Según tengo entendido que la va volver a dar Lupin, escuche que Dumbledore tuvo problemas al no encontrar a ninguno para el puesto -_ contesto con rapidez Hermione. Los chicos le miraron con una sonrisa, en definitiva su mejor profesor en esa materia era Remus Lupin.

_- Este-e… ¡hola! Mi nombre es Mildred, y me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría que te acompañe a la primera clase? - _el acercamiento de una chica de cabellos rubios atrajo la mirada de todos, según el emblema de su suéter era de la casa de Hufflepuff. Eliut desvío la mirada y la clavo en la joven que jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, mientras más se alargaba el silencio más ponía nerviosa a la chica.

Antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, un grupo de la misma casa que era encabezado por Cho Chang, ya se les unía, y con un ligero movimiento una del grupo empujo a Mildred, la asiática le dio un empujón a una chica de su grupo para que hablara, Eliut las miro curioso.

_- A nosotras nos gustaría acompañarte a clases, así no te perderás… ¿te agrada la idea? - _Cho sonrío educadamente, ya que su amiga estaba embelesada por aquel chico nuevo, y nada mejor que echarle una mano. Mientras tanto Mildred nerviosa daba media vuelta para retirarse.

_- Lo siento, pero ya tengo quien me acompañe, Mildred ¿cierto? - _la chica al escuchar su nombre volteo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

El ojiverde miro de reojo a su hermana, dio una palmada en su hombro para después ponerse de pie, Haillie asintió con la cabeza. Eliut agarro sus cosas y el panque que no le había dado tiempo de comer, miro al grupo de Hufflepuf con una sonrisa forzada antes de acercarse a Mildred.

_- Vámonos, te seguiré de cerca - _dijo con tranquilidad, la rubia se sonrojo e inicio su paso, Eliut le siguió.

El rostro de la amiga de Cho mostraba tristeza, prácticamente había sido rechazada. Con un suspiro, Cho le dio unas palmadas en su hombro. La asiática miro de reojo a Harry antes de que tanto ella como sus amigas se retiraran. Harry bajo la mirada para seguir comiendo, Hermione había aprovechado para leer un libro de pociones, Ron seguía comiendo, solo Haillie y Ginny miraron entretenidas la escena.

_- Que manera tan sutil de decir, no me interesas - _comento la pelirroja agarrando una manzana. Haillie suspiro, extrañamente nunca había visto a su hermano rechazar a una mujer, de hecho siempre las ignoraba como si no le interesaran.

Sin más platica los chicos terminaron de desayunar, la primera en levantarse fue Hermione, la cual ya les apresuraba, dado que no le agradaba llegar tarde, especialmente a pociones.

Los Gryffindors después de una despedida a Ginny, salieron del gran comedor para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Dada la insistencia de Hermione, los chicos llegaron 10 minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, así que ocuparon ese lapso para platicar.

_- Creo que empezamos con problemas -_ comento Ron al ver que el grupo de Malfoy se acercaba, Haillie no entendió mucho aquel comentario, así que desvío la mirada en la misma dirección de donde miraba Ron, topándose al instante con unos ojos grises.

Chris se encontraba recargado en la pared, estaba aburrido así que entrecerró sus ojos para descansar otro rato, sin embargo al escuchar el comentario de Ron, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en la espera de encontrar algo emocionante. Por un instante, busco al grupo que tendría problemas y fue entonces que vio a su objetivo. Aquella chica que tenía por misión su primo. Con un movimiento se irguió, llevo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón y sin dudarlo se acercó al grupo de Potter, ignorando por completo a todos exceptuando a Haillie.

_- Hola, creo que olvide presentarme ayer -_ Chris agarro una de las manos de Haillie para darle un pequeño beso _- Soy Chris Malfoy, pero dime solo Chris -_ termino con una sonrisa. La chica inclino un poco su cabeza, no entendía muy bien la actitud de ese chico.

Ron y Harry miraban sorprendidos, y Draco lo hacia molesto, sin embargo prefería guardar distancia, no era bueno salirse de sus casillas por aquel detalle. El contacto visual que había entre Haillie y Chris duro más de lo que se esperaba. Por un instante incluso, se podía pensar que no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse.

_- Será mejor Sr. Malfoy, que guarde sus manos para la clase -_ Draco al escuchar eso solo sonrío, mientras tanto Chris desvío la mirada, perdiendo contacto visual con la chica, la cual alejo su mano _- Entren a la clase -_ ordeno.

Los alumnos entraron si decir palabra, al menos los de Gryffindor por que las serpientes platicaban sin problemas, Chris parecía molesto, Snape había logrado fastidiarle con esas palabras.

_- Señor Malfoy siéntense con la Señorita Parkinson, y usted Señorita Halliwell siéntese en el lugar que queda - _dijo el profesor con seriedad -Bien, empecemos… -

La clase transcurrió tan lentamente que Ron se sentía morir de aburrición, Gryffindos ya se habían echo acreedores de 15 puntos menos cosa que les sorprendió, dado que siempre eran más de 20. Justo al terminar la clase, el rubio logro meter una hoja entre las cosas de una distraída Haillie…

El resto del día transcurrió sin mucha novedad, la cantidad de tareas excesiva de tareas no sorprendió a nadie, ni siquiera para los hermanos Hailliwell. A la hora de comer, Eliut ya estaba sentado, sus brazos estaban extendidos y su cabeza parecía pegada a la mesa.

_- ¿Por qué estas tan agotado? _-pregunto Haillie, ya que su hermano acostumbraba tomar esa posición siempre que tenia un día difícil, según él, su mejor manera de relajarse.

_- No preguntes, larga historia pocas ganas… -_ Eliut oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, lo cual provoco una risa por parte del trío de oro.

**OoO**

Chris se acercaba a paso lento hacia la sala común de Slytherin, estaba muerto de aburrición, en definitiva Hogwarts no era para él. En el momento en que se detuvo frente a la estatua de la serpiente el chico fue interceptado por Draco, de mala gana agarro al chico de un brazo y le jalo hasta un rincón.

_- __Te lo advierto… ¡aléjate de mi presa! - _exigió el blondo, su tono era agresivo e incluso podía decirse que se lograban captar celos. Chris rió.

_- __¿Qué sucede primito? ¿Tienes miedo de que te robe la gloria? - _Draco intentaba controlarse pero estaba llegando a sus limites _- no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu misión no es mi prioridad, ciertamente la chica ha logrado captar mi interés -_ comento en un tono burlón pero a la vez serio.

Draco saco su varita y sin pensarlo lanzo un Desmallius. Chris, sin oportunidad de esquivarlo salió volando hasta estamparse contra una pared.

_- Vaya, veo que eres más rápido con los hechizos que con los golpes - _comento divertido mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El golpe le había lastimado _- pero yo también se jugar, ¡Desmallius! -_ Draco logro esquivar por poco, no sabía que su primo fuera tan hábil.

_- Eres rápido, Draco… pero te recuerdo que yo siempre seré mejor que tú, eso hasta tu padre lo dice -_ Chris jugo con su varita, girándola entre sus dedos. Su mirada la clavo en la de su primo.

_- Desmallius -_ Chris esquivo el hechizo sin mucha dificultad _- te lo diré de nuevo aléjate o la pagaras - _El chico rió, aquella parecía más una escena de celos por ella que por la misión, absurdo… él nunca pelearía por una mujer, no había una que fuer tan importante.

_- ¿Qué te causa gracia? - _pregunto el blondo con evidente furia.

_- Déjame recordarte solo es una misión… no estas peleando por ella ¿cierto?- _la mano de Draco descendió, ya no lo apuntaba. Por un momento el rubio se sintió confundido, no era por ella ¿cierto? Se pregunto a si mismo, fue entonces que un recuerdo le asalto, uno en el cual ella le abrazaba… _- lo veo y no lo creo el gran Draco Malfoy, del que tanto he escuchado en Slytherin… ¿sientes algo por ella? sinceramente no te comprendo, ella es linda si, pero ¿para capturar tu atención? Lo dudo, a menos que haya sido por otra cosa -_ el blondo miro directo a los ojos a su primo, él tampoco entendía, no estaba enamorado en definitiva, solo se había visto atraído por la indiferencia de ella. Era simple curiosidad.

_- __Desmallius -_ esta vez si golpeo directo a Chris, el cual volvió a golpearse contra la pared, pero esta vez no intento ponerse de pie, simplemente levanto su mirada para visualizar mejor a Draco.

- _Será mejor que pongas en orden tus emociones, o saldrás perdiendo -_

Draco le miro con repulsión antes de dar media vuelta, estaba furioso… esa era la primera vez que los comentarios de Chris le enfurecían tanto, especialmente cuando había algo de razón. Él no era así, acaso… ¿había algo de verdad en las palabras de Chris? No, era imposible… solo era curiosidad, lo sabia.


	10. Solo amistad

"**Solo amistad"**

Draco yacía recostado en la cama con la mirada apuntando al techo, seguía furioso y confundido a la vez, las palabras de Chris le confundían, ¡odiaba eso! ¿Acaso era posible que él con tan solo haberla visto se hubiera enamorado? Bueno, solo con pensarlo sonaba absurdo, tan solo con el hecho de que se involucrara la palabra "amor", él ni siquiera conocía lo que era.

Así estuvo unos minutos más antes de levantarse, tenia que hacer sus rondas por el castillo, no le agradaban pero tal vez le distraerían.

**OoO**

En los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor, ya solo quedaba Haillie despierta o al menos eso creía, dado que todas las camas estaban cubiertas por cortinas. Por alguna razón algo le inquietaba, y lo peor era no saber que era.

Después de unas vueltas por la cama, la chica prefirió salir del dormitorio, podía despertar a alguien así que nada mejor que tomar un poco de aire. Al bajar las escaleras, alcanzo a visualizar a una persona cerca de la chimenea, se acercó silenciosamente y al estar a tan solo unos pasos vio que se trataba de Harry.

_- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - _pregunto casi en un susurro. Harry dio un pequeño brinco ya que lo había tomado desprevenido, la chica rodeo el sofá para poder sentarse a un lado, el pelinegro sonrió.

_- Últimamente no he tenido mucho sueño, pero dime ¿que acaso no tienes frío? -_

Harry se levanto para poder quitarse la capa, se acercó a Haillie y con un delicado movimiento puso sobre sus hombros la capa, dado que ella solo traía puesto solo un pans y un top. La chica le miro y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Haillie se acomodó un poco para poder ponerse bien la capa y así acorrucarse en ella, para adquirir calor.

_- Si no te incomoda… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? -_ Haillie le miro directo a los ojos. Harry sonrió al notar algo de vergüenza en ella.

_- Claro que no me incomodaría, ¿que quieres saber? -_

_- ¿Extrañas a tus padres? - _pregunto bajando un poco la mirada. Harry la vio sorprendido, en definitiva no esperaba esa clase de pregunta, desvío un poco la mirada para pensar en una respuesta, pero al regresar su mirada a ella noto un dejo de tristeza en ella.

_- Si, los extraño a pesar de que no los conocí… -_ Haillie levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos verdes de Harry, él le miraba con calidez y no con tristeza_ - sabes, eres la primera que me pregunta sobre mis padres de esa manera - _la chica inclino su cabeza hacia derecha sin comprender _- con esa… calidez pero a la vez con tristeza - _aclaro al ver el desconcierto en Haillie.

_- Ya veo, perdona si te hice recordar cosas tristes no era mi intención, es solo que… -_ su voz sonaba entrecortada, la chica desvío la mirada al sentir que una lagrima contenida ya lograba escapar de su ojos, sin embargo no ayudo dado que Harry alcanzo a verla. Sin pensar el pelinegro se levanto para después ponerse de rodillas frente a ella_ - perdona, yo… no quería incomodarte… -_ la mano de Harry se poso en la cabeza de ella.

_- Nunca lo hiciste - _la ojigris levanto la mirada_ - yo soy el que me siento mal, por haber hecho que te pusieras así, te digo un secreto -_ la chica asintió con la cabeza _- me trajiste más recuerdos felices que tristes, así que por favor no te sientas mal - _decía mientras le quitaba delicadamente la lagrima de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

_- Sabes, hay veces en las que me pongo a pensar en mis padres, yo no conocí a mi madre mas que en fotos, y a mi padre lo recuerdo muy poco, me duele... pero no muestro mi dolor frente a Eliut, por que se pondría mas triste que yo -_ comento la chica forzando una sonrisa _- Eliut perdió parte de su infancia, siempre me cuido, me protegió de todos, ha sacrificado su propia felicidad a cambio de la mía -_ los ojos de Haillie comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, Harry solo veía y escuchaba, pero al final no pudo contenerse a abrasarla _- gracias, por haberme escuchado… lo necesitaba - _Harry entendió que aquella chica que siempre mostraba una sonrisa, en realidad estaba llena de tristeza.

Los dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, y así permanecieron durante un tiempo. Cinco minutos después Haillie volvió a encontrarse en el dormitorio, pero antes de acostarse, alcanzo a ver a través de as cortinas que Hermione no estaba, lo cual la extraño, al intentar regresar a la sala y preguntarle a Harry si sabia algo de la castaña, tropezó con la mesita donde se encontraban sus cosas; la mochila cayo al suelo esparciendo por el piso sus cosas, con una mueca la chica se agacho a recoger todo pero se dio cuenta de una pequeña hoja doblada por la mitad, la tomo mientras se volvía a poner de pie, observo la hoja con curiosidad mientras ponía sus cosas de nuevo encima de la mesa, al no ver ningún remitente simplemente la desdoblo.

**"Me gustaría hablar contigo, te espero a las 12 en el árbol que se encuentra cerca del lago"**

**Draco**

Haillie leyó dos veces, vio en su pulsera de reloj, eran las 12:30, rápidamente agarro unos tenis y salió de la habitación, llego a la sala y vio que Harry ya no estaba lo cual le alivio, ya que sabía que el chico le preguntaría a donde se dirigía a tales horas. Sin más cosas que le retuvieran, salió por el retrato, y se dirigió al lugar que le indico Draco en aquella nota.


	11. Primer contacto

"**Primer contacto"**

Hermione se hallaba en el segundo piso realizando su ronda, cumpliendo así con su deber como prefecta. Ron se encargaba de revisar el quinto piso, así que ella se encontraba sola o eso era lo que pensaba ya que Draco al ir caminando con un aire distraído se dirigía hasta el mismo pasillo donde estaba la castaña.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta donde el pasillo se rompía en otra dirección, al instante en que ellos giraron para continuar su trayecto, chocaron. Hermione cayó al suelo, y Draco salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

_- ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde vas! -_ dijo el blondo con un tono furioso, Hermione al escucharle, se levanto con rapidez.

_- ¡El que se debería de fijar eres tú, Malfoy! -_ Draco parpadeo rápidamente, clavo la mirada en ella antes de reír en su interior, hacia tiempo que no molestaba a Granger, y ciertamente era uno de sus pasatiempo favoritos_ - ¡tu no deberías estar aquí! - _exclamo molesta y nerviosa a la vez…

_- Eso es algo que yo decido Granger, y dime… ¿por qué te ves tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? -_ pregunto divertido, al mismo tiempo en que daba unos pasos hacia el frente.

_- Eso quisieras… - _respondió la castaña, intentaba sonar molesta pero solo lograba mostrar cierta desconfianza ya que no dudo en dar uno paso hacia atrás, evitando así que el blondo se acercara demasiado a ella, de alguna forma se sentía incomoda _- yo jamás le tendría miedo a una serpiente -_Draco arqueo una ceja.

_- Pues… no lo parece, puedo ver claramente que estas nerviosa -_ comento mientras se acercaba de nuevo, acortando así la distancia_ - pero tienes suerte, ahora no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo haciéndote daño - _dijo con frialdad, le miro una última vez antes de pasarla de largo.

Hermione no entendió aquello, ¿porqué se había puesto nerviosa? y eso no era lo peor, esos nervios no eran de miedo si no de algo más… la chica sacudió su cabeza, para descartar esos pensamientos, ¡era imposible!

Con la respiración un tanto acelerada la castaña inicio su paso, esta vez un poco más rápido, parecía estar ansiosa de llegar a la sala común.

**OoO**

Draco no entendía la gama de emociones que estaban asaltando su ser, por un instante le había gustado esa reacción de Granger ante su cercanía; él había visto esa mirada en las demás chicas, una llena de deseo; pero en ella había algo diferente, algo que de alguna forma le había gustado. El chico se detuvo y dio un puñetazo en la pared.

_- __¿Que diablos me sucede? -_ se pregunto así mismo, por unos segundos se quedo de pie mirando la pared que había golpeado y que ahora le servía como un respaldo ya que, al bajar la cabeza su frente quedo pegada a esta, cerro los ojos para relajarse sin embargo un pequeño flash paso por su mente, en su mente vio a Haillie… entonces recordó.

El rubio se irguió y echo a correr, lo había olvidado completamente. No comprendía, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, desvío levemente su mirada del camino para ver la hora, eran las 12:45. Tarde, demasiado tarde.

**OoO**

Haillie llego al lugar donde se le cito, y vio que Draco no estaba… Se canso de esperar, pensó la joven soltando un suspiro cansado. Levanto su mirada para poder contemplar aquel cielo plagado de estrellas y con una hermosa luna nueva. Hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Sin darse cuenta avanzo unos pasos, acercándose más a la orilla del lago, cerró los ojos por la tranquilidad que rodeaba aquel lugar.

El rubio había agotado sus fuerzas en aquella difícil carrera hacia el lago… Aun, a pesar de saber lo tarde que era, guardaba la esperanza de que siguiera ahí, que le hubiera esperado. Un extraño deseo le lleno por completo, quería verla ahí. Al estar a tan solo a unos metros de su destino, sus ojos captaron una figura cerca de la orilla del lago, le iluminaba la luna.

Draco respiro hondo, para después acercarse con más tranquilidad. El chico admiro a la joven que ahora extendía sus brazos, recibiendo así una brisa de aire fría pero a la vez placentera, que llevo a él un dulce aroma a rosas. Su corazón pareció aplacar aquel deseo, se sentía aliviado.

_- Perdón por la tardanza… -_ susurro cuando estuvo más cerca de ella_ - me alegra que me hayas esperado -_ Haillie abrió los ojos con lentitud, y volteo con rapidez. Draco no le quito la mirada de encima, ver ella una mirada de sorpresa le agradaba. Segundos después una sonrisa cálida le recibió, aquello provoco una presión en su corazón. ¿Qué significaba? Se pregunto.

_- No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar - _dijo acercándose a él. Se cubrió más su cuerpo con la capa para calentarse.

_- ¿En serio? Acaso… ¿dudaste venir? -_ pregunto, Haillie le miro a los ojos sin responder, lo cual provoco una sensación de pesadez en su corazón y estomago.

_- No… solo que tiene poco que encontré la nota -_ contesto al fin. Draco sintió como aquella sensación de pesadez desaparecía_ - creí que ya no estarías aquí… no pareces un chico que le guste esperar -_ dijo con tranquilidad.

_- Lo mismo pensé yo_ - ambos se miraron a los ojos, la conexión entre ellos duro más de lo que esperaban. Sin embargo, fue la ojigris quien s encargo de perder dicha conexión.

_- ¿De que querías hablar? - _pregunto bajando la mirada, con tranquilidad se acerco al árbol y tomo asiento recargando su espalda en el tronco. Draco le siguió con la mirada, al ver que se sentaba no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

_- Bueno… yo… -_ el blondo no sabia que decir exactamente -_ solo quería prevenirte, mi primo no es una persona de confianza, solo se acerca a alguien cuando quiere algo -_ sus labios se curvaron hacia la derecha, que ironía… le prevenía cuando ciertamente él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_- Curioso… -_ susurro, Draco la miro confundido, ¿Qué quería decir con esa palabra? Haille miraba el lago con tranquilidad reflejada en su semblante. En silencio se formo a su alrededor, uno que molesto al blondo, no podría contenerse deseaba saber que significaba _- a mi me dijeron algo parecido de ti esta mañana -_ dijo al final, Draco desvío la mirada hacia el lago.

_- ¿Qué-e… te dijeron?- _pregunto con interés, pero su tono parecía preocupado, Haillie se percato de ello, así que le miro.

_- Me dijeron que tu familia tenia algo que ver con Voldemort, dime ¿es cierto? -_ Draco al escuchar aquel nombre sintió un escalofrío correrle por toda la piel, él no quería verla a los ojos, ya que sabia que no podría disimular con ella. El ambiente entre ellos se torno incomodo, ambos podían sentirlo. El blondo permaneció callado, pensando en alguna forma de sonar sincero _- Es cierto… -_ susurro la chica, se sentía tan estúpida.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, se puso de pie y giro con intención de irse, sin embargo Draco reacciono con rapidez, ya que alcanzo a sostener su muñeca con fuerza, intentando a toda costa no lastimarle. No podía dejarla ir así, no quería que se fuera así.

_- No te vayas… por favor - _Haillie desvío la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los del blondo. Por un instante vio sinceridad en aquella mirada_ - no me dejes así, es cierto… no puedo negártelo, mi familia tiene que ver con él, pero... no quiere decir que yo sea igual, ¡créeme! - _dijo con rapidez, levantándose sin quitar la mirada de ella. Haillie le miro en silencio, ¿Debía creerle? ¿Seria lo correcto? Se preguntaba, pero esa mirada no podía fingirla, ¿cierto?

_- Te creo… confiare en ti -_ dijo en silencio, bajo la mirada, no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto. Lo hacia ¿cierto?... el rubio estaba aliviado a pesar de saber que algún día podía arrepentirse, pero esa chica cada vez más le llamaba la atención, además de que lograba hacerle sentir diferente_ - mejor regresamos, pueden darse cuenta de que no estoy en la cama… -_

_- Tienes razón… además tenemos clase más tarde -_

Ambos chicos iniciaron una caminata lenta de regreso al castillo. Ninguno hablaba mucho, dado que no sabia de que platicar, al contrario preferían el silencio agradable que había a su alrededor. Justo cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Draco detuvo a Haillie, sosteniéndola de su antebrazo.

_- Tengo curiosidad… - _susurro el chico mirando directo a los ojos.

_- ¿Sobre que? -_ se adelanto a preguntar antes de dejarle continuar. El rubio le soltó el antebrazo, para después cruzarse de brazos.

_- ¿Por qué tardaste en descubrir la nota? -_ Haillie sonrío, se cubrió más con la capa y suspiro llamando más la atención del rubio.

_- La noto se quedo en el fondo, creo que por estar sacando y metiendo cosas… - _comento con tranquilidad _- estaba muy cansada así que me fui a dormir, sin embargo no pude conciliar el sueño, por esa razón baje a la sala común, platique con Harry, después volví a subir, tropecé con la mesa donde estaban mis cosas y vi la nota - _contó con rapidez, saltando algunos detalles dado que no quería aburrir al chico.

Draco se había quedado a la mitad de la historia, en el instante en que el nombre de Potter entro en ella, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que fueran amigos, eso complicaría más su amistad, aunque por un momento se sintió celoso de ese cara rajada. Él estaría siempre con ella, algo que era casi imposible en su caso. Su mirada le recorrió y fue entonces que noto aquella capa que le quedaba enorme a la joven, rápidamente llego a su mente la idea de que era de Potter, pero no quiso quedarse con la duda.

_- Esa capa que traes no es la tuya ¿verdad? - _Haillie vio la capa y sonrío con ternura, eso le molesto al rubio.

_- No me percate de eso… me distraje tanto que olvide regresarle la capa… que tonta - _ Haillie suspiro y con su mano derecha se dio un leve golpecito en la frente_ - bueno Draco me voy… se hace tarde -_ Haillie se acercó a él, apoyo sus manos en los hombros del chico al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de puntitas, solo de esa manera lograría que su rostro estuviera más a la altura de la suya. Se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa calidez que se quedo grabada en su piel fue placentera_ - buenas noches y buenos días ya que no tardara en amanecer -_

_- Buenas noches… -_ susurro el blondo, su diestra ya había ido hasta su mejilla, mientras su mirada seguía la figura de la chica, la cual ya subía con rapidez las escaleras _- ¡oye! -_ ella se detuvo y volteo _- nos podemos ver en el mismo lugar hoy, me gusta tu compañía - _Haillie sonrío.

_- Claro, adiós - _contesto para después continuar con su camino. Draco espero un rato hasta que ya no la vio, sonrío y se dirigió hacia su sala común. A pesar de que aquel día había sido aburrido y confuso, esa noche le ayudo a olvidar por un segundo su misión, sus confusiones…


	12. Un nuevo sentimiento

"**Un nuevo sentimiento"**

Draco y Haillie continuaban viéndose solo por las noches, en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. En Hogwarts no parecía haber mucha novedad, nada cambiaba a excepción de la cantidad de tareas las cuales iban en aumento. Solo así pasaron 2 meses.

La segunda semana de Noviembre, Haillie ya había empezado a entablar conversación con Chris, dado que el chico era insistente y por alguna razón no le desagradaba, sin embargo las miradas que el rubio le brindaba al finalizar las clases que tenían juntos, le recordaba sus palabras de advertencia.

La situación entre la pareja de amigos comenzaba a complicarse, dado que Draco se volvía cada vez más posesivo cuando se traba de Chris y por qué Hermione llevaba tres días consciente que la ojigris salía cada noche. Sin embargo ella aun no había logrado seguirla hasta el final y mucho menos se había atrevido a preguntarle. Dado el comportamiento extraño que solía tomar, la castaña se propuso averiguar más sobre aquellas salidas.

Esa noche, Haillie espero a que dieran las 12 antes de levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras, no quería ser descubierta. Su mirada se desvió levemente hacia la cama de Hermione, ya se encontraba durmiendo. Con más tranquilidad se puso unos zapatos y se abrigo antes de salir, una vez que la puerta del dormitorio se cerro echo andar con más rapidez. Ella ya tenia presente que ningún alumno se quedaba tan tarde, pero aun así era cuidadosa.

A pesar de lo cuidadosa que era, la chica no logro percatarse de que Hermione, como cada noche que salía, le seguía. Con tranquilidad Haillie recorrió los pasillos del castillo y salió de este para dirigirse al lago. Mientras se acercaba su mirada buscaba la presencia del rubio, era ya casi involuntario.

Al alcanzar a visualizar un costado del rubio recargado en el árbol, la chica no pudo evitar ser más silenciosa. Se detuvo detrás del tronco y suspiro lentamente.

_- ¿En que piensas? - _ pregunto con un tono pacifico, Draco al escuchar su voz solo levanto la vista.

_- En lo mismo de cada noche… ¿si me dejaras plantado hoy? -_ Haillie rodeo el árbol para poder sentarse a un lado de Draco, abrazo sus piernas y le miro con algo de tristeza _- pero me alivia ver que ya estés aquí - _continuo después de una corta pausa.

_- Ya veo… aun no confías, no te dejare plantado -_ comento brindándole una sonrisa cálida al final. Conocía la razón por la cual el blondo siempre dudaba, y tenia que ver con aquella platica que había tenido tiempo atrás, esa donde aseguraba no ser fiel a Voldemort.

_- No es mi culpa pensar eso, últimamente te he visto mucho con Chris… también me he dado cuenta que tu hermano me ve de mala gana, y mejor ni contamos a los demás, siento que algún día te van a decir algo y tu dejaras de ser mi amiga… mi confidente -_ dijo Draco con seriedad y tristeza.

_- Pase lo que pase, no dejare de ser tu amiga… tu amistad a significado tanto, que me dolería perderla -_ las palabras de Haillie calmaron el corazón de Draco, además de que sus ojos grises tan cálidos, derretían los suyos llenos de frialdad y arrogancia.

Cada vez que el rubio miraba esos ojos, su mundo se derrumbaba, ya no podía negárselo… sentía algo por ella, era especial para él. Haillie se había convertido en la primera mujer en quien confiara, su confidente, su mejor amiga… sin embargo algo cambiaba con el pasar de los días, le veía de otra forma y le asustaba.

Hermione a lo lejos lo veía y no lo creía, Malfoy siendo amable y comportándose tan lindo con alguien que no fuera él, eso era raro; pero lo que menos podía creer es que Haillie les estuviera mintiendo, y se viera a escondidas con aquella serpiente. Era difícil de creer… incluso la castaña le costaba asimilar.

Por alguna razón mientras más veía la mirada que Malfoy le brindaba a su amiga, algo surgía en ella, eran celos. Claro estaba que, Hermione aun no estaba completamente consciente de ello, así que solo se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Debía concentrarse, pensar en que hacer ahora. La castaña decidió regresar, verlo por más tiempo le haría olvidar que ese rubio era su enemigo y que no podía sentir nada por él, por que era imposible…

A lo lejos, oculto entre las sombras un chico observaba la lucha interna de la castaña, su mirada iba de ella a la pareja. En definitiva la situación cambiaria a su favor, ya era hora de separarlos. Permaneció de pie, observando a la pareja dado que la castaña se había retirado, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de dar media vuelta. Regresaría a su sala común, y esperaría por la llegada de Draco.

Como cada noche, la pareja no se percato del tiempo, era por ello que cada vez les costaba más levantarse para las clases. Ni Draco, ni Haillie se percataron de que habían sido observados, ciertamente la platica les entretenía mucho.

_- Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar - _dijo Haillie levantándose algo perezosa. Sus ojos ya se notaban cansados.

_- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo -_ un ligero retortijón se apodero de Haillie al escucharle, por un segundo se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa. Un silencio se formo entre ambos, ella no estaba segura si tenia que responder a eso, o no. Era extraño. Draco noto el pequeño comportamiento de la chica, se levanto y sin dudarlo le tomo de la mano, ella le dio la espalda _- ¿que sucede? ¿Acaso… dije algo malo? -_

_- No… -_ respondió al instante, la chica se mordió el labio, no entendía su propio comportamiento. Los dedos de Draco rozaron su piel con delicadeza, eso provoco que sus piernas le temblaran un poco y su estomago se le contrajera.

_- Estas rara… dime que pasa -_ Haillie seguía en silencio, sus pensamientos iban lo más rápido que podían, y aun así no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas.

_- Se me durmió el pie… eso es -_ dijo intentando tranquilizarse. Draco sonrío al escucharla, le miro con diversión, cosa que Haillie no logro entender, al menos hasta que se vio siendo cargada por él _- ¿¡Qué haces! - _pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

_- Solo te brindo algo de ayuda -_ el blondo sonrío con picardía, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Draco aun no podía descifrar de cómo era que ella lograba hacerle sentir tan bien, cual la veía no podía evitar sonreír, cuando estaba cerca todos sus problemas eran olvidados, cada vez que la veía con otro sentía una necesidad de ir por ella y llevársela. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran al castillo, Draco solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al pie de la escalera, donde ya era casi una costumbre despedirse de ella.

_- Ya me puedes bajar… - _dijo nerviosa, evitando a toda costa la mirada del rubio. Draco sonrío antes de bajarla con suavidad, aunque había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para bajarla. Había disfrutado tanto tenerla en sus brazos _- gracias… nos vemos mañana en clase - _Haillie se acercó y le dio su beso en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras _- Adiós, y descansa _- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

_- Tu igual -_ susurro.

Con una lentitud Draco regreso a su sala común, esa era la parte más difícil de su noche, tener que despedirse cuando se divertía tanto con ella. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de esa noche, en el momento en que llego a su sala común, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de alguien, hasta que escucho un ruido agudo. Al desviar la mirada, hizo un mueca ya que su primo yacía de pie a un lado de un sofá no muy lejos de la chimenea, a él no le importo mucho, estaba tan feliz que no quería arruinar aquella noche, así que se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos una voz le obligo a detenerse.

_- ¿Te has divertido esta noche? Espero que si, dado que será la ultima… debes aprender a no arriesgarte demasiado -_


	13. Cambios

"**Cambios"**

Draco detuvo su paso al escucharle. Sin poderlo evitar giro para verlo a los ojos, su primo estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados su mirada fría y hasta cierto punto molesta. Le extraño a Draco verlo tan diferente, demasiado.

_- Pareces molesto -_ comento el blondo con tranquilidad, aunque por alguna razón se sentía frustrado y nervioso. Chris al notarlo solo dejo entrever una sonrisa.

_- Draco, Draco, Draco… estas jugando un juego muy peligroso, y estoy seguro que no podrás con él -_ dijo soltando un suspiro al final, y uno de sus dedos se movía de un lado a otro en negación.

_- ¿A que te refieres? -_ el rubio le miro arqueando una ceja al no comprender del todo, que intentaba decirle, ¿acaso sabia algo que él no?

_- Tú sabes a que me refiero _- La mirada de su primo era seria, y mucho más fría que al inicio...

_- No te metas -_

_- Veras primito, me he estado preguntando ¿que es lo que va a pasar después de que dos personas sabemos el pequeño secreto que tienen? -_ el blondo se quedo atónito, ¿dos personas? _- Vaya, imagine que no tendrías respuesta… pero para que veas que soy un buen primo, te daré un consejo, aléjate de ella o será la que sufra las consecuencias -_ Chris sonaba sincero, pero el rubio noto algo de diversión, y eso le molesto. Draco no pudo contenerse más, dio unos pasos hacia su primo y lo sujeto del cuello con su diestra.

_- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERVENIR O TE MATARE! -_ grito sin impórtale ser escuchado, Chris suspiro de lado y con un solo movimiento se deshizo del agarre, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

_- Comprende una cosa… ¡si intervengo es por ella! La aprecio más de lo que imaginas… ¡moriría antes de hacerle algo! -_ Chris estaba igual o más furioso que Draco, eso si, mantenía con mucho esfuerzo no gritar _- no comprendes ¿cierto? ella sufrirá las consecuencias, en primero por tu misión o… ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de eso? y en segunda por aquella persona que los vio -_ Chris desvío la mirada hacia al fuego _- vete resignando, hoy fue el ultimo día que estarán juntos, y sabes… eso me causa un gran alivio -_ Chris miro a su primo a los ojos antes de iniciar su paso en dirección a los dormitorios.

El blondo estaba paralizado, además de que no encontraba las palabras para reprochar. Estaba desconcertado, tanto por sus comentarios como por su comportamiento y por más que no le gustara él tenía razón. Draco se había olvidado completamente de aquella misión que le asignaron, pero a pesar de eso él no podía ni pensar en perderla y mucho menos que sufriera por su culpa, así que la única reacción que tuvo fue golpear la pared con su puño…

Por otro lado Haillie tardo en llegar a su torre, más que nada por estar hundida en sus pensamientos, lo que había sentido esa noche era extraño y nuevo para ella. Después de un suspiro cansado la chica entro por el retrato de la dama gorda. Estaba algo distraída pero eso no le impidió encontrarse ver a Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea. Hermione se veía molesta y decepcionada a la vez, lo cual confundió a la ojigris.

_- ¿Donde estabas? -_ pregunto la castaña con la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque lograba notarse ligeramente nerviosa.

_- Fui a dar un paseo… ¿sucede algo? -_ pregunto acercándose a ella, estaba nerviosa si era descubierta pero también se sentirá tranquila.

_- ¿En serio? Oh… no pasa nada - _dijo molesta, pero sin perder su personalidad _- ¿entonces no eras tú a la que vi cerca del lago? Supongo que era una chica muy parecida a ti -_ Haillie clavo la mirada en la castaña, no podía ocultarlo más, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, ella estaba demasiado molesta.

_- Si era yo, pero como te dije solo fui a tomar el aire, y como me gusto el lago, estuve ahí un rato -_ dijo dando media vuelta, camino hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios.

_- Haillie ¿que acaso no confías en nosotros? -_ pregunto, Haillie se detuvo _- ¿Porqué mientes? estabas con Malfoy y no es la primera vez, me he dado cuenta que los últimos días has estado saliendo a estas horas de la noche - _la ojigris dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

_- ¿Me has estado vigilando? -_ Haillie estaba molesta, ella no tenia por que reclamarle nada, era su amiga si, ¡pero vigilarla! No lo soportaba _- No quisiera contestarte mal… pero ni siquiera Eliut hace eso conmigo, además no creo que tengas derecho a enojarte -_

_- No entiendes, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti… los Malfoy son aliados de Voldemort, es peligroso que seas su amiga, tal vez te esté usando para llegar a Harry -_ Haillie sintió un vuelco en el estomago, al escuchar esas palabras.

_- Se cuidarme sola Hermione, y ¿Cómo es que ahora si piensas que Draco tiene algo que ver con Voldemort? No has estado diciendo a Harry que dejara de pensar eso, que no era posible… -_ Hermione desvío la mirada, la chica sonrío de lado pero no había felicidad _- confío en él, y si te preocupa que diga algo de Harry, no te preocupes, no soy una tonta, además él no pregunta nada de él… ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir _- Haille le dio la espalda, entrecerró sus ojos y dio unos pasos.

_- Malfoy siempre ha sido bueno mintiendo, no caigas por favor… no soy una chismosa Haillie pero si hace algo con esa amistad, le diré a Eliut antes de que te hagas daño -_ la chica dio la vuelta y bajo los pocos escalones que había subido.

_- ¡No te atrevas! Creo ser lo suficiente madura para saber con quien salir, y con quien no… no soy una niña Hermione - _la castaña le miro a los ojos, en parte estaba apenada, pero no entendía por qué estaba siendo tan fastidiosa… se comportaba como siempre odio.

_- No diré nada, prefiero que tú lo hagas pero… si no lo haces me veré obligada a decirle, ya que me parece injusto que Eliut no sepa -_ Hermione le dio una ultima mirada antes de pasarla de largo.

Haillie se quedado paralizada, no comprendía ese empeño de Hermione por detenerle, además de que sentía una ligera rabia, ¿le importaba ella o Draco? Confundida cayó al suelo de rodillas, y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Hermione había golpeado donde más le dolía… su hermano. Odiaba esa situación, demasiado, ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, estuvo pensando durante un rato y al final solo llego en una solución, tenia que acabar con todo, prácticamente tenia que elegir entre el cariño de su hermano y el de Draco, así lo sentía ella.

Cerro los ojos y en ese instante llego a su mente el comentario echo por Draco ese día…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- ¿En que piensas? - _pregunto con un tono pacifico, Draco al escuchar su voz solo levanto la vista.

_- En lo mismo que cada noche… ¿si me dejaras plantado hoy? -_ Haillie rodeo el árbol para poder sentarse a un lado de Draco, abrazo sus piernas y le miro con algo de tristeza _- pero me alivia ver que ya estés aquí -_ continuo después de una corta pausa.

_- Pase lo que pase, no dejare de ser tu amiga… tu amistad a significado tanto, que_ me dolería perderla… -

OoOoOoOoOo

Haillie se levanto, no podía creer que algo cambiara su pensar en tan solo unas horas, le haría daño y lo sabia, además apenas se había percatado de lo que en verdad sentía por él, le gustaba…


	14. Conflictos y un nuevo comienzo

"**Conflictos y un nuevo comienzo"**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se preparo tranquilamente, sus pensamientos estaban tan llenos y confusos de la platica que había tenido con Haillie, de alguna forma y después de meditarlo mejor, se percato de que fue demasiado lejos, y todo ¿por qué? Por Malfoy.

Sin perder más su tiempo decidió bajar a la sala, donde se encontraría con sus amigos. Haillie seguía recostada, y con las cortinas de la cama cerradas, no había dormido nada por más que lo deseo, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y la razón era Draco, ese chico que había entrado en su cabeza y posiblemente en su corazón… ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

A pie de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios estaban Harry, Ron y Eliut. Esperaban por que las chicas bajaran, ya se les había echo costumbre esperar, dado que siempre eran las que tardaban más en arreglarse. Los tres estaban tan distraídos quejándose de la cantidad excesiva de tareas, que no se percataron de que Hermione ya se encontraba a un lado de ellos, mirándolos algo aburrida y en desaprobación.

_- No deberían quejarse, solo hagan sus tareas y listo… si supieran ordenar sus horas de estudio tendrían más tiempo libre, ¿sabían? -_ comento la castaña, sorprendiendo a los chicos, los cuales sonrieron con desgana. No siempre era bueno hablar con Hermione y menos cuando se ponía de estudiosa.

Eliut paso la mirada a su alrededor, para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar directamente a los ojos a la castaña.

_- ¿Dónde esta Haillie? - _pregunto con seriedad, Harry y Ron lo miraron para después buscar a los alrededores por alguna señal de la ojigris, pero nada.

-_ No la vi, creí que ya estaba con ustedes… -_ contesto con tranquilidad, pero Eliut no pareció muy convencido de su respuesta, ya era costumbre de él desconfiar de todos, así que no solo soltó un suspiro.

_- Adelántense, olvide algo en la habitación, los veo después - _se excuso el chico, mientras subía las escaleras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron y salieron de la sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor. Una vez que vio al trío salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, se recargo en la pared a mitad de las escaleras. Espero unos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya solo quedaba él, y entonces desapareció en un pestañeo.

El trío de oro estaba muy animado, todo parecía meramente normal, la única que permanecía en silencio era Hermione, pero a los chicos no les extraño dado que sabían que no le gustaba hablar de deportes mágicos. Al entrar al gran comedor, la castaña no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la sensación de ser vista, fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con una mirada penetrante y fría. Algo nervios giro de nuevo, para evitar esa mirada, no era bueno continuar con ese pequeña y ligera conexión.

Ni Harry, ni Ron se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Hermione. Simplemente buscaron donde sentarse e iniciar con su desayuno lo más ameno posible dado que no querían estar comiendo a las prisas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del comedor Draco estaba esperando ver que entrara Haillie, por alguna razón se sentía ansioso y algo frustrado, por su mente seguían pasando la plática de esa noche. Bebió un poco de zumo antes de volver a levantar la vista y fue cuando se topo con un par de ojos castaños. Como buen Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada, y le divirtió ver que ella no lo había logrado. Sin embargo la reacción de ella fue diferente a la común, además de que le ayudo a despejar sus pensamientos, aunque también le hizo dudar más.

**OoO**

En tan solo un instante Eliut se hayo en el dormitorio de las chicas, conocía a la perfección el hechizo que tenían las escaleras así que no perdió el tiempo en intentar subirlas, era más rápido aparecer en el lugar. El moreno se acercó a la única cama que seguía cubierta por las cortinas y sin pensarlo dos veces las corrió, encontrando a su hermana acostada.

_- ¿Qué sucede? -_ pregunto con seriedad, Haillie le miro de reojo y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, esto provoco que el semblante de Eliut pasara a uno de preocupación. El chico se sentó en la cama y ella se levanto con rapidez para abrazarlo. Eliut se encargo de darle unas palmadas en la espalda, dado que esa acción siempre solía calmarla, pero en esa ocasión no funciono. Ella continuaba llorando y él por primera vez se sintió impotente _- ¿Por qué lloras? -_ pregunto con algo de desesperación, pero no hubo respuesta.

_- __No te merezco… un hermano como tú, es un premio para mi… - _susurro entre sollozos, Eliut analizo un momento sus palabras, y al final suspiro.

_- __¿Paso algo entre Hermione y tú? - _pregunto con tranquilidad y algo molesto, la castaña parecía indiferente, más sin embargo su hermana no paraba de llorar.

_- __No, para nada -_ contesto con rapidez, lo cual fue una afirmación para Eliut, pero se hizo el tonto, solo para despistarla.

_- __Te creo, te vez cansada… duerme y más tarde le pediré a Ginny que te suba algo de comer y tus apuntes de clase -_ Eliut le brindo una sonrisa mientras peinaba sus cabellos revueltos. Haillie se recostó y él la cubrió. No podría dormir, pensó la joven pero como si el chico la hubiera escuchado comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna_ - descansa -_ susurro después de unos minutos, ya que su hermana no tardo en quedarse dormida. Esa nana siempre funcionaba en ella.

La contemplo por unos momentos antes de desvanecerse y aparecer al instante en la sala común, suspiro con tranquilidad antes de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. A paso lento, camino por los pasillos, de vez en cuando daba una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, la hora de clases ya había comenzado.

**OoO**

Harry y Ron ya habían comenzado a preocuparse por la ausencia de su amiga, no era muy común que ella faltara, casi juraban que le encantaban las clases, especialmente esa que impartía de nuevo el profesor Remus Lupin.

_- __¿Alguien sabe donde esta la señorita Halliwell? -_ pregunto Lupin al percatarse de su ausencia, algunos alumnos negaron con la cabeza mientras que otros simplemente lo ignoraron. Remus suspiro _- bien, iniciemos -_ dijo con tranquilidad, pero antes de que pudiera continuar unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron _- adelante -_ la puerta se abrió y Eliut asomo la cabeza _- ¿sucede algo Señor Halliwell? -_ pregunto extrañado al verlo ahí.

_- __Perdón que lo interrumpa Profesor, solo vine para avisarle que mi hermana se encuentra indispuesta hoy -_ al escuchar esto, un escalofrío recorrió a Draco.

_- __No se preocupe por mi clase, comprendo… -_ respondió Lupin con amabilidad y una leve sonrisa.

_- __Gracias -_ Eliut le regreso la sonrisa aunque no fue del todo sincera, el chico no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír solo porque si. Antes de retirare paso la mirada por el salón y al encontrar a la castaña, clavo su mirada en ella, esto hizo estremecer a Hermione.

Eliut perdió la primera hora de clase dado que había tomado la responsabilidad de avisar a cada profesor que tendría Haillie ese día.

**OoO**

Al terminar las clases Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor con tranquilidad, aunque aun dudosos por lo que había pasado con Haillie, con la mirada buscaron a Eliut entre la multitud de alumnos pero no lo encontraron. Era extraño. Una vez que tomaron asiento y ya resignados, Ginny se les acerco.

_- __Chicos necesito que me hagan un favor… -_ dijo la pelirroja, pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos, aunque se detuvo un poco más en Harry.

_- ¿Qué necesitas? -_ pregunto la castaña, Ginny dudo por un momento pero después suspiro.

_- __Necesito sus apuntes de hoy, Eliut me pidió que les dijera… Haillie necesita estar al corriente con sus clases - _Ginny giro sus ojos_ - me encargo que se los lleva… -_ Ginny no termino la frase, ya que alguien le había tendido la mano con las notas de la clase. Los 4 giraron sus cabezas y quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba.

_- __Toma, llévaselos -_ Chris les miro con frialdad _- son mis notas de las clases que tenemos juntos, dáselos y que Potter te de las notas de las clases en las que no estoy con ella -_

Ginny dudo en tomar las notas, no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo correcto, además de que era una serpiente y un Malfoy, no lo hacia confiable en absoluto, Chris al ver las caras que la pelirroja hacia, suspiro molesto, el ambiente se había tornado raro como para que estuviera más tiempo ahí.

_- __¿¡Que esperas! -_ pregunto elevando su voz y moviendo las notas. Harry reacciono rápidamente.

_- __¿Qué te sucede? Haillie no necesita tus apuntes, así que mejor quédatelos -_ Chris ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo.

_- __No estoy discutiendo contigo Potter, ella los necesita, no es ni el momento ni la situación para estúpidas peleas -_ comento al mismo tiempo en que agarraba la mano izquierda de la pelirroja y le daba las notas _- llévaselas - _miro de reojo a Hermione, para después salir del gran comedor.

_- __Eso si que fue raro… -_ susurro Ginny, mirando por donde Chris se había ido_ - Bueno no importa de quien sean los apuntes, Haillie los necesita - c_omento, los Gryffindor solo asintieron con la cabeza. El moreno saco sus notas y se las tendió a la pelirroja.

Una vez que tuvo las notas en sus manos, ella se retiro. Hermione había estado callada en todo momento, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esa última mirada que le había lanzado Chris Malfoy.

**OoO**

Como todas las tarde, la castaña dejo a sus amigos para ir a la Biblioteca, estaba algo estresada por la infinidad de miradas raras que había recibido ese día, en definitiva sentía que esas dos personas sabían lo sucedido con Haillie. Ya cansada de que ese tema ocupara sus pensamientos, se dispuso a buscar algunos libros.

_- __Tengo que hablar contigo -_ se escucho a sus espaldas, Hermione tembló levemente, y con lentitud dio la vuelta. Eliut la mirada con frialdad.

_- __¿De que quieres hablar? - _pregunto, la castaña intentaba no ser traicionada por los nervios, además de que esa clase de mirada le helaba la piel.

_- __¿Que fue lo que paso entre mi hermana y tú? - _Hermione bajo la mirada ante la pregunta.

_- __Nada… ¿ella dijo que había pasado algo? -_ Eliut dio unos pasos hacia ella, lo cual intimidaron a la castaña, aunque no del todo. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse amenazada.

_- __Mira Hermione, sé que algo paso entre ustedes -_ la castaña le miro directo a los ojos, estaba en verdad molesto _- tu comportamiento me lo prueba, así que dime ¿que paso? - _

_- __Yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo, deja que ella lo haga… por esa razón me moleste -_ Eliut no comprendió del todo sus palabras, pero decisión dejarlo pasar.

Veo que eso es algo privado entre ustedes dos, realmente espero que la pelea no haya sido una estupidez - dicho esto dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a una Hermione un tanto pensativa. ¿Era una estupidez? Posiblemente…

**OoO**

Hermione permaneció en la biblioteca hasta que anocheció. No tardaría en ser la hora de sus rondas, así que primero fue a su sala común, donde dejo sus cosas para volver a salir.

Mientras hacia sus rondas por los pasillos, continúo pensando en la discusión de la noche anterior. Era imposible no hacerlo, más cuando sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos, ¿Cómo era posible pelear por alguien tan arrogante y orgulloso? Era inimaginable para ella. Hermione se distrajo tanto con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba Draco.

-_No deberías, pensar tanto que vas a explotar sabelotodo - _el rubio soltó una carcajada que molesto a la castaña. Furiosa dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos.

_- __¿Que rayos quieres Malfoy? -_ pregunto, en verdad que ese día, no había sido el mejor, todo lo contrario se empeñaba en ser el peor de toda su vida.

_- __Es una cosa muy sencilla… quiero saber como sigue Haillie - _el blondo miro directo a los ojos a Hermione mientras llevaba sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón. Sin embargo no se percato de que se estaba acercando lentamente a ella. Hermione al escucharle sintió una especie de rabia correr por sus poros.

- _No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy -_

_- __Vaya, por primera vez tienes algo de razón tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero eso el algo que a ti, rata de biblioteca no te debe de interesar -_contesto molesto, dado que había esperado mucho tiempo para saber como se encontraba esa chica de ojos grises.

_- __Claro que me interesa ella es mi amiga, y de una vez te digo ella no se volverá a encontrar contigo, así que mejor déjala en paz - _Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se acercó con brusquedad hacia Hermione y busco ver en su rostro algún indicio de mentira más no encontró nada.

- _¿Que has dicho?-_

_- __Lo que oíste, ella me dijo que no te vera mas - _Draco sintió como se le estrujaba algo en su interior, temía por ello… siempre había temido y Haillie lo sabia. Por primera vez agarro a Hermione del brazo, al principio con brusquedad pero después fue convirtiéndose en una agarre delicado.

- _Me sorprende, un Malfoy preocupado, esto si que es nuevo -_

_- __¡Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia! Jamás lo entenderás… jamas… -_ decía apretando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Ella, no daba crédito a lo que podía notar en la mirada de Draco, ¿acaso era miedo?_ - jamás lo entenderás -_ repitió Draco mas para si mismo que para Hermione.

_- __Podría entenderlo, si me lo dijeras -_ ¡Que diablos dije!, oh por dios, ¿por qué lo dije? pensó Hermione. Draco la miro fijamente, para después soltarla del brazo _- Por que no intentas contarme, para así comprenderte -_

Draco seguía callado, no lograba captar aquella repentina y extraña reacción de Hermione, continúo contemplándola, casi examinándola para poder hallar algo, pero no hayo nada más que sinceridad.

_- __Mejor me voy, no quiero perder el tiempo contigo -_ Antes de que pudiera irse, Draco la acorralo contra la pared, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña, ella lo miro extrañada, y eso no era lo peor, él se encontraba demasiado cerca.

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber? -_ pregunto Draco en voz baja _- ¿que no te das cuenta que soy tu enemigo y que puedo destruirte cuando yo lo desee? -_

_- __No lo harías, al menos no ahora ya que puedo ver miedo en ti -_ contesto con determinación y mirándolo fijamente.

_- __¡Ja! eso es ridículo, incluso ahora yo te puedo hacer daño - d_ijo sin perder la distancia entre ellos, lo cual provoco que Hermione se pusiera incomoda. A Hermione le gusto aquella sensatez que nunca había visto en Malfoy, y eso le llamo la atención, pereciera que necesitaba de alguien, y ella deseaba ser ese alguien.

_- __¿Que es lo que te da miedo? -_ pregunto de nuevo, mientras era hipnotizada por aquel aroma tan delicioso que despedía de Malfoy _- cuéntame por favor -_

_- __No hay miedo, pero tal vez confusión, sentimientos nuevos que no logro comprender -_ contesto bajando la mirada.

- _¿Confusión? -_

_- __Si, estoy confundido -_ rió con tristeza _- pero lo más raro es que tú estés involucrada -_ Hermione sintió una enorme alegría en su corazón, Malfoy estaba siendo sincero, y parecía otro, lo cual fue del gusto de ella.

_- __Y yo… ¿que tengo que ver? - _Hermione estaba ansiosa por saber las razones de Malfoy.

_- __No lo se exactamente, es difícil de explicar -_ cada segundo que pasaba, una extraña sensación atraía a Hermione hacia los labios de Malfoy.

_- __Ya veo -_ decía mientras se acercaba más a sus labios. Draco, por fin desacorraló a Hermione, la miro y suspiro.

_- __Será mejor que me vaya, y te lo advierto ni una palabra de esto a nadie, o te va a ir mal -_ Hermione había caído repentinamente de la nube, ya que el viejo Malfoy había vuelto a aparecer.

_- Jamás diré nada -_ confeso lo más calmada que pudo. Tanto Draco como Hermione se volvieron a dar una mirada, para después cada quien por su camino…


	15. Dolor

"**Dolor"**

Draco llego a la sala común, estaba más confundido que antes, en definitiva Granger se había portado extraña con él, y lo peor era que, le había gustado estar tan cerca de ella y para colmo, él sabia que también a ella le había gustado. ¿¡Que rayos sucede conmigo! ¿Por qué me gusto esa cercanía?... pero, es diferente a lo que siento por Haillie. Pensó.

- ¡_Rayos! -_ el blondo salió corriendo de la sala común, desde esa mañana tenia la esperanza de que Haillie fuera al lugar de siempre, él tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, muchos sentimientos que aclarar… corrió hasta que llego al árbol, miro de reojo los alrededores y ella no estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces espero por ella, y por alguna razón su corazón volvía a sentirse mal...

**OoOoO**

Haillie seguía recostada en su cama con las cortinas corridas, no quería hablar con nadie, además sus pensamientos estaban tan distraídos por el suceso de una noche anterior. Habían demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, a las cuales ella no lograba responder, y a pesar de saber que podía salir lastimada, ansiaba encontrar una respuesta.

Por un solo instante a su mente asalto aquella última platica con la pelirroja después de dejarle los apuntes de las clases de ese día…

_- Hola, ¿Como te sientes? _- pregunto Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Me siento mejor, aunque con un dolor de cabeza y… -_ Haillie no termino ya que la pelirroja ya se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella y la miraba fijamente, como si analizara algo en sus ojos, lo cual incomodo a la ojigris.

_- Eliut me pidió que te trajera los apuntes de hoy - _decía mientras sacaba las notas de Harry y Chris de su bolso _- fue raro… -_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? Además… -_ Haillie hojeo uno de los pergaminos y desconoció la letra, aunque la pequeña frase que venia al final le animo un poco… "Mejórate y aprovecha las notas" -_ ¿a quien pertenecen? -_

- _¡Oh, si! estas 2 son de Harry y el resto de Malfoy -_ las manos de la chica temblaron al escuchar ese apellido, lo cual atrajo la atención de la pelirroja_ - sé que suena extraño, pero no los pude rechazar casi me los pega a la mano… parece que tenemos un Malfoy con personalidad agradable ¿no crees? - _Haillie seguía viendo las notas y no presto mucha atención a su compañera, al menos hasta que encontró el nombre completo del propietario, Chris no Draco _- tienes los ojos hinchados… ¿acaso lloraste? -_ Ginny estiro su diestra y la apoyo sobre la siniestra de Haillie _- no se que es lo te habrá pasado, pero… tienes en mi a una amiga en la cual puedes confiar - _la ojigris mantuvo su mirada en aquella mano sobre la suya.

- _Ginny, no suelo confiar mucho en las personas pero… eres en la que más puedo confiar ahora, así que… -_ su labio inferior tembló un poco, la pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio _- he estado viendo con Draco las ultimas semanas - _respiro hondo antes de continuar _- pero ayer Hermione me descubrió, y las cosas salieron mal, yo… no sé que pensar, que hacer… -_ la pelirroja desvío un poco la mirada, ciertamente no esperaba que se tratara de eso, sin embargo no la juzgo_ - Eliut no confía en los Malfoy, pero yo de verdad me siento bien a su lado… y creo que me gusta… - _los ojos azules se clavaron en los grises llenos de sorpresa. Le gustaba, eso complicaba muchas cosas.

- _Ya veo… mira Haillie, se ve a kilómetros que Eliut te quiere muchísimo y que eres lo más preciado para él… los últimos meses he visto a Malfoy muy cambiado, quizás seas tu quien lo cambia… sin embargo eso no cambiara el hecho de que sigue siendo peligroso involucrarte con él - _las palabras de la chica retumbaron en su cabeza…

**OoOoO**

A pesar de haber sido una platica rápida, las palabras de la pelirroja continuaban en su cabeza, y a para su tormento eran demasiado difíciles de asimilar. La chica se levanto de la cama, no hubo necesidad de cambiarse, así que tomo su capa y salió de la habitación, al no ver a nadie continuo con su andar fuera del retrato. Mientras caminaba hacia el lago, iba eligiendo las mejores palabras para renunciar a ese rubio.

Después de unos minutos llego a su destino, incluso detuvo su paso a solo unos metros al ver al rubio recargado en el tronco del árbol, con los ojos cerrados y con su mano en el pecho. No podría… con solo verle su corazón ya comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, no seria capaz de dejarlo… Temblorosa dio la espalda a esa visión y avanzo dos pasos, él abrió los ojos y volteo.

**OoOoO**

- _¿Te vas? - _pregunto levemente lo cual detuvo cualquier intento de huir, su tono de voz era extraño, diferente.

- _No… es solo que… -_ por más que lo intento no logro encontrar una escusa.

- _¿Como te sientes?-_ pregunto de nuevo, más sin embargo su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, lo cual obligo a Haillie a voltear, encontrándose a solo unos pasos de él.

_- Mal, pero no es lo importante, se me pasara… espero -_ no quería seguir, un nudo se le hacia en su garganta y sus piernas temblaban, no por el frío sino por el miedo.

- _No debiste venir si te sentías tan mal, debiste seguir descansando -_ sus palabras salían llenas de cariño, incluso acorto la poca distancia que lo separaba de ella.

- _No necesito descansar - _se le quebró su voz, Draco estaba demasiado cerca, incluso ella podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente. Draco elevo su diestra y le acaricio la mejilla.

- _Te haces la fuerte para que no se preocupen por ti, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho que necesitas descansar -_ decía, mientras quitaba la mano del rostro de ella, ya que había visto algo que no le había gustado en su mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás tembloroso _- ¿que pasa?-_

- _Draco, perdón pero yo... -_ las palabras apenas lograban salir de sus labios, en definitiva era tan difícil.

- _No sigas… -_ pidió, la miro a los ojos para después agarrarla de los hombros _- no lo digas -_

- _Ya... no quiero volver a verte, no somos compatibles… nuestra amistad me esta lastimando, lo siento -_ Haillie desvió su mirada al decir esto, ya que sentía un hueco en su corazón y tantas ganas de llorar.

- ¿_Te lastima? _- pregunto con tristeza, pero al ver sus ojos cristalinos negó con la cabeza_ - mientes… ¿quien te esta obligando a decirme esto? Tu no lo quieres, lo veo ¡Dime! -_ Draco estaba desesperado, destruido… ¿por qué se sentía así? no lo comprendía.

- _Nadie me esta obligando, es cierto… tu amistad me daña, me hace sufrir y no quiero seguir así… -_ ella sintió los brazos de Draco rodeando su cintura. Sentir la necesidad del rubio fue como una espada atravesándole. Ella sabia que si dejaba continuar con el abrazo, no podría terminar con aquello, así que se soltó como pudo de él, y lo miro a los ojos - ¡_basta! ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Eres una carga para mi -_esta ultima frase destruyo todo en él, especialmente al ver esa mirada llena de seguridad.

-_Bien, no te molestare más -_ comento viéndola a los ojos.

-_Gracias por haber comprendido, adiós -_ dio media vuelta y camino hacia el castillo. Draco había intentado detenerla pero no lo había logrado, su corazón se había partido, volvía a sentir frialdad dentro de él, era extraño; ella le había traído calidez, paz y al haberlo dejado había vuelto esa frialdad...


	16. El retrato y la melodia

"**El retrato y la melodía"**

Haillie al entrar al castillo, echo a correr lo más que pudo, no sabia hacia donde solo se dejaba llevar por sus piernas, hasta que llego a un pasillo completamente oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luz llegaba a él a través de las ventanas… se quedo de pie, quieta, recargo su hombro en la pared para después dejarse caer hasta que toco el frío suelo. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos. Ella no podía creer que había logrado no destrozarse frente a él… Haillie continuo llorando en silencio, pero tan solo en unos instantes un alejado sonido proveniente de algún retrato de su alrededor, era casi un susurro, pero lo escuchaba, se seco las lagrimas y se puso en pie. Dio unos pasos antes de identificar de que pintura salía la melodía, saco su varita y dijo "Lumus". La diminuta luz alumbro la pintura de un hermoso paisaje, pero había algo raro, en medio de rosas había un piano de color blanco y tocándolo una figura que apenas lograba distinguirse.

¿Estará saliendo esa melodía que esta pintura? Se pregunto… La melodía termino pasados unos minutos, y fue extraño sentirse vacía… ella quería escuchar más, se recargo a un lado de la pintura, con la ilusión de que el piano volviera a sonar, cerro sus ojos, y como si supieran que estaba ahí, otra melodía volvió a sonar. La pieza era triste, o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Poco a poco Haillie se quedo dormida. Pasadas unas horas después la chica abrió sus ojos, estaba entumecida por la dureza del piso, más sin embargo no tenia frío dado que una capa la cubría completamente. ¿De quien era? Se pregunto mientras se acurrucaba más. Levanto su vista hacia el cuadro, pero ya no estaba…

**OoOoO**

Haillie no tardo en llegar su torre, subió a los dormitorios y en vez de ir directo a la cama, se dirigió al baño antes de que sus compañeras vieran que apenas había llegado. Mientras se bañaba seguía pensando en aquel cuadro, en su magia pero eso no era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, también ¿Quién era el dueño de aquella capa? Al salir vio que las chicas ya estaban despiertas, camino hasta sus cosas y saco unas prendas intimas junto con su uniforme, se cambio y peino antes de ir al gran comedor.

_- Haillie -_ se escucho a lo lejos, lo cual obligo a la chica a detener su andar y voltear _- te ves bien… solo aleja esa sombra triste de tu mirada -_ comento con una leve sonrisa, Haillie desvío la mirada_ - he de pensar que no le seguirás viendo ¿cierto? -_ se borro la sonrisa de sus labios. La ojigris solo asintió con la cabeza, así que la pelirroja no quiso preguntar más _- buenos días - _dijo Ginny.

_- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -_ pregunto Eliut abrazando a Haillie del cuello. Ella le miro con una sonrisa.

Los Gryffindors, caminaron juntos al gran comedor, uniéndose en la mesa con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Haillie tomo asiento, dándole la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, no quería ser traicionada por la mirada y que sus ojos buscaran al rubio.

_- Parece ser que Malfoy tuvo una mala noche, aunque se ve más el mismo que últimamente, ¿no creen?- _comento el pelirrojo mientras le daba una mordida a una salchicha. Ginny miro de reojo a Haillie antes de visualizar a blondo.

_- Dejen de mirarlo, el que cambie de humor no es de interés -_ dijo la pelirroja.

Pasados unos minutos, los chicos ya se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Haillie iba tras Harry y Ron, quienes platicaban animadamente sobre el partido que se acercaba.

Al llegar, solo paso un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera. Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron entrando, pero en el momento en que Harry cruzaba la puerta, Draco paso golpeándole el hombro con fuerza, los miro con una sonrisa burlona antes de continuar.

Por unos segundos la mirada de Draco se clavo en la desconcertada de Haillie. Ninguno perdió la conexión entre sus ojos hasta que la ojigris sintió una mano en su espalda, lo cual la hizo desviar la mirada topándose con un rostro coqueto.

_- No te quedes aquí, cubres el paso al resto - _ dijo en un susurro Chris, Haillie le brindo una sonrisa antes de entrar y caminar hasta su asiento…

La clase transcurrió de manera tranquila. No hubo más miradas y pleitos, aunque eso no impidió que Snape le quitara puntos a Gryffindor. Una vez que finalizo, Haillie se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y alcanzar a Chris por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

_- Espera, Malfoy… -_ dijo elevando su voz unas décimas, Chris se detuvo y la miro con tranquilidad_ - gracias por haberme prestado tus notas - _saco de su mochila las notas de él y se las entrego. Él ni siquiera reviso lo que se le entrego, solo mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

_- ¿Fueron de ayuda? -_ pregunto con una sonrisa, Haillie correspondió de la misma manera, y asintió.

_- Gracias por todo -_ Chris supo al instante a que se refería, era a su pequeña nota al final de un pergamino_ - me gustaría agradecerte con algo, pero no tengo idea que darte -_ el chico sonrío ladino antes de acercarse y tomar su mano con su diestra, se inclino y planto un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano de Haillie.

-_ Con esto basta, adiós -_ le brindo una caricia a su mano antes de soltarla y continuar con su camino, no sin antes echar una mirada burlona a las miradas que presenciaron su acto.

Haillie se quedo sorprendida, aun sin asimilar lo sucedido, hasta que sintió la presencia de Ron y Harry a cada extremo. Los miro con una sonrisa para después caminar hacia su otra clase seguida por el trío.

Durante el transcurso del día ninguno menciono lo sucedido con Chris, lo tomaron como un simple echo extraño, para lo cual Haillie agradeció dado que no estaba de humor para hablar de ello o simplemente pensar.

**OoOoO**

Haillie se encontraba recostada en su cama, no sabia si ir o no, pero tenía una necesidad increíble por regresar a ese lugar. Por alguna razón no podía olvidar aquella melodía que había sido como un consuelo para ella. Al final pudo más la necesidad que su mente, así que salió y se dirigió al pasillo donde se hallaba la pintura, al llegar vio que volvía a estar ahí, así que dedujo que la pintura se protegía durante las mañanas de cualquier mirada curiosa.

La chica llevaba consigo la capa que le habían dejado, se volvió a sentar al lado del retrato, y se cubrió para después esperar a que las melodías surgieran… al poco rato empezó a sonar el piano, eso la relajo y la hizo sentir en paz…

Al igual que el día anterior volvió a quedarse dormida pero esta vez, al despertar había una hermosa rosa roja a su lado, y la capa había desaparecido.

Así, Haillie siguió yendo al mismo lugar durante un mes, cada noche recibía una hermosa rosa en las mañanas, y por extraño que pareciera, ella ansiaba conocer a aquella persona que había logrado convertir su tristeza en paz.


	17. Una amistad más

"**¿Una amistad más?"**

Se acercaba Navidad, cualquiera se daba cuenta de ello por los bellos copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo o por como el suelo del patio y los terrenos se habían teñido de blanco. Los alumnos emocionados por unas buenas vacaciones fuera de toda presión de los estudios, era lo mejor, sin duda.

La mañana del 24 de Diciembre, fue la más fría en todo lo que llevaba del invierno, por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor se veían caer los copos de nieve, dentro del castillo una gran variedad de objetos navideños le adornaban, haciéndolas más vistosa y cálida. Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban ya en el gran comedor cuando minutos después se le unieron los hermanos Halliwell. Cada uno de ellos iba con ropas muy abrigadoras.

- _Vaya que hace frío… -_ comento Eliut sentándose al lado de Harry.

- _¡Esta horrible! me congelo, no importa que me ponga - _El pelirrojo se frotaba sus manos para calentarlas, pero no lo lograba, además de que sus mejillas ya tenían el mismo color que su cabello.

_- __Mejor te hubieras quedado en la cama Ron -_ dijo la castaña sin quitar la mirada de un enorme libro que tenia sobre la mesa.

_- Haillie, ¿no tienes frío? - _pregunto Harry al notar las manos de la chica comenzaban a tomar un color morado.

_- __Si, pero muy poco, me acostumbro rápido al clima - _Eliut arqueo una ceja, miro de reojo a Harry y al final suspiraron ambos.

- _Aja… - _Haillie dio una leve patada a su hermano, este solo sonrío de lado. Ninguno de los otros chicos se percato de aquel movimiento por parte de la ojigris ya que el gran comedor se veía inundado por una gran cantidad de lechuzas, aunque no tantas como otros días.

Arco, una lechuza blanca con algunas manchas castañas se poso sobre la mesa frente a Haillie, en su pico llevaba un paquete. A pesar de que la chica tomo el paquete, la lechuza no emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, como si esperara algo. Por otra parte, Wish una lechuza totalmente gris y con unos ojos con diferente color perteneciente a Eliut también llevaba un paquete y unas cuantas cartas, Wish se paro enfrente de su dueño para entregarle sus cosas.

Haillie al momento en que vio el paquete se dio cuenta de quien lo había enviado, ella abrió su paquete y hallo una dotación de dulces hechos a mano; Eliut también había recibido lo mismo.

- _Veo que Nanni exagero esta vez conmigo, son muchas golosinas para mi -_ comento viendo todo tipo de golosinas.

_-_ _Pues si no los quieres dámelos, yo no quiero romper el corazón de Nanni, así que me los comeré todos, pero claro a su tiempo por que no hay nada como unas buenas golosinas echas a mano -_ comento robándole a la vez un pequeño panecillo cubierto con mermelada.

_-_ _Que sacrificado, sabes… la extraño mucho -_ en ese momento entro otra lechuza y se detuvo en medio de los hermanos Halliwell; también traía consigo otro paquete, ellos reconocieron la lechuza ya que pertenecía a su familia, ese paquete traía una nota, Haillie la agarro y la leyó en voz alta, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Niña Haillie y Joven Eliut:**_

_**Merty lleva un paquete extra de golosinas, sin embargo no son para ustedes, son para sus amigos de los que tanto me han hablado en sus cartas, espero que a los chicos les gusten, incluí de todo ya que no conozco sus gustos, estas golosinas son un agradecimiento por apreciarlos tanto.**_

_**Con cariño Nanni **_

Haillie abrió la caja y saco otras 4 cajitas llenas de golosinas, estiro sus mano y una frente a cada uno a excepción de Ron, al cual le dejo dos.

-_Se la darías a Ginny _- el pelirrojo asintió.

-_Claro, y gracias -_

_-_ _Las gracias se las deberían de dar a Nanni, creo que con una carta bastara -_ Haillie se levanto de su asiento con las cartas y tarjetas que había recibido _- ¿a donde vas? -_ pregunto curioso su hermano.

-_Voy a leer mi correspondencia a solas _- dicho esto se despidió de los chicos y salió del gran comedor.

La chica continúo caminando, con un rumbo ya destinado y conocido, un lugar donde hacia tiempo no iba, al árbol cerca del lago. Al llegar lanzo un pequeño hechizo para deshacer la nieve y poder sentarse, al sentirse cómoda comenzó abrir las cartas.

La mayoría de las cartas eran de algunos compañeros de clase deseándole bonitas vacaciones y una feliz Navidad, sin embargo hubo 2 cartas que le llamaron la atención, la primera estaba dentro de un sobre color amarillo y el otro era de un color plateado. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió primero la de color amarillo.

**"Existen muchos secretos dentro de tu familia, unos en verdad peligroso, ustedes no lo saben todo… deben averiguar más o una vida se desvanecerá, pronto."**

Haillie leyó la nota… ¿que intentaba decirle? Se pregunto. Ella sabía sobre los secretos que ocultaba su familia, pero acaso… ¿había algo que no sabia? Sin embargo lo que más le alteraba en ese momento era ¿quien sabia tal cosa?

Después de un rato largo, tomo la decisión de no darle más vueltas al asunto, así que se abrió el siguiente sobre.

**"Sé que te he tenido de espectadora estas semanas, me he dado cuenta que te agradan las melodías que toco en piano, pienso que es momento de que me conozcas, esta noche ven al lugar de siempre, di lo siguiente al recuadro +Eternal Vivere+ sigue el camino que te muestre la pintura, te estaré esperando…"**

Haillie se quedo sorprendida, releyó una y otra veces la nota, no podía creer que por fin conocería al autor de aquellas canciones que la hacían sentir bien. Esta última carta había borrado la preocupación que le había causado la primera carta así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al castillo, sin embargo no se percato de que cierto chico de ojos grises había estado observándola todo el tiempo.

**OoOoO**

Al entrar en la sala común, su mirada se dirigió hacia las tres figuras frente a la chimenea, Eliut, Harry y Ron. Los chicos se estaban contando anécdotas divertidas, ya que estaban riendo a mas no poder, Haillie sonrío de lado para después subir a las recamaras y guardo las cartas, volvió a bajar llevándose consigo un cobertor.

_-_ _¿Yo creí que ya te habías acostumbrado al frío? -_

_-_ _Cierra el pico - _contesto ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-_¿Y Hermione?-_

_-_ _Esta en la biblioteca, ya sabes como es ella… - _Haillie tomo asiento a un lado de Harry, cubriéndose por completo.

_-_ _Oye Haillie, ¿ya tienes los regalos? -_

_-_ _Si, sabes que a mi no me gusta dejar todo a la ultima hora, como ciertas personitas - _decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada a su hermano.

Eliut solo elevo los hombros, los chicos se volvieron a poner a platicar de quiddich, estuvieron así hasta que Haillie se quedo dormida al lado de Harry…

**OoOoO**

En otro lado del castillo Hermione se encontraba dando vueltas por lo pasillos, ella no sabia que era lo que pretendía encontrarse, era absurdo seguir perdiendo el tiempo así. Al darse la vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca, sus ojos se toparon con una mirada inquisidora y seductora…

_-_ _¿Que haces paseando sola Granger? -_ Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que había estado intentando buscar inconscientemente, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de él.

_-_ _Eso no te incumbe Malfoy, yo puedo pasear todo lo que yo quiera… - _Draco dio unos pasos hacia el frente, acercándose más a la castaña. Por un momento había esperado que ella retrocediera, pero no fue así. Aunque en el fondo ella estaba tan nerviosa que sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel ambiente tan extraño y nuevo.

_-_ _Veo que tienes agallas para contestarme de tal forma, especialmente estando tú sola y sin la protección del cara-rajada o la comadreja -_comento arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre, sin embargo su voz cada vez era más silenciosa.

_- __No les digas así… Y como ya te había dicho no te tengo miedo... - _Hermione no pudo terminar dado que un movimiento rápido por parte del rubio la acorralo entre la pared y él.

_- __Si no me tienes miedo, ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa? -_ deslizo una de sus manos por el brazo de ella, Hermione se estremeció ante aquel contacto_ - lo ves… estas temblando… tan patética, ¡ja! ya se me quitaron las ganas de lastimarte - _decía mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda para irse.

_- _¿_Por qué te comportas así conmigo? -_ pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si misma -_ jamás lo he entendido, tú no eres lo que aparentas ser… -_ dijo tan convencida, aunque después pareció razonar sus palabras, ya que su semblante se ensombreció levemente. Draco miro nuevamente a Hermione con desconcierto en su mirada _- que te pasa Malfoy… lo que te dije la ultima vez sigue en pie, quiero saber… y ayudarte… -_

_-_ _¿Por qué? ¿Que ganarías Granger? -_ ella se quedo callada ante tal respuesta, ¿acaso lo estaba reconsiderando? ¿y por qué ese pensamiento le hizo tan feliz? Su cabeza estaba ya echa un lio.

_-_ _Tal vez no gane nada, ya que yo solo quiero ayudarte no perjudicarte _- él esbozó una sonrisa.

_- __Esto es absurdo, yo jamás te contaría nada de mi vida Granger, no te hagas ilusiones -_ Draco estaba apunto de irse cuando Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

_- __¿Acaso tu dolor tiene que ver con la aparición de los Halliwell? ¿O quizás sea solo por la de Haillie? - _Hermione vio un ligero temblor en los puños del rubio, había dado en el clavo. A él, le dolía escuchar su nombre _- ¿tengo razón? -_ Draco seguía sin decir palabra, parado en donde se había quedado al escuchar aquel nombre _- ¿por qué no me dejas escucharte? sé que te podré ayudar, aunque no lo creas yo… nunca te... he odiado... yo… -_ Draco no entendía que estaba pasando, Granger se trababa al pronunciar las palabras, cosa rara en ella, y eso no era todo, lo estaba convenciendo.

_- Todo es difícil de explicar, y prefiero no hablar de eso -_

_-_ _Me gustaría ser tu amiga -_ decía acercándose cada vez más al rubio _- quiero que cuentes conmigo -_

_- Me doy cuenta de que no eres tan predecible como pensé -_

_- __Lo se, y yo me doy cuenta que dentro de ese chico duro y frío que aparentas ser, hay una persona pidiendo a gritos que lo escuchen y lo comprendan -_ ninguno de los dos sabia que era aquello que estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez que no peleaban como perros y gatos, ¿que era lo que sucedía?

_- __Bien Granger, tal vez te considere como "mi amiga" -_ ella esbozo una sonrisa al escucharlo.

_- __Entonces… ¿amigos? -_ pregunto, aun no tan convencida.

_- _ _Si, pero eso si, te advierto, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto o todo terminara entendido –_

- _Entendido -_

**OoOoO**

En la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos seguían platicando, cuando Hermione se les unió, ellos se percataron de que estaba extrañamente contenta, pero no decidieron preguntar.

_- __Veo que Haillie se quedo dormida -_ comento con tranquilidad mientras la veía a lado de Harry.

_- __Mmm, si no tiene mucho… ¿Dónde…? -_ Harry intentaba formular la pregunta pero fue Ron quien se le adelanto.

_- __¿Donde estabas? -_ Hermione lo miro confusa_ - Neville trajo lo que dejaste en la biblioteca, nos dijo que saliste y ya no regresaste -_ explico algo molesto. Mientras tanto Eliut aprovecho el silencio para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hermana, la rodeo con sus brazos para después cargarla.

_- __Oh, este solo fui a dar un paseo y se me fue el tiempo eso es todo -_ ninguno quiso decir más, Harry y Elliut habían quedado convencidos de que eso eran cosas de ella pero Ron no, él tenia la ligera sospecha que había más, pero al igual que los otros dos no quiso indagar más.

_- __Oye Hermione, ¿sabes algún hechizo para neutralizar el de las habitaciones de las chicas? - _pregunto Eliut con tranquilidad.

_- ¿Que? ¿Para que lo quieres? -_

_- __Bueno si no te das cuenta traigo cargando a Haillie y no me gustaría despertarla, así que quiero llevarla hasta la cama - _Hermione miro a su alrededor, para ver su no había nadie, y en efecto la sala común ya se había vaciado, así que se acercó al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y movió su varita.

_- Ya esta, puedes pasar -_

_- __¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -_ pregunto Ron curioso.

- _No te lo diré, no soy tonta y si lo hubiera pronunciado, ustedes sabrían como infiltrarse a los dormitorios y no es correcto -_ dijo cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

_- No es justo, haber dime, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos entrar? si tú entras a los dormitorio de los chicos como si nada -_

_- Es diferente Ron -_

_- __¡No lo es! -_ se quejo.

_- Podrían dejar de discutir -_

Hermione y Ron miraron furiosos a Harry por haberse metido; Eliut por su parte ya había alejado, entro a la habitación de las chicas y ni siquiera miro a los alrededores, simplemente camino hasta la cama de su hermana y la depósito sobre de esta. Al regresar los tres lo vieron perplejos.

_- __¿Que? no me iba a esperar a que ustedes dejaran de discutir para dejar a Haillie, en serio… ustedes parecen recién casados -_ Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina_ - ¿que? Solo digo lo que veo, bueno me voy y gracias por la ayuda Hermione –_

- _Yo me voy contigo -_

_- __Yo igual, no me dejen -_ decía Ron mientras los alcanzaba.

Hermione se había quedado sola con su furia, ¿que rayos les sucede a esos tres? Se pregunto mientras subía a los dormitorios…

**OoOoO**

Pasadas dos horas Haillie despertó, estaba algo aturdida por donde se encontraba, sin embargo al ver la hora recordó la cita que tenía con aquel misterioso pianista, ya era tarde pero aun así no le importo. Se puso unos zapatos y salió rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido.

No tardo mucho en llegar al retrato, sabia que esa persona aun estaba allí ya que el retrato aun no desaparecía, respiro hondo y pronuncio las palabras "Eternal Vivere" el cuadro le abrió paso a un oscuro pasillo, ella camino hasta que vio en el fondo una pequeña luz, mientras más se acercaba la oscuridad del túnel fue disminuyendo hasta que al final dejo a la vista un hermoso paisaje, era parecido a la imagen del cuadro. Un lago, los alrededores rodeados de rosas y en medio un hermoso piano, la chica eco un rápido vistazo al cielo el cual era iluminado por las estrellas y una luna llena, ese lugar era…

_- __Mágico ¿no crees? -_ Haillie reacciono al escuchar la palabra que estaba buscando para describir ese lugar, sin embargo aquella hermosura no le permitió voltear a ver a su acompañante.

_- __Si, realmente lo es, no sabia que algún día vería algo igual -_ contesto con una sonrisa.

_- Lo mismo pienso -_

_- __¿Que es este lugar? -_ pregunto mientras tocaba los pétalos de las rosas más cercanas a ella.

_- No lo se, aun estoy intentando averiguar -_

_- Ya veo -_

Haillie siguió contemplando el lugar por un rato más, para después voltear a ver a su acompañante, para ella era emocionante por fin conocer al autor de aquellas bellas melodías…

Una vez que su mirada vio a su acompañante se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer quien era, la última persona que se había imaginado, él era aquel que hacia que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones al tocar el piano, él era…


	18. El pasado de Chris

"**El pasado de Chris"**

Aquel chico era Chris Malfoy. Haillie lo seguía viendo perpleja, no podía creer que fuera él, claro que las impresiones que el muchacho le había dado no eran del todo de su agrado. Él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, ante el semblante de desconcierto de la joven.

_- __Sorprendida ¿no? -_ Haillie no supo que decir, ¿podía ser posible que él hubiera tocado esas melodías que había escuchado durante todo ese tiempo? Se preguntaba _- bueno, al menos di algo… comienzas a ponerme nervioso -_ Haillie entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

_- Perdón, es solo que… -_

_- __No te lo esperabas, creías que iba a ser una persona más seria y quizás ¿sentimental? - _pregunto mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, Haillie desvío la mirada apenada para después dar un leve cabezazo en afirmación _- ¿estas decepcionada? -_ la sonrisa del muchacho desapareció, su mirar llena de confianza fue sustituida por tristeza.

_- __Cierto, no me lo esperaba y no estoy decepcionada, es solo que se siente extraño conocer la cara de la persona que toca esas hermosas melodías -_ comento Haillie, sus ojos grises miraban fijamente el hermoso piano que brillaba por causa de la luz de la luna. Chris sonrío de lado, observándola en todo momento.

_- __Me alegra que te gusten, nunca pensé que tú serias la primera persona que me escucharía -_ confeso, soltó un suspiro para después caminar hacia el piano a paso lento. Haillie le siguió.

- _¿Nadie sabe que lo tocas? Eso es… extraño -_ el chico sonrío mientras tomaba asiento.

- _No y si, tengo un piano en casa pero no lo toco desde que murió mi abuela -_ Haillie e detuvo a solo unos pasos de donde él se había sentado _- era suyo -_ aclaro ante el semblante de desconcierto de la ojigris _- ella fue la que me enseño -_ la diestra del chico presiono unas teclas con suavidad.

_- __Oh… - _Ella bajo la mirada, estaba apenada.

- _No te preocupes ya lo supere -_ aclaro con una sonrisa nostálgica, Haillie levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de él_ - sabes en mi familia, la debilidad no existe -_ desvío la mirada, destruyendo la conexión con ella.

- _Solo es un engaño -_ aquellas palabras atrajeron de nuevo la mirada de Chris a ella.

_- __¿Que? ¿Por qué lo dices? -_ pregunto un tanto confuso. Era la primera vez que alguien intentara refutar sus palabras.

_- __Todos tienen una debilidad, no hay excepción… otra cosa es que estén ciegos ante ella -_ contesto segura de si misma, lo cual le agrado al joven de cabellos oscuros.

_-_ _Vaya… -_ Chris pensó por unos momentos las palabras de la chica, en cierta forma tenia razón, aunque aun dudaba de ello_ - ¿Te gustaría oír algo? -_ pregunto antes de que el ambiente se tornara incomodo para la chica.

Con un movimiento de su siniestra le pidió que se acercara más, incluso señalo una manta sobre el pasto para que se sentara. Chris miro unos segundos las teclas del piano, elevo ambas manos a unos escasos centímetros de las teclas. Ciertamente no tenia idea de que tocar, sin embargo al mirarla de reojo, sonrío y se decidió por una melodía que su abuela solía tocar. La primera melodía que Haillie había escuchado. Cuando el sonido llego a sus oídos, recuerdos comenzaron a brotan de su memoria. El día más triste que había tenido en su vida, su corazón aun no lo superaba, y menos al verlo cambiar, le dolía ver frialdad en su mirada, pero ella sabia que solo la usaba para ocultar su dolor, ella lograba ver su dolor… y ahora se encontraba ahí sentada escuchando y observando a Chris, en él también veía tristeza y dolor, aunque uno muy diferente al suyo. Él al igual que Draco sufría, pero a diferencia del primero, Chris tenía otra forma de demostrarlo, através de sus melodías. Por un segundo, contemplando el semblante del chico, una pregunta asalto la mente de Haillie, ¿Qué había dentro de la estirpe Malfoy que los hacia tan miserables? ella quería saber, y deseaba verlos felices a ambos.

Por otra parte aquella melodía representaba algo importante para Chris, dado que era la que más describía como se sentía en el fondo, era la que lo hacia tranquilizarse, pero… ¿por qué tocarla enfrente de ella? ¿Acaso quería que ella viera dentro de él? ¿Como era posible? Se reprocho. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, ella le hacia sentirse bien, cada vez que la veía sonreír toda la frustración desaparecía por completo. Cuando la veía triste, él era triste. ¿Que diablos pasaba? Se pregunto.

Era realmente extraño, su primer propósito había sido solo interferir con la misión de Draco, para fastidiarlo; su segundo propósito era ganarle la misión, y llevarse todo el crédito; pero ahora que la veía, que había comenzado a tratarla, todo cambio. Ya no le importaba en absoluto ganar. Solo quería conocerla más, protegerla y sobre todo alejarla lo más lejos posible de Voldemort y en especial de Draco, ya que sabia que… ambos había desarrolla sentimientos el uno por el otro.

La melodía termino algo brusca dados los pensamientos de él. Chris suspiro molesto, no debía de permitir que sus emociones se manifestaran tan fácilmente mientras tocaba, eso le causaría desventaja ante aquella persona que lo escuchara.

Desvío su mirada con lentitud hacia ella, y se encontró con un semblante lleno de ternura pero también tristeza acompañada por una lagrima que salía de su ojos izquierdo. Aquello provoco un sentimiento extraño, por un segundo se culpo por esa tristeza y esa lagrima. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y con su dedo índice aparto aquel rastro de lágrima.

- _No llores por favor, acaso… ¿te hice recordar algo doloroso? - _pregunto aun algo aturdido.

_- __No, esa lagrima fue por que a través de tus melodías conozco tu interior, y la que acabas de tocar estaba llena de dolor y tristeza, me dolió -_decía mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Esas palabras lo derrumbaron… lo había echo, lo que nunca quiso, abrió su corazón ante ella sin darse cuenta.

_- __Ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta que eres intuitiva -_ decía mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba nuevamente al piano_ - sabes no todo lo que toco es triste, y es cierto lo que dices… - _Chris inicio con una nueva melodía, igual de triste que la anterior.

_- __¿Quisiera saber porque eres tan desdichado? Pero a la vez no quiero hacerte recordar cosas tristes, créeme lo se por experiencia -_ Chris entrecerró los ojos, se dejaba llevar por la melodía que tocaba.

_- __Mi pasado es muy oscuro pero me ha hecho fuerte, lo suficiente para sobrevivir en este mundo, que pronto se convertirá en el centro de guerras por la búsqueda de poder -_ contesto con tranquilidad, abrió los ojos y los fijo en alguna zona a la distancia.

_- __Pero… no necesariamente eso te hará fuerte, y yo se que tú lo sabes, hay veces en las que las cosas se salen de nuestro control -_ Chris esbozo una sonrisa.

_- __Es cierto, me he dado cuenta de eso, no siempre lo que planeas sale como uno quisiera -_ las manos recorrían las teclas con suavidad y rapidez.

_- Es una ley de la vida -_

_- Es duro aprenderla -_

_- __Si, pero con ayuda es mejor aprenderla, que estando solo ¿no crees? -_ pregunto, su mirada intentaba seguir el movimiento de las manos de Chris.

- _Tal vez, pero… no creo que sea correcto que esa persona cargue con tu sufrimiento, es mejor cargarla uno mismo –_

- _Te equivocas, si uno la sigue cargando solo, tarde o temprano lo destruirá -_

_- Si, pero al menos no te llevaras la felicidad que pudo haber tenido esa persona, a la que le confiesas todo tu dolor y que sin duda sufrirá contigo -_

_- __Pero… ¿y si esa persona quiere sufrir contigo? ¿Y eso la hace feliz? y al negarte a llevarla contigo sufre más que estar a tu lado viéndote sufrir solo -_ pregunto con un tono serio y a la vez un tanto desesperado por lo fácil que se la hacia a Chris contestar, algo que probablemente nadie lo haría.

_- __Tocas un buen punto… aunque en mi opinión es estúpido pensar en ello… -_ Haillie lo fulmino con la mirada _- pero aun así no es justo para esa persona, dime tu, ¿harías que esa persona sufra contigo aunque la haga feliz?- _la pregunta de Chris la dejo pensando por un momento, para después solo soltar un suspiro…

- _No lo se, creo que al no estar en esa situación, no... -_

_- __Ves, no es fácil -_ le interrumpió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se quedaron callados, lo único que continuaba era la melodía, y a pesar del silencio de ambos, no era incomodo estar ahí. En ese momento, pareció llegar un recuerdo divertido a Chris dado que en sus labios se formo una sonrisa picarona y algo traviesa.

_- __¿Que pasa? -_ pregunto Haillie, a ella comúnmente no le gustaba tener que estar preguntando, pero con él no podía evitarlo.

_- __Nada, ¿por qué preguntas? - l_a chica se encogió de hombros.

_- __No te hagas… ¿por qué la sonrisa? ¿Que es lo divertido? -_ el semblante de Haillie se volvió un tanto molesto aunque también parecía divertida.

_- __Nada, es solo que te ves muy linda cuando discutes -_ las mejillas de la chica se encendieron tan rápido que a penas y logro ocultarlas de la vista de Chris.

_- __Eso no es gracioso -_ se quejo mientras cubría sus mejillas con ambas manos.

- _No es que sea gracioso, es lindo… -_ Haillie se cruzo de brazos, lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Chris _- no te enojes -_ pidió con unos ojitos tristes y deteniendo la melodía.

_**- **__No estoy enojada__** -**_ él la miro, y resignado dijo.

- Bien, pregunta - aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Haillie, pero eso si, no perdió la oportunidad de tomarle la palabra _- responderé las preguntas que me hagas, así que pregunta - _dijo al notar que ella no comenzaba con su interrogatorio, entonces volvió a deslizar los dedos por las teclas, iniciando una melodía tranquila _- pero eso si, solo responderé si tu también respondes mis preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? –_

- _Bien, ¿por qué nadie sabe que tocas el piano? -_ él esbozó una sonrisa_ - ¿que?-_

_- __Nada, teniendo muchas cosas que preguntar… -_ Haillie hizo una cara inocente.

- _Tengo curiosidad -_

_- __Bien… es un poco difícil, veraz a mi familia le resultaría estúpido, que yo tocara el piano, ellos son bastante… ¿como decirlo?, especiales… creen que tocar el piano es insignificante y una perdida de tiempo, además de inútil -_ dijo con tranquilidad e indiferencia, lo cual desconcertó un poco a la ojigris.

_- Pero me dijiste que tu abuela lo tocaba entonces ¿por qué…? -_

_- _ _Ella era diferente - _le interrumpió _- decía que el piano era la revelación del alma, además… a ella nunca le importo lo que decían los demás, se revelaba ante todos, mi padre y madre la odiaban, y sin mencionar a mis tíos, creo que eso la llevo a la muerte -_ contesto con rapidez, y por un segundo las notas se volvieron agresivas, sin embargo al darse cuenta volvió a aminorar el ritmo lento y tranquilo de la melodía.

_- ¿Por qué la odiaban tus padres? ¿Que no se supone que eran de la misma sangre? -_

_- La odiaron por mi culpa, ella me enseño a tocar el piano a espaldas de mis padres, pero ellos se dieron cuenta, además de que no querían que a su primogénito le llamara la atención esas estupideces, mi padre con el orgullo que caracteriza a todos los Malfoy, se enfrento a mi abuela y a mi madre, él decía que un Malfoy debía de ser hábil en hechizos y pociones, más no hábil en tocar el piano._

_'Recuerdo ese día, mi madre lloraba a los pies de mi padre, rogándole que no matara a su madre, decía que estaba loca y que no sabia lo que hacia, le prometió que mi abuela no volvería a acercarse a mi, eso convenció a mi padre, o eso fue lo que nos hizo creer. Mi abuela, desde entonces solo iba a visitarnos cuando mi padre no estaba, así fue durante un año hasta que murió… nadie lloro, a nadie le importo… '_

_- Supongo que tu padre se lleva muy bien con... -_

_- __Se llevaban bien - _interrumpió al notar algo de nerviosismo en la voz de Haillie _- pero un año antes de que muriera se llevaban mal, lo único que hacia que se hablaran era mi existencia –_

- _¿Que tiene que ver tu existencia? -_ pregunto al instante de su respuesta.

_- __Mi padre murió cuando cumplí 14, nunca se supo como murió - _decía al ver que Haillie le iba a preguntar como había muerto quería ahorrarse la parte de inventar la causa de la muerte de su padre, que por obvias razones tenia que ver con Voldemort _- y a lo que se refiere con mi existencia, era por que Lucius quería que Draco se pareciera a mi, siempre me decía que hubiera deseado que yo fuera su hijo en vez de Draco -_

_- __Oh, ¿por qué quería que fueras como Dra..co? -_ decir su nombre le había costado trabajo, pero quería saber.

_- __No lo se, decía que yo si era el orgullo de un Malfoy -_ sus contestación fue tan simple pero llena de verdad, lo cual confundió más a Haillie, ciertamente lo que estaba averiguando no era agradable _- tal vez sea por que a mi corta edad ya sabia cosas que un mago con experiencia, aun estaba aprendiendo y también por la forma en la me comportaba - _agrego.

_-_ _¿Como te comportabas? -_

_- __Te digo todo, al decir que eres la primera persona con la puedo ser yo mismo, siempre me comporte como mi padre me decía que debía de ser un Malfoy -_ en ese instante llego a su mente la actitud reciente de Draco.

- _¿Nunca te resulto difícil? -_

_- __Claro que si, siempre me puse a pensar que yo era mas parecido a mi abuela que a mi padre, pero ahora es confuso, no me parezco ni a uno ni a otro - _la melodía termino, pero casi al instante inicio con otra.

_- __Eso es por que cada uno es diferente, por cierto… ¿por qué dijiste que habías tenido una infancia oscura? Bueno, sin tomar en cuenta los que me has contado hasta ahorita -_ Haillie se abrazó las piernas para entrar en calor, y en todo momento miro con discreción el rostro de Chris.

_- __Es fácil, mi padre me educo utilizando hechizos, y mi madre nunca dijo nada, ella era igual, siempre tuve que ser el mejor, no podía tener errores, eso era imperdonable y conllevaba a un castigo severo su sucedía -_ decía dejando de tocar el piano.

_- _ _¿Los odias? -_

_- __No, nunca podría odiarlos, tal vez sea solo rencor, pero no odio -_ Haillie bajo la mirada. Se complicaba entender a ese chico, pero le era sencillo confiar en él.

_- ¿Tu madre aun vive? -_

_- __Si, ella fue la que me envío a estudiar a Hogwarts, me dijo que seria una buena experiencia, y que seria la mejor forma de que conociera más de los que ya se - _se revolvió los cabellos con su diestra. Aprender algo que no supiera… ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? Hogwarts era sin duda la escuela de magia más pura, y ahí no le enseñarían algo que no supiera ya _- creo que más que nada quería deshacerse de mi -_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? -_

_- Yo me parezco mucho a mi padre excepto por el color de cabello, que lo tengo al de mi madre, y a ella le duele verlo en mi -_

_- __Lo amaba _- dijo con tranquilidad.

_- __No lo se, nunca vi amor en ellos -_ Chris río, al ver el semblante de Haillie al contradecirla - _me retracto en lo que dije, no se si estaban enamorados, ya que yo ni siquiera conozco ese sentimiento _- su sonrisa no desapareció a pesar de que ahora ella lo miraba con tristeza.

_- _ _¿Nunca has amado? -_

_- No, solo conozco el odio -_

_- Como sabes que no has amado si ni siquiera lo has visto o sentido -_

_- __Por eso mismo sé que no he amado a nadie… bueno, creo que es mi turno -_ decía mientras se ponía de pie _- pero creo que lo dejare para después ya que no tarda en amanecer -_

_- __¿Como lo sabes? -_ pregunto, reaccionando después de haber permanecida hundida en sus pensamientos.

_- __Mira -_ Chris le señalo con el dedo el horizonte; comenzaba a salir el sol _- este lugar te muestra el tiempo del exterior, y si ya esta saliendo el sol aquí, allá también –_

- _Oh… -_

Chris le ayudo a levantarse para después encaminarla hasta el túnel que llevaba al retrato, ambos salieron y casi al instante en que se cerro la puerta el cuadro desapareció

- _¿Como es que hace eso? -_

_- __El retrato es el que permite quien lo vea, solo aparece ante aquellos que considera que guardaran el secreto de su existencia, aun no descubro como -_ contesto sin darle mucha importancia dado que estaba más interesado en ver las expresiones que ella mostraba.

_- Interesante -_

_- Si… creo que deberías irte primero, por si ya hay alguien merodeando el castillo, ya que esto debe seguir siendo un secreto -_

_- __Ok, nos vemos -_ Haillie hizo lo mismo que hacia con Draco al despedirse, ella no supo por que lo hizo, apenada camino por el pasillo pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo _- ¡Feliz Navidad! -_ dijo al separarse ya que el semblante de Chris era de asombro.

_- __Si, claro… - _dijo al salir de su ensimismamiento_ - _r_ecuerda que me toca a mi preguntar -_

- _¿Que cosa? - _Haillie hizo mueca, lo cual hizo sonreír a Chris.

La chica asintió con la cabeza para después irse. Chris vio como se alejaba, y espero unos 5 minutos, para después él dirigirse hacia la casa de Slytherin.


	19. Navidad

"**Navidad"**

En el transcurso hacia la sala común de Slytherin, no se encontró con ningún estudiante que permaneció en el colegio. Al llegar se recostó en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea y casi en instantes su mente viajo en esa chica de cabellos castaños e inocente mirada gris.

_- Te vez feliz -_ Chris no necesito buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

_- No me veo, lo estoy… ¿tienes algún interés en saber porque? - _pregunto con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en sus labios.

_- En absoluto, tu vida me es indiferente y no te hagas la vaga ilusión de que llego a interesarme siquiera -_ contesto divertido, pero también lograba captarse un tono molesto en su voz.

_- Muy bien primito, solo recuerda tus palabras… y una cosa más - _Chris busco a su primo con la mirada y suspiro mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza _- jamás pensé que los rumores sobre ti fueran ciertos, pero bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para equivocarse -_

_- ¿A que te refieres? -_ pregunto, al ver un semblante curioso por parte de Draco, Chris no pudo evitar divertirse más.

_- _ _Cambias rápido de chica, jamás pensé que dejarías a la primera mujer que parecía entenderte, pero sabes que… hiciste lo correcto -_ el rubio no comprendió del todo las palabras, sin embargo Chris ni siquiera le dio tiempo para analizarlas cuando ya retomaba la conversación _- ¿piensas utilizar a Granger para sacar información productiva de Potter? - _Draco esbozo una sonrisa.

- _No la necesito para ello -_

_- Entonces en verdad pasa algo raro ahí, ¡vaya! No creí fueras por ese rumbo, pero bueno, una mujer sigue siéndolo no importa que tan asquerosa tenga la sangre -_ la mirada del pelinegro se poso en las flamas de la chimenea, una sonrisa cálida se formo en sus labios, además de dejo escapar un suspiro_ - a diferencia de ti, prefiero mantener mis relaciones muy a la vista, y créeme… disfrutare la cara que pondrás al ver a mi pareja -_ el chico se levanto del sofá y camino hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, pero antes de que subiera Draco le detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo.

_- _ _¿Qué insinúas? ¡Habla claro! -_ exigió, estaba alterado, ciertamente no quería una afirmación a sus pensamientos…

- _Lo que escuchaste… suéltame, que no te diré más - _la mirada del rubio estaba fija en la de su primo, y al aspirar algo de aire, por fin logro captar un aroma singular, rosas…

Draco retrocedió, aun manteniendo la mirada fija en su primo. Este, al notar la extraña actitud del rubio, agarro un extremo de su camisa y la acerco a su nariz para después aspirar profundamente; fue entonces que se percato de aquel fino aroma… Era de ella. Chris, al ver a través de la mirada de Draco, entendió que seguía sin creer lo que ya resultaba más que evidente.

Divertido dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras dejando a un rubio enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Él intentaba encontrar una posibilidad de que aquella chica que había logrado conseguir su cariño, hubiera estado esa noche con Chris, pero por más que pensaba, menos conseguía una explicación que le resultara agradable.

**OoOoO**

Por otro lado del castillo, Haillie llego tranquilamente hasta su sala común. Aunque al atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda, no pudo evitar echar a correr hacia los dormitorios y recostarse en su cama con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Hermione. Cerró las cortinas de la cama y suspiro. Esa había sido una noche tranquila y ciertamente le alegro… pensando en su encuentro, poco a poco la chica se quedo dormida.

Pasado el medio día, Haillie despertó. Aun algo adormilada se arropo y bajo a la sala común, encontrándose con una lluvia de miradas que provenían del árbol de navidad.

- _Como duermes… - _dijo en tono divertido Eliut, quien se entretenía leyendo una carta. Haillie hizo una mueca en respuesta para después sentarse y comenzar revisar sus presentes -_ abre el mío primero…_- ella sonrío y asintió.

El regalo por parte de Eliut venia envuelto en una caja cubierta con papel azul, dentro había un alhajero tallado en madera pura y que al abrirse emitía una nana. Antes de que se lo olvidara, Eliut agarro una gran cantidad de cajas de diferentes tamaños, las cuales entrego a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. La de Harry contenía unos guantes de quiddich especiales para los buscadores, el de Ron contenía una capa nueva, la cual se midió al instante; la caja de Hermione tenía un libro titulado "La magia de los egipcios" y por ultimo la caja de Ginny eran unos aretes. Al igual que Eliut, Haillie se apresuró a darles sus regalos a los chicos, no sin antes desearles una Feliz Navidad.

Harry recibió una saeta de fuego miniatura de parte de Haillie, Hermione le dio un libro titulado "Los mejores jugadores de quiddich de la historia y sus trucos", Ron le dio una cajita con una serie de artículos para el cuidado de una escoba y Ginny le dio un libro titulado "La historia del quiddich".

Ron recibió los mismos presentes por parte de las chicas, y Harry le dio un juego renovado de ajedrez; Ginny por parte de Haillie recibió una blusa de color azul celeste que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, Hermione le dio un diario mágico y por parte de Harry fue una muñequera que cambiaba de color según lo que usara. Hermione solo recibió libros de gran variedad por parte de cada uno de sus amigos.

Mientras los chicos se divertían con sus nuevos objetos, Eliut alcanzo a notar dos regalos más que iban dirigidos a él, el primero era de una chica de nombre Jean y el otro no traía remitente.

- _¿Puedo saber quien es Jean? -_ pregunto Haillie, quien se encontraba justo a un lado de él. Eliut la miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza levemente_ - ¿por…? -_

_- _ _¿Acaso es Jean Swan? - _pregunto Hermione, cerrando uno de los libros que leía. Eliut le lanzo una mirada molesto, gesto que no paso desapercibido por parte de su hermana_ - es un chica de séptimo, de… Slytherin - _la diestra de Eliut fue a dar a su frente.

_- ¿Slytherin? -_ preguntaron al unísono Harry, Ron y Ginny, esta ultima un tanto triste por la noticia.

_- Si te gusta por mi esta bien -_ casi al instante las miradas fueron a parar a Haillie_ - ¿Qué? -_ ellos desviaron la mirada y suspiraron _- miren, nosotros recién entramos a Hogwarts y no conocemos mucho sobre la rivalidad de las casas, pero seria tonto que por ello no tenemos prohibido enamorarnos de alguien fuera de nuestra casa –_

- _Ella tiene razón - _continuo Hermione, quien ya tenía la mirada fija entre las páginas de su libro.

_- Y… ¿Qué te dio? -_ Eliut revolvió el cabello de su hermana para después abrir su regalo, el cual era una chamarra.

Justo después de que las miradas dejaron de posarse en él, se limito a abrir el siguiente regalo, estaba algo curioso dado que desconocía su procedencia. Al abrir la caja, lo único que hayo una fotografía vieja en su interior, el contenido de esta le dejo en shock. Las manos le temblaron, de miedo y furia. Haillie desvío la mirada y al ver el semblante pálido de su hermano no dudo acercarse más, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Elit.

_- _ _¿Qué sucede con esa caja? Te ha puesto pálido -_ comento la chica mientras apoyaba su diestra en la frente de su hermano. Eliut cerró la caja y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_- Nada, solo una mala broma -_ contesto quitando la mano de Haillie de su frente.

Eliut, sin mirar a nadie salió de la sala común a paso acelerado, los chicos le miraron confundidos, pero solo Haillie se propuso a seguirlo, sin embargo el escuchar un picotazo en la ventana le detuvo, desvío la mirada y reconoció esa lechuza. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió permitiendo que el ave entrara, creyendo que era para ella estiro su mano pero la lechuza voló hasta Hermione, la cual no tardo en desatar la nota que traía amarrada en el pie.

- _Bueno chicos los veo después -_ la castaña les dio una sonrisa y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, la lechuza se fue una vez que vio salir a la chica.

La mirada de Haillie estaba fija en la ventana, ella tenía la ligera sensación de que algo doloroso se aproximaba, además de que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y sus manos le temblaban. Algo sucedía con ella, y no estaba segura que… en solo un segundo todas sus sensaciones desaparecieron, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

_- Haillie ¿estas bien? -_ pregunto Ron asustado al ver a la joven caer frente a sus ojos. Los ojos de ella continuaron abiertos solo unos instantes para después cerrarse.

_- ¡Ron ve por ayuda! -_ grito Harry, al acercarse apoyo su mano en la frente de la chica. El pelirrojo asintió y salió corriendo _- Haillie despierta… - _susurraba mientras daba ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas ajenas, pero al sentirla frío se asusto _- Ginny, ve a buscar a Eliut… la llevare a la enfermería -_

Sin pensarlo más, la cargo en brazos y salió de la sala común seguido de la pelirroja. Harry caminaba lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la enfermería.

**OoOoO**

Ron corría a todo lo que podían darle sus pies y su fuerza, que no tardo en llegar a su destino, al llegar a la puerta se topo con Chris, el cual ignoro por completo para adentrarse a la enfermería.

_- Ma…dam… Pom… frey… -_ el chico jadeaba y se veía desesperado, lo cual provoco curiosidad en el ojigris _- necesita…mos ayuda… mi amiga… -_ al escuchar la ultima palabra le hizo estremecer.

_- Toma una gran cantidad de aire y dime que paso -_ Ron asintió con la cabeza, dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

_- Mi amiga, se ha desmayado, esta muy pálida… en la sala común con Harry -_ la enfermera hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal de que le seguiría.

Chris les siguió de cerca una vez que estos salieron de la enfermería, sin embargo a mitad del camino se encontraron con Harry, el ojigris agudizo su vista para poder identificar a la chica que venia en sus brazos cubierta con una capa. Ron se acercó al pelinegro, dejando atrás a la bruja.

_- ¿Qué…? -_ Harry ni siquiera se espero a escuchar completa la pregunta del pelirrojo, solo siguió andando hasta que estuvo a pasos de la enfermera.

- _Su temperatura esta bajando muy rápido, y sus latidos igual _- Pomfrey apoyo su diestra en el cuello de Haillie.

- _Esto no es bueno… ven _- la enfermera saco su varita y con un movimiento desapareció junto con Harry.

Chris al no verlos más, no perdió el tiempo y echo a correr de regreso a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey, Harry y Haillie aparecieron en la enfermería. El pelinegro no dudo siquiera en acercarse a una cama y depositar a Haillie. La enfermera se apresuró a sacar unas mantas y ponérselas a la chica.

Poco a poco, los labios y los dedos de Haillie se tornaron morados, su piel cada vez era más blanca. Madam Pomfrey no perdió el tiempo, y se dedico a revisarla minuciosamente. AL terminar corrió hacia un estante, lo abrió y saco una botella negra junto con un vaso.

- _Señor Potter, necesito que me ayude a darle esto - _vacío el contenido de la botella que era de un color morado y de consistencia sumamente viscosa _- sosténgala con fuerza… no dude en ejercer fuerza -_ Harry no comprendió, pero aun así no se cuestiono las palabras de la mujer, solo hizo lo que le pidió.

Madama Pomfrey le abrió la boca y vertió el líquido en la boca ajena para después alejarse. En par de segundos Haillie comenzó a moverse bruscamente, grito con fuerza como si le estuvieran desgarrando el interior. Aquella reacción solo duro unos instantes, para nuevamente quedarse quieta.

- _Extraño… Señor Potter, avise a la jefa de su casa, sobre este acontecimiento - _el chico asintió con la cabeza, miro de reojo el cuerpo de Haillie.

Chris algo agitado por su carrera, había alcanzado a escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, lo cual provoco que su nerviosismo aumentara. Unos minutos después de que todo volvió a estar en silencio vio a Harry salir apresurado, así que ahí fue cuando vio su oportunidad para averiguar de quien se trataba.

El chico entro a la enfermería silenciosamente, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y no al no ver a la enfermera se acercó a la única cama ocupada. Cuando sus ojos vieron el cuerpo de Haillie un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- _¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Malfoy? _- se escucho a lo lejos, el ojigris volteo.

_-_ _Vomite, y me duele horrible la cabeza… ¿ella se pondrá bien? -_ la enfermera le observo de reojo, saco un frasco pequeño del estante para después acercarse a Chris.

- _Tómese esto y se sentirá mejor _- decía mientras le tendía el frasco. Chris continuaba pensando en como sonsacarle la información sin verse tan sospechoso -_ ya puede retirarse -_

_- ¿ella estará bien? _- volvió a preguntar, esperanzado en que esa vez si le respondiera y no le evadiera.

- _No lo se, su caso es extraño… ahora si Señor Malfoy, retírese -_

El chico lanzo una ultima mirada a Haillie, no quería separase de ella, pero sabia que si lo veían ahí, podía tener problemas con el hermano, aunque una parte de él le decía a gritos que no la abandonara y que le valiera por completo lo que fuera a suceder por su presencia, pero al final su juicio pudo más que sus deseos…


	20. Tres verdades reveladas

"**Tres verdades reveladas"**

Hermione camino durante unos minutos sin un rumbo fijo, de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarse de que no la iban siguiendo, después de verse más que sola saco la carta de uno de sus bolsillos de la capa y sin perder su tiempo la abrió.

**"Creo que ya es momento, aun estoy inseguro sobre esto, pero la ultima vez que hablamos, vi en tu mirada sinceridad, además que si no hablo con alguien siento que voy a explotar, y ya que me ofreciste tu apoyo… lo aprovechare. Te veo en unos 10 minutos, cerca de la gárgola que esta en la torre sur del castillo.**

**Draco."**

Hermione se sintió feliz, por fin Draco aceptaba de buena gana la ayuda que hacia un tiempo le ofreció. Sin querer esperar más se dirigió hacia la torre. Al llegar, se recargo en la gárgola y volvió a leer la nota de Draco una y otra vez.

_- ¿Tan desesperado crees que estoy? -_ pregunto una voz ya familiar. Con tranquilidad volteo y vio a Draco caminando hacia ella.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, y no entendía muy bien el por que… aunque tal vez fuera el que ella estuviera en aquel lugar minutos antes de la hora quedada. Fue solo en ese instante que se percato de que lo apresurada que había sido además de que podía darle una idea equivocada a él. Cuando le tuvo más cerca, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_- Algo… -_ Draco la miro consternado.

_- No es seguro hablar aquí alguien puede escucharnos, ven sígueme -_

Draco dio media vuelta y camino en la misma dirección en la que había llegado, su paso era rápido, Hermione lo siguió con algo de esfuerzo. Estuvieron caminando durante cinco minutos, y para alivio de ambos nadie les vio, así llegaron hasta el séptimo piso.

_- ¿Vamos a la sala de los menesteres? -_ pregunto algo curiosa la castaña.

_- No, por que no te llevo a esa sala y si porque es muy parecida a ella, solo que nadie la conoce mas que yo - _contesto Draco disminuyendo el paso poco a poco.

Draco se detuvo a un metro antes de llegar a la sala de los menesteres, y en a pared de su izquierda apareció una puerta de color negro, la abrió y le hizo señas a Hermione para que pasara primero. Ella aun sorprendida paso a través de la puerta y se encontró con una hermosa sala. Draco pasó después de ella, pero sin antes voltear a ver si nadie los había seguido.

_- Ponte cómoda_ - dijo en un susurro, mientras aparecía una mesita con una botella de una cerveza de mantequilla y dos copas. Hermione obedeció y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás.

_- ¿Como hallaste este lugar? -_

_- Fue de casualidad, andaba haciendo la ronda por aquí y de repente apareció - decía mientras llenaba las copas y se la pasa a ella -_ Tarde mucho en averiguar lo que había echo para que apareciera, hasta que después de tantos esfuerzos lo logre -

_- ¿Y como es que aparece? -_

_- Bueno, la puerta apareció con mi deseo de encontrar un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarme, solo eso -_

_- Vaya, si que se parece a la sala de los menesteres -_

_- En realidad no del todo… esta sala según leí, de un libro que encontré aquí, fue usada por parejas cuyo amor no podía ser... -_ Draco volteo hacia la _pintura - esas parejas se veían aquí para no ser descubiertas por nadie, hasta que salían de Hogwarts y sin en cambio tengo entendido que la sala de los menesteres se abre para aquellas personas que quieren guardar cosas -_ terminaba volteando a verla.

_- ¿Y de que era ese libro? -_

_- Era un diario, algo triste por cierto… -_

_- ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión? - _pregunto al fin, ya sin darle rodeos, dado que su cabeza estaba echa un lío y ni que se diga de sus sentimientos.

_- No lo se, por alguna extraña razón... sé que puedo confiar en ti - _ella lo miro, se veía tan diferente, no era el mismo chico arrogante, sin duda era otro. Ahora Hermione se daba cuenta por que Haillie se sentía tan cómoda con él.

_- ¿Que sucede? -_ pregunto Draco al ver que Hermione lo miraba de manera extraña. Ella reacciono rápidamente.

_- ¿Por qué aparentas ser alguien que no eres? ¿Que es lo que ganas? -_ pregunto desviando un poco la mirada ya que sus mejillas las sentía arder.

_- No lo aparento ser, así es como soy -_ contesto con tranquilidad.

_- ¿La… amas…? -_ dijo en voz baja, pero sin dejar de verlo, quería ver su reacción. Draco se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, y provoco un largo silencio _- Perdón, yo… no pretendía… no es que me importe… solo es… - _Draco la miraba lleno de dudas.

_- ¿En verdad no te importa saber la respuesta? -_ pregunto divertido por la reacción de Hermione, y más cuando se acercó a ella. El rostro de la castaña estaba roja - ¿no quieres saber la respuesta de esa pregunta? -

_- Eh… no… este… - _Hermione se levanto rápidamente al sentir la cercanía de Draco - era solo curiosidad -

_- ¿En serio? -_ decía poniéndose de pie, al igual que Hermione y acercándose a ella.

_- Si, de verdad… bueno, de que querías hablar -_

_- ¿Que pasa por tu cabeza? Dímelo Hermione… - _ella se paralizo al escuchar su nombre, él nunca le había hablado tan formalmente _- tal vez pase lo mismo por la mía _- la cabeza del rubio estaba más que revuelta, no sabia que pensar de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

_- ¿Dime que pasa por la tuya primero? -_

_- No, yo te pregunte primero, ¡por favor dime! -_ Draco vio que Hermione soltó un suspiro.

_- Esta bien, te diré, creo que me… gustas -_ Draco la miro de forma extraña.

_- ¿Por qué? -_ fue lo único que dijo Draco _- ¿Por qué crees tu que te gusto? -_

_- Es difícil de explicar -_ dudo un poco.

_- Por favor inténtalo - _Hermione se sentó nuevamente, y dio otro suspiro.

_- Cuando te veo, me siento feliz, y es lo mismo cuando hablas, cuando me miras… tiemblo… pero no de miedo si no de emoción -_ Hermione bajo la mirada apenada.

Draco la miro desconcertado se acercó lentamente a ella y con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla ajena y levanto su rostro para que quedara a la altura del suyo.

_- No te sienta apenada -_ ella lo miro, vio confusión en su mirada _- solo una pregunta más ¿desde cuando? -_

_- Desde el año pasado, pero yo creí que me estaba volviendo loca así que lo ignore, pero cuando nos topamos en el pasillo, me di cuenta de que me gustabas -_ Draco no dejaba de mirarla, ciertamente no comprendía, ¿por qué estaba feliz por aquella revelación? Se preguntaba, aunque sabia que ella estaba siendo sincera y eso le gusto. A él también le gustaba Hermione, pero desde la llegada de Haillie algo había cambiado.

Hermione no se contuvo más, se acercó más a Draco y lo beso, tomándolo por sorpresa al inicio, pero al final cedió…

**OoOoO**

Eliut se encontraba frente de la gárgola que daba a la oficina del director, estaba molesto y ansias por aquella foto que había recibido, así que decidió hacer uso de sus poderes, miro a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie desapareció… en un instante se encontró enfrente de la puerta de madera, levanto la mano con intención de tocar, pero escucho la voz de Dumbledore.

_- Pasa -_ Eliut abrió la puerta y vio al director sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, lo miro por un rato para después acercarse, Dumbledore le ofreció la silla que estaba enfrente, pero Eliut no acepto _- En que te puedo ayudar -_

_- ¡Usted sabe a la perfección lo que quiero! -_

_- No lo se, por favor toma asiento y relájate -_ el temperamento del chico comenzaba a salirse de sus limites, él sabia que no debía reaccionar así pero la tranquilidad de Dumbledore le enfurecía.

_- ¡No necesito estar sentado! ¿¡Bien, si no lo sabe se lo diré, quiero saber que significa esto! - _Eliut lanzo la fotografía hacia en escritorio, cerca de Dumbledore.

Él tomo la foto y la analizo, después vio a Eliut.

_- ¡Se que usted sabe los que significa esta foto, dígame que es! -_ dijo dando vueltas de una lado para otro mientras echaba hacia atrás sus cabellos.

_- Tranquilízate primero, Eliut -_

_- ¡No puedo! ¿Que rayos significa? -_ el chico comenzó a mover sus manos con desesperación.

_- No se quien te haya mandado esta fotografía pero… - _decía con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

_- ¡HABLE! Deje de ocultarme cosas, se perfectamente que sabe lo que significa - _grito, a la vez que soltaba un golpe en el escritorio. Estaba descontrolado, pero a pesar de que se encontraba frente al director, no pudo calmarse.

_- No creo que sea el momento indicado, le prometí a Hillary que te diría hasta que estuvieras listo -_

_- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO, HABLE! -_

_- Primero quiero que te tranquilices -_ Eliut estaba más que fuera de si, pero intento tranquilizarse o a lo menos mostrarlo ya que nunca lo estaría hasta saber que significaba esa foto.

_- Así esta mejor, bien… me hubiera gustado esperar más pero, me doy cuenta de que yo no era el único que sabía sobre esto -_

_- No entiendo ¿saber que? -_

_- Eliut, tu madre, Hillary… al estar embarazada de Haillie vino al colegio, pidiendo mi consejo, ella no sabia como decirle a Jason que… -_ hizo una pausa, tomo un respiro antes de continuar _-de que él no era el padre _- Eliut no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podría ser cierto.

_- ¡No es cierto, esta mintiendo! -_ dijo comenzando a perder su estabilidad.

_- No, y esta foto es una prueba, el hombre que le esta dando un beso en el estomago a tu madre mientras estaba embarazada de ti, es el verdadero padre de ambos -_

_- ¿Qué? -_ Eliut se dejo caer en la silla, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, pensando en la posibilidad _- ¿Entonces quien…? -_ pregunto, su voz sonaba apagada y llena de frustración.

_- Esta persona amo mucho a Hillary, y ella a él, sin embargo tu abuelo no acepto la relación, fue entonces cuando la saco del colegio, ella quedo destrozada… después murieron los Halliwell, ella fue la única que sobrevivió y como ya sabrás, ella vino pidiéndome ayuda, la cual no negué… entonces regreso. Tu madre y aquel joven volvieron a estar juntos, y al terminar sus estudios se fueron a vivir juntos. Todo estuvo bien durante 5 años pero comenzaron los problemas, al año quedo embarazada de ti, ella se alejó de él sin decírselo, fue entonces cuando encontró a Jason _- Dumbledore dio un gran respiro y después continúo - _Jason, supo que estaba embarazada de ti, pero él la amaba y le propuso matrimonio, a pesar de que sabia que Hillary aun amaba mucho a tu padre… ella sin dudar acepto la propuesta. Hillary no le dijo nada de su embarazo a tu padre por que no quería atarlo, así que él nunca supo de tú existencia -_

La mirada de Eliut miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, pero sus ojos estaban idos, era algo que en verdad necesitaba saber, pero a la vez no lo deseaba. Nunca era fácil enterarse de que el hombre que cuido de ti, no era tu sangre…

_- Tres meses después de tu nacimiento Hillary volvió a ver a tu padre, fue entonces cuando quedo embarazada de Haillie, ella se aterro ya que estaba casada con Jason y había cometido un error, ya que tu padre quería que todo fuera como antes. Ella le mintió y le dijo que no lo amaba, que lo sucedido era una estupidez, y jamás se volvieron a ver… así que nuevamente le oculto el embarazo de su 2 hijo - _el director miro al chico por encima de sus gafas de media luna _- ella sabia que no se lo podía ocultar a Jason, fue entonces que vino conmigo; cuando Jason se entero, no la juzgo al contrario la apoyo, siempre, y como puedes darte cuenta tu padre nunca supo de ustedes -_ al escuchar esa palabras, el chico levanto la mirada molesto.

_- Dígame quien es nuestro padre_ - pidió con tristeza y sin quitar la mirada del anciano.

_- El padre de ambos se llama Sirius Black -_ Eliut abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

_- No puede ser -_

_- Lo es, Hillary me pidió que no te lo dijera por que sabia, lo mucho que querías a Jason y también cuanto lo quería tu hermana, ella sabia que les dolería la verdad -_

_- Y no sabe cuanto -_ Eliut derramo una lagrima, no podía odiar a su madre por eso, él la quería y nada cambiaria eso, y en cuanto a su hermana, él no le diría lo de su verdadero padre, ya que no quería lastimarla, y en relación a Jason, para él siempre seria su padre ya que él se había comportado como uno.

Antes de que alguno volviera a decir nada, la puerta del despacho se abrió no sin antes escucharse unos golpecitos. La profesora Mcgonagal estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada, lo cual extraño al director.

_- ¿Que sucede Minerva? -_

_- Profesor, la Señorita. Halliwell… -_

_- ¿¡Que le pasa a mi hermana! -_ Mcgonagal volteo a ver al chico, el cual ya estaba de pie a un lado de ella, esperando por una respuesta.

_- Esta en la enfermería, y según el Sr. Potter, no esta muy bien -_

_- ¿Que? -_ Eliut, dio unos pasos largos a hacia la puerta pero la voz del director le detuvo.

_- No te precipites, ven te llevare -_ Dumbledore le extendió la mano, Eliut no dudo y se acercó con rapidez para tomarla _- Minerva, vaya por Severus y dígale que lo necesito en la enfermería -_

_- ¿A Severus? -_

_- Si - _en ese instante él y Eliut desaparecieron…

**OoOoO**

Mcgonagal se quedo por unos instantes pensando en lo que le había dicho el director, para después simplemente seguir la orden... Snape se encontraba acomodando unas pociones cuando Mcgonagall apareció.

_- ¿A que debo su presencia? -_

_- El director lo necesita con urgencia en la enfermería -_ comento mientras intentaba desaparecer nuevamente.

_- ¿Que ha sucedido? -_

_- La Srita Halliwell esta muriendo… -_ Snape se puso tenso al escuchar a Mcgonagall, y sin ponerle atención, desapareció…

Dumbledore y Eliut aparecieron frente a la puerta de la enfermería. El chico entro rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a su pequeña hermana; no tardo mucho encontrarla ya que Harry, Ginny, Ron se encontraban rodeando una de las camas; corrió hacia ellos y movió (intentando no ser brusco) a Ron quien se encontraba más a su alcance.

Lo que vio no le gusto, Haillie estaba cubierta por grandes cantidades de cobijas, ella tenia la piel muy pálida, parecía muerta, eso lo asusto… levanto a su hermana, pasando el brazo por su cuello, con una de sus manos toco su cara, estaba fría…

_- Peque… Por favor abre tus ojos… vamos -_ susurro Eliut juntando su frente con la de ella _- Haillie despierta… -_

_- Eliut…_ - susurro Ginny mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

_- Ella aun sigue viva -_ decía Dumbledore viendo de reojo a los presentes, Eliut levanto su rostro y sus miradas chocaron.

_- ¿Como pretende que este bien mientras veo de esta forma a mi hermana? -_

_- Profesor, que bueno que ya esta aquí… La Señoriita Halliwell esta muriendo, he intentado todo lo que se pero... nada funciona… -_

En ese instante Snape apareció, estaba algo agitado pero eso no evito que su porte siguiera siendo el mismo, vio al director y después a todos los presentes.

_- Severus me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido, necesito que veas a Haillie -_ Todos voltearon a ver al director consternados, ¿que tenia que ver Snape en todo eso? Se _cuestionaron - Chicos les voy a pedir que se retiren, las cosas van a estar bien -_

_- Yo no me iré -_ replico Eliut viendo a Snape de reojo, y este ni siquiera se inmuto.

_- Nosotros tampoco nos iremos -_ le siguió Harry y Ron.

_- Tu puedes quedarte Eliut, pero ustedes - _decía señalando a los otros 3 _- deben de irse y si no es mucha molestia también te lo pido a ti Pomfrey -_ la enfermera asintió con la cabeza.

_- Pero... -_

_- Harry -_ el pelinegro volteo a ver a Eliut, él movía la cabeza en desaprobación.

_- Severus, por favor… antes de que sea demasiado tarde -_

Snape se acercó a Haillie rápidamente, mientras todos los demás salían de la enfermería, los únicos que permanecían era Dumbledore, Snape, Eliut y por supuesto Haillie.

_- ¿Me puede explicar como es que el profesor Snape puede ayudar más que Madame Pomfrey? -_ pregunto Eliut mientras recostaba a su hermana y dejaba que Snape la revisara.

_- La curara, él conoce, mejor que nadie, lo que le esta sucediendo a Haillie… -_ no continuo ya que Snape volteo a verlos - ¿que pasa Severus?

_- Debieron de haberme avisado antes, esta avanzando muy rápido, no estoy seguro que le vaya ayudar de mucho… -_ el semblante de Eliut estaba plasmado el terror, ni siquiera había logrado que su voz saliera _- Señor Halliwell… ponga mucha atención... en el estante que esta en mi despacho hay un pequeño frasco que contiene un líquido plateado, apresúrese o será demasiado tarde - _Eliut lo miro desconcertado, iba a responder pero Snape continuo _- la transportación con la varita no es lo suficientemente rápida, debe utilizar su teletransportación, ¡ahora! -_

Eliut estaba más desconcertado, ¿como sabia él de su poder? Se pregunto, pero al ver la mirada tan decidida y fría del profesor no dudo más, el tiempo se terminaba, así que se cerro los ojos, respiro hondo para concentrarse, no podía equivocarse, no en ese momento; en su mente visualizo aquel frasco y el lugar donde se encontraba; no tardo en encontrarlo así que abrió los ojos y levanto su mano para recibir algo, en ese instante la botellita apareció en su mano. El chico le entrego la botella, Snape la agarro y se acercó nuevamente a Haillie.

_- Ayúdeme a sostenerla_ - Eliut se acercó, paso su brazo por el cuello de su hermana y la levanto, mientras Snape abría la botellita _- Abriré la boca y cuando haya tomado la sustancia… aléjese rápidamente _- Eliut lo volteo a ver curioso. Snape le abrió muy poco la boca y vacío la sustancia en la boca de la joven _- ¡Ahora! -_

Ambos se alejaron de la chica, y en solo cuestión de instantes ella se elevo quince centímetros de la cama, y pocos segundos después los vidrios y botellas a su alrededor explotaron con una agresividad temible. Dumbledore, Snape y Eliut se cubrieron de la lluvia de vidrios; y al levantar la vista ella ya se encontraba nuevamente en la cama.

_- ¡Wow! Eso fue potente -_ comento emocionado Dumbledore. Snape se acercó nuevamente a Haillie y puso su mano en la frente de ella.

_- Su temperatura esta volviendo a la normalidad -_ con un movimiento de la varita, el director reparo cada cosa que había explotado _- Quizás despierte en dos días y vuelva a sus actividades en una semana -_

_- Bien, gracias Severus, solo una cosa… ¿cuando? -_

_- No lo se exactamente, pero creo que será después de que despierte, hay que vigilarla -_

_- Bien, estaré al pendiente de ella –_

_- Yo igual - _A pesar de estar perdido en la conversación, Eliut no dudo en hablar, estaba agradecido pero también necesitaba de explicaciones y dudaba que fueran contestadas en aquel momento por ello se las reservo… excepto una.

_- ¿Como es que usted sabe de mis poderes? - _el chico miro directo a los ojos a su profesor de pociones, este ni siquiera cambio su expresión…


	21. El poder de los Halliwell

"**El poder de los Halliwell"**

- _Lo que acabas de presenciar, es lo monstruoso que pueden llegar a ser sus poderes -_respondió Dumbledore, evadiendo completamente la pregunta de Eliut hacia Severus Snape.

El chico pareció olvidar todo, ciertamente la reciente información había dado un giro inesperado a la situación. Las cosas no salían conforme pensaba, él intentaba averiguar como es que alguien fuera de la familia supiera algo. Era difícil de creer, además de imposible.

_-_ _Es muy sencillo de comprender, especialmente cuando se tiene información de su estirpe - _Eliut movió la cabeza en desaprobación, seguía sin entender a que se referían_ - bien, cada uno de los Halliwell al nacer es marcado, para que su sangre no se contamine…-_

_- Eso es algo básico, pero ¿que tiene que ver? -_ pregunto con mirada en el piso, pensando y analizando cada palabra que recibía.

_-_ _La estirpe Halliwell adquiere poderes muy distintos a…-_ Eliut no dejo que terminara.

_-_ _La de los otros magos, lo se, eso es lo que nos hace diferente y únicos -_ continuo, el chico levanto la mirada y la clavo en Snape.

_-_ _Pero hay ciertos problemas con ese punto, no se si lo habrás sabido pero no todos los Halliwell adquieren su poder al nacer o cuando están en el vientre de la madre… - _él asintió y nuevamente continuo con la frase.

- _Tengo conciencia de eso, de echo yo adquirí mis poderes al nacer -_

_-_ _Bien, ¿nunca se pregunto por qué su hermana no adquirió sus poderes al nacer aun cuando tu madre tenia más poder al estar embarazada de ella?-_ le pregunto. Eliut pensó por unos momentos.

_-_ _No, jamás… pero como es que… ¡no! Espere… mi madre no tuvo más poder al estar embarazada mi… padre me lo dijo -_ a Eliut le costaba trabajo mantener lo que decía, cada vez se confundía más, ¿Cómo era posible que Severus Snape supiera tanto?

_-_ _Si, Hillary tenía más poder -_ respondió con tranquilidad.

_-_ _Pero entonces como… ¿por qué…? -_

_-_ _Hillary neutralizo los poderes de Haillie al nacer - _Eliut desvío la mirada hacia su hermana y después fue hasta el semblante sereno y tranquilo de Snape.

_-_ _¿¡Que! Eso no es posible o… ¿si? -_ pregunto, él desconocía por completo aquello, y eso le aterraba.

_-_ _Si es posible… los poderes de Haillie la asustaron -_ contesto el director _- Hillary sintió la gran fuerza de los poderes de su pequeña, cuando estaba embarazada, y no solo eso, ella tuvo una visión la cual la convenció de que quietarle los poderes a su hija, era lo más correcto -_

Eliut comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, intentaba pensar más en todo el conocimiento que había recibido sobre su familia, pero aun así no encontraba respuestas.

- _Me esta diciendo que mi madre tuvo una premonición cuando Haillie seguía en su vientre… eso es imposible, ella no poseía ese poder -_ dijo sin poder creerlo.

_-_ _Si, vio el pasado y un futuro que se ha desatado en este momento -_ decía Dumbledore, mientras le daba una mirada a Snape.

_-_ _¿A que se refiere? - _

_-_ _No te podemos decir más, por el momento -_ continuo el director, sin embargo Snape prefirió ya no callar, el chico deba saber.

_-_ _Bien, la poción y hechizo de Hillary ya comenzaba a matar a Haillie, y lo que le di rompió con la protección de Hillary hacia Haillie… - _comento Snape señalando a la castaña.

_-_ _Déjeme ver si entendí, me esta diciendo que los poderes de Haillie estaban luchando para salir, y que eso era lo que la estaba matando… suena más imposible de lo que parece, ¿se da cuenta? - _dijo un tanto confundido y burlón, ciertamente era imposible de creer.

_-_ _Así es, se lo dije a Hillary cuando tomo la decisión de neutralizarlos; a pasar de que ella se los quitara, sus poderes seguirían creciendo y tarde o temprano emergerían matándola, Hillary lo entendió pero aun así lo hizo-_ respondió a pesar de ver la actitud del chico.

_-_ _Entonces, ¿Haillie va a adquirir sus poderes?- _ pregunto mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana.

_-_ _Si, cuando despierte comenzaran a manifestarse al cien por ciento -_

_-_ _Bien ya entendí, ahora dígame ¿por qué sabia todo esto? -_ pregunto desviando la mirada hacia él.

_-_ _Eso te lo diré yo - _se adelanto el director, pero a pesar de ello no logro captar la atención de Eliut, este seguía sin perder de vista a Snape _- Severus y tu madre fueron amigos cuando estudiaron, Hillary sabia que podía confiar en él así que… - _Eliut esbozo una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Draco, fría y con burla.

_-_ _Déjeme adivinar, le contó sobre la familia - _decía viendo a Snape, él asintió con la cabeza_ - ¡vaya! Ahora déjenme adivinar otra vez, usted la descubrió utilizando su magia, ¿no es así? -_

_-_ _Si, ella me salvo la vida… a pesar de que se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierta, me contó muchos secretos de su estirpe que aun mantengo para mi, le prometí guardar su secreto y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera - _el semblante de Snape se torno sombrío.

- _¿Pero?… - _Eliut intento ver a través de él, pero no lo logro.

_-_ _Pero no solo me confío su secreto a mi, si no que también se lo dijo a otros… -_ Snape había puesto mala cara. Eliut abrió la boca y emitió un leve sonido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el director se le adelanto.

- _Hillary se lo contó a sus mejores amigos: James, Lily, Remus y Sirius –_

- _Un momento, ¿eso en que perjudica su postura? -_ pregunto dirigiéndose a Snape.

_-_ _Cuando me entere de eso, nos peleamos, le dije que ellos no mantendrían su secreto, que la matarían, ella… era una mujer caprichosa pero no desconfiaba, después me dijo que amaba a Black… entonces comprendí que eso la dañaría, se lo dije y que paso después… -_ Snape se quedo callado, pero Eliut logro comprender al recordar la ultima conversación con Dumbledore.

- _Mi abuelo se entero y la alejo -_

_-_ _Exacto, no supe de ella hasta que regreso, nuestra amistad estaba acabando, siempre que hablábamos terminábamos discutiendo, terminando el colegio perdí contacto con ella, hasta que 7 años después recibí una carta de su parte, quería que nos viéramos… -_ respiro hondo, no sabia si continuar ya que miro al director como si esperar aprobación _- Nos encontramos, y ella estaba apunto de dar a luz a su segundo hijo, así que me pidió que… -_

_-_ _Nos pidió que fuéramos padrinos de su bebe - _termino Dumbledore con una sonrisa cálida.

_- Después de haberme pedido que fuera su padrino, me dijo la situación de Haillie, fue entonces que los últimos 3 meses antes de que naciera, estuve preparando la poción que Hillary me pidió, en ese lapso me revelo más secretos de su familia, los cuales me ayudaron a realizar la poción que le dimos -_

_-_ _¿Y que fue lo que vio mi madre en sus visiones? -_

_-_ _Lo desconocemos - _dijeron ambos a la vez.

_-_ _Pero saben demasiado… pueden instruirme para saber proteger a mi hermana, deben saber… -_ el semblante de Eliut estaba esperanzado, en esos momentos se sentía tan impotente y tan ignorante que provoca frustración en él.

_-_ _No creo ser el único que sabe demasiado de tu familia -_ decía Snape, mirando de reojo a Dumbledore.

_-_ _¿A que se refiere? -_

_-_ _Lupin y Black aun siguen con vida y estoy seguro que saben más que nosotros_- contesto el director.

_-_ _Esta equivocado… Black… esta muerto -_

_-_ _No muchacho, él sigue con vida -_

_-_ _No es posible -_ Snape miro desconcertado al director quien parecía muy seguro de si mismo_ - Lo vimos morir el año pasado en el ministerio -_

_-_ _Severus, recuerda que Hillary jamás dejo desprotegido al hombre que amaba -_ Eliut al escuchar esas palabras se le revolvió el estomago_ - La ultima vez que lo vi aun traía su collar y estoy seguro que ahora que han despertado los poderes de su… - _Dumbledore no continuo con la frase ya que Eliut le había lanzado una mirada fría _- de Haillie, ambos podrán traerlo de vuelta -_

_-_ _Eso es imposible, aun teniendo el poder no podrán… -_ dijo Snape.

_-_ _Severus tu has visto como actúan los poderes de los Halliwell y sabes también que Hillary fue una poderosa hechicera, y sé que ellos podrán -_

_-_ _Perdone mis palabras director, pero usted es demasiado confiado, ¿acaso cree que lo haremos? -_ el director miro a un Eliut frío y arrogante _- él no es nada para nosotros, y si así lo fuera, no merece ser salvado… si pide apoyo a mi hermana, probablemente ella acceda, pero sin mi será una perdida de tiempo -_Snape arqueo una ceja ante la actitud de Eliut, especialmente al enfrentarse así a Dumbledore, de los ojos del chico claramente se lograba ver el rencor.

_-_ _Se que en el fondo sabes que estas equivocado, ambos lo harán -_

_-_ _No -_ dijo con rencor y cierta molestia por la tenue insistencia.

Eliut ya no perdería los estribos como la última vez, él siempre había sido tranquilo y tomaba cada situación con frialdad, así era él.

_-_ _Por que te niegas tanto en aceptar que cometió errores, él no los abandono nunca, hay cosas que aun necesitas comprender, Hillary siempre confío que cuando supieran la verdad ustedes lo aceptarían, por que a pasar de todo llevan su sangre - _Eliut esbozo una sonrisa malévola.

_-_ _Se equivoca… Ni Haillie, ni yo llevamos sangre de él, que no escucho, cuando un Halliwell nace es purificado de cualquier contaminación, un Halliwell nunca tendrá sangre de otra estirpe, así que no tenemos nada de los Black, su sangre desapareció de nosotros en la purificación -_

- _Eliut sé que a pesar de todo lo que me estas diciendo, estas sufriendo y ese dolor esta haciendo que te comporte así, sin embargo tú lo aceptaras, lo se -_ dio un respiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería _- Piénsalo, él único que les puede dar más respuestas es Sirius, sé que harás lo correcto, siempre lo has hecho desde que te conozco, vamos Severus, hay que darle privacidad -_

Dumbledore salio de la enfermería con tranquilidad, y detrás de él iba Snape, quien solo le dirigió una última mirada a Eliut, el chic parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo al dar la vuelta escucho un "espere…" en susurro.

_-_ _¿Usted amo a mi madre? -_ Snape volteo a verlo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro dio unos pasos hacia él.

_-_ _No la ame… yo la quería como a una hermana pequeña, solo eso -_

_-_ _Gracias por todo, ahora comprendo lo que Haillie me quiso decir el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts, ella creyó conocerlo, me dijo que lo había visto en una foto del despacho de Jason -_ comento con una sonrisa, camino hasta la cama donde yacía su hermana y se sentó al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba su diestra con ambas manos.

_-_ _Comprendo, y no tienes que agradecerme, todo lo que he hecho lo hago con gusto, aunque también sigue siendo una promesa que le hice a vuestra madre -_

_-_ _¿Que promesa? -_ pregunto el chico, levantando la mirada curioso, y algo fastidiado, estaba harto de tanta información oculta.

- Cuando murió me hizo prometerle que siempre cuidara de ustedes, me dijo que ahora vosotros serian mi responsabilidad como mis sobrinos - Eliut esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

_-_ _Comprendo, siempre lo considero su hermano -_

_-_ _Si, al igual que yo, y creo que ahora que lo sabes, puedes contar conmigo para todo como si fuera tu tío -_

_-_ _Gracias, creo que solo le pediremos algo -_ el semblante del chico cambio a uno serio, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Snape _- Usted conoce nuestros poderes, y creo que es el indicado para ayudar a Haillie a controlarlos -_

_-_ _No solo la ayudare a ella, a ti también -_ Eliut lo miro sin comprender a que se refería.

_-__¿A mi por qué? controlo a la perfección mis poderes, además de que no son peligrosos - _Snape negó levemente con la cabeza.

_-_ _Eliut, aun hay poderes que no has despertado, los que tienes ahorita no son poderes activos, son pasivos… lo que me lleva a creer que aun te falta despertar los activos _- la mente de Eliut ya comenzaba a colapsar de tanta información y tantos misterios, ¿porqué era todo tan confuso? pensaba.

- _Ya me confundió… de nuevo ¿que es eso de pasivos y activos? -_

_-_ _Los poderes pasivos son aquellos que, por así decirlo no son destructivos y que no te ayudan para peleas físicas, y los activos son destructivos y de gran ayuda para peleas -_

_-_ _Pero la teletransportación tanto de objetos como de mi mismo es de gran ayuda para ataques -_

Eliut se revolvió la cabellera con su diestra. Snape le observo mientras él pensaba en sus recientes palabras, el chico parecía estar algo dudoso. Hacia muecas de desagrado, ciertamente Eliut odiaba no estar seguro de si. Al notar aquella batalla interna que tenía, Snape se acercó y apoyo su diestra en el hombro del chico para captar su atención.

_-_ _El poder activo de tu madre era el de hacer más lento el tiempo, también era empática, y su poder pasivo era la premonición y yo consideraría que también el vuelo - _Snape sonrió levemente, al recordar una anécdota de su pasado_ - Si, tuvo muchos problemas con los poderes activos, son difíciles de dominar, así que cuando Haillie despierte comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de ambos - _el profesor dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo.

Eliut lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista para después dedicarse por completo a su hermana, la cual ya había recuperado su calor y color de piel. Estaba más relajado, aunque aun tenía un pensamiento que le fastidiaba… el asunto de Black.


	22. Ambiciones

"**Ambiciones"**

_-_ _¡Ha despertado! -_ uno de sus sirvientes que yacía a un lado, se sobresalto ante tal reacción por parte de su maestro, era una de felicidad y eso en verdad no daba buena pinta _- ve por Lucius, ¡ahora! - _exigió con un tono agresivo pero sin perder su emoción.

El pequeño personaje salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudo, temeroso de que su señor lo fuera a matar. Lord Voldemort tomo asiento con tranquilidad, su diestra acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel sirviente, Nagini. Era hora de comenzar a moverse, lo sabia, lo que había estado esperando por años, por fin había ocurrido.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lucius Malfoy entrara a paso veloz, camino hasta su señor para después arrodillarse frente a él.

_-_ _¿Quería verme, mi lord? -_

_-_ _Lucius, creo que es hora, habla con tu hijo... quiero que investigué si algo le ha pasado a la chica… ¡ah! y también comunícale que no lo arruine, o sufrirá las consecuencias -_ dijo sin mirarle si quiera.

_-__¡Si, mi lord!_ - Lucius se levanto y después salió de la habitación.

_-_ _Lo veo contento mi señor, acaso ¿ocurrió algo? - _pregunto una mujer desde las sombras.

_-_ _¡Ah! Bella… no se te escapa nada -_ la mujer se acercó y arrodillo frente a su señor, antes de mirarle emocionada.

_-_ _Usted sabe que soy la más fiel de sus súbditos - _comento, esperando que así su señor le contara el motivo de su felicidad.

Voldemort miraba a Bellatrix con seriedad e incluso con frialdad, sin embargo ella no se inmuto en absoluto. La serpiente subió por el respaldo de la silla y rodeo el cuello de él. La diestra de Voldemort acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de esta. Bella solo observaba tranquila los movimientos de su señor, en definitiva estaba segura que le diría, eso le hacia sentir bien en el interior.

_-_ _Bien… primero, lo que te voy a decir no saldrá de aquí, solo tú lo sabrás –_

- _Si, seré una tumba - _contesto al instante, llena de orgullo.

_-_ _De acuerdo, ¿sabes que estoy detrás de la poderosa hija de Hillary Halliwell? -_ Bellatrix se puso tensa, recordaba a esa mujer, demasiado bien. Intento ocultar su semblante furioso, solo asintió en respuesta _- bien, hay algo que nadie sabe sobre esa chica, debo admitir que la inteligente y astuta de Hillary fue muy… como decirlo, predecible ante mi ya que no creí que lograra lo imposible, por algo la quería a ella entre nuestras filas, como mi mano derecha - _Bellatrix hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de su señor, no le agradaba pero debía mantenerse tranquila.

_-_ _Eso no lo sabia, mi señor -_ dijo con frialdad lo cual era natural en ella. Por unos segundos recordó ese día… había sido fantástico acabar con todo, pero al haberse enterado Voldemort, desato su furia con una gran cantidad de súbditos, sin piedad e incluso estuvo en peligro de morir.

_-_ _Ahora… que ella no esta, su hija es perfecta, a logrado lo ninguno en esa familia, superarlos en poder… es oro tenerla con nosotros -_

_-_ _Mi señor, perdone, ¿pero a que se refiere con que ella a superado a toda su familia? -_pregunto, ya que no entendía el por qué esa chiquilla era tan especial.

_-_ _Bella, ella es única, ni siquiera Hillary podría superarla, ella quien fue todo el orgullo de la estirpe, ella quien fue la única en desafiarme y lograr derrotarme de tal manera, ella quien logro lo imposible -_ en ese instante se levanto de su trono y se acercó a la ventana.

La sala quedo en silencio, uno tan intenso que por primera vez, Bella se sintió incomoda a su alrededor. Voldemort sonrío de oreja a oreja. Recordar el pasado, le divertía y también le hacia pensar. Y la posibilidad de manejar a esa chica, su otra mitad era simplemente exquisita. Tanto poder bajo su control, le emocionaba demasiado.

_-_ _Bella, cuando Haillie este con nosotros, quiero que la entrenes, no importa el método, mientras no le quites lo que más quiero, su personalidad y claro lo principal, su energía y fuerza… no quiero que me falles como la ultima vez, será mejor que te prepares, por que ella estará pronto entre nosotros… -_

Bellatrix hizo una inclinación y salió a paso lento. Voldemort seguía mirando por la ventana.

_-_ _Me venciste la última vez Hillary, me quitaste lo que deseaba, pero ahora que estas muerta nadie se interpondrá en mi objetivo... -_ dijo para después soltar una risa llena de maldad.

**OoOoO**

Draco iba en dirección hacia la casa de Slytherin, aun seguía desconcertado por la reacción de Hermione, no podía creer lo que le había dicho y menos lo que había hecho. Ella enamorada de él, ¡era una locura! Especialmente por que ese beso le había gustado, su aliento aun podía sentirlo bailar en su boca, era delicioso.

Al llegar a las mazmorras vio a Chris caminando como león enjaulado, se veía gracioso, sin embargo algo no le gusto, era su expresión la cual estaba llena de terror y desesperación, ¿que le había pasado para que tuviera esa expresión? Jamás en toda su vida lo había visto así.

Chris al toparse con su primo caminando directo a él, no estaba interesado en pelear, lo que quería en esos momentos era hablar con Snape, ya que había escuchado su ligera y rápida conversación sobre el estado de Haillie… el que estuviera muriendo le destrozaba, en ese tiempo estuvo luchado con todo su ser para no haber salido corriendo hacia la enfermería. Tenia que contenerse a pesar de todo… confiaba, raro para él pero lo hacia.

Ambos Malfoy se miraron, fue en ese instante que Snape apareció por el pasillo, e iba directo a su despacho, Chris no perdió el tiempo así que lo intercepto antes de que entrara mientras Draco lo miraba consternado.

_-_ _¡Profesor, espere! -_

_-_ _¿Que sucede? -_dijo Snape volteando a ver al chico.

_-_ _Perdón que lo interrumpa es solo que quería… preguntarle si usted sabe como sigue… -_ decía intentando no decir de más para que su primo se enterara.

_-_ _Se encuentra estable -_ dijo con indiferencia, para después entrar en su despacho. Chris suspiro aliviado. Con más tranquilidad camino hacia la sala común sin siquiera recordar la presencia de Draco.

_-_ _¿Que fue lo que paso? -_ pregunto el rubio impidiéndole el paso a Chris.

- _No es de tu incumbencia - _le dijo con tranquilidad.

Draco lo miro y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su expresión, no era la misma que había tenido hacia un rato, al parecer las palabras de Snape, lo habían tranquilizado. Dudoso.

Al entrar, Chris se quedo paralizado, a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, en ese instante entro Draco y vio el por que la reacción de su primo, él también se había quedado paralizado al verlo a un lado de la chimenea, y no estaba solo.

_-_ _Hola, ¿que los trae por aquí? -_ pregunto Chris rompiendo el hielo, se acercó a los presentes, y se sentó en una de los sofás con tranquilidad.

_-_ _Veo que no has cambiado en nada, me alegra, vas a ser un gran mortifago -_

_-_ _Gracias por el cumplido -_ expreso el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-_ _Draco, hemos venido por noticias sobre tu misión, el señor tenebroso… esta impaciente y feliz por conocer lo que has descubierto -_ Draco se acercó a ellos, y en ese momento se topo con la mirada llena de frialdad de Chris _- también el señor tenebroso quiere que averigües en que situación se encuentra la chica -_

Cris al escuchar eso, se puso tenso sin poder evitarlo, aunque en su exterior lo mantuvo lo suficientemente guardado. ¿Cómo es que supo que no estaba bien? Pensó el chico...

_- Perdón que los interrumpa, pero creo que este asunto no es mío, es la misión de Draco, así que permiso… -_

_-_ _Espera… también te concierne a ti, se te va asignar una misión, que creemos que solo tú podrás con ella - _Chris se quedo paralizado, pero aun así sonrío como si estuviera complacido de ello.

_-_ _¿De que se trata? -_ pregunto esta vez con seriedad.

_-_ _El señor tenebroso quiere que te deshagas de el chico, su hermano -_ al escuchar lo de su misión su corazón tembló, más por lo que eso provocaría en su ahora amistad con ella.

_-_ _¿Puedo saber porque yo…? -_ Lucius miro a su sobrino consternado, él creía que se pondría feliz y no le daría mucha importancia. Pero el chico había reaccionado de una manera completamente diferente.

_-_ _Eres el más apto para eso -_

_-_ _No lo creo -_ volteo a ver a Lucius y después a Bellatrix _- es absurdo eliminar al hermano, más ahora -_ dijo con seriedad y frialdad, si tenia que hacer algo primero necesitaba saber la razón.

_-_ _¿¡A que te refieres! -_ Chris desvió la mirada.

_-_ _Se… cosas -_ comento intentando no revelar el estado de Haillie. Draco lo vio consternado, ¿que era lo que ocultaba?

_-_ _¡Di que es lo que sabes! -_

_-_ _Eliut, va a estar más cerca de Haillie, ¿que no lo ven? no se separan, me será imposible acercarme, en especial cuando… -_

_-_ _¿Cuando que? - _exigió saber Bellatrix, Chris sonrío de lado e ignoro a la mujer, lo cual le hizo enfadar.

_-_ _No diré más, hasta que me digan por que es necesario su eliminación -_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_-_ _Muy sencillo, él es un problema para la misión de Draco, en especial ahora que empieza a contar el reloj, el señor tenebroso esta seguro que el rapto de la chica va a ser pronto -_ Draco y Chris miraron a Lucius desconcertados ante lo revelado.

_-_ _Discutiremos lo de tu misión después, ahora Draco ¿que has averiguado de la chica? -_ el rubio desvío la mirada.

_-_ _No mucho, me cuesta trabajo acercarme a ella, no se demasiado, solo sé que ella y Eliut son muy unidos, será difícil separarlos - _Draco miro de reojo a Chris, este ultimo solo veía un punto fijo en el suelo, su semblante era molesto, serio y frío.

_-_ _¿Eso es todo? Draco te estas atrasando, el señor se pondrá furioso - _decía Lucius muy alterado y demasiado nervioso _- ¿Que le ha sucedido a la chica? -_

_-_ _De que hablas padre, ella esta bien… _- no continúo al recordar la reciente reacción de Chris y Snape. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarlo.

_-_ _Espero que no falles o sufrirás las consecuencias -_

_-_ _El señor tenebroso conoce lo que desea, esta cien por ciento seguro que la chica es diferente, y que sea lo que sea que ella tenga en su interior ha despertado -_

Ambos magos desaparecieron por la chimenea, Draco se dejo caer en uno de los sofás, ¿que había sido eso? Se pregunto una y otra vez.

- _¡Rayos! -_ se escucho un estruendo en una de las esquinas, Draco volteo y vio de Chris había tirado la mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá.

- _¿Que no era eso lo querías, tener una misión propia, y ganarme el puesto?-_ dijo Draco intentando fastidiarlo.

_-_ _Eso dejo de ser mi propósito hace tiempo -_ Chris le miro de reojo antes de subir a los dormitorios, pero se detuvo _- ¿crees que aun me interesa ganarte? -_ sonrió divertido_ -Veo que estar saliendo con la sangre sucia ha hecho que se te zafen algunos tornillos, te lo voy a dejar muy claro Draco, intenta acercarte a ella y sabrás de lo que soy capaz... no me importa que intenciones tengas, ¡lo haré! -_ al terminar Chris siguió su camino, Draco solo se escucho que la puerta se azotaba.

Draco no entendía nada, Chris no era nadie para amenazarlo, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Haillie, ¿que se creía? Pero eso no era todo, que era lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón, no comprendía, que significaba el hecho de que le diera rabia solo pensar en que Haillie estuviera en peligro o incluso que otro chico la viera de manera especial; y ahora las cosas se complicaban, ¿que era lo que sentía por Hermione? ¿Porqué le había gustado su mirada, su aliento y su confesión?…

No comprendía nada, acaso ¿era posible sentir lo mismo por dos personas a la ves? No, era imposible tener el mismo sentimiento, tenia que averiguar cual era la diferencia que había entre Haillie y Hermione en su corazón, tenia que averiguarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… estaba completamente seguro de algo, a las dos las amaba, pero había diferencias… eso era lo que tenia que averiguar…

**OoOoO**

Lucius apareció en aquella habitación donde se encontraba su señor, tenia que informar la situación de la misión de su hijo.

_-_ _Mi lord, traigo noticias -_

_-_ _Te escucho, Lucius -_

_-_ _Draco, se ha dado cuenta que el lazo de hermandad de los Halliwell es muy poderosa de romper, y dice que será muy difícil alejarla de él a menos que se logre un rompimiento -_ dijo, Voldemort llevo su mano a su barbilla y miro hacia un punto fijo en el piso.

_-_ _Bien, eso pensé… veo que Eliut causara muchos problemas, sin embargo ella hará cualquier cosa con el fin de ver a sus seres queridos a salvo y eso Lucius, es una ventaja, ¿le has informado a tu sobrino sobre su misión? -_

_-_ _Si, mi lord y se niega, el conoce la situación, y pienso que hasta más que nosotros, lo vi muy confiado -_ Voldemort levanto la mirada, y miro a Lucius con esos ojos asesinos que lo distinguían.

_-_ _Veo que tu sobrino, es inteligente y hábil, a pesar de que no sabe el peligro de enfrentarse a un Halliwell, ya comprende la situación, interesante… -_

_-_ _Mi lord, ¿se le ofrece algo más? -_ pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia.

_-_ _¡Si, quiero hablar personalmente con el chico, quiero ver su reacción! -_ dijo con seriedad y diversión plasmada en sus ojos.


	23. Conversaciones incomodas

"**Conversaciones incomodas"**

Draco seguía pensando, sentado cerca de la chimenea cuando escucho que alguien salía, al voltear a ver quien era, lo ignoro y siguió con sus pensamientos. Chris vio la reacción de su primo al verlo salir, sin embargo no le dio importancia, ahora lo único que deseaba era verla, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, sin ningún peligro… pero, antes de que diera un paso fuera de la sala común de Slytherin un "puf" atrajo su atención, especialmente al escuchar su nombre.

_- Chris - _Lucius acerco hasta él con tranquilidad, el chico solo lo miro de reojo. Draco por su parte los observo curioso y algo confundido.

_- ¿Que lo trae hasta aquí nuevamente? - _pregunto intentando no sonar molesto.

_- Vine para informarte que el señor tenebroso quiere verte -_la expresión de Chris paso de una tranquila a una de confusión, ¿quería hablar con él? ¿Era en serio? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… Draco se había confundido más, ¿para que lo quería ver personalmente? ¿Acaso Chris sabia tantas cosas de importancia que él ignoraba?

_- ¿Cuáles es motivo por el cual desea verme? -_ pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a moverse de ahí, a no ser que fuera en verdad importante o que viera alguna conveniencia en ello.

_- La verdad, no estoy muy seguro, pero ten por seguro que no es para matarte, lo único que se con seguridad es que él esta seguro que tú serás de gran ayuda para la misión de Draco -_ contesto con arrogancia y molestia, no era de los que gustaba de dar explicaciones.

_- ¿Que? padre yo puedo con ella solo -_ Lucius desvío la mirada hacia su hijo, estaba molesto por la intromisión. Chris sonrío de lado, al saber que le esperaba a Draco.

_- ¡Calla Draco! Necesitas ayuda con la misión y esta muy claro, el señor tenebroso quiere tener ya en sus manos a la chica, y a estas alturas no has logrado obtener información que nos sea de mucha ayuda - _dijo molesto, era evidente que Lucius temía por su vida y la de su familia, ya que a eso se arriesgaba si fallaban.

_- Pero... ¿él por qué? -_ continuo reprochando, su diestra señalo en un instante a Chris, quien se veía más que divertido_- él solo lo arruinara… -_

La sala común se quedo en silencio, Lucius intentaba calmar sus nervios antes de hacer algo que en verdad no era de su agrado, y más teniendo a testigos. Los pensamientos de Chris analizaban fríamente la situación, no era en absoluto buena, si Voldemort ansiaba ya tener a la chica bajo su mando era por algo y eso lo averiguaría antes de que hacer nada.

_- Deberías estar agradecido de que seré tu ayuda Draco, y más ahora -_ comento el pelinegro acercándose a él _- bien... ¿pero sigo sin entender por qué me requiere verme personalmente? -_

_- Eso solo él lo sabe, así que vamos -_ Chris abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

_- ¿Ahora?… pero no puedo… se darán cuenta de mi ausencia… además quiero asegurarme de algo… -_ dijo con rapidez dado que no esperaba aquel giro tan inesperado.

_- No te preocupes hablare con Severus, para que te encubra, a fin de cuentas no están en clases, así que vamos -_ una mueca se formo en los labios del chico. No le gustaba, tener que irse cuando sus pensamientos estaban fijos en un solo lugar.

Lucius se acercó a la chimenea y pronuncio el lugar a donde querían ir, era la mansión Malfoy, primero entro Lucius el cual desapareció en un instante. Chris suspiro desgano antes de seguirle, sin embargo se detuvo antes de infiltrarse en la chimenea.

_- Será mejor que no intentes nada en mi ausencia - _en ese instante desapareció. Draco no había entendido sus palabras, "¿a que se refería?" pero después lo supo, esa advertencia tenia que ver con Haillie, él río…

**OoOoO**

Eliut no quería separarse de Haillie, sin embargo la enfermera se empeñaba en sacarlo de la enfermería, dado que no eran horas de visita y él chico molesto fue directo a la casa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar, miro hacia la ventana, ya había anochecido… río y después entro por el retrato de la dama gorda. En la sala, sin sorpresa para Eliut, se encontraban los chicos. El primero en levantarse del sofá y acercarse a él fue Harry, quien tenía un semblante plasmado de preocupación.

_- ¿Como sigue, ya esta mejor? -_ el resto de los Gryffindors lo voltearon a ver, esperando por una respuesta.

_- Si, esta mucho mejor, gracias al profesor Snape -_ contesto con tranquilidad. Ignorando la sorpresa en los rostros, camino hasta un sofá y se dejo caer, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y mirando el techo.

_- ¿Que? ¿Pero como? ¿Que tenia? -_ se le adelanto Ron a Harry.

_- No se exactamente… bueno en parte… pero… no puedo…decirles más -_ titubeo. Harry, Ron y Ginny lo miraron sin comprender _- solo… deben saber… que estará bien… -_

Harry se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, Ron hizo lo mismo. Eliut los miro de reojo, y al ver que le comprendían, tal vez no del todo, pero si una buena parte.

_- ¿Es algún secreto de tu familia? -_

_- Si -_

_- Bien, no preguntaremos nada, pero sabes que ambos tienen nuestro apoyo - _comento Ron dándole unas palmadas en el hombro derecho, Eliut sonrió de lado.

_- Les debo una grande -_ miro a Harry, luego a Ron y por último a Ginny -_ no se como les pagare todo lo que hicieron por ella, pensaron muy rápido, y lo agradezco… _- dijo con un tono tranquilo pero a la vez algo perturbado. Ciertamente no quería imaginar que hubiera pasado de lo contrario.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, entro Hermione con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con un brillo especial plasmado en sus ojos. Los presentes al verla suspiraron, sin embargo Ron fue quien sin comprender el por que, se molesto.

-_¿¡Donde rayos andabas! -_ ella lo miro sorprendida por tal reacción.

_- No eres mi padre para que me estés vigilando Ronald - _contesto molesta. Harry suspiro, Ginny rodó los ojos y Eliut solo los ignoro.

_- Tu andas divirtiendo, seguramente con algún chico, mientras nosotros pasamos por una situación casi traumática... ciertamente no se me hace justo -_

Eliut desvío la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, no lo culpaba de las palabras ya que eran completamente ciertas. Por un momento saltaron viejos recuerdos que le molestaron. Se levanto del sofá y los miro de reojo.

_- Los dejo, necesito hablar con Dumbledore… no me esperen - _ sin esperar a que alguno dijera algo camino hasta el retrato y lo atravesó en cuanto se abrió.

_- ¿Que pasa? -_ pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba Harry

_- Haillie _- fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro, Hermione pensó con rapidez y comenzó a atar cabos _- esta muy grave, paso después de que te fuiste, todo sucedió muy rápido… Eliut no se ha movido de la enfermería hasta ahorita, no nos permiten verla, él dice que ya esta mejor pero… -_

Hermione ahora si estaba preocupada, Haillie gravemente en la enfermería, ella se sintió mal ya que en esos momentos ella había estado con Draco, feliz y ahora se sentía culpable.

- _Voy a guardar los regalos de Haillie, Harry llévate los de Eliut, ¿si? - _Ginny recogió los paquetes de la chica y Harry le siguió sin reprochar nada._ - Espero que mañana ya nos dejen verla, buenas noches -_ acomodo bien los regalos y después se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

Harry al igual que Ginny se dirigió hacia los dormitorios pero de los chicos. Ron seguía viendo a Hermione, aun estaba enojado. Un silencio los rodeo, incomodo y sofocante para la castaña. Al final Ron soltó un suspiro y siguió a Harry dejando a Hermione sola.

Ella se acercó a la mesa, agarro una hoja y pluma y comenzó a escribir. Hermione le escribía una nota a Draco, habían quedado de verse al siguiente día, tenia que cancelarle, pero no quería decirle de Haillie, sabia que eso cambiaria las cosas.

**OoOoO**

Al terminar la enrollo y se dirigió al séptimo piso, al llegar se detuvo enfrente de donde se suponía debía de estar la puerta, que en segundos apareció, al entrar se dio cuenta que Draco se encontraba ahí, sentado leyendo un libro o al menos eso parecía.

No hubo necesidad de que el rubio desviara la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, así que continúo con su lectura.

_- No creí que estuvieras aquí -_ comento, mientras escondía la nota, que pretendía dejarle. Él levanto la mirada, y quizás estaba siendo paranoico pero vio algo extraño en ella.

_- Necesitaba estar solo un rato, así que aquí estoy, pero y tú, ¿que sucede?-_

_- Ah... este... yo venia a dejarte una nota -_ dijo resignada.

_- ¿Una nota? - _

_- Si, era para decirte que no nos vamos a poder ver mañana - _se acercó a paso lento y tomo asiento en un sofá frente al rubio, este la siguió con la mirada, Hermione estaba nerviosa.

_- ¿Porqué? paso algo -_

_- Si… ¡no! - _se corrigió, lo cual no engaño a Draco _- es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer eso es todo -_ el rubio arqueo una ceja, no le creía nada. Se acercó sensualmente a ella y paso una de sus manos por su rostro.

_- No me estas diciendo la verdad - _susurro, a ella le temblaron las piernas, no iba a poder resistirse más a esa mirada y a su toque tampoco _- ¿que es lo que no me quieres decir? -_ acerco su rostro al de ella, y sin poderlo evitar Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

_- No, es nada -_ él podía sentir el aliento de ella, sus labios se rozaban, ella quería que la besara.

_- Dime, ¿que pasa? -_ él pudo resistirse más y la beso delicadamente, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, pero él la separo por un instante _- ¿me vas a decir? -_

_- Iremos a ver a Haillie - _Draco la agarro de los brazos y la separo más de él, ella abrió los ojos desconcertada, ¿que había pasado?

_- ¿Que? ¿A dónde? ¿Que no esta en el colegio? - _pregunto con rapidez y una seriedad acompañada con preocupación que le rompió el corazón a la castaña.

_- Ella esta en el colegio -_

_- ¿Entonces? - _Exigió ya con desesperación. Tenia un mal presentimiento _- dime ¿que fue lo que paso? Hermione… por favor, dime que le paso a… -_

_- ¡Esta en la enfermería! - _grito interrumpiendo las ultimas palabras del rubio, de los ojos de ella comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, bruscamente se quito las manos de Draco de encima.

_- Hermione, no tienes por qué llorar, perdona si te lastime… no sé que me paso -_ Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazo con ternura.

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella?... ¿Por qué? -_ pregunto, sin embargo no consigo respuesta.

Draco no sabia que contestarle, estaba muy confundido, eso jamás le había pasado, él no entendía para nada su corazón, ni siquiera sabia que tenía uno, hasta que Haillie llego a él.

Agarro a Hermione y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

_- Sabes, ¿que fue lo que le paso exactamente? -_ Perdóname Hermione, pero tengo que saber, sé que te lastimo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal, pensaba. Ella lo vio a los ojos, llena de dolor y molesta, pero la mirada de él estaba llena de preocupación.

_- No se mucho… solo que ella estaba muy grave en la enfermería_ - Draco la soltó y se sentó en el sofá donde lo había encontrado Hermione.

_- Ahora entiendo _- Draco recordó aquella actitud tan extraña por parte de Chris, y ahora todo tenia sentido_ - ¡Maldito! -_

_- Draco, he elegido estar a tu lado, no importándome si sentías algo por ella, y lo sabes, es mi error comportarme de la manera en lo que lo hice, te lo dije en la mañana, te amo, y quiero ayudarte a salir de esa confusión que tienes - _Hermione se acercó y lo beso, tiernamente.

**OoOoO**

Lucius caminaba en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba su señor, Chris le seguía de cerca. En todo el camino había permanecido en silencio, lo cual no intereso al chico sino todo lo contrario, lo prefería, así podía pensar mejor en la situación que podía aproximársele. Debía elegir bien sus palabras y pensamientos, dado que Voldemort no de las personas que se les escapaba algo o al menos eso creía.

Pasados unos escasos minutos, llegaron a la puerta. Lucius dio unos golpecitos a la madera, para después abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, Chris recorrió con la mirada por la habitación, era grande, pero no había muebles solo un sofá en el fondo, había solo una ventana, bastante grande como para que alguien entrara, la habitación yacía en penumbras y en el sofá se encontraba Voldemort, en su extremo derecho se encontraba Bella y sobre los hombros del señor tenebroso descansaba el cuerpo de su fiel serpiente Nagini. Lucius y él se acercaron, a escaso metro y medio Lucius se detuvo, hizo una reverencia y hablo.

_- Lo traje como usted lo ha pedido, mi señor, él es mi sobrino Chris - _decía Lucius señalando a Chris, Voldemort lo examino, y después río.

_- Bien, déjenme a solas con el chico -_ Lucius y Bellatrix, hicieron una reverencia antes de irse _- Me inquietas chico - _comento mientras se acercaba a la ventana, dejando a Nagini. Para extrañeza de Chris, se sentía sumamente tranquilo.

_- Lucius me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo urgentemente -_

_- Si, pero más que hablar contigo quería conocerte, Lucius habla mucho de ti, y eso me llama la atención - _Chris sonrío de lado.

_- No veo el por que - _dijo con tranquilidad, Voldemort lo vio de reojo.

_- Me dijeron que te has negado a la misión, ¿Es cierto? -_

_- Si, no pienso meterme con un Halliwell, hasta no conocer el ¿porqué? ¿Y el como? -_ contesto sin inmutarse.

_- Interesante, ahora mi curiosidad es el ¿porque? -_ Chris miro al hombre que estaba frente a él, y suspiro.

_- Primero, me doy cuenta de que esta muy interesado en ellos, y eso me hace pensar que han de ser poderosos, y no soy tan estúpido para enfrentarme a alguno de ellos yo solo -_

_- Interesante, eres inteligente, ahora dime... ¿que ocultas chico? -_ Chris lo miro atentamente, ¿a que se refería con lo que ocultaba?_ - Eres hábil chico y sé que has logrado cosas que muy pocos logran, ¿que sabes de los Halliwell? -_

_- Nada, lo que usted ya sabe, que ellos son los únicos que quedan, que su unión es irrompible y nada más - _contesto aun son comprender del todo el propósito de Voldemort hacia él. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

_- Bien, no se por qué chico, pero algo en ti me dice que sabes como romper la unión de los hermanos _- Chris lo miro confundido, ¿él sabia eso?

_- No se a que se refiere, ni siquiera me he acercado a ellos, para saber como separarlos -_

_- Si, lo sabes chico, en cualquier relación siempre habrá un hueco por donde uno puede penetrar y romper fácilmente, y sé que tú la sabes - _Chris clavo la mirada en aquellos ojos rojos, sin embargo hubo algo extraño en ellos. Quizá era su primera vez frente a Voldemort pero, no parecía ser él… estaba demasiado ¿amable?

_- Se equivoca, yo no se nada -_ Voldemort sonrió de lado.

_- Algo te ciega a ver esa verdad, bien… quiero que lo descubras y rompas esa unión -_

_- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que lo lograre? - _pregunto molesto.

_- Por que tú destino me lo dice -_

_- ¿Que? cual destino yo no… -_ Voldemort sonrió malvadamente.

_- Se que sabes sobre las profecías, pues veras yo conozco la tuya -_ Chris comenzaba a alterarse, ¿a que se refería? - _Conozco su contenido, gracias a tu padre _- Chris se paralizo por un momento _- veo que tu madre no te ha contado -_

_- ¿A que se refiere? -_

_- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar, ahora vete, ya te he informado de tú misión, estaré esperando noticias pronto… -_ decía con una sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión a la vez.

Chris salió de la habitación, estaba desconcertado a que se refería con su destino, ahora comenzaba a entender porque su madre lo había mandado a Hogwarts, era por esa profecía que Voldemort decía conocer sobre él. Algo anda mal, él lo presentía pero sabía que más que nunca no podía darse por vencido, ya que ella lo necesitaba, al igual que él la necesitaba a ella…


	24. Despertar

"**Despertar"**

Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada cuando Chris regreso a Hogwarts. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, ese día el cual prometía ser hermoso para él, había sido el peor de todos, primero la proximidad de Haillie a la muerte en la mañana, luego la visita de Lucius, y por último la platica que había tenido con Voldemort; que aun intentaba encontrarle lógica. Su propósito ahora, era averiguar que profecía era de la que hablaba y por ultimo su misión, la cual no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, él no era un sirviente, nunca lo seria y no comenzaría en ese momento.

Al entrar a la sala común, la encontró vacía, así que se dirigió a su dormitorio, y al recostarse, se quedo completamente dormido.

**OoOoO**

En otro lado del castillo Draco seguía pensando en las palabras dichas por Hermione. Él no sabia que sentía exactamente, pero no seguiría así, tenia que averiguar que era lo que lo detenía, y sabia quien era la única persona que lo haría entender. Pero ahora estaba más preocupado por el estado de ella. Salió de la habitación en la cual acostumbraba estar solo hasta ese día. Camino hacia aquel lugar que hacia ya un tiempo que no frecuentaba, desde que su corazón se destrozo ahí mismo.

Al llegar vio una extraña luz cerca del lago, parecía una persona, sin embargo no le tenía miedo, al contrario sentía paz, se acercó y logro distinguir que era una mujer, nuevamente se acercó más y quedo completamente paralizado al ver el rostro de aquel fantasma.

_-_ _¿Haillie? -_ pregunto dudoso mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la chica. La mujer volteo, fue entonces cuando Draco se detuvo, estaba equivocado no era Haillie, pero lo que se le hizo extraño es que se parecía a ella _- ¿quien eres? -_

La extraña mujer clavo su mirada triste en los ojos grises del rubio, ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes y era tan largo que le tapaba los pies, su cabello era largo, de un color castaño sin embargo se le veían dorados gracias a esa extraña luz que la rodeaba, el viento hacia que sus cabellos se movieran con elegancia, sus ojos eran de color azul.

La mujer siguió sin hablar solo lo veía, comenzó a caminar hacia Draco, y él no se movió, ya que no noto amenaza en ella. Fue entonces cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza, era una voz débil y suave.

_"¿Como te llamas?"_ Draco no entendía como lograba hablarle dentro de su cabeza, ella era un fantasma, así que podía hablarme normal, ¿cierto?

_-_ _Draco Malfoy -_

_"Un Malfoy, ahora veo por qué te me hacías conocido, te pareces mucho a él"_ decía la mujer mientras se acercaba nuevamente al lago.

_-_ _¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces aquí? -_

_"Hay algo que tengo que hacer… prevenir y conocer…"._

_-_ _¿Conocer a quien o a que? -_ pregunto con curiosidad, su mirada seguía fija en la mujer.

_"No haces las preguntas correctas, pero tengo curiosidad ¿que te trajo aquí?"_

- _No lo se, vine por que este lugar era especial para mi, pero hace tiempo que no venia -_ contesto con tristeza.

_"Tu corazón me dice que esperabas ver a alguien"_

_-_ _¿No me has dicho quien eres? -_ volvió a preguntar, para evadir aquel comentario, uno muy cierto y también doloroso.

_"Tú sabes quien soy, has dicho mi nombre"_ Draco no entendía, él había dicho un nombre pero no podía ser ella _"Si, lo soy sin embargo no del todo"_

_-_ _¿A que te refieres con que no del todo? no es posible tú estas… -_ un horroroso escalofrío lo inundo _- por favor dime que no -_

_"No has entendido, me conoces, pero no soy exactamente quien crees tú quien soy, esa persona es tan solo una parte de mi"_

- _No entiendo, por favor explícame - _

_"Haces las preguntas incorrectas, mi identidad tú la conoces, pero no es lo que necesitas saber… en tus manos tienes la vida de muchas personas, en especial la de aquellas que amas, debes saber elegir o perderás todo"_

_-_ _¿Me estas pidiendo que te haga preguntas? -_ la mujer sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, Draco no entendía por completo a la mujer, sus palabras eran difíciles de asimilar.

_"Debes de prestar mucha atención, por que solo te responderé 5 preguntas, así que tienes que entender, que… debes hacer las preguntas correctas"_. La mujer alzo la vista en dirección al castillo, y derramo una lágrima. Draco siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta del lugar, la enfermería. _"Es hora de irme, pero hay una ultima cosa, solo responderé una pregunta al día, así que elige las correctas"._

- _¿Podrá ser cualquier pregunta? -_

_"Si y no, mi deber aquí es muy diferente, te lo dije, vine a conocer y a prevenir pero… también he venido por alguien"._

La mujer comenzó a desvanecerse, ella ya no miraba a Draco, seguía viendo hacia la enfermería, fue entonces que el interior del rubio se lleno de preocupación…

**OoOoO**

Eliut despertó algo inquieto, esa noche la había pasado en la enfermería con ayuda de Dumbledore, sin embargo en el transcurso de su sueño una sensación extraña le rodeo, al levantar la vista vio que Haillie no se encontraba en la cama, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, fue entonces cuando la vio; se encontraba arriba de una de las camas intentando ver por la ventana.

_- ¿Que haces? -_ pregunto Eliut mientras se acercaba a ella. Haillie no lo vio seguía viendo hacia fuera.

En ese instante Haillie se dejo caer, sus manos habían ido con rapidez a la cabeza, se la sostenía como si le fuera a explotar, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y comenzó a gritar. Eliut la sostuvo para que no se cayera, jamás la había visto así. Los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a explotar.

_- ¡Basta, basta! ¡Salgan de mi cabeza, no puedo más…! ¡FUERA! -_gritaba una y otra vez.

_- ¡Haillie, tranquilízate! -_ suplicaba mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza, las cosas dejaron de romperse y Haillie dejo de gritar, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas no dejaron de caer.

_- ¿¡Que me han hecho!_- Eliut pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas, y la otra por la espalda, la cargo y la llevo a su cama. Ella continuaba temblando.

En el momento en que la acostó en la cama, Haillie ya estaba inconsciente, Eliut paso la palma de su mano por su rostro, para limpiarle las lagrimas. Permaneció unos segundos observándola, hasta el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención, volteo y vio que se trataba de Dumbledore.

_- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? -_

_- ¡Es lo mismo que le quisiera preguntar! -_ dijo mirando al director, molesto.

_- Despertó ¿verdad? -_

_- Si -_ decía mientras se acercaba al director _- ya estoy harto que me sigua ocultando cosas, es momento de que me diga lo que sabe, o me veré obligado a irme de Hogwarts junto con Haillie -_ dijo en un tono frío, su mirada estaba clavada en la del director.

_- No seria conveniente que se fueran -_

_- Sus poderes ya han despertado _- Eliut volteo hacia la cama de Haillie, Snape se encontraba aun lado, al parecer había echo una aparición ya que no había entrado con el director, la mano del profesor tocaba la frente a ella, para ver como iba su temperatura.

_- ¿Esa reacción que tuvo…? - _Snape se separo de Haillie y se acercó a Eliut.

_- No estoy muy seguro -_ Snape volteo a ver Dumbledore preocupado _- ella no podrá asistir a clases durante un periodo largo, necesitamos saber cuales son los poderes que tiene, y empezar a enseñarle a usarlos, o… se destruirá a ella misma _- comento.

_- ¿Que fue lo que paso exactamente cuando despertó? - _Dumbledore observo a Haillie, elevo su varita e hizo un movimiento que arreglo los destrozos causados por la joven.

_- Me quede dormido, así que no se exactamente… cuando desperté, la encontré arriba de una cama mirando por la ventana, parecía otra, cuando me acerque, se agarró la cabeza, comenzó a llorar y a gritar -_

_- ¿Que fue lo que dijo exactamente? -_ Eliut miro a los ojos al director.

_- Dijo que salieran de su cabeza, que no podía más, y cuando logre que se calmara lo único que me dijo fue que… que le habíamos hecho, después se desmayo -_el chico desvió la mirada hacia su hermana inconsciente y suspiro.

_- Siente el poder dentro de ella, pero algo dentro de su cabeza la frena… alguien la frena -_

_- Tal vez puede leer la mente de las personas a su alrededor -_

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, Eliut se sorprendió a ver de quien se trataba, pero no era el único, Snape lo con indiferencia, el único tranquilo era Dumbledore.

_- Me alegra que te nos unas Remus - _Eliut lo miro confundido.

_- Al igual que Severus, también se algo sobre tu familia, Hillary fue la hechicera más grandiosa que conocí, y claro el gran amor de uno de mis mejores amigos -_ Lupin levanto la mano señalándolo_ - tu padre -_ el chico una mueca, aun seguía sin agradarle esa idea de "su padre".

_- ¿Dijiste leer la mente? -_ pregunto Dumbledore antes de que Snape o Eliut hablaran.

_- Si, recuerde que Hillary, tenía ese poder… recuerdo que cuando lo adquirió, casi se vuelve loca - _

_- Hillary no leía la mente, estoy seguro de eso - _aseguro Snape, viendo de reojo a Eliut, para entendiera que no se lo había ocultado.

_- Ella lo adquirió cuando comenzaron a separarse, acaso no recuerdas que se mantuvo encerrada durante dos semanas en una habitación en el castillo - _Snape pensó por unos instantes, antes de soltar un suspiro.

_- Lo recuerdo, pero eso fue por que había tenido un pleito con… -_

_- Con Sirius, es lo que hizo creer -_ termino Remus mostrando una leve sonrisa.

_- Será mejor que se explique, y ahora… - _dijo molesto Eliut, ¿como se les ocurría hablar como si todos los presentes conocieran la historia? pensaba, era algo que en verdad comenzaba a molestar al pelinegro.

_- Aunque fuera cierto, dudo mucho que Haillie tenga ese poder… lo que me dijo Hillary fue que nunca, los hijos adquieren los mismos poderes que sus padres, así que se descarta eso -_ comento Snape, tomando asiento e ignorando la interrupción hecha por Eliut.

_- Necesitamos el árbol genealógico de la familia _- Eliut estaba molesto de que lo ignoran, y más que no le explicaran sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia _- Pero ya tenemos un problema y muy grande -_

_- ¿A que te refieres? -_

_- Nadie sabe donde se encuentra, su ubicación desapareció al morir mi bisabuela -_

_- ¿Como lo sabes? -_

_- Cuando murió mi padre, me dedique a investigar sobre mi familia, encontré muchas cosas de importancia, sin embargo hay secretos que no he descubierto, cada vez que intentaba saber más, todos los documentos se quemaban frente a mis ojos, así que… muchas cosas desaparecieron - _se cruzo de brazos y paso la mirada por cada profesor.

_- No todo ha desaparecido -_ los presentes voltearon a ver a quien había hablado.

Snape, Lupin y Dumbledore se habían acercado, ante la sorpresa de Eliut. Ella los vio desconcertada, además de que su mirar era totalmente fría y perdida.

_- ¿A que te refieres con que no todo ha desaparecido? -_ pregunto Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_- No, había un cuarto que ella nunca dejo que entráramos -_ susurro, su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos se movían levemente entre las sabanas.

_- Haillie no sabemos como llegar ahí -_ reprocho Eliut.

_- Yo ya entre -_

_- ¿Cuando? -_ pregunto algo dudoso, pero también curioso.

_- No… lo recuerdo… -_ Haillie subió rápidamente sus manos hasta la cabeza y comenzó a temblar _- ¡Basta! ¡Me duele! -_ grito furiosa. Eliut abrazo a su hermana y miraba con preocupación a los profesores.

Lupin se acercó a Haillie y la obligo a verlo.

_- Haillie, ponme atención, ¿que es lo que ves? ¿Quien te lastima? ¿Quien esta en tu cabeza? -_ ella lo miro por un instante, su cabeza ladeó de un lado para otro _- ¡Haillie lucha! -_

_- ¡No puedo! Es muy fuerte -_ se quejo molesta.

_- ¿Quien es fuerte? Haillie responde las preguntas que te he hecho, o no podremos ayudarte -_ decía Lupin con tranquilidad, evitando dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

_- Ella me lastima, me quema, hace que sienta dolor… -_ decía entre sollozos.

_- ¿Quien es ella? -_

_- No lo se -_

_- ¿Que es lo que te dice? -_

_- Me dice que es por su... mi bien, que si sigo intentando me destruirá, que…-_ el color de ojos de Haillie cambiaron por un segundo a un rojizo intenso, el cual solo pudo notar Lupin_ - me hundiré en tinieblas -_ susurro con una leve sonrisa malévola.

_- ¿Conoces a esa mujer? -_ pregunto.

_- No… pero la he visto, en alguna parte… _- Haillie volvió a agarrarse la cabeza _-¡BASTA! Por favor -_ Snape se acercó rápidamente.

_- ¡Detente! -_ Todos voltearon a verlo sin comprender, Dumbledore también se acercó, desconcertado por lo que había dicho Snape, Haillie lo miro por un rato, el iris de sus ojos estaba por completo negro, Snape no le quito la mirada y entonces ella volvió a perder la conciencia.

_- ¿Que fue lo que paso Severus? -_

_- Ya comprendí que es lo que la lastima, jamás creí que fueran capaces - _dijo con un tono frío, serio y algo molesto. Su mirada seguía fija en la chica. Eliut pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

_- Severus, ¿estas seguro de eso? -_ Eliut volteo la mirada hacia Lupin, ¿de que estaban hablando?

_- Completamente, cuando menciono que la quemaba, que era por su bien y que era una mujer, lo supe -_

_- Pero quien seria capaz de eso, nadie tiene el poder más que… -_

_- Un Halliwell - _dijo levemente. Ambos profesores se miraban, estaban preocupados, era evidente.

_- ¿Podría alguien decirme que pasa? -_ Snape y Remus vieron a Eliut.

_- Lo que tiene Haillie es una extraña maldición que realiza tu familia -_ respondió Snape _- cualquiera diría que es un hechizo, más sin embargo yo lo considero una maldición… el cual consiste en proteger los secretos de los Halliwell -_ los ojos de Eliut se abrieron, por la sorpresa.

_- Aguarde… se supone que esa clase de hechizos se hace como protección para nosotros, no para lastimarnos… ¡oh, por dios! Pero ¿por qué? - _Eliut acaba de darse cuenta, pero no entendía el ¿por qué?

_- Al parecer, alguien le ha lanzado ese hechizo a Haillie, pero la pregunta es ¿quien? -_

_- Pero Haillie no puede saber más de la familia que nosotros, jamás… - _no pudo continuar, su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente en atar cabos.

_- Piensa Eliut, ella acaba de decir que estuvo en una habitación donde se encuentran los secretos de su familia, pero que no lo recuerda, ella estuvo ahí, pero si te fijas bien, cada vez que intenta recordar… - _Eliut asintió levemente y termino la frase.

_- El hechizo actúa, y la daña… ella dice que fue una mujer - _Eliut llevo sus manos a su cabeza, comenzó a caminar de una lado hacia otro, en ese momento deseaba tanto que sus respuestas fueran contestadas, pero los que estaban presentes, no podían darle respuestas claras _- todos murieron, somos los últimos -_

_- Tal vez no -_ Eliut, Lupin y Snape voltearon a ver a Dumbledore, parecía que él sabía algo, pero su mirada era confusa.

_- ¿A que se refiere? -_

_- Nadie se encargo de averiguar si había algún sobreviviente, así que no podemos asegurar que todos hayan muerto -_

Eliut intentaba encontrar algo dentro de sus memorias, sin embargo le era imposible, hasta donde el recordaba no había nadie más ellos vivos, aunque el punto de Dumbledore era interesante, nadie se había preocupado por buscar a algún sobreviviente… tal vez cabía la posibilidad…

_- Pero, usted cree que… -_ Dumbledore llevo sus manos hacia su espalda y camino hacia unos de los retratos del lugar.

_- Si, lo creo, Hillary sobrevivió, tal vez alguien más lo hizo, pero se mantiene oculto -_

_- Pero seguimos igual, Haillie es la única que ha tenido contacto con esa mujer, pero no puede decirnos quien es por que si intenta recordar la lastimara -_ decía Lupin mientras paseaba como león enjaulado.

_- ¿No podemos deshacer, el hechizo? -_

_- De que se puede, se puede, pero no sabemos como -_

_- Se que solo un Hallwell puede, y aquí estoy yo, solo nos faltaría averiguar el contrahechizo, y para darme tiempo pueden lanzarle un hechizo para que no intente recordar más -_

_- El collar - _Lupin se detuvo y camino hacia el director_ - ¡usted, me dijo que lo había visto, lo podremos utilizar para quitarle el hechizo! -_

_- ¿Que collar? -_

_- Remus, me temo que ese collar, ya no esta, a menos que Eliut y Haillie... -_ el director pasó la mirada de Eliut a Haillie.

_- ¿Se refieren a ese collar? -_ el director asintió con la cabeza, Eliut hizo una mueca fastidiado, nuevamente ese punto… ¿Por qué era tan importante? Se pregunto una y otra vez -_ Debe haber otra posibilidad_ - dijo con seriedad.

_- No la hay -_

_- ¿Que sucede? -_

_- Remus, el collar lo tiene Sirius -_

**OoOoO**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia la enfermería: Al llegar vieron salir al director. Dumbledore cerro la puerta tras él, y al ver a los jóvenes parados se acercó a ellos.

_- No podrán verla, lo siento - _decía lanzándole una mirada cálida a los cuatro chicos - ella no esta lo suficientemente bien como para recibir visitas - los cuatro chicos lo miraron desconcertados_ - enviaremos a la señorita Halliwell a su hogar, para que sea mejor atendida, se irá hoy… -_

_- ¿¡Que! -_ Exclamaron los cuatro, dejando al director sorprendido - Pero… - en ese momento Eliut salió de la enfermería, vio al director y se acercó a él.

Eliut tenia una mirada fría, ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra, solo les ignoro. El director miro con interés al pelinegro.

_- La decisión esta tomada, no se preocupen regresaremos, en febrero, ya que Haillie me mataría si pierdo este año al igual que ella -_ intervino Eliut, y esta vez si los miro con una sonrisa_ - ella necesita descansar, y estar en un lugar completamente tranquilo -_

_- Señor Halliwell, vaya por sus cosas y las de su hermana, lo veré en 30 minutos aquí en la enfermería -_ Dumbledore, hizo una señal en despedida y se alejó de ellos.

_- ¿Eliut que es lo que pasa? -_

_- Se los dije ayer -_

_- Bien - _decía Harry resignado _- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger tus cosas?-_ Eliut miro a Ginny

_- Dalo por hecho… - _dijo la pelirroja ante esa mirada, sabia lo que le iba a pedir así que no necesitaba de palabras _- Herms me ayudarías a recoger las cosas de Haillie -_Ginny comenzó a caminar, Hermione la miro desconcertada y después la siguió.

_- ¿Aun esta enfadada? -_

_- Eso parece, la verdad yo no entiendo a las mujeres - _ decía Ron.

_- Créeme no eres el único -_

_- Creo que nadie las entiende -_

_- Hay que amarlas no entenderlas -_ Harry y Eliut rieron ante el comentario de Ron.

-_ Amen -_ terminaron Harry y Eliut con una sonrisa.

**OoOoO**

Draco seguía en su dormitorio, en toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, por causa de aquella mujer que había visto, él presentía que la aparición de aquella mujer no era para bien pero tampoco para mal. Era extraña su conclusión, pero aun así él sabía que tenía que sacarle provecho a las preguntas, a las cuales la mujer iba a responder.

Se levanto y se dirigió a los baños para darse una ducha, al terminar se cambio y salió de los dormitorios, al llegar a la sala vio a la persona que tanto deseaba golpear, se acercó intentando pasar desapercibido. Chris mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

_- ¿Remordimientos? -_ Chris levanto la cabeza al escuchar la fastidiosa voz de su primo.

_- Eso quisieras, solo analizo las cosas -_ Draco se acercó y se puso frente a Chris.

_- Es hora de que me digas, ¿que sabes del hecho que Haillie se encuentre en la enfermería? -_ Chris le lanzo una mirada llena de odio.

_- ¿De que hablas? -_ sus palabras sonaron burlonas, no era bueno darle una afirmación.

_- ¡No te hagas el chistoso conmigo, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, Haillie se encuentra en la enfermería y esta grave! - _Draco comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas, pero vio que sus palabras había surtido efecto ya que Chris se había puesto de pie al escuchar la última frase.

_- ¿Como que esta grave? Pero si… -_ se detuvo, no quería continuar, ya que si lo hacia le daría más información a Draco.

_- Si que lo esta, me entere anoche, después de que te fuiste con mi padre, ahora dime que sabes y yo te diré lo que se - _Chris no soportaba que Draco supiera algo de ella que él no sabia así que acepto.

_- En la mañana después de que "hablamos" fui a dar un paseo por el castillo y entonces me encontré con Potter llevando a un joven en brazos, era ella… -_ al recordar aquello, llevo sus manos y cubrió sus ojos _- una vez que no hubo nadie en la enfermería entre y la vi completamente pálida, sus labios morados… esto todo lo que se -_ a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

_- Después de que te fuiste, me encontré a Granger y me contó que el hermano de ella estaba preocupado por que ella estaba grave - _Chris miro a Draco, no le sorprendía mucho de donde había sacado la información -_ al parecer Eliut esta preocupado por algo que tiene que ver con Haillie y que no les ha querido decir a ninguno de ellos, eso es todo -_

_- Vaya después de todo, tener a Granger te ha servido, para enterarte de algo con importancia, sin embargo… - _Chris dudo por un segundo y después continuo_- bueno no importa, mientras no te entrometas en mis asuntos, no importa que relación tengas con ella -_ Chris se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Draco sentía que su rabia y sus celos explotarían tarde o temprano, pero al paso en el que iban las cosas sabia que seria temprano, ya que Chris seguía acercándose más a Haillie, y él solo conseguía alejarse más a ella, en especial ahora que salía con Granger, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse…


	25. La oscuridad de un Halliwell

"**La oscuridad de un Halliwell"**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Haillie y Eliut dejaron el colegio. La chica se mantenía en reposo, asilada de todo el exterior, ella a penas comía o bebía. Snape y Lupin seguido la visitaba más sin embargo las cosas no cambiaron en absoluto. La mirada de Haillie ahora era perdida, vacía.

En Hogwarts, Chris estaba más que desesperado, la ansiedad se apoderaba de él cada dos por tres. El tener en su mente la idea del estado de gravedad de Haillie y no poder verla, era lo peor. A pesar de que él sabia lo bien que podía caerle a la chica alejarse del colegio, para él no lo era. Últimamente se había vuelto demasiado cercano a ella, la extrañaba demasiado, y eso que solo había pasado unas semanas. Ciertamente desconocía cuanto más estaría fuera del colegio, ya ni el piano le calmaba o relajaba.

Por otro lado Draco no era tan indiferente a las emociones de su primo, él se encontraba igual, sin embargo había una pequeña diferencia… Hermione. Ellos habían estado viéndose todos los días. Draco aun seguía algo distraído ya que no había vuelto a ver a la mujer de aquel día, y ya tenia las preguntas que le haría, había ido cada noche desde ese día, pero nada. Ciertamente comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de verla de nuevo…

**OoOoO**

La mañana de un fin de semana, Haillie despertó algo inquieta, había tenido un extraño sueño. Con sus manos toco su rostro y se dio cuenta que había llorado, eso para ella era extraño, intento recordar lo que había soñado pero una pequeña punzada paso por su cabeza…

Espero acostada a que el dolor de cabeza se disipara, su mirada veía el techo y después se desviaba hacia el balcón, las nubes grises cubrían por completo el cielo, las gotas caían agresivamente en el exterior. Sin pensarlo si quiera se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, traía puesto su acostumbrado pans y top. Abrio la puerta y salió al balcón no importándole ser bañada por la lluvia, levanto la cabeza y dejo que las gotas golpearan contra su rostro…

_- ¡Mi niña! tiene que entrar o se resfriara, recuerde que aun estamos en invierno -_ decía la pequeña elfa, tomando la mano de Haillie y jalándola hacia adentro.

Haillie abrió los ojos levemente y se dejo "arrastrar" hasta la cama por la elfa, Nanni dejo a la castaña, corrió y cerro la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, después fue en busca de ropas secas para que Haillie se cambiara de ropa, no sin antes cubrirla con una toalla seca.

_- Eliut esta muy preocupado por ti, no has querido comer, y casi no hablas, ¿que pasa? Estas muy cambiada -_ Nanni se acercó a ella con la ropa, Haillie la miro por unos instantes, ver a un ser tan pequeño, apresurado y preocupado le deba curiosidad - Mi niña, ¿que sucede? - Haillie estaba perdida, sin emoción alguna, con una expresión vacía.

Las manos de la elfina se movían rápidamente por el cabello y después por las ropas mojadas, las cuales no lucho en quitar, dado que Haillie ahora parecía una muñeca, cualquiera podía moverla a su antojo. Se deshizo de las prendas y con rapidez la cubrió con un camisón y una bata de color blanco. En el instante en que Nanni secaba el cabello de la chica con una toalla, se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

_- Pase -_ Eliut paso y se acercó a Nanni, le lanzo una mirada a su hermana, se dio cuenta que seguía igual.

_- Haillie, Snape y Lupin quieren verte -_ ella clavo su mirada en la de él. Eliut no podía seguir viéndola de esa forma _- ¿quieres que los pase…? -_

_- No -_ dijo en un susurro.

_- Entonces... ¿vas a bajar a la sala? -_

_- No -_ su voz apenas era audible

_- Haillie… -_ ella le lanzo una mirada llena de frialdad, y por segundo sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Eliut apretó su mano en forma de puño -_ ¡Las cosas no pueden seguir así! Te desconozco… -_ termino casi en un susurro.

Haillie ni siquiera se alteró, solo desvío la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal… Eliut no pudo contenerse más, cayó de rodillas frente a Haillie. Nanni vio a los hermanos, sabia que era hora de intervenir… Snape y Lupin no pudieron contenerse a entrar en la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Eliut, y lo que vieron les causo tristeza.

_- Puedo hablar con ustedes -_ susurro Nanni al acercarse a ellos.

_- Claro -_ Nanni camino hacia la cama y toco el hombro de Eliut.

_- Vamos, acompaña a tus profesores a la sala… la acostare y dormiré _- Eliut la miro y asintió, se levanto y salió de la habitación con Snape y Lupin.

Nanni recostó a Haillie, y acariciándole los cabellos, poco a poco la chica fue quedándose dormida. Nanni llego a la sala con una charola de bebidas, se acercó a los profesores para ofrecerles una taza. Eliut mantenía sus manos en la cabeza y sus codos recargados en sus rodillas…

_- ¿De que quería hablar? -_ pregunto Snape.

_- Es sobre mi niña Haillie -_ Eliut levanto la cabeza y miro desconcertado a la pequeña elfa_ - mi niña esta entrando en la oscuridad, debemos sacarla antes de que sea tarde -_ Nanni se tomo sus manos y bajo la cabeza.

_- Nanni, ¿a que te refieres? - _Nanni vio a Eliut, y se acercó a él.

_- He servido a la familia Halliwell desde hace tiempo, la Madam Marin me confió todos sus secretos -_

_- ¿Mi abuela? -_

_- Si, y no solo eso… vi a muchos Halliwell entrar en la oscuridad a causa de su poder - _Snape y Lupin la vieron confundidos _- Joven Eliut, prometí a su madre que jamás dejaría que nada los dañara, en especial a mi niña Haillie, ella me confío lo que pasaría si el hechizo se rompía -_ Nanni puso sus manos encima de las de Eliut _- la niña Haillie... tiene poderes destructivos, demasiado poderosos para ella, sus poderes son malignos, y comienzan a arrastrarla a su perdición -_

_- ¿Usted sabe que poderes posee Haillie? -_

_- No, pero un Halliwell, tiene que pasar por una etapa difícil, al igual que al nacer deben purificarse, solo que en este caso muchos caen - _explico la elfina, sus manitas temblaban levemente y sus ojos no podían mantenerse fijos en un solo lugar_ - un Halliwell es poderoso por naturaleza, único, especial, diferente, esto es lo que los destruye, hay una clase de maldición en la estirpe, mientras más poder tengan, más rápido son consumidos -_ Nanni respiro hondo, no quería decir más de la cuenta _- Los poderes que adquieren los consumen, el alma comienza a romperse, y la vida se acorta -_

_- ¡¿Que? -_ Eliut comenzó a sentir como caía por un abismo_ - pero Nanni, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Sabes lo que significa? -_

_- Si, lo se, no lo dije por que al igual que todos los elfos que sirvieron a los Halliwell, tengo ese hechizo, el cual no me permitía decir nada a menos que fuera de vida o muerte -_ Eliut miro horrorizado a la elfina.

_- Perdón, por mi curiosidad pero ¿que Hechizo? -_ interrumpió Lupin.

- Como sabe mi familia siempre intento ser cuidadosa, con respecto a nuestros secretos, así que a cualquier elfo o sirviente que tuviéramos, era de ley hechizarlos con el propósito de que cuando muriera su amo, el elfo no… pudiera hablar de lo que había visto o escuchado, así que el elfo o cualquier otro sirviente moría junto con su amo… -

_- Eso es correcto -_

_- Pero entonces… ¿como es que…? -_ la elfina los vio con una leve sonrisa.

_- La niña Hillary, me libero del hechizo -_

_- Pero Nanni, tu amo era mi abuela -_ Eliut comenzó a llegar a un punto en que ya no quería saber nada.

_- Si, pero cuando murió... yo pase a servir al señor Derek y a la vez poco antes de su muerte pase a ser propiedad de su hija Hillary, así que la niña levanto el hechizo un mes antes de morir -_

_- Nanni, entonces ¿por qué...? -_

_- ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Lo hago por que quiero, ahora ustedes dos son mis amos, y los quiero mucho para dejarlos solos, a parte no podía permitir que les pasara lo mismo que a… _-Nanni se tapo la boca y les dio la espalda, su diminuto cuerpo temblaba sin parar.

_- No te preocupes Nanni, si no puedes, comprendo _- de los ojos de la elfina comenzaron a caer lagrimas _- bien, ahora Nanni, ¿como podemos hacer que Haillie vuelva a la luz? -_ pregunto Eliut con tranquilidad.

_- Es peligroso, pero la única forma es que logren despertar por completo sus poderes, que logre contenerlos para proteger a un ser querido, y hacer que su corazón los acepte como parte de ella, sin embargo hay un contra, si logra controlarlos y no los acepta, perderá la luz completamente… -_

_- ¿Como que perderá la luz? -_ pregunto Snape, viendo de reojo a la elfina, la cual parecía estar pensando en como explicarlo mejor.

_- Todo lo que ella vivió, lo olvidara, y solo vivirá para destruir -_

Eliut, Snape y Lupin se lanzaron miradas unos a otros, por otro parte Snape había comprendido el por que el señor tenebroso ansiaba tanto tener a Haillie en su poder, sin embargo, él no iba a permitir que se apoderara de ella ya que seria demasiado peligroso, tenía que evitarlo.

_- ¿Y como podremos despertar sus poderes, si ni siquiera sabemos cuales son? -_

_- Joven Eliut, no es necesario conocer sus poderes… -_

_- Es cierto, solo necesitamos estresar sus emociones - _termino Lupin poniéndose de pie y mirando una de las fotografías _- hay otro problema _- Lupin mantuvo la mirada en un punto fijo del suelo y suspiro.

_- ¿Cual es Remus? -_

_- No conocemos la intensidad de sus poderes, y despertarlos completamente… _- dijo en susurro.

_- Creo que conocemos el riesgo, pero si no queremos que sea consumida debemos arriesgarnos -_

_- Nanni ¿tu sabes cuanto tiempo le queda a Haillie para estar completamente en la oscuridad? -_

_- Si, por lo mucho una semana más -_

_- Bien, tenemos muy poco tiempo así que hay que empezar -_

Snape, Lupin y Eliut se dirigieron al cuarto de Haillie, al entrar la vieron dormida, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, los muebles y cada objeto de la habitación estaban elevados unos centímetros, y ella se retorcía en la cama, tenia una pesadilla. El primero en acercarse fue Eliut, con sus brazos la zarandeo un poco para despertarla, sin embargo no lo logro.

Las cosas seguían elevándose en poco tiempo ella se elevo al igual que el resto, y después de un segundo los objetos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Eliut no tuvo oportunidad para alejarse así que la fuerza que la rodeaba lo impuso fuera de su alcance, obligándolo a estrellarse contra una pared. La nariz le sangro, y al intentar levantarse se tambaleo. Lupin y Snape se acercaron a él.

_- ¡HAILLIE DESPIERTA! -_ grito _- ¡Rayos!_ - con uno de sus brazos se agarró fuertemente el abdomen. Aquella fuerza que le había lanzado lejos, le provoco heridas más graves de lo que pensó.

Poco a poco cada objeto comenzó a reventarse, las paredes no aguantaron más la presión que ejercía Haillie y terminaron por estallar, aquella ya no era una habitación… la lluvia cayo con fuerza pero ni siquiera la tocaba, era como si un campo de fuerza la rodeara y la protegiera de todo.

_- ¡Si sigue así, destruirá la casa por completo! -_

_- ¿Eliut puedes llevarla a algún lugar desierto? -_

_- Si puedo, pero no creo que pueda acercarme a ella -_dijo sin quitar la vista de su hermana, no podía creer la intensidad con la que sus poderes avanzaban.

_- No es necesario, podemos formar una barrera, para que puedas llevarnos a todos, crees poder lograrlo -_

_- No estoy seguro, pero puedo intentarlo -_

Lupin y Snape se lanzaron una mirada, ambos sacaron las varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a la antes habitación, y unos segundos después comenzó a aparecer una barrera alrededor, Eliut respiro hondo, cerro los ojos, y se concentro… Unos segundos después los cuatro se desvanecieron…

Aparecieron en medio de unas montañas, Eliut cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse, estaba cansado y adolorido, Snape y Lupin continuaron con la barrera, pero la fuerza de Haillie aumento y rompió fácilmente con ella.

_- Es demasiado poderosa -_ Eliut se acercó a los profesores, sin poderse sostener en pie, ambos lo miraron y le ayudaron para que no cayera.

_- ¿Que podemos hacer? -_

_- Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, para que explote todo su poder -_ Snape y Eliut lo miraron.

_- Bien... ¿y como lo haremos sin resultar heridos gravemente o incluso muertos? -_ pregunto Eliut, mostrando una mueca cada vez que hablaba a causa del dolor.

_- Lupin hay que lanzar ese hechizo -_ Remus miro a Snape desconcertado y dudoso de que fuera lo correcto.

_- Severus, ¿No crees que sea demasiado?, y aparte ¿que pondríamos en su cabeza? -_ pregunto.

_- Lo que sea, con tal de que sus emociones se hagan más fuertes -_

_- ¿Que hechizo? -_ pregunto señalándolos con un dedo.

_- Hay un hechizo que podemos usar para implantar recuerdos falsos en su cabeza o hechos que la hagan enfurecer -_

_- Comprendo, pero yo no traigo mi varita para ayudarles -_

_- Nosotros podemos hacerlo si tu ayuda, además… -_ Lupin miro a Eliut _- no estas en condiciones para lanzar un hechizo de ese nivel -_ Eliut mantuvo sus brazos en su abdomen, el dolor se había vuelto tan fuerte que le quemaba.

Eliut suspiro resignado dejando todo en manos de ellos. Snape y Lupin lo sentaron cerca de una piedra, lejos de la ahora destructiva Haillie para después lanzarse una mirada rápida. Al tomar un respiro ambos se acercaron todo lo que pudieron a Haillie.

Sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron con él hechizo, "Incrussin" pensaron ambos… de las varitas salieron chispas plateadas y se dirigieron directamente a Haillie, pero no la tocaron.

_- ¿Que? -_ Eliut vio curioso aquel rayo de luz que salía de la punta de las varitas de sus profesores, y también lo difícil que les costaba acercarse a su hermana, así que con rapidez su cabeza comenzó a pensar las diferentes formas de penetrar esa barrera que comenzaba a destruir la montaña.

_- ¡Se como hacerlo! _- Lupin y Snape vieron a Eliut llenos de curiosidad _- Utilizare mis poderes, puedo trasportar el hechizo dentro, ¡ella no es inmune a mi magia! -_

_- Pero… -_ Eliut los miro algo molesto por que no le estaban dando la oportunidad de confiar en él.

_- Puedo hacerlo -_

_- De acuerdo, a la cuenta de 3… 1…2…3… - _de las varitas volvieron a salir chispas plateadas, Eliut se concentro todo lo que pudo para transportarlas.

Los rayos de luz desaparecieron a escasos metros de Haillie y volvieron aparecer a milímetros de la cara de la castaña, el rayo unido se estrello contra su frente, ella despertó por el impacto, pero había reaccionado tarde, el hechizo ya la había atravesado, sus ojos rojos los miro, estaba molesta.

Sus manos fueron a la cabeza, y su cuerpo se acomodó en posición fetal en el aire. Eliut estaba agotado, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, pero resistió todo lo que pudo, Lupin y Snape miraron a Haillie, esperando lo peor.

_- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡ES MENTIRA! -_ gritaba Haillie con desesperación.

Pedazos de piedra estallaban y los restos comenzaban a girar alrededor de ella, Haillie fijo sus ojos en los tres hombre para después estirar su diestra, en ella se formo una esfera de fuego que al instante salió dispara hacia ellos.

Eliut al darse cuenta de lo que haría, no dudo en utilizar la ultima porción de poder y fuerza que le quedaba para correr a sus profesores... al llegar a ellos, los agarro de los hombros, y los teletransporto fuera del alcancé de la esfera de fuego.

La bola de fuego se estrello contra el suelo, y por segundos el fuego comenzó a rodear el lugar. Eliut miro a lo lejos Haillie, estaba furiosa, sin embargo logro notar una lagrima resbalar por su rostro.

_- Intenta matarnos, no puede controlarse, pero… creo poder acercarme -_

_- Eliut morirás si te acercas a ella -_

_- Lo se… -_

Eliut se puso se en pie, se teletransporto a una distancia considerable de hermana, para después caminar el resto aunque se tambaleaba mucho. Haillie lo miro extrañada, al ver el esfuerzo de aquel muchacho.

_- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! _- grito Haillie asustada, Eliut no hizo caso a la advertencia, siguió caminando, pero las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a cortarlo, sin embargo no se detuvo su paso _- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! -_

_- No te haré daño, soy tu hermano, ¿que no lo recuerdas? -_ ella abrió sus ojos aun rojos, lo miro con miedo.

_- ¡No te me acerques… no soy tu hermana! -_

Eliut continuo acercándose a pesar de que ya no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie, sus ropas comenzaban a romperse y ahora las ráfagas rasgaban la piel del muchacho, a lo lejos parecía que una espada lo estaba cortando.

_- ¿¡Por qué llegas tan lejos! _

_- __Por que te quiero demasiado y no quiero perderte, eres todo lo que me queda -_ unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Snape y Lupin veían horrorizados la escena, Haillie estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente a su propio hermano, ambos intentaron acercarse, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, ambos salieron disparados lejos, terminando por estrellarse contra una pared de rocas, dejándolos así inconscientes.

_- Haillie, por favor, sé que sientes el poder dentro de ti, debes controlarlo, debes aceptarlo como parte de ti -_

_- ¿Haillie? Ella ya no existe… así… ¡LARGO! -_ grito con fuerza.

_- Solo tu sabes como controlarlos… tú eres… la que tiene el poder, Haillie trata de entenderlos, busca en tu corazón… -_ Eliut cayo de rodillas, no podía seguir caminando, todo su cuerpo sangraba, parecía como si le hubieran lanzado varios Sectusempra.

_- ¡NO! - _grito con desesperación al verlo caer. Por un instante sus ojos volvieron a ser grises pero nuevamente se tornaron rojos.

Dentro del cuerpo de Haillie, una batalla mental se llevo a cabo. Una chica que se hallaba atada con cadenas de oro en medio de la oscuridad abría los ojos después de varios días no hacerlo. A través de un manto logro ver a su hermano sangrando intensamente, esa escena le horrorizo. Con desesperación intentaba librarse de las cadenas, pero le era imposible.

Justo en el momento en que se percato de lo que sucedía en el exterior, una figura apareció frente a ella. Era completamente idéntica a Haillie con la única diferencia que esta tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre, se acercó a ella flotando y al verla una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_- ¿Quien eres? -_ pregunto la chica atada.

_- Soy tú… -_ la chica no comprendió _- soy tu oscuridad, una tu completamente distinta, poderosa… -_ la chica de ojos rojos hizo un movimiento con su diestra y frente a la muchacha atada apareció un espejo, al reflejarse se vio a si misma, demacrada y ojerosa, sus ojos grises casi oscuros. Detrás de ella se reflejo una chica idéntica a ella _- somos iguales, como gemelas… -_

_- ¿De que hablas? -_

_- ¿Que no lo entiendes? yo soy tú otra mitad -_

_- ¿Que? -_ la chica sonrió burlonamente.

_- Tú corazón es inestable, yo nací gracias a ese hueco en tu corazón y a la maldad de tus poderes… oscuridad pura, cualquiera de nosotras puede poseer este cuerpo, sin embargo solo la más fuerte puede y esa no eres tu… así que desaparecerás en cuanto tome el control -_

_- ¡No! ¡Estas matando a mi hermano! -_ ella sonrío malévolamente

_- Es tu hermano, no mío… - _la chica la miro a los ojos _- jamás podrás destruirme, y a pesar de que logres desatarte y tomar de nuevo el control, yo seguiré dentro de ti, hasta que logres comprender… algún día alguien me volverá a liberar -_

_- ¡No lo permitiré! Tú no conoces nada sobre mí -_

Haillie logro sentir como una extraña sensación la inundaba, desde el fondo logro darse cuenta del poder tan puro que se hallaba en su interior, en ese instante, la castaña se concentro en un solo objetivo: salvar a su hermano antes que a si misma. Fue entonces que las cadenas se rompieron, Haillie miro confundida la situación y al desviar la mirada hacia su otro yo vio que esta sonreía.

_- ¡Ahora vete! _- Haillie levanto su diestra hacia su otra yo y con un movimiento, la chica exploto…

_- ¡Yo regresare, recuérdalo, alguien con gran poder me liberara! -_ susurro mientras desaparecía.

Haillie logro tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente, vio que Eliut ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Las ráfagas se detuvieron, ella aun se elevaba, así que se concentro y logro que sus pies tocaran tierra. Con la poca fuerza que tenia, corrió hasta llegar a Eliut, se hinco y acomodo la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo, ella llena de desesperación intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos, pero la no lo lograba, sintiéndose inútil comenzó a llorar.


	26. Unión

"**Unión"**

Haillie intento frenar sus lágrimas con ayuda de sus manos, pero no lo logro, solo dejo en su rostro restos de sangre de su hermano.

_"Tienes el poder para salvarlo"_ escucho en su cabeza, era una voz dulce y cálida. Haillie busco con la mirada a la persona que le hablaba, más sin embargo no hubo nadie. _"Estoy en tu mente, pequeña"_

_- ¿¡Como puedo salvarlo! -_ pregunto ya sin importarle quien fuera aquella persona, solo necesitaba salvar a su hermano, el cual a cada minuto corría el riesgo de morir _- ¡por favor! -_ rogó en sollozos.

_"Busca dentro de ti, eres la hechicera más poderosa que ha nacido en los Halliwell, confía en ti, y en tu magia, ella te guiara"._ Haillie cerro los ojos y se concentro, fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir aquella sensación de pureza, una luz…_"úsala, no tengas miedo de ellos"._

Haillie abrió los ojos con lentitud, no sabia con exactitud que iba hacer, solo se dejaba guiar por aquella calidez. La chica acomodo ambas manos en forma de un capullo abierto, como si estuviera a punto de recibir algo, en ese momento vio que había agua en ellas.

La castaña miro sorprendida aquello, pero entonces continuo dejándose llevar por aquella sensación extraña, y un instante comenzó a darle una forma establecida al agua, una vez que una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas flotaban a su alrededor llevo cuidadosamente sus manos hacia las heridas que tenia Eliut más profundas. Las esferas de agua se arremolinaban en sus manos para después penetrar la piel del chico provocando un destello al final. Poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a sanar, aunque no del todo…

Ella estaba débil, su vista se le nublaba, y aunque luchaba por mantenerse despierta al final no logro vencer al cansancio que se apodero de ella dejándola inconsciente a un lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

**OoOoO**

Una nueva semana paso, y Chris parecía un manojo de nervios, en cada clase su mente deambulaba, eso le había provocado uno que otro castigo. Sin embargo la conclusión a la cual llego una tarde fue que… podía estar enamorado. ¿Eso era posible? Se preguntaba a si mismo, pero nunca llego a una respuesta factible. Eso si, estaba seguro de que si ella no regresaba en unos días más se volvería loco.

El chico empezó a balancearse junto con su silla, estaba en clase de DCAO. Tan distraído permanecía que no sintió cuando el profesor se le acerco. Llamando la atención de todos cuando Lupin dejo de explicarles las mil y una formas de acabar con un vampiro. Draco al verlo supo de inmediato que le pasaba, él estaba completamente igual, algo le hacia falta.

_- Señor Malfoy ¿puede decirme exactamente lo que acabo de decir? - _Lupin se veía cansado y su rostro completamente demacrado, aun no lograba recuperarse de aquel desastroso día. Chris reacciono rápido, pero no sabia de que había estado hablando.

_- No se -_ dijo resignado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella.

_- 10 puntos menos para Slytherin -_ Lupin camino hacia su escritorio _- y también va hacer un trabajo sobre lo que trato la clase de hoy y lo quiero en mi escritorio pasado mañana -_

_- Bien -_ dijo arrastrando las palabras y frunciendo el ceño levemente.

_- Termino la clase, pueden retirarse - _Lupin se sentó, cada vez era más agotador dar clase, primero los daños que había tenido con la batalla de Haillie y después su periodo de transformación, la cual le afectaba demasiado.

Antes de que los alumnos salieran apareció una elfina en la puerta, parecía perdida. Los de Slytherin al verla habían intentado herirla al pasar junto a ella, pero ella los esquivo con habilidad. La elfina camino evadiendo a los jóvenes hasta escritorio. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron observando a la elfina.

Chris y Draco al notar que el trío no se movía y que observaban a la elfina curiosos, decidieron quedarse también. Lupin al verla se levanto de la silla y se acercó a ella, agachándose al final.

_- ¿Que sucede Nanni? ¿Pasa algo con ellos? -_ pregunto el profesor. En el momento en que el nombre de la elfina llego a oídos de los Gryffindors no dudaron en acercarse emocionados.

-_ Bueno… - _Nanni miro a los chicos que seguían en el salón y después regreso su mirada hacia el profesor _- Si, la fiebre volvió y sus heridas se han abierto… -_

_- De acuerdo, no te preocupes hablare con Severus… -_

_- ¿¡Que pasa con Haillie! - _Harry interrumpió la platica al escuchar las palabras de la elfina _-Profesor, ¿usted de donde conoce a Nanni? -_ pregunto, la elfina miro al pelinegro, estaba nerviosa.

Ella los miraba extraño, al menos hasta que recordó el contenido de las muchas cartas que había recibido por parte de Haillie, eran sus amigos. Nanni los volteo a ver e hizo una leve reverencia, mostrándoles una sonrisa al final en señal de agradecimiento.

_- Deberían de irse chicos, tengo que hablar con… -_ Lupin no había terminado cuando al salón entro Snape, el recién llegado miro a los presentes, y en el fondo del salón distinguió a la elfina, lo que hizo que se acercara a paso acelerado.

_- ¿Como siguen? -_ Nanni hizo una pequeña mueca en señal de que seguían igual y empeoraban _- Entiendo -_ miro a los alumnos que aun seguían dentro el salón _- ¡fuera todos! -_

_- ¡Pero… tenemos derecho a saber que les sucede a nuestros amigos! -_ exigió Harry, quien ya comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas.

_- Harry, este asunto no les incumbe -_ contesto Lupin mientras los señalaba con el dedo_ - además, ellos nos pidieron que no se les dijera nada -_

_- ¿¡QUE! - _dijeron los 5 al unísono… Snape, Lupin y Nanni vieron a los chicos ahí presentes, pero en especial por los dos alumnos de Slytherin, sin embargo, Harry y Ron no se habían percatado de la pequeña intervención de los Slytherin.

_- No tenemos que explicarles nada, hay trabajo que hacer -_ Snape vio a los chicos de su casa y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran_ - Te veré en la mansión de los Halliwell -_ dijo saliendo del salón, llevándose a Chris y a Draco consigo.

_- Así que ustedes… -_

_- ¡Basta ya Harry! No les voy a decir nada -_ Lupin se dirigió a la elfina _- Nanni, vámonos - _ la elfina asintió, se dirigió a los chicos.

_- No se preocupen, el joven Eliut estará de nuevo en el colegio en Febrero-_

_- ¿Y Haillie? -_

_- La niña Haillie… tal vez tarde un poco más… aun no lo se con exactitud -_ termino de decir mientras bajaba la cara llena de tristeza.

**OoOoO**

Snape llego a su despacho junto con ambos Malfoy, ninguno había dicho palabra en el camino. Severus en vez de hablar una vez que estuvieron en la privacidad de su despacho se dedico a buscar algo en su estante del fondo, al encontrar lo que eran unos frascos, tomo asiento y miro a los chicos.

_- ¡Están cometiendo tropiezos, muy evidentes! -_ ninguno de los dos contesto, solo hicieron una mueca llena de fastidio_ - me pueden decir que estaban pensando al quedarse en el salón, a evidencia de Potter y sus amigos? -_

_- Fue curiosidad, usted lo sabe perfectamente, es mi misión estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa relacionada con los Halliwell - _Chris contesto furioso, y cruzándose de brazos.

_- ¡Lo se, sin embargo pueden conseguir información por sus medios, y si intentan escuchar a lo menos sean discretos! -_

_- ¿Que nos dice usted? -_

_- ¿A que te refieres Chris? -_ Chris hizo una mueca burlona, al notar una pizca de duda en su voz.

_- ¡No se haga, yo no soy idiota y se perfectamente que a usted no le asignaron la misión de proteger a los hermanos! -_ exclamo furioso y algo exaltado. Esta era su oportunidad de saber algo de ella, de estar más tranquilo o más desesperado que las ultimas semanas.

_- Lo que estoy haciendo es por el señor tenebroso, preparo el botín que ustedes le llevaran -_ Chris río, y le dio la espalda, con su diestra se revolvía los cabellos.

_- Acaso, ¿usted intenta protegerlos? _- Chris miro atentamente la reacción de Snape, y vio que no se equivocaba _- así que es eso… ¡Los protege! -_ Snape no sabia que decir, Chris era más hábil de lo que había imaginado _- prefecto… le ayudare… -_ Draco y Snape vieron desconcertados a Chris, ¿que acaba de decir este idiota? Se pregunto Draco. Ninguno dijo nada, así que el pelinegro continuo _- lo que escucho, yo no le sirvo a nadie, más que a mi mismo, y lo único que quiero ahora es protegerla de Voldemort, él planea algo, y al parecer me ve involucrado, sin embargo… yo no quiero dañarla -_ Snape le brindo una mirada curiosa a Chris y después a Draco.

_- Y… ¿que harás ahora Draco? avisaras de mi traición y la de Chris o… -_

_- ¡Ayudare! -_

_- No es necesario primito, conmigo es más que suficiente, solo lávate las manos -_ el blondo lo miro de reojo.

_- Eso quisieras, pero no eres el único al que le importa Haillie - _esas palabras molestaron a Chris, así que este solo lo vio con intención de comenzar a pelear.

_- ¡Basta! Compórtense, si van ayudar deben ser cuidadosos, serán doble agente, no podemos ser descubiertos, y menos ahora, los hermanos no están en condiciones de pelear, debemos atrasar el rapto de Haillie, lo más que podamos, por ahora tenemos una ventaja, ellos se encuentran en su mansión y están muy bien protegidos, pero cuando regresen… _-

_- ¿Que fue lo que paso? -_ interrumpió Chris, quien miraba directo a los ojos a Severus.

_- Lo único que tienen que saber es que están inestables en estos momentos - _un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Chris y Draco. Inestable… ¿que significaba para Snape esa palabra? ya que para ellos eso era terrible…


	27. Aprendiendo el control

"**Aprendiendo el control"**

Minutos después de que Nanni y Lupin llegaron a la mansión, se dirigieron a la recamara de Eliut. En el instante en que abrieron la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Haillie, quien yacía sentada en el suelo justo a un lado de la cama, agarraba una de las manos de su hermano y la frotaba con las suyas.

_- Mi niña, ¿que haces aquí? no estas en condiciones para levantarte de la cama, tus heridas se abrirán - _Nanni se acercó a Haillie, poso sus manitas en los hombros de la chica y al verle el rostro noto que lloraba_ - sé que no quieres separarte de él, pero no puede hacer nada… -_ dijo la elfina con tristeza.

_- Si puedo, mis poderes… lo curare… no quiero verlo así… fue mi culpa… - _Lupin se acercó y se puso en cuclillas justo a un lado de la chica, la miro y soltó un suspiro.

_- Necesitamos que te recuperes, Severus y yo te ayudaremos a controlar tu magia, así ya podrás curarlo, mientras… solo hay que esperar -_

_- No quiero esperar, si necesito controlar mi magia, será mejor empezar ahora -_

_- No ahora, espera a recuperarte -_ Haillie miro a Lupin, no deseaba esperar.

_- Será ahora si así lo deseas -_ Severus había entrado a la habitación, Haillie lo vio y le brindo una leve sonrisa…

Tanto los profesores como Haillie se dirigieron al jardín de la mansión, era un terreno enorme y sumamente extenso como para practicar. Lupin miro de reojo a Snape, no estaba seguro de cómo debían empezar, especialmente después de conocer la intensidad con la cual podían salir sus poderes.

_- Primero, quiero que te tomes esto -_ Snape estiro su mano con dos frascos llenas de un contenido color rosado_ - tienes mucho poder para controlarlo ahora, así que esa poción disminuirá la intensidad de tu magia - _la chica lo miro curiosa, y sin comprender en absoluto _- tu magia, esta a un nivel superior, no podrás controlarlo todo desde el principio, así que empezaras desde cero, mientras mejor los domines, tomaras menos poción, y así seguirá hasta que logres controlar al cien por ciento - _la chica asintió con la cabeza para después mirar las frascos que ahora tenia en su diestra.

Con algo de nerviosismo, abrió el primer frasco, se lo llevo a sus labios y de un solo trago lo bebió, hizo una mueca ante el sabor amargo que poseía la poción, pero sin esperar más, abrió el siguiente frasco y bebió.

-_ Antes de empezar, hay algo que tienes que saber sobre los poderes de un Halliwell -_ Haillie seguía haciendo muecas de asco, tragaba saliva cada dos por tres, dado que el sabor seguía en su boca_ - primero que nada debemos averiguar que poderes tienes, después deberás aprender que cada uno de ellos va a estar unido a una de tus emociones, y tercero debes dominar cualquier emoción -_ Haillie asintió.

_- Para que averigüemos que poderes tienes, Severus y yo estresaremos tus emociones, y no te preocupes, no podrás dañarnos, gracias a las pociones que te tomaste -_ continuo Lupin con tranquilidad. Haillie pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

_- Creo conocer 3 de mis poderes - _dijo poniendo una cara llena de duda_ - bueno, digamos que use agua para sanar, exploto cosas y… -_ la castaña los miro con sus ojos completamente hinchados por falta de sueño y por haber estado llorando, hizo una pequeña mueca esperando que entendieran.

_- La esfera de fuego que nos lanzaste - _ella afirmo avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable.

_- Puedes controlar 3 elementos de la naturaleza, fuego, agua y aire, tal vez logres controlar los 4… -_ dijo Snape al ver la expresión que había puesto la chica. Haillie abrió la boca con intención de negar pero Snape no dejo que siquiera hablaba ya que continuo _- si lo haces, me di cuenta cuando Eliut intentaba acercarse a ti -_ Haillie desvió la mirada, al recordar lo que había pasado, se odiaba por no haber podido controlar sus propios poderes.

Snape y Lupin dieron diez pasos hacia atrás, Haillie les miraba alejarse y en ese instante tuvo la sensación de ser demasiado peligrosa, eso le molesto.

_- ¡Haillie piensa en algo que odies! -_ grito Lupin a lo lejos, aquello tomo por sorpresa a la joven.

La castaña hizo todo lo que Lupin le decía, quería seguir a la perfección cada orden, sin embargo encontrar algún odio dentro de ella le dificulto las cosas, ya que nunca había odiado a nadie, fue entonces que se percato de lo difícil que seria manejar sus emociones.

Pero mientras más pensaba, más rápido se hizo clara la imagen de aquella mujer tan parecida a ella con los ojos inyectados de sangre... cerro sus manos en puños. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a esa escena tan macabra, de su hermano muriendo por causa de aquella chica y fue entonces que sin darse cuenta algo comenzó a surgir de ella, bajo la mirada y extendió sus manos, en ese momento se fue formando una esfera de fuego.

_- ¡Bien echo! Creo que… - _Lupin no había terminado ya que uno de los árboles que estaba cerca había explotado con una enorme intensidad.

_- El odio no solo mueve a uno de los poderes -_ Haillie cayo de rodillas completamente agotada. Snape y Lupin se acercaron a ella.

_- Fue solo odio ¿o hubo algo más? -_ pregunto Snape.

_- No lo se, creo que fue furia, rencor y desesperación -_ dijo intentando descifrar lo que había sentido. ¡Ag, que difícil era eso! Se quejo mentalmente.

_- Tres emociones, ¿tú lanzaste el poder hacia el árbol? - _Haillie siguió con la mirada la dirección de la mano de Lupin, y al ver aquel árbol hecho pedazos, suspiro desganada_ - va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé... -_ dijo al notar el semblante de la chica, era evidente la sorpresa.

Después de ese día, Haillie paso el resto de las dos semanas intentando controlar sus poderes, era hábil sin duda, pero cuando se trataba de no hacerlos reaccionar ante sus emociones era cuando se le complicaba. En el transcurso de esas dos semanas, logro controlar el fuego y el aire. Sus explosiones mentales aun le costaban trabajo dado que siempre hacia explotar lo que no era. Otra que le costaba trabajo manejar era el agua, ya que la debilitaba hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente, en especial al utilizarla para la curación. En los últimos días de la segunda semana emergió el don de controlar la tierra, así que se convirtió en un solo poder… dominación de los elementos de la naturaleza.

**OoOoO**

Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama, estaba indeciso, no sabia si ir al lago esa noche o no. Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde que había visto a aquella mujer, la cual no volvió hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, una extraña sensación le rodeo y le obligo a levantarse e ir hasta el lago. Al llegar, hizo lo mismo de todas las noches, contemplar el reflejo de la luna.

_- No es lo mismo sin ti -_ susurro, y al final soltó un suspiro.

_"Cuando alguien suspira, es por que intenta que aquel sentimiento llegué a la persona querida"__**.**_ Draco dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz, busco con la mirada a la mujer y fue cuando la vio justo a un lado del árbol.

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? -_ se quejo.

_"Lo siento, estuve ocupada… además de que para alguien como yo, el tiempo pasa desapercibido"._

_-_ _Tengo las preguntas que me has prometido contestar - _dijo con lentitud y tranquilidad, eso le sorprendió ya que en el fondo estaba más que ansioso.

_"Te escucho joven Malfoy, pero te recuerdo solo responderé cinco y a su tiempo, así que decide hacer las preguntas correctas"_. La fantasma le rodeo para después detenerse frente a él.

_- Lo se, bien… este… me dijiste que podía ser cualquier pregunta así que… la primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que en mis manos estaba el destino de las personas que amaba, ¿que es lo que eso significa? -_ la mujer sonrío levemente al mismo tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos.

_"Sabia que preguntarías eso. La respuesta es simple, hay destinos cruzados en estos momentos, aun no se define con exactitud como se enlazaron, sin embargo la decisión que tomes… la cual va hacer que termines con una vida, un corazón, una esperanza, acabaras con ello… solo será con un simple beso."_ Draco miro desconcertado a la mujer, no comprendía, sin embargo no quería decir nada, por miedo a interrumpirla. Ella continúo. _"Pero ahí no acabara todo, tu corazón no elegirá al indicado, debes averiguar quien es realmente dueña de tú corazón o serán lastimadas, ese beso destruirá todo, no solo para aquel personaje a quien no fue dado, si no que también será tu perdición, tu dolor, tu sufrimiento. Pero, si realmente estas preparado, para dar ese paso, debes resignarte y abandonar tu verdadero corazón, solo tú tomaras esa decisión, el tiempo comienza a correr, y no te queda mucho tiempo ya que todo comenzara cuando des ese paso."_

_- Me estas diciendo que dañare a la persona que realmente amo, ¿por esa acción? _- pregunto temeroso. No lograba asimilar lo que había escuchado, era imposible.

_"Mis palabras están dichas joven Malfoy, no contestare más preguntas, así que es hora de irme, aun necesito hallar al segundo joven atado a un destino cruel."_

_- ¡Espera! -_ la mujer se desvaneció.

Draco no podía creer la respuesta que le había dado, ¿como iba ser capaz él de dañar a la persona que ama? era absurdo, tenia que apresurarse a averiguar a quien amaba de verdad y pronto…


	28. Viejos conocidos

"**Viejos conocidos"**

Sin ninguna noticia, y si que sucediera nada nuevo, llego Febrero. La única novedad, si es que podría decírsele así, era que Ginny estaba de un humor insoportable, y la razón era cierta chica de Slytherin que no dejaba de acosarla con sus preguntar respecto a su novio.

Era sábado, cuando algo extraño sucedió. Una vez que termino la cena, una morena de estatura media, cabellos negros que llegaban a la altura de la cintura, ojos llenos de vida y de un color chocolate, se les acerco. Ella pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, Ginny la observo de reojo, ya la había visto más sin embargo a pesar de ser su mismo curso nunca entablo conversación con ella.

- _¿Saben algo de los Halliwell? -_ pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, aunque lograba notársele el nerviosismo. Los Gryffindors la miraron curiosos_ - si saben algo, me dirían… hace tiempo que he querido hablar con Haillie, pero… -_sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, los chicos siguieron la misma dirección y se encontraron con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella, excepto que estaban llenos de frialdad y algo de maldad.

- _ ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? -_ pregunto Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-_ Mi nombre es Ángela Turner, y… conozco a los Halliwell desde que era niña… - _susurro.

_- ¡Ángela! -_ grito una chica de su misma casa. La morena le saludo, miro a los Gryffindors y les brindo una sonrisa.

- _ Lo siento… ¿podrían por favor…? -_

-_ Claro - _respondió Hermione. Ángela dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su compañera.

Los chicos estaban en chock, una chica que conocía a los Halliwell. Era extraño, aunque también curioso. Aun con semblantes confundidos, salieron del gran comedor, sin darse cuenta de una fría mirada que les siguió hasta que se perdieron.

- _ ¿Qué miras Dan? -_ pregunto Pansy al chico, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Aquel chico era apuesto, tez blanca, alto, de cabellos castaños y sus ojos de un color chocolate.

-_ No es algo que te incumba… -_ susurro. La chica hizo una mueca para después alejarse.

_- ¿Te rechazo de nuevo? -_ pregunto una chica a Pansy, con diversión. Detrás de ellas iba caminando Draco con sus dos amigotes a cada lado.

- _ Ni me digas… no puedo creer que el hecho de que sea extranjero, lo haga tan pedante -_ se quejo. La chica con la que platicaba arqueo una ceja.

-_ ¿Averiguaste de donde viene? ¿Es en serio? Después de siete años nadie lo había logrado… ¿y bien? _- Pansy alzo la cabeza orgullosa.

- _ De Estados Unidos -_ esto ultimo capto la atención de Draco, "¿EU?" pensó Draco creyendo haber escuchado mal…

Una vez que Draco entro en su sala común, fue directo al sofá que yacía cerca de la chimenea. Esperando a que aquel chico de séptimo entrara… Uno por uno, los alumnos de Slytherin iban a sus recamaras, y solo quedo el rubio. No fue hasta la media noche que el castaño entro por la puerta de piedra. Draco se levanto y lo miro de reojo.

_- ¿Conoces a los Halliwell? -_ pregunto curioso. No estaba tan segura de la teoría que había llegado a su cabeza, sin embargo no perdía mucho con ponerla a prueba.

El castaño miro de reojo a Draco, esa mirada fría se clavo en aquellos ojos ajenos. Después de un corto silencio sonrío malévolo. Dan se acercó a la chimenea y sin quitar la mirada de el rubio suspiro divertido.

_- ¿Por qué el interés ahora, Mallfoy? -_ Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, no era la primera vez que se topaba con ese tipo de mirada, llena de frialdad y muerte. Al no escuchar respuesta, Dan sonrío de lado _- no solo los conozco, crecí con ellos - _ dicho esto el castaño se dirigió a su dormitorio, Draco permaneció en shock, intentando asimilar aquella información.

Era extraño, dado que ninguno de los hermanos Halliwell había reconocido a Dan, especialmente Eliut, quien prácticamente había tenido clases con él. ¿Era cierto o solo intentaba burlarse de el? Con esas preguntas aun en su cabeza, fue hasta su dormitorio y se acostó, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el trío bajo a desayunar, se encontraron con Ángela y Dan discutiendo en uno de los pasillos. El chico parecía molesto, y ella solo desviaba la mirada. Los Gryffindors siguieron con su camino al gran comedor, algo desconcertados por lo que habían visto, tomaron asiento al llegar y comenzaron a comer. No pasaron más que unos minutos antes de que entrara Ángela, molesta.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Hermione desapareció por la puerta alegando que tenía montones de trabajos que realizar. Ron y Harry no dijeron nada, solo fueron directo al patio, donde se les unió Ginny y Luna.

_- Diles Luna… - _dijo la pelirroja. Harry y Ron las miraron desconcertados, más por que la rubia no dijo ni una palabra.

_- Ángela Turner… no se si confiar en ella, Luna me dijo que tiene un medio hermano, y a que no adivinan quien es… Dan Fuller, de Slytherin -_ comento. Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos, más al recordar lo que habían visto antes del desayuno.

_- No les culpo por dudar, y es cierto… -_ dijo una voz calida a sus espaldas, la cual reconocieron _- su padre murió en un accidente de trabajo antes de que él naciera, mi mamá volvió a casarse y al año me tuvo a mi… sin embargo él quiso conservar el apellido de su padre… es una historia complicada - _Ángela bajo la mirada por instante antes de volver a mirarlos _- él no es malo… - _aseguro, Luna se acercó a ella y apoyo su diestra en el hombro derecho de la joven.

_- Si dices conocer a los Halliwell, ¿Cómo es que ellos no entablaron conversación con ustedes? -_ pregunto Harry, Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

_- Por que no saben que estamos estudiando aquí… nunca nos vieron, Dan prefiere que nos mantengamos alejados de ellos… no se por qué - _dijo al ver que los Gryffindors le preguntarían la razón _- aunque no se como se las arreglo Dan para que Eliut no le viera en clases -_ confeso con cierta inocencia_ - Haillie era mi mejor amiga… y Eliut de Dan… éramos inseparables, es por ello que ahora no comprendo -_ Ángela jugo un poco con los dedos de sus manos.

_- Ahora entiendo… - _comento Luna con su acostumbrada voz soñadora. El resto volteo a verla_ - hace unos meses, una chica de Slytherin insultaba a los hermanos cuando ese chico paso, en solo un instante agarro a joven del cuello y la amenazo, la dejo llorando a la pobre -_ Ángela bajo la mirada apenada.

**OoOoO**

Eliut sentía el cuerpo adolorido, intentaba moverse pero no podía. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz. Una vez abiertos, busco la procedencia de aquel calor que le era proporcionada a su brazo derecho.

_- Será mejor que no lo intentes, aun no te recuperas -_ dijo la elfina al notar que Eliut intentaba levantarse. El chico soltó un suspiro, y clavo la mirada en la cabellera de su hermana, cual permanecía completamente dormida a un lado. Con tranquilidad y cuidado, acerco su siniestra a la cabeza de su hermana.

_- ¿Que fecha es? -_ pregunto.

_- 2 de Febrero -_

_- ¿Que? __¿Tanto tiempo…? -_ Hizo una mueca de fastidio

_- Los daños que tuviste ese día fueron horribles... pero bueno, debes continuar descansando - _Nanni salió de la habitación… Eliut con la mirada en su hermana, fue quedándose dormido nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, Haillie despertó algo adolorida debido a la posición en la que había dormido. Se estiro un poco antes de tallarse los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y fue cuando se topo con los ojos cansados de su hermano. Verlo despierto nuevamente, causo alivio en ella.

_- Eres muy terca al insistir quedarte ahí en el suelo -_ Haillie lo miro un tanto desconcertada por su palabras _- Nanni me dijo que no quisiste irte a tú recamara, que preferías dormir aquí -_ comento algo molesto. La chica solo le brindo una sonrisa _- deberías irte a descansar a la cama… ya me dieron las ultimas noticias, practicar tus poderes es cansado -_

- Eliut… lo siento, debí ser más fuerte - dijo con tristeza. El cambio repentino de tema desconcertó un poco al chico, pero después solo sonrío mientras apoyaba su diestra en la cabeza de ella.

_- Calla ya niña tonta, lo volvería hacer si fuera necesario eres mi hermanita… además de que solo me quedas tú, no puedo darme al lujo de perderte… oye, tengo hambre, ¡siento como si no hubiera comido en siglos! Por qué no le traes algo de comer a tu lindo hermano -_ el chico paso su mano por su abdomen y sonrió levemente.

_- ¡Tu siempre tan glotón! -_ dijo entre risas.

_- Cierto… por cierto ¿que poderes posees? _- Haillie lo miro y después suspiro.

_-_ _Puedo… controlar los cuatro elementos, también puedo hacer explotar las cosas con la mente, pero aun no lo controlo, si me enojo demasiado ¡Bang! Algo se hace añicos… ¡es algo difícil! Necesito algún consejo de alguien que sepa como manejarlos, ya que Snape y Lupin, son muy buenos y todo pero no me ayudan mucho… -_ Eliut la miro, y recordó la conversación que había tenido con el director antes de que se fueran de Hogwarts…

**OoOoO**

Eliut apareció en el despacho después de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda. Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta, se acercó a la silla frente al escritorio y tomo asiento.

_- ¿De que querías hablar Eliut? -_

_- Dígame... si lo traemos de vuelta, ¿será una mejor ayuda para controlar nuestros poderes o no ayudaría de mucho? -_ Eliut cerro un poco lo ojos y suspiro.

_- Les ayudaría y mucho ya que él, es quien mejor conoce sus poderes, recuerda que Hillary le contaba todo, tal vez y te conteste las preguntas que siempre te has guardado en tu interior - _contesto el director, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

_- Aun no estoy muy convencido de traerlo de vuelta, ¿que le diré a Haiilie? ¿Que un desconocido sabe más de nosotros que nosotros mismos? -_ contesto molesto.

_- Eso es un hecho, pero debes elegir, no lo pienses mucho ya que pronto será muy tarde, y también no le niegues a Haillie a tener esa experiencia de un padre verdadero -_ por más que lo había intentado, no pudo mantenerse tranquilo. Los comentarios del director le molestaban y más por que sabía que tenía toda la razón.

_- ¡Haillie siempre tuvo el amor de un padre verdadero! Y si decido traerlo de vuelta quiero que aquello que nos une a él nunca lo sepa ella… quiero que me de su promesa que no se enterara que Sirius es nuestro padre - _ Eliut dio unas cuantas bocanadas, para poder tranquilizarse.

_- Ella debe saberlo, y yo te lo puedo prometer, pero no puedo garantizarte que Sirius acepte esa condición, Hillary le negó su paternidad y ahora que la puede tener tú se la niegas, eso seria muy duro para él -_

_- Perdón, pero él no tiene por qué saber que somos sus hijos… ¿o acaso ya lo sabe? -_

_- No, no lo sabe, los únicos que conocen esa verdad es Remus, Snape, tú y yo -_ el director pensó por un rato y luego se corrigió _- claro, también lo sabe otra persona de la cual no tengo ni idea de quien se trate - _dijo al recordar el motivo por el cual Eliut se había enterado. Aquel que había mandado esa fotografía aun era un misterio.

_- Bien, entonces él no se enterara, al menos no por parte de alguno de nosotros -_ bajo la cabeza como señal de despido y después camino hacia la puerta _- hablare con Haillie cuando este mejor, y le hablare de la posibilidad de regresar a una persona de la nada, la cual sabe mucho de nuestra familia y que puede ayudarnos - _el director asintió y después Eliut salió…

**OoOoO**

Eliut seguía mirando a su hermana, la cual ya lo observaba confusa ante el repentino silencio por su parte.

-_ Haillie hay… una persona... que te puede ayudar mucho en tus poderes… pero tenemos que traerlo de vuelta… _- la chica arrugo la frente, no entendía muy bien a que se refería al "traerlo de vuelta."

_- ¿Esta muerto? Pero Eliut tu sabes a la perfección que por más poder que tenga nuestra familia, ¡nadie puede traer de vuelta a los muertos! -_ exclamo.

_- No me estas entendiendo chaparra, esa persona esta en la nada - _Haillie inclino un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda, y lo miro más confundida. En verdad no entendía _- esta dentro del velo que se encuentra en el ministerio de magia - _la chica, capto su punto.

_- De acuerdo, tú di cuando, donde y a que hora, estoy dispuesta a traerlo de vuelta para que nos ayude… y ¿de quien se trata? -_

_- Sirius Black -_ Haillie abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía creérselo _- él conocía a nuestra madre al igual que Remus y Severus… pero sabe más de nuestra familia por que para nuestra madre él era su mejor amigo… -_

_- Sirius Black… ¿¡en serio! Harry me ha hablado mucho de él… es su padrino o al menos lo era… pero Harry dijo que había muerto… -_ la chica miro a su hermano algo dudosa, ya que le llegaron a su memoria recuerdos de la platica que había tenido con Harry con respecto a su padrino.

_- Debería, pero al parecer tiene un collar que lo ha ayudado a sobrevivir dentro del velo… sin embargo pronto terminara el hechizo y él morirá… - _Haillie asintió con cabeza, estaba emocionada, pero Eliut… estaba perturbado por lo que pudiera suceder.


	29. Regreso

"**Regreso"**

Pasaron dos días más desde aquella plática entre Haillie y Eliut. Él, se recuperaba rápidamente con la ayuda claro, de los poderes de su hermana, aunque aun le quedaban algunas heridas, ubicadas en su torso y brazos, que posiblemente le quedarían en cicatrices. Él sabia que ya era hora de regresar al colegio, dado que habían perdido muchas clases y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Eliut permaneció en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa ya que había perdido todo el día ayudando a Haillie con el control de sus poderes. Se miro al espejo por unos segundos, aun seguía sin estar del todo convencido de traer de vuelta a Sirius, respiro hondo para después dar media vuelta, se acercó a su cama y se recostó… pocos segundos después unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron levantarse.

_- Pase -_ la pequeña elfina, entro con una charola de comida en sus diminutos brazos, Eliut sonrío de lado.

_- ¡De verdad que me sorprendes! ¡Eres la que mejor me conoce! - _Nanni dejo la charola en sobre el tocador.

_- No necesito conocerte mucho, sabia que tendrías hambre después de ese arduo entrenamiento… - _se acercó a Eliut y paso su manita por el rostro del chico _- ¿que pasa? te ves triste y confundido… - _él bajo la mirada, mientras tomaba con sus manos las pequeñas manitas de la elfina.

_- Se que tu serás la única que me entienda… tengo miedo de que Haillie me odie por lo que estoy a punto de hacer… -_la pequeña elfina lo vio temerosa y dulce a la vez.

_- ¿Que sucede mi niño? ¿Por qué te odiaría…? -_Eliut negó lentamente con la cabeza interrumpiendo a la elfina. El chico miro los grandes ojos de la elfina y suspiro.

_- Le estoy negando la oportunidad de tener una familia unida nuevamente… _- la elfina le miro sin comprender, el muchacho llevo sus manos a la cabellera y se las revolvió _- antes que te lo diga prométeme que no le dirás nada a ella… - _ella asintió _- Sirius Black es nuestro padre, Jason solo fue… como decirlo, el sustituto -_ cuando su mirada se poso en la elfa, le sorprendió no ver ninguna expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué sucedía?

_- Eso ya lo sabía… -_

_- ¿¡Que! ¿y por qué nunca me lo dijiste...? - _Nanni puso sus manitas en la boca del chico para poder callarlo.

_- Tu madre me lo pidió, y sabes que debo de cumplir a las ordenes de mi amo, pero déjame decirte que la niña Haillie comprenderá esta situación… no te atormentes más de la cuenta, tú sabrás cuando decírselo, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, siempre lo has hecho - _ Nanni se alejó con lentitud de Eliut y sonrió _- será mejor que comas y termines de guardar tus cosas… -_

El joven observo a la elfina desaparecer, de alguna forma u otra, el hambre desapareció. El escuchar las palabras de ella, le provocaba más frustración, más que nada por que confiaba que él haría lo correcto, cosa que, no era seguro. ¿Debía odiar a Black? Se pregunto una y otra vez, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico cuando Ginny entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry la miro con una sonrisa. El moreno la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se dejo caer en el sofá que tenia más cercano.

-_ ¿Que no se suponía que Hermione estaba contigo? -_

_- Hermione decidió quedarse en la biblioteca para terminar con sus deberes -_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ron por primera vez después de que su hermana entro volteo a verla.

_- Dudo mucho que se haya quedado para terminar sus deberes, seguramente irá a ver a su chico misterioso… esto no me da muy buena espina, desde hace ya 2 o 3 meses que sale con alguien y no ha querido presentárnoslo… - _se quejo.

_- Eso es por tu culpa Ron, solo ve como te pones con tan solo pensar en Hermione y el susodicho, además si no quiere que lo conozcamos es muy su problema, ya esta demasiado grandecita para cuidarse sola ¿no crees? - _dijo Ginny, ya harta del comportamiento de su celoso hermano.

_- Ella tiene razón Ron, Hermione puede cuidarse… - _Harry no continuo, dado que su mirada fue captada por una lechuza volando frente a la ventana. El chico se levanto con rapidez y se acercó para abrir la ventana, la lechuza entro con elegancia y se poso en el mueble más cercano. Ginny fue quien agarro la carta y la leyó.

_**Hola chicos, lamentamos no haberles escrito todo este tiempo pero han sucedido muchas cosas, Haillie y yo regresamos mañana a Hogwarts, y les prometo que les contaremos todo, ya que confiamos mucho en ustedes, y creemos que es hora de que sepan quienes somos en verdad, nos vemos mañana…**_

_**Eliut**_

_- ¡Regresaran mañana! -_ exclamo emocionada Ginny.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se encontraba viendo por la ventana que se hallaba en la habitación cuando escucho que alguien entraba, dio media vuelta y corrió a los brazos del recién llegado, le beso con ternura.

_- Creí que tardarías más en llegar, sabes aun no es la hora de que nos veamos -_ comento la chica con una sonrisa, aun en los brazos de Draco.

_- Termine antes con mis deberes y decidí venir a leer un rato mientras esperaba a que llegaras, pero veo que te estas volviendo algo impaciente - _Draco arqueo una ceja divertido al ver como la castaña se sonrojaba _- Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas -_

_- ¿Que pensabas leer? - _Hermione se alejó con lentitud, lo agarro de su mano derecha para así llevarlo al sofá. Le soltó a unos pasos, para poder sentarse, justo después dio unos golpecitos en sus piernas, para que el rubio se recostara.

_- Quería seguir leyendo el diario que encontré aquí, aun no lo termino, es interesante pero muy oscuro y lleno de sufrimiento… _- Hermione comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Draco.

_- Si es tan trágico ese diario ¿por qué sigues leyéndolo? además...¿que no te enseñaron a no leer los diarios de las demás personas? -_

_- Lo leo por que así se a la perfección como funciona esta habitación, además hay algo en aquel diario que me atrae hacia el como si… -_ Draco no continuo, simplemente cerro los ojos, no sabia como explicar aquella atracción que tenia hacia el diario _- no importa… y no nunca me enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás solo a tomar lo que deseo -_

La castaña desvío la mirada, un sentimiento lleno de tristeza le había asaltado al escuchar su respuesta. Él seguía siendo un Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia, ¿Cómo seguirían justos? Se pregunto temerosa, si alguien se enteraba de su relación, intentaría de cualquier modo separarlos.

_- ¿Que pasa? -_ Draco la miraba de reojo, y era imposible no ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos.

_- Draco… he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y sé que a tus padres no les gustara nada esto, te podrían hacer daño si supieran… - _Draco le sonrió para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

_- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Pues… -_Draco no había podido terminar ya que Hermione le había puesto un dedo en sus labios para que la dejara hablar.

_- No es solo eso, también quiero saber si… - _Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, no quería seguir pero su corazón necesitaba ver y escuchar la verdad _- aun la quieres… y si… me amas -_ Draco se quedo en shock no sabia que responderle, ya que su corazón estaba más confundido que nunca, no sabia que decir… llevo sus manos al rostro de Hermione y la miro a los ojos.

_- Hermione… yo… no puedo responder algo que ni siquiera conozco… pero te aseguro que siento algo muy fuerte por ti de eso puedes estar segura… -_ Hermione sintió dolor y felicidad en su interior, dolor por la duda que aun existía en el corazón de Draco respecto a Haillie y felicidad por que le había dicho que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, lo abrazo y lo beso con intensidad, Draco le correspondió el beso, mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

_- Yo haré que la olvides… -_ término de decir Hermione aun en brazos del rubio.

**OoOoO**

Angy caminaba por los terrenos del castillo completamente sola, por fin había logrado tener unos minutos solo para ella, lo cual comenzaba a dificultársele después de haberle dicho a su hermano que deseaba volver a hablarle a Haillie.

La chica solo se detuvo cuando estuvo bajo la sombra del árbol que yacía cerca del lago. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, estiro sus brazos y levanto la mirada, que al instante se topo con unos ojos grises azulados. Ella, se sonrojo ante esa penetrante mirada.

_- Ah… perdona si te moleste yo no quería… no era mi intensión _- decía sin completar ninguna de sus frases.

_- No me molesta tu presencia, además tú no sabias que me encontraba aquí… -_ Angy lo miro detenidamente, y al escucharlo hablar sonrió _- además, me alegra que estés aquí, quisiera preguntarte algo -_ lo miro curiosa _- ¿como te llamas? -_

_- Angela Turner -_ respondió con rapidez.

_- He escuchado que eres pariente de Fuller… - _la chica asintió con la cabeza sin dudar siquiera _- entonces también conoces a los Halliwell _- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora. De un brinco bajo del árbol _- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso crees los rumores sobre mi apellido y sobre mí? - _Chris se acercó a ella con una ceja levantada, Angy se había puesto algo nerviosa y asintió, Chris rió _- no creas todo lo que te dicen, en lo que respecta a mi apellido yo no puedo hacer nada más que ignorar, eso hace que se aburran y dejen de hablar -_ termino encogiéndose de hombros.

_- Digamos que conozco bastante bien a tu primo, y es suficiente para dudar… -_ el chico sonrío de lado, al parecer su primo se había echo demasiada fama dentro del colegio.

_- Vaya… bueno, yo acabo de entrar y no me conoces del todo… ¿confiarías en mi? - _Angy le miro a los ojos, parecía estar viendo a través de él _- ¿sabes cuando… regresan? -_ pregunto ya sin poderse resistir. Ella sonrió.

_- No lo se, creo que deberías preguntarle a… -_ negó con la cabeza _- ni Haillie y menos Eliut, saben que estudiamos aquí, así que no se mucho… -_

_- Angy ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus deberes? -_ una voz masculina y fría, se escucho a sus espaldas. Chris y Angy levantaron la mirada para ver al recién llegado. La chica suspiro.

_- Las termine antes de lo que pensaba, así que vine a pasear un rato -_

_- Fuller -_ dijo Chris llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Dan vio a Chris algo molesto y después miro a su hermana.

_- Ya esta oscureciendo deberías entrar al castillo o te resfriaras -_ Angy lo miro algo molesta pero después volteo y se dirigió a Chris.

_- Fue un gusto, nos vemos _- Chris levanto la mano en forma de despedida, la joven dio media vuelta e inicio su caminar de regreso al castillo. Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro.

_- ¿Acosando a mi hermana, Malfoy? - _pregunto divertido. Chris negó con la cabeza y lo miro con tranquilidad y superioridad.

_- Claro que no, una mujer a captado mi atención, y créeme será difícil perder el interés - _Dan lo miro de reojo, su diversión desapareció de su semblante para sustituirlo algo de seriedad _- en verdad me sorprendió, saber que tenían una conexión con los Halliwell… interesante -_ Dan rió.

_- Ah, es ella… _- dijo con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en sus labios _- primero tu primo y ahora tu… te daré un consejo, Haillie esta fuera de tu alcance, especialmente con Eliut a su lado _- comento, le miro directo a los ojos antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, la emoción y la tensión del regreso de los hermanos no se hizo esperar. Hermione después de enterarse de la noticia, se lleno de nervios. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el salón de DCAO ya que querían confirmar a que hora llegarían, y dado que Lupin había estado visitándolos, conocería algo.

Al llegar a la puerta Harry dio unos golpes a la madera, y casi al instante se escucho un "adelante." El moreno abrió la puerta con cuidado, y quedo sorprendido al ver a los hermanos platicando animadamente con el profesor.

_- Hola… - _dijeron los hermanos al ver a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Haillie fue la primera en acercarse y darle un abrazo a cada uno. Eliut dirigió su mirada a Lupin.

_- Iremos a dejar nuestras cosas y después regresaremos si no le importa, de echo también quiero ir a ver al profesor Snape, necesitamos más poción -_ Lupin asintió y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se pudieran retirar, Eliut hizo un movimiento con la varita y sus cosas desaparecieron _- Vamos, tenemos que desempacar, chicos y chicas ¿que les parece si continuamos con nuestra bienvenida en la sala común? -_ Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras el grupo de Gryffindors caminaba con dirección a su torre, una mirada a lo lejos les seguía, esos ojos fríos y serios…


	30. Noticias

"**Noticias"**

_- Harry ¿como han estado las cosas por aquí? - _pregunto Eliut, para acabar con aquel silencio que habia entre ellos desde que salieron del despacho de Lupin.

_- Pues… -_ miro de reojo a Hermione, Ron y al final a Ginny, lo cual desconcertó a Eliut_ - hace unos días una chica se nos acercó preguntando por ustedes, dice conocerlos desde la infancia… - _contesto, manteniendo la mirada fija en los hermanos _- su nombre es Ángela Turner de Ravenclaw… - _al escuchar aquel nombre Haillie detuvo su paso.

_- ¿En que casa esta su hermano? - _pregunto el chico sin inmutarse siquiera, lo cual sorprendió a los Gryffindors. Harry seguía con la mirada fija en Haillie.

_- En Slytherin - _respondió Hermione. Harry, Ron y Ginny lo miraron atentamente para ver su reacción ante aquella revelación, pero les extraño que sonriera de lado _- entonces es cierto que los conocen… pero me sorprende que no te sorprenda en que casa esta ese chico -_dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba una pequeña mirada Haillie.

_- Conozco a Dan mucho mejor que cualquier otro, y si me sorprende que estudien aquí… es la primera vez que dejo pasar un detalle como ese -_ dijo mirando a Haillie _- aunque… -_ Eliut no había podido terminar ya que un cuerpo que se le lanzo le interrumpió.

_- ¡Pero que diablos! -_ Ginny miraba la escena molesta.

Ron soltó una carcajada al igual que Harry. Eliut había terminado en el suelo, y sobre él una chica de cabellos negros le aprisionaba el cuello con sus brazos. Haillie, por su parte parecía algo ida, la noticia de que su mejor amiga estudiaba en el mismo colegio le había caído de sorpresa, pero…

Eliut intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima pero le costaba trabajo ya que aun seguía algo débil por aquellas heridas.

_- Mi amor te extrañe mucho, ¿por qué no me escribiste? estaba muy preocupada… - _Eliut al escucharla llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, se revolvió el cabello y vio a sus amigos que seguían parados viendo la escena _- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy! -_

_- Jean por favor te podrías levantar, me estas lastimando… -_ la chica lo miro a los ojos, se levanto un poco solo para quedar de rodillas. Eliut, se sentó y la miro detenidamente a los ojos _- tenemos que hablar pero no ahora, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, así que discúlpame -_ los gryffindors lo miraron sorprendidos por aquella acción de parte del pelinegro.

_- Veo que te has vuelto más frío desde la ultima vez… _- los chicos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Dan les miraba divertido. Eliut se levanto y sin siquiera voltear le ofreció una mano a Jean quien se veía apunto de llorar.

_- Esto no es de tu incumbencia Dan… chicos vámonos - _Eliut camino hacia Haillie y la agarro de los hombros_ - vamos -_ dijo a su hermana, la cual veía a Dan con los ojos abiertos, había miedo en ella.

_- Cuanto tiempo, Haillie… - _la voz de Dan, sonó con ternura pero combinaba algo de diversión. El castaño se acercó Jean y le rodeo el cuello con su brazo izquierdo.

Eliut hizo una mueca de fastidio, al notar el shock de su hermana. Paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la jalo fuera de aquel lugar. Dan no les perdió de vista, simplemente sonrío de lado.

_- Dan… - _Ángela iba acompañada de Luna, ambas chicas se habían quedado en silencio al ver lo que sucedía. Los gryffindors voltearon. El chico susurro unas palabras a Jean, para después acercarse a su hermana, la cual agarro del brazo y jalo lejos de ahí, dejando a los Gryffindors completamente confusos.

**OoOoO**

Los hermanos entraron a la sala común, Eliut vio para todos lados en busca de personas pero para su sorpresa y alivio estaba vacío.

_- Haillie… ¿estas bien? -_ ella le miro, después asintió con la cabeza_ - no me gusta nada su presencia en Hogwarts, además tengo un mal presentimiento sobre… -_

_- Pero Eliut… él no hará nada aquí, Dumbledore no lo permitirá, y en cuanto a Angy… -_ sus manos temblaron levemente, Eliut hizo una mueca.

_- Conozco a Dan mucho mejor que ambas y él no es de fiar -_ en ese instante Harry y Ron entraron, iban algo agitados por su carrera, Ron se acercó a un sofá y se dejo caer, mientras que Harry se acercaba a Eliut

_- ¿Que fue lo que paso allá abajo? -_

_- Aquí no es momento ni el lugar de contarles, Harry... Ron... les encargo a Haillie, necesito ir a resolver unas cosas de importancia… _- Eliut vio nuevamente a su hermana_ - descansa y trata de no ir en busca de Ángela -_ Dio media vuelta y camino hacia el retrato.

**OoOoO**

Hermione estaba algo confundida, nerviosa y preocupada… no quería ir a la sala común a si que prefirió ir a la habitación donde siempre veía a Draco, sabia que él no estaría ahí así que tendría algo de paz para pensar bien las cosas. Ella no sabía como reaccionaria Draco a la llegada de Haillie y mucho menos con lo raros que estaban ambos hermanos.

Al llegar a la habitación y entrar, le sorprendió encontrarse con el rubio, ambos se vieron por unos segundos sin decir nada, solo fue hasta que el chico cerrara el diario.

_- ¿Que pasa? te ves algo pálida -_ Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

_- No pasa nada -_

_- Sabes que en este colegio todo se sabe, si tu no me lo dices me enterare de todas formas_ - Draco se separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos _- entonces... ¿me vas a decir o prefieres que me entere por otras personas? _- pregunto con seriedad.

_- No todo se sabe en colegio, ¿o acaso ya se sabe lo de nosotros? -_ el semblante del chico no cambio. La castaña se mordió el labio e intento evitar la mirada de Draco_ - regresaron ¿verdad? - _Draco sintió un vuelco en su corazón, más de emoción que de otra cosa. No podía negar que tenia deseos de verla _- ¿por qué no me lo querías decir? A fin de cuentas me iba a enterar de su regreso, recuerda que mañana hay clases - _ Draco se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó _- ¿es por eso que venias así o fue por otra cosa?-_ Hermione le dio la espalda ya que no sabia que decirle, tomo sus manos y respiro hondo.

_- No, paso algo después de ir por ellos -_ Draco la miro con atención, ella jugo con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa. Hermione dio media vuelta y vio la expresión de la persona que más quería, camino con lentitud hacia él y lo abrazo.

_- Fue Eliut… -_

_- ¿Te hizo algo? -_

_- No, es solo que a cambiado drásticamente al igual que ella, parecen haber muerto por dentro, además de que confirmaron conocer a Turner y Fuller… aunque con este ultimo… cuando ellos lo vieron tuvieron una reacción extraña - _Draco se alejó un poco para poder verla a los ojos _- cuando Eliut lo vio su mirada cambio a ser asesina y la de Haillie… - _Draco la agarro de los hombros con cierta fuerza.

_- Explícate… -_ Draco estaba alterado, él tampoco confiaba en Fuller, además de que su presencia le provocaba escalofríos _- ¿como lo miro Haillie? -_

_- No lo se, pero creo que estaba aterrada, como si hubiera pasado algo entre ambos -_ Draco se estremeció. Haillie con él, ¡no! ¡No puede ser! No puede, pensaba el rubio. Pasaron unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación a prisa, dejando a una Hermione desconcertada y adolorida.

Hermione no entendía que era lo que pasaba, algo no le gustaba y sabia que todo tenia que ver con los hermanos, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

**OoOoO**

Eliut caminaba hacia las mazmorras, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Se topaba con alumnos pero no les daba siquiera el saludo, lo cual desconcertó a muchos. Al llegar a su destino toco la puerta, y pasaron solo unos segundos cuando del despacho salió Snape, el profesor dejo pasar al chico sin siquiera decir nada.

El profesor dio unos pasos hacia al estante, y saco dos frascos que contenían una sustancia rosada. Se acercó de nuevo a Eliut y se las dio en sus manos.

_- Ya sabes que hacer con ellas, pero hay algo que quiero decirte toma asiento por favor -_ Eliut obedeció a su profesor_ - me temo que las pociones no van a seguir siendo de ayuda para Haillie -_ comento, el chico lo miro preocupado. No se esperaba aquello_ - mira… las pociones están haciendo un buen trabajo para controlar los poderes de tu hermana sin embargo le están haciendo daño a su salud -_

_- ¿Como? Por qué? - _Snape bajo la mirada, pensando como explicarle.

_- Al parecer, intentar mantener controlados sus poderes es peligroso si no lo hace un miembro superior de la familia… sus poderes son parte de ella y al intentar suprimirlos, su cuerpo se debilita… - _Eliut ya se encontraba de pie y veía las botellitas que tenia en su mano.

_- Esta intentando decirme que si seguimos suprimiendo sus poderes ¿podría morir? -_

_- Y no solo ella, también tu, ya que cuando tengas tu magia, se manifestara al mismo nivel que Haillie… y será muy peligroso - _Eliut suspiro, odiaba a su familia, sus poderes… _- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle menos poción, se sentirá débil pero no será lo suficiente para matarla, esas serán las ultimas dosis altas para ella, mañana le daremos solo una… y veremos como reacciona -_

Eliut dio una última mirada a los frascos. Por más que intentaba pensar en una solución para ellos, no lograba encontrarla. Sus preocupaciones, comenzaban a consumirlo. Un odio hacia todo lo referente a su familia, crecía cada vez más.

_- Una cosa más… no creo conveniente que sepan Potter y sus amigos, sobre el secreto de ustedes, es peligroso confiar dicha información a personas como ellas -_comento con tranquilidad, y sin perder de vista el semblante de Eliut.

_- No se preocupe, les aplicare el hechizo para ver si realmente son de confianza y pues si no lo son… prefiero no pensar en eso - _bajo un poco la cabeza y suspiro.

_- Así que vas aplicar el hechizo, me parece bien pero ten en cuenta que una vez aplicado yo no podrás disolverlo -_

_- Lo se, por eso primero les explicare de que trata antes de decirles, por cierto profesor, ¿Dumbledore sabe de lo que estoy apunto de hacer? -_ pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

_- Lo sabe y confía en tus decisiones -_

_- Profesor quisiera pedirle un favor -_ dijo antes de irse, por un momento a su cabeza llego la imagen de Dan.

_- Quiero pedirle que mantenga vigilado a Dan Fuller -_ la mirada de Eliut cambio completamente… Snape lo miro curioso, sin embargo no pregunto. Confiaba en aquel chico que tenia enfrente.


	31. Nuevo hogar

"**Nuevo hogar"**

Después de salir del despacho, Eliut se dedico a buscar a Jean. Necesitaba aclarar una situación con ella. Paseo por el colegio preguntando a cada chica de Slytherin que veía, pero ninguna le supo dar respuesta.

Sin darle ya importancia a su búsqueda, camino sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en las palabras que escuchado de Snape. No le gustaba para nada lo complicado que se volvía todo a su alrededor. Mientras caminaba dio vuelta en un pasillo y fue ahí donde vio a Jean acompañada por Dan.

_- Nos encontramos de nuevo -_ Eliut paso de lado a Dan para quedar enfrente de Jean.

_- Quiero hablar contigo a solas - _la chica asintió y lanzo una mirada discreta a Dan _- podrías largarte, no ando de humor para aguantarte -_ continuo Eliut de manera fría y sin despegar la vista de la chica.

_- Cambiaste, ¿acaso hay algo de odio en tu corazón en este momento? - _Eliut le miro de reojo al escucharlo. Dan sonrío de lado al ver aquella expresión de sorpresa de su viejo amigo. El castaño dio media vuelta y se retiro, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

_- Tenemos que terminar Jean… perdóname pero en estos momentos tengo una sola prioridad y tu, ya no estas en mi planes -_ la chica rompió a llorar _- sabes a la perfección que conmigo no funciona eso -_ Eliut dio media vuelta con intención de irse pero Jean lo abrazo deteniéndolo.

_- ¿Por qué? - _preguntaba una y otra vez entre sollozos, Eliut suspiro y se deshizo con rapidez del abrazo.

_- Ya no figuras en mis planes… - _contesto con frialdad.

**OoOoO**

-_ Ginny, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Ángela? - _pregunto la ojigris con una leve sonrisa. La pelirroja asintió.

_- ¿Paso algo? -_ pregunto Ron una vez que su hermana desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda. Haillie negó con la cabeza.

_- Hace años que no la veo -_ ninguno de los dos, dijo nada más.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Ginny entrara de nuevo por el retrato, al verla Haillie se levanto del sofá donde descansaba. La pelirroja de brindo una sonrisa, y dio un cabezazo señalando la salida. La ojigris no perdió el tiempo y salió.

Ángela le daba la espalda al retrato, jugaba un poco con sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior. Una vez que escucho pasos, volteo encontrándose con Haillie, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, antes de abrazarse…

**OoOoO**

Una vez que cayó el atardecer, Eliut entro por el retrato. Paso la mirada por la sala común y le sorprendió no ver a su hermana.

_- Esta durmiendo, parecía cansada - _dijo Harry ante de que Eliut preguntara.

_- Entiendo pero… tendré que ir por ella, ya que a partir de ahora cambiara de habitación -_

_- ¿¡Ehh! -_ las voces de sus tres amigos resonaron por la sala _- ¿por qué no te explicas? -_ exigió Ginny, Eliut le lanzo una mirada que ella nunca había visto _- perdón… no quise hablarte de ese modo -_

_- Mañana después de clases en la sala de los menesteres… si de verdad creen que podrán con la carga de nuestra familia vayan… y si no… mejor ni se presenten, díganle a Hermione… -_ dicho esto Eliut salió en busca de su hermana.

Los chicos se quedaron en shock por el cambio tan brusco de personalidad del chico. ¿Tan grave era? Se preguntaron todos a la vez.

Eliut apareció en la habitación donde Haillie se quedaba, camino hasta la cama y la vio ahí completamente dormida, sin embargo eso no le perturbo, fue que algunos objetos flotaran por toda la habitación. Con lentitud se acercó a la chica y la tomo en brazos.

_- Haillie despierta _-sacudió un poco a su hermana aun en brazos, la chica abrió los ojos al instante, en ese momento las cosas cayeron haciendo un sonido sordo_ - bien -_

_- ¿Que fue eso? -_

_- Tu… se te olvido que no podías dormir más aquí… -_

_- Si pero aun sigo sin entender ¿por qué? -_ Eliut soltó un suspiro y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa _- por favor Eliut, ya me tiene harta estar sin saber nada de mi propio cuerpo y magia - _el chico rió, negó con la cabeza y desapareció. Ambos hermanos aparecieron en la oficina del director, Haillie se cruzo de brazos.

_- Aun no esta aquí… bien te diré o no me volverás a hablar… Haillie tus poderes no son completamente suprimidos por la poción, así que cuando duermes, pierdes el control total de ellos, por eso necesitas dormir en otra habitación tu sola… -_

Los hermanos no pudieron continuar ya que el director entro con una gran sonrisa común de él. Les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, sin decir nada fueron detrás de él. Ninguno hablaba, y fue así que llegaron a una de las torres, recorrieron el pasillo y en el fondo había una estatua de un ángel que nunca habían visto.

_- "Las alas buscan su destino"_- las alas del ángel se extendieron para después cubrir al ángel como si lo estuvieran ocultando, se volvieron abrir y en vez del ángel había una puerta de color amarilla… el director les hizo una señal para que pasaran.

Recorrieron un pasillo largo y al llegar al fondo les recibió una sala. Los alrededores eran casi idénticos a la sala común. No había mucha diferencia.

_- Bien Haillie, este será tu nuevo hogar…y como te darás cuenta esa estatua nunca la han visto… solo ustedes y yo sabemos de ella, si algo llega a pasar con tus poderes, y algunos de nosotros, tengamos que venir a auxiliarte, están esas pinturas… -_ señalo dos pinturas colgadas en la pared _- y te recuerdo Eliut que aquí tu poder no funciona, para evitar cualquier intromisión nadie puede entrar a menos que sea por la estatua o las pinturas -_ el chico le miro, y soltó un suspiro.

_- ¿Las pinturas? Así que esas llevan a un lugar donde estén cerca ¿cierto? -_

_- Si y no, tendrás privacidad, por eso no te preocupes… la pintura que tiene al dragón te lleva a las mazmorras, la pintura del campo te llevara a mi despacho y la pintura de los enamorados prohibidos te llevara al tercer piso - _Haillie asintió con la cabeza, tenia que recordar a donde le llevaban cada una de las pinturas _- mañana cuando te levantes te espero en mi oficina, no vayas a tus clases -_ dicho esto el director salió de su nuevo hogar.

_- Descansa… y ten te las manda el profesor Snape - _le extendió su mano con ambos frascos llenas de poción _- a partir de mañana solo será una… -_ Eliut se despidió de un beso en la frente y salió.

La chica sonrió mientras su hermano salía. En ese lugar se sentía tan sola. Soltó un suspiro para después encaminarse hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió con tranquilidad. Una vez en el segundo piso, vio un angosto pasillo con dos puertas, camino hacia la primera y la abrió con esfuerzo, esa era su habitación, una completa replica de la que tenía en su mansión, así que supuso que la otra puerta era un baño.

Haillie bostezo mientras se acercaba a sus maletas, de las cuales saco su capa, no quería estar en ese lugar, prefería ir a dar un paseo.

**OoOoO**

En otro lado del castillo, Draco salía de su casa para dirigirse como siempre al lago para ver si la extraña mujer aparecía, pasó su mirada por los alrededores esperando que no hubiera nadie, sonrió al estar solo y salió hacia su destino.

Sin embargo el blondo no se percato de que su primo, había descubierto su extraño comportamiento cada noche. Pero al pelinegro no le importo mucho dado que esa noche si estaba de humor para tocar algo.

Draco no prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba, él seguía pensando en aquella plática del atardecer con Hermione. Llego al lago algo distraído, pero una vez que el olor del lago entro por sus fosas nasales, parpadeo y miro la orilla. Fue entonces que quedo en shock ante la persona que yacía frente a él.


	32. Enamorado

"**Enamorado"**

Se quedaron unos minutos observando, Draco no sabia que decir, se acercó más a la chica y hasta estar a solo un metro, la joven sonrió pero había algo diferente.

_"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos joven Malfoy." _Draco salió de su shock y camino hacia la chica.

_- No entiendo que pasa… ¿por qué me dices joven Malfoy? Haillie, ¿que pasa? -_ la chica lo observo y sonrió.

_"Esta era la única forma en la que podía verte… no quería que esperaras mucho, se que tienes más preguntas para mi ¿no es cierto? Aunque supongo que te ha de molestar que haya tomado por un momento el cuerpo de esta chica."_

_- No estoy tan seguro de que me moleste… - _se acercó a la ojigris y la abrazo con fuerza _- en parte me alegra que la hayas tomado a ella, y creo que no me molesta solo me incomoda -_ decía mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y sus cabellos.

_"No debí tomarla a ella, pero era la única que estaba aquí. Creo que esto puede confundirte y no pienso ayudarte a tomar una decisión… suéltala, veo que aun no estas preparado para la próxima pregunta." _La chica le miro con seriedad, cosa que a Draco no le gusto.

_- Espera, lo estoy… no la alejes, no ahora que puedo estar cerca de ella -_ decía sosteniéndola aun en brazos… por solo un instante a los recuerdos del rubio asalto aquella ultima vez en que ambos habían estado juntos en aquel bello lugar.

_"Bien, ¿cual es tu pregunta…? pero antes, me harías el favor de soltarla."_

Con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a soltarla, sin quitar su mirada de ella. A pesar de saber que aquel fantasma estaba poseyéndola, vio algo diferente en Haillie. Algo que no le gusto en absoluto.

_- ¿Que es lo que quiere Voldemort con Haillie? ¿Cual es su interés hacia los Halliwell? -_

_"Esas son dos preguntas, y ambas tienen respuestas diferentes así que decide cual quieres saber con más intensidad."_ Dijo alejándose del rubio, lo cual provoco un leve movimiento de las manos de Draco, como si hubiera estado a segundos de volver a sujetarla.

_- La primera es la que más me importa -_ la chica camino hacia el lago y lo observo durante unos segundos, después vio a Draco.

_"Sabia que no iba poder evitar esa pregunta… es complicada y aun siendo quien soy, no podré contestarte completamente, mis poderes aun no llegan a ese punto."_

_- Entonces… ¿No me contestaras? -_ La chica sonrío levemente dándole a entender que por ahora no le daría una respuesta _- bien, contéstame la segunda -_

_"Un Halliwell es poderoso. El señor tenebroso siempre busco más poder ante todo y lo encontró con esta familia, sin embargo nadie, absolutamente nadie puede poseer lo que tiene un Halliwell, su interés en ellos no es de ahora, desde hace 25 años ha estado interesado en ellos, cuando descubrió a aquella mujer… desde entonces ha buscado la manera para tener el poder de la familia en sus manos… ese interés es grande, y más ahora que solo quedan ellos dos a la vista."_

_- Un momento ¿estas diciendo que hay otro Halliwell? -_ la chica levanto la vista.

_"Ya te he contestado tu pregunta, no hay más… si en realidad te importa saber hazla tu próxima, pero recuerda que ya he contestado dos, solo tienes tres más y de cada pregunta siempre saldrán miles, así que elígelas bien, ¿de acuerdo?… es hora de irme."_

Haillie cerró sus ojos, y en un segundo una esencia blanquecina salió de su cuerpo. Por un impulso, Draco corrió hasta la chica, a la cual salvo de un fuerte golpe contra el pasto, dado que la fantasma la había dejado inconsciente. El espíritu de la mujer apareció a un lado y sonrió al ver a la chica.

_"Es natural que se desmaye pero despertara en unos minutos, me voy antes de que me vea y tú también deberías irte, no es conveniente que la veas ahora… será difícil… vete esperare hasta que reaccione." _Draco negó con la cabeza mientras la contemplaba.

_- Quiero estar… es hora de que nos enfrentemos -_ la mujer se acercó a Draco…

_"Vete, no es tiempo y lo sabes"_

Draco dudo por unos momentos pero acepto, lanzo una última mirada a Haillie para después dejarla sobre el pasto con suma delicadeza. Se levanto y camino hacia el castillo, el espíritu le observo en todo momento hasta que la silueta del rubio desapareció en la oscuridad.

Volvió su mirada a Haillie, y con una sonrisa se hinco. La miro con ternura para después pasar su mano sobre el rostro de la joven.

_"No sabes cuanto me duele no poder ayudarte ahora… pero tu magia aun esta inestable y ella aun no se va de ti… no puedes terminar como esa persona."_ La mujer derramo una lágrima, se puso de pie y volvió a mirar el camino por donde se había ido Draco. _"Sé que la decisión que Draco tomara, te dañara terriblemente… pero es una prueba que debes superar para poder enfrentarte a esa persona…"_

La mujer se desvaneció al ver que Haillie comenzaba a reaccionar… Una vez que la joven abrió los ojos, vio sus alrededores para poder ubicarse, miro el lago y sonrió tristemente.

_- Me quede dormida… así que no has vuelto a venir desde aquella vez… sin embargo tu perfume permanece aferrado al lugar - _se abrazó y soltó un suspiro, para después levantarse y dirigirse al castillo.

Camino por los pasillos pensando en lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante, sin embargo en una de las paredes apareció una pintura, el cual ella reconoció. Dudo por unos minutos si entrar o no, pero sabía que su nostalgia se calmaría con el sonido de aquel piano.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que le llevaría al campo de rosas, sin embargo en todo su camino no había escuchado ninguna melodía. Al llegar paso su mirada por el lugar, y a lo lejos vio a Chris cerca de un lago que no había visto en su última visita, él observaba la luna como si esperara recibir una respuesta.

Haillie se fue acercando lentamente ya que quería seguir viéndolo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca le sorprendió ver la tristeza que mostraba.

_- ¿Chris? -_susurro.

Cuando el chico dio la vuela Haillie abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, dolor y una lagrima caía por su mejilla, la chica corrió el ultimo tramo que le faltaba y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al pasto sin dejar de abrazarse.

_- Estas viva -_ susurro Chris. Haillie no entendía aquellas dos palabras que había dicho, sin embargo sintió como él la abrazaba con más fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarla _- estas viva -_ repitió.

_- Chris -_ la chica intento verle el rostro, pero el chico no se lo permitía.

_- Por favor, quédate así un momento más - _le susurro al oído _- viste mi parte más patética, lo siento -_ dijo con tristeza, pero aun final rió levemente.

_- ¿Por qué te disculpas? yo fui la que entro sin avisar y te vio… además, no era patética tu imagen - _ paso su diestra por el cabello de Chris intentando calmarlo _- ¿ya estas mejor?-_

_- Si, entonces… ¿no fui patético? - _Haillie sonrió después de tanto tiempo…

- No, no se si es el momento pero… ¿cual fue la causa de…? -

_- Tú... te vi muerta - _contesto antes de que ella pudiera acabar su pregunta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lo decía tan seguro que le dio una sensación de que pasaría. Tembló, y fue entonces que los brazos de Chris ejercieron más fuerza.

_- ¿Me viste muerta? ¿Pero como? que… - _Haillie hizo un esfuerzo y logro separarse de él, al menos la distancia suficiente para poder verle el rostro. Lo observo durante unos segundos, ya no era el mismo de hace unos momentos. Paso ambas manos por su rostro como si estuviera buscando alguna señal de lágrimas, pero no hayo nada_ - cuéntame como lo viste por favor _-

Chris cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Haillie por su rostro, aun la tenia sostenida de la cintura y muy cerca de él, lentamente recargo su frente en el hombro de ella.

_- ¿No te molesta que permanezca así mientras te cuento? me sentiré más cómodo y menos aturdido - _Haillie llevo su diestra al cabello ajeno, le peino algunos mechones y suspiro -_ me relaja escuchar tu corazón latir _- Haillie sintió sus mejillas arder.

-_ Me alegra que estés más relajado, ya que me aturdió un poco al verte tan... -_

_- ¿Tan que? -_ pregunto el chico levantando la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. Haillie le miro.

_- Destrozado, como si hubiera muerto algo dentro de ti… - _contesto algo insegura.

_- Vaya… acabas de describir como me sentí… muerto de dolor, que la vida se me iba… -_ Haillie sintió tensos los brazos de Chris, así que comenzó a cantar _- no se que habría hecho si no hubieras llegado - _sonrió y suspiro _- no… si se lo que hubiera echo, me hubiera vuelto loco -_

_- ¿Tan terrible fue lo que viste? - _Chris cerró un poco los ojos y asintió levemente la cabeza

-_Si… no entiendo como fue… solo estaba tocando la melodía de la primera vez que te hallé dormida aun lado del retrato, mantenía los ojos cerrados para apreciarla mejor, pero al abrirlos… te vi bailando entre las rosas, estabas feliz pero al llegar al lago, seguiste bailando… parecía que caminabas por el agua… y al voltear a verme te desvaneciste… deje de tocar y corrí al lago - _hizo una pausa y recargo su frente en el hombro de ella_ - fue entonces que a lo lejos te vi inconsciente en los brazos de una persona cubierta de negro, él te apuñalaba y algo salía de ti… una esencia - _Haillie se estremeció -_ aquella persona te soltó, caíste y comenzaste a hundirte como si la magia que te ayudaba a caminar sobre el agua te la hubieran arrebatado, mire a la persona y escuche claramente como me decía "esta muerta y no podrás salvarla hagas lo que hagas" -_ Haillie tembló al escuchar lo que había visto. ¿Que significa?

Chris acerco su frente un poco más al cuello de Haillie y fue entonces que percibió un olor conocido y repugnante para él. Molesto, se alejó de ella, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Ella no comprendió que había sucedido, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

_- ¿Paso algo? -_

_- Estuviste con… -_ Chris no pudo seguir, no quería escuchar una afirmación a su pregunta, y menos ahora.

_- No te entiendo… ¿a que te refieres? -_ La mente de Chris trabajaba lo más rápido que se podía, él había llegado a una conclusión, le asustaba pero también le sorprendía.

_- Haillie… - _ él no entendía porque las palabras que tanto le pedía su corazón que digiera no salían… hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y llevo su mano derecha a su cabello, observo las estrellas mientras su mente se hacia una pregunta ¿por qué no puedo hablar?

_- No te reprimas, dímelo -_ al chico le impresiono escuchar esa. Suspiro y dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de ella.

_- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -_ Haillie vio sus ojos, no reflejaban mucho _- pero antes de que responda, deberás responder a mis preguntas -_ ella sintió el repentino cambio de Chris… se comportaba como un Malfoy, lo que menos le gustaba a él.

_- ¿Que? Chris… -_

_- ¿Por qué te importo tanto? -_ aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

- ¿Que? yo… ¿a que viene eso? - pregunto confundida.

_- Solo respóndeme _- exigió. Haillie desvío la mirada.

_- No se… no me entiendo, solo que al verte mal yo me siento mal, pero no solo me pasa contigo también con… - _Haillie no pudo continuar ya que un rostro le había venido a la mente. Chris supo de inmediato que nombre terminaba la frase de la joven, sonrió tristemente.

_- Hazte esta pregunta a ti misma… ¿te estas reprimiendo de alguna manera? -_ Haillie levanto la mirada al escuchar esa pregunta, Chris puso una mano en el hombro de ella_ - mejor olvídalo… no quiero hacer que te molestes, vámonos - _Chris comenzó a caminar, sin embargo Haillie lo detuvo tomándole la mano, el chico sorprendido volteo y la vio.

_- Me estoy negando a mi misma… yo no quiero ser egoísta… sé que al tener estos sentimientos dentro de mi, lo hago y no quiero _- Chris cerro los ojos_ - ¡ya ni siquiera conozco mis propios sentimientos! -_

_- Lo quieres, ¿verdad? -_ Chris llevo su mirada hacia un lado para evitar la mirada de la chica que tenia enfrente _- no entiendo como llego tan rápido a tu corazón, pero sabes… tu eres la que desea que yo me siga reprimiendo, ¿hasta cuando Haillie? ¿Cuando estés satisfecha? -_

_- Chris… - _ la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué dañaba a las personas que quería sin darse cuenta? ¿Porque? esas preguntas comenzaron a rodear su mente y su corazón.

_- Cada vez que te veía, y a pesar de no conocerte, me gustaba verte feliz, eres fuerte y difícilmente muestras tu dolor ante las personas que amas… eso me asombro… tú me preguntaste ¿por qué es que me reprimo? hay tantas respuestas a ello, que no puedo decirlo en una sola frase… como por ejemplo en estos momentos - _Chris se acercó a Haillie y puso su mano en su rostro de manera dulce -_aquello que en verdad estoy pensando es… que me gustas Haillie… me he enamorado de ti…-_


	33. Confusion

"**Confusión"**

Las últimas horas de la noche habían sido pesadas para Haillie, no había podido pegar el ojo desde su regreso. Así que a primera hora, se dio un baño caliente, se puso el uniforme para después salir con dirección al gran comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban desayunando cuando se les unión Ginny, una vez que se sentó, se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

_- Esto comienza a incomodarme, sé que lo que dijo Eliut fue fuerte, pero si somos realmente sus amigos debemos de apoyarlos ¿no creen? -_ comento la pelirroja en un susurro.

_- Cierto… ahora bien ¿quien piensa ir? -_ Ginny y Harry no dudaron y levantaron ligeramente la mano, Hermione pasó su mirada a Ron _- ¿y tú? ¿Iras o no? -_

_- Claro que si, ¡dios! Esa pregunta ni se pregunta Herms… ¿y tu? -_ Los tres miraron a Hermione esperando su respuesta sin embargo esta no tuvo el tiempo de contestar ya que Eliut se acercaba a ellos y tomo asiento, justo a un lado de Ron.

_- ¿Tan temprano y ya tan serios? ¿Acaso fue por algo que dije ayer? -_ Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de Eliut.

Harry desvío su mirada hacia la entrada y Haillie acercándose a ellos a paso lento y totalmente concentrada, no quería que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo cuando sintió que su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, casi corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los chicos la observaron algo curioso, pero ninguno dijo nada.

_- ¿Pasa algo? -_ Haillie levanto la mirada hacia su hermano y sonrió.

_- No -_ Eliut levanto una ceja, sabia que algo le ocultaba pero no estaba muy seguro, ya que su hermana era buena ocultando sus sentimientos, bueno… solo algunos ya que del resto siempre se daba cuenta.

_- Haillie ¿no dormiste? Te ves pálida y muy cansada -_ comento la pelirroja y por un segundo su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Le sorprendió lo que veía, tres pares de ojos, no le dejaban de mirar en su dirección.

_- Me voy, nos vemos terminando las clases en la séptimo piso -_ Eliut susurro lo último, para después ponerse de pie y salir de Gran salón. Minutos más tarde Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala.

Ginny se quedo en la mesa observando de reojo a Haillie, y poco después se le unió Ángela, esta última miro raro a su amiga para después ver a la pelirroja en busca de alguna explicación, pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros. Ángela soltó un suspiro. Tanto Ginny como Ángela se retiraron del gran comedor sin palabra alguna, mientras que Haillie opto por pensar en las afueras del castillo.

**OoOoO**

Draco no había podido concentrarse en las clases después de lo pasado en la noche, aun sentía que tenía a Haillie en sus brazos... así que decidió dar un paseo para ver si podía despejarse. Lo que no espero fue que por inercia sus pies le llevaran hasta el lago, al darse cuenta donde se dirigía se detuvo y levanto la mirada. La sorpresa de verla ahí, le dejo sin palabras. La observo por unos minutos antes de acercarse.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -_

_- No creí que hubiera una regla que prohibiera a los alumnos venir al lago… -_ susurro para después levantarse, se sacudió la falda y suspiro _- tengo que ver a alguien así que me retiro -_ Haillie ni siquiera lo miro.

_- Todo sigue igual ¿no? -_ Draco se acercó más a ella, pero mantenía su distancia: Él deseaba tanto que ella le mirara de la misma forma que antes. Haillie lucho consigo misma para evitar verlo, no quería estar más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

_- Malfoy me voy, supongo que deseas estar solo, adiós -_ la chica rodeo el árbol para no toparse con esos hermosos ojos grises, pero antes de que lograra irse, una mano agarro la suya delicadamente. Al sentir ese calor, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

_- Creo que ya es hora de que me des la explicación que me ha estado carcomiendo desde aquella noche que me dejaste totalmente destrozado, además ¿me lo merezco no crees? -_ Draco no había podido contenerse, deseaba tanto tenerla a su lado, con delicadeza le dio media vuelta y la obligo a mirarlo, al toparse con sus ojos su corazón se lleno de paz. Por otro lado Haillie intentaba evadir la mirada pero no lo lograba. Sus ojos eran como un imán.

_- ¿A que te refieres con una explicación? - _pregunto con nerviosismo.

_- Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero, esa noche te fuiste sin darme una explicación del por que me abandonabas _- contesto, se acercó otro poco quedando solo a escasos centímetros de él.

_- Será mejor que la sueltes, no se ve contenta - _Draco y Haillie voltearon en dirección de la voz. Draco esbozo una sonrisa _- esta asustada por tu acercamiento, Malfoy _- comento con diversión, aunque en su mirar lograba notarse furia.

_- ¿No deberías…? -_ Dan le miro con una sonrisa, lo cual evito que ella terminara con su pregunta.

_- Si debería pero Haillie tu me conoces bien, sabes que me aburren esas cosas -_ Dan dio unos pasos hacia ella ignorando por completo a Draco _- no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, Eliut ha estado pegado a ti como chicle ¿acaso tiene miedo de que tu y yo…? -_ Haillie retrocedió. Tal reacción enfureció a Dan.

Draco ardía en celos, ciertamente las palabras de Dan daban mucho a la imaginación. Con más determinación rodeo la cintura de Haillie con su brazo y la acerco a él. Dan soltó una carcajada ante la actitud del rubio.

_- Otro chicle, pero a diferencia de Eliut a él si le puedo hacer lo que quiera… - _los ojos del castaño se tornaron asesinos, fríos.

_- ¡No! - _grito la chica _- Dan ¿que te ocurre? tu no eres así… - _Haillie intentaba mantener su mente despejada. El calor del cuerpo de Draco le perturbaba.

_- Si que lo soy, solo contigo soy diferente y lo sabes… pero Malfoy no me importa, además a él no le importaría si le daño - _Haillie le miro aterrorizada. Por otro lado Draco no sabía si se refería a Voldemort con "él" o era a otra persona.

_- Dos Slytherins fuera de clase - _dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. Dan sonrió de lado. Snape caminaba directo a ellos, molesto _- Señorita Halliwell el director la esta esperando desde hace 10 minutos en su oficina -_ Haillie dudo por un momento en irse, al final opto en dejarle a Snape el resto. Se deshizo del agarre de Draco pero sin pensarlo le acaricio la mano.

Haillie corrió hacia el castillo dejando a un Draco confundido con respecto a aquella acaricia. ¿Lo hizo por que aun siente algo o solo habrá sido un roce que no pudo evitar? Se pregunto.

_- Ustedes dos estarán castigados por haberse saltado la clase, ahora a mi despacho -_ Dan esbozo una sonrisa hacia Draco completamente divertido, para después caminar hacia el castillo, Draco le siguió al igual que Snape.

**OoOoO**

Haillie corrió hasta la estatua que daba al despacho del director. Estaba agotada y jadeaba. Pero le sorprendió que Dumbledore le estuviera esperando. EL anciano mirada la estatua con tranquilidad, así que ella se acercó con lentitud, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

_- Solo te quería para decirte que sean cuidadosos en hablar, no suelten toda la información a la ligera… también quería avisarte que ya tengo el hechizo para la invocación, díselo a Eliut… - _Haillie asintió con la cabeza _- sé que todo saldrá bien, recuerda que no puedes forzar una respuesta a nada, todo tiene su tiempo -_dicho esto el director camino hacia la estatua, y desapareció de la vista una vez que esta comenzó a mostrar la escalera que le llevaría al despacho.

Haillie se quedo algo confundida con las últimas palabras que le había proporcionado, y sin comprender mucho la chica se dirigió hacia la torre donde ahora tenía su habitación. Necesitaba pensar.

**OoOoO**

En otro lado del castillo Chris caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, no lograba entender que había pasado, la confusión y la desesperación lo invadían cada vez que pensaba en la reacción que había tenido Haillie y en aquellas palabras que había recibido.

**OoOoO**

_- Aquello que en verdad estoy pensando es… que me gustas Haillie… me he enamorado de ti…-_ Haillie abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, y Chris no logro soportarlo más, se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Él tenia tantas ganas de que besarla sin embargo se contuvo ya que no quería presionarla a darle una respuesta _- No puedo ocultarlo más, sé que ahora me estoy comportando como un egoísta pero no podía seguir reprimiéndome - _

Haillie no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos de Chris, ella tenía ganas de decirle algo pero parecía que le habían lanzado un hechizo para que se quedara muda, su corazón latía con rapidez. La castaña no se contuvo más y salió corriendo del lugar… Chris cerro los ojos al ver la reacción de la joven pero no la culpaba ya que el estaría peor o igual, pero a pesar de que la entendía también le dolía. Chris salió del retrato y camino sin darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía.

_"Pareces un ser sin vida… hasta que por fin haz venido a mi." _Chris reacciono al escuchar la voz de una mujer en su mente, pasó su mirada por los alrededores y vio que había caminado hacia el lago sin darse cuenta.

-_ ¿Quien eres? ¡Muéstrate! -_ exigió, cambiando de expresión.

_"Tranquilo, yo no pienso hacerte daño, solo he venido a prevenirte"_ La mujer que se presentaba ante Draco ahora se mostraba a Chris.

_- ¿A prevenirme? ¿Quien eres? - _Chris se calmo un poco al ver a la mujer sin embargo seguía manteniendo la guardia.

_"Quien soy no importa… mi propósito al aparecerme ante ti es prevenirte y aconsejarte… tú eres uno de los chicos de la profecía, supongo que ya lo has escuchado." _La mujer suspiro al ver el semblante de Chris al escuchar lo de la profecía.

_- Si, ya me lo habían dicho… ¿acaso sabes lo que dice? -_

_"Si, ya que provino de mi, pero no puedo interferir de más, desapareceré por completo si te revelo más de lo que debería, así que ponme atención… La profecía habla de tres chicos que vencerán el poder de oscuridad y maldad que atacara al mundo mágico, como dije tu eres uno de ellos, sin embargo no puedo revelarte quienes son los otros dos."_ Chris arqueo una ceja, Dudaba que aquella fuera la misma profecía que Voldemort le había mencionado. _"Tu poder como uno de los chicos de la profecía será el de la luz y el amor, lo que nos lleva al fuego, un elemento poderoso y destructivo pero también que llena de luz y calor, cada carta que juegues a partir de ahora llevara a cualquiera de las dos… a la destrucción o a la vida."_

_- Es algo difícil de entender lo que dices -_

_"Yo solo te he dicho parte de aquella profecía, aunque no te la he dado en orden, tienes que pensar en la respuesta que te lleve a dar un buen paso hacia la victoria… ah, mi consejo es que todo tiene su tiempo y su espacio, toda acción y respuesta duele pero también causa felicidad, así que mantén la calma."_

La mujer sonrió y con la mano se despidió de Chris, "¿¡que rayos me quiso decir con eso!" se pregunto el chico mientras regresaba al castillo.


	34. Nuestro secreto

"**Nuestro secreto"**

Snape seguía de cerca a los chicos, estaba molesto, era evidente. Así que una vez que entraron al castillo, el profesor de pociones les ato del tobillo con un pequeño y simple hechizo, tanto Draco como Dan lo voltearon a ver confundidos y molestos al no poderse alejar el uno del otro.

_- El castigo que cumplirán conmigo será estando así, ahora ambos al salón de pociones y se pondrán a limpiar cada frasco que tengo en el estante, una vez que terminen lavaran los calderos y por ultimo, clasificaran los papeles que se encuentran en el escritorio… vayan y veré su progreso en 2 horas -_ anuncio con seriedad.

Ambos Slytherins hicieron una mueca de fastidio, era claro que los castigos de su jefe no eran para nada agradables. El profesor les miro una última vez antes de irse tomando el camino contrario al que ellos irían. Draco lo observo alejarse con rencor, y una vez que perdió de vista al profesor miro a Dan con odio.

Al llegar al aula, ambos chicos pasaron la mirada por cada rincón, Draco suspiro al ver todo lo que tenían que hacer.

_- Esto es patético, todo se puede hacer con magia -_ Dan saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo para que se limpiara todo solo, sin embargo nada pasó, Draco sonrió divertido.

_- Llevas siete años en el colegio y aun no conoces a Snape, ¿crees que él no pensó en que intentaríamos hacer un hechizo? Vaya que eres tonto -_Dan volteo a ver a Draco sin una expresión alguna en su rostro.

_- Pues, si quieres ir a ver a tu patética sangre sucia, será mejor que te apresures… o tu pequeña noviecita se tendrá que hacer a la idea de que hoy no la veras, aunque dudo mucho que te esté esperando a donde siempre se ven -_Draco lo miro con rabia y con asombro a la vez, Dan rió al ver esa expresión, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó hacer lo suyo.

_- ¿¡Que intentas con lo que acabas de decir! ¡Por dios! ¿Crees que salgo con esa sangre sucia? ¿Eres estúpido? -_exploto el rubio.

_- ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? se a la perfección que traes loca a Granger, y por lo que veo ella también tiene algo de efecto en ti, aunque veo que no el mismo que Haillie… me pregunto que harías si yo te diera la respuesta que le estabas exigiendo cuando llegue… -_ Dan vio su expresión y sabia que ya lo tenia en su poder -_ si, aunque no lo creas yo se a la perfección por que te abandono, y se más de lo que te imaginas… pero si quieres saberlo tendrás que limpiar tanto mi parte como la tuya - _dijo con tranquilidad y diversión.

Draco no sabia que hacer, algo en su mente le decía que él no mentía ya que tenía una expresión llena de seguridad sin contar lo que le pedía, él podía tragarse su orgullo por una hora o dos. Y si no lo hacia, se quedaría con la duda por quien sabia cuanto tiempo más, eso no lo soportaría, pero… a pesar de toda la curiosidad que lo embargaba, se negó.

_- Piénsalo Malfoy… recuerda que yo se más de ella de lo que imaginas, ¿por qué crees que Eliut me odia tanto y no permite que me acerque a ella? -_ Draco lo miro con atención, una vez que Dan vio que tenia su atención sonrió levemente _- si… se mucho más incluso que el mismo Eliut y ella juntos… -_ Dan sonrío de lado, viejo recuerdos cruzaban por su cabeza en ese momento -_ me doy la idea de que sabes que ella fue mía primero… ¿verdad? -_ sonrió con malicia.

El último comentario que había echo, no le agrado en absoluto a Draco, a pesar de lograr mantenerse calmado, al final exploto. Se balanceo sobre de el castaño golpeándolo de manera agresiva, Dan solo con un pequeño empujón se lo quito de encima.

_- Será mejor que te calmes, para la próxima no me contendré y puedo matarte, además como dije en el lago, a él no le importara si te mato, al contrario le alegrara saber que acabe contigo -_ la tranquilidad y seguridad que mostraba perturbaba a Draco, incluso más que Chris.

_- ¿¡De quien rayos hablas! ¿Del señor tenebroso?- _Draco intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía. Le hervía la sangre en aquellos momentos, Dan rió y lo miro con diversión.

_- Veo que te he sacado de tus casillas, bien… y no, ese bastardo no es mi jefe, solo idiotas y arrogantes con un nivel bajo de poder le siguen… a quien sirvo es incluso más poderoso que un Halliwell… - _Dan se silencio, por un segundo sintió arder su garganta, bajo un poco la cabeza y llevo su mano derecha a su cuello, para así aminorar el dolor.

Draco vio cada acción del chico, al principio confundido pero después llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de alguna especie de hechizo para que no hablara más de la cuenta como si fuera un juramento inquebrantable aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso.

_- Así que me puso ese hechizo -_ susurro Dan entre risas, se detuvo y vio a Draco de pie mirándolo como si él estuviera loco _- ¿Que Malfoy? ¿Te sorprendió saber que no soy ningún aliado de ese maldita serpiente asquerosa? Entiendo, creo que te ofendí ya que tu padre tiene que ver con él... patético… - _la risas de Dan no dejaban de resonar en la habitación, parecía estar poseído por algo.

Dicho esto Dan puso manos a la obra, ignoro a Draco como si este no estuviera, lo que faltaba del castigo lo pasaron en completo silencio, sin embargo aquel silencio le incomodaba de manera extraña a Draco, y más después de haber visto aquel comportamiento de ese chico lleno de misterios.

**OoOoO**

Cuatro de los Gryffindor se dirigían hacia el séptimo piso, uno de ellos aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que podía pasar, así que antes de entrar a la sala de los menesteres, uno se quedo atrás.

_- ¿Que pasa? ¿No estas segura de lo que vamos a escuchar? -_

_- La verdad es que no… es una locura, además no piensan que Eliut, no nos metió miedo a propósito tal vez de verdad debemos tenerlo… - _dijo Hermione.

_- Y si así lo fuera mientras no lo traicionemos no nos pasara nada -_ comento Ron cruzándose de brazos.

_- ¡Pero sigue siendo una locura! No… lo haré -_ término mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y negaba con la cabeza.

_- Hermione… acaso no somos sus amigos, además ustedes han guardado mis secretos desde que nos conocimos… -_

_- No es lo mismo Harry… lo tuyo no era tan tenebroso como lo de ellos, lo siento no lo haré -_ En ese momento apareció Eliut detrás de Hermione, los miraba con seriedad.

_- Entonces vete de aquí, nadie te esta agarrando de la mano para que no te marches - _Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos ya que el chico había aparecido de la nada, Hemione volteo y lo vio algo temerosa _- Yo no estoy obligando a nadie así que te puedes retirar en cualquier momento… pero eso si te digo y a ustedes también, cualquier cosa que escuchen en aquella sala no podrá salir de ahí, nunca… -_ Eliut les lanzo una mirada sin llena de emociones y entro en la sala, seguido de Ginny quien solo dio una mirada a Hermione y después a los chicos.

Harry miro a Hermione y solo hizo una pequeña mueca, le dio la espalda y entro a la sala.

_- ¿Estas segura que no lo harás? - _pregunto el pelirrojo, veía a Hermione con una mirada seria.

_- Si… no creo que sea lo mejor para mi Ron y sé que tu también tienes dudas así que no lo hagas -_

_- Lo siento Hermione pero de verdad quiero saber y como dijo Harry, él siempre nos contó sus cosas por que confiaba en nosotros y creo que si ellos nos van a contar, es porque necesitan de nosotros como sus amigos ¿no crees? -_ Hermione bajo un poco la mirada, para después decir en un susurro.

_- No es lo mismo Ron… algo no me gusta de esto y más con aquella expresión de Eliut -_ de alguna forma, ella quien siempre había sido tan valiente, en esos momentos estaba llena de dudas, quizás era por culpa de un rubio que le había robado el corazón.

_- No te has puesto a pensar que Harry ponía la misma cara cuando se trataba de algo grave... no se que te pasa Hermione, desde que Haillie se enfermo has estado muy rara… -_ Ron dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos _- Eres diferente Hermione… sé que es por un chico pero creo que el cariño que tengo hacia ti, me hace cegarme… pero ya no puede seguir así, yo también debo de madurar y más cuando mis amigos me necesitan… -_ Ron entro dejando a Hermione completamente sorprendida.

Ángela quien se les había adelantado, Ginny y Harry se encontraban sentados de manera especial, Eliut se encontraba de pie. Una vez que entro el pelirrojo, capto la atención de todos… Eliut le indico donde debía sentarse. Una vez que estuvieron acomodados sello la puerta de la sala con un simple movimiento de la mano, los miro detenidamente para después cerrar los ojos…

_- Antes de comenzar quiero cerciorarme de que no dirán nada de lo que les diga… así que ponga atención del procedimiento que utilizare, si alguno de ustedes no le agrada la idea puede retirarse con gusto, como le dije a Hermione nadie los esta deteniendo son libres… -_

Los chicos se pusieron algo nerviosos pero no desistieron, Eliut levanto la vista y dirigió su mirada hacia una de las paredes, los gryffindors voltearon en la misma dirección y se sorprendieron al ver a Lupin y a Nanni. El profesor les sonrió levemente y se acercó.

_- Bien… de verdad el echo de estar aquí es una forma de mostrar su amistad, sin embargo la prueba que tienen que pasar será decisiva para que los hermanos vean en quien son dignos de confiar -_ una vez que termino Lupin le dio la palabra a Eliut. El chico suspiro.

_- De acuerdo, como verán cada uno se encuentra en una posición diferente… se preguntaran por que - _hizo una pausa - es porque de eso trata nuestro ritual… creo que ustedes ya deben de conocer de que trata el juramento inquebrantable, lo que haré es algo parecido pero más peligroso ya que si hablan de lo que contare morirán de un manera dolorosa, sin tomar en cuenta de que ni siquiera podrán decir una palabra en el proceso… lo que haremos será que juren que no dirán nada ante nuestra insignia -Eliut miro en piso detenidamente.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada después de que él lo hizo, pero no vieron absolutamente nada. Esto despertó cierta curiosidad en ellos.

_- ¿Lo harán o no? -_

_- Yo si lo haré, así que no te preocupes por mi -_ decía Angy con una sonrisa. Eliut pasó su mirada a Ginny, la chica solo asintió. El chico llevo su mirada a Harry, él le sonrío y por ultimo vio a Ron el cual parecía el más nervioso.

_- Si lo haré… solo que si me da algo de miedo… no me va a doler ¿verdad? - _Eliut rió de manera sincera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Eliut elevo ambas manos y en el suelo aparecieron 4 estrellas, cada gryffindor se hallaba en medio de una. La figura desprendía una luz plateada y de las puntas de cada estrella comenzaron a salir rayos de luz, encerrando a la persona que se encontraba en medio. A simple vista parecía una cárcel personal.

_- Se pueden poner de pie si desean… - _dijo al ver que los chicos intentaban mantenerse duramente sentados _- cada pregunta que les haga me la responderán con un no lo haré -_

Eliut los miro, estiro ambos brazos, extendió sus palmas hacia ellos y de ellas aparecieron las mismas estrellas de los cuales estaban los gryffindors. Cerró los ojos y solo se concentro en aquellas estrellas que yacía en sus palmas.

_- ¿Revelaran los secretos de los que están a punto de enterarse? _- pregunto con seriedad.

_- No lo haremos -_ dijeron los 4 a la vez.

_- ¿Temerán por sus vidas a causa de este hechizo? -_

_- No lo haremos -_

_- Aunque sean torturados o que los amanecen con la vida de un ser preciado, ¿hablaran? -_

_- No lo haremos -_

_- ¿Tienen dudas de seguir con el hechizo? - _los 4 gryffindors miraron a Eliut, no entendían esa ultima pregunta.

_- No -_ dijeron los 4.

Las estrellas de las palmas de Eliut se iluminaron, unos segundos después cerro sus manos y se cruzó de brazos, pero los chicos aun seguían encerrados en el centro de las estrellas. El castaño les sonrío con sinceridad.

_- Ahora la prueba final, si logran salir de la estrella sabré si lo que juraron es verdad, y lo que seguirá… ya lo verán - _Harry miro a Eliut y sin dudar dio un paso hacia delante, atravesando los rayos de luz… al ver que no le hacían nada salió por completo, la estrella comenzó a girar con gran rapidez hasta tener el tamaño de una esfera, se elevo como un rayo y atravesó la garganta de Harry… la estrella se volvió a formar en la piel de su garganta y después desapareció _- pasaste la prueba -_ Levanto la vista una vez más y vio que los otros 3 hacían lo mismo, cada estrella hizo lo mismo que con Harry y así todo termino sin problemas _- Ya se pueden sentar como quieran y comenzaremos -_

_- ¿Y Haillie? -_

_- Ella vendrá en unos minutos junto con Dumbledore _- respondió Lupin, quien ya se había sentado en una esquina.

_- ¿Que clase de estrella eran esas? - _Eliut levanto la vista hacia Ginny.

-_ Se llaman triquetas… es la estrella que protege a los Halliwell, es nuestro símbolo… es raro -_

_- Nunca la había visto, pero es muy hermosa… creo que el nombre le queda… - _Eliut rió como la primera vez que lo habían conocido.

_- Si, tiene solo 3 picos… no fue tan difícil de nombrar -_ Los chicos rieron ante su comentario.

_- ¿Pero que significa? -_

_- Ehm… difícil pero la triqueta tiene diferentes significados… __simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Alude a la triple dimensión de la divinidad femenina: doncella, madre y anciana. Asimismo, representa la igualdad, la eternidad e indivisibilidad.__ En nuestra familia el significado que nos define es el poder, la unión… -_ comento con tranquilidad _- nuestra familia esta llena de poder, uno muy distinto al de los demás magos, somos distintos… entre nosotros siempre existió una unión la cual nos hace más fuertes… todo nos hace únicos -_ Eliut suspiro -_ sé que suena ridículo incluso yo lo pienso, pero aun así es lo que es… -_ Harry pensó por un momento y después pregunto.

_- ¿A que te refieres con diferentes a un mago normal? ¿Que tienen que los hace especial? -_

_- Bueno Harry tenemos poderes diferentes, por ejemplo yo, puedo teletransportar cualquier cosa no importa el lugar en donde se encuentre… hasta ahora es lo único que puedo hacer, aunque Haillie es diferente… -_ Eliut se teletransporto de una esquina a otra con rapidez, mostrándoles su poder, los chicos quedaron impresionados_ - ella puede controlar los 4 elementos y hace explotar las cosas, no solo su carácter -_ los chicos rieron pero aun así era increíble lo que les contaba.

_- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer este hechizo? -_

_- Por que es una forma de proteger a nuestra familia, en este mundo hay muchos magos o brujas que desean poder y claro, nosotros seriamos el centro de sus ataques… aunque ese extraordinario poder que tenemos también nos hace vulnerables… - _Lupin se puso de pie y suspiro, interrumpiendo a Eliut.

_- Creo que aquí entra ya vuestra curiosidad, ¿no es así? -_

_- ¿A que se refiere profesor? -_

_- A lo que paso en Navidad - _ellos pasaron la mirada de Eliut al profesor Lupin _- así que se acordaron, pues bien, lo que paso tiene que ver con la vulnerabilidad que tienen los Halliwell -_

_- Cada Halliwell cuando cumple cierta edad y cierto nivel de hechicería, puede corromperse, y verse apoderado por su propia oscuridad… Haillie ya se libero de su oscuridad, aunque nos costó mucho trabajo, de echo tanto el profesor Lupin y Snape salieron gravemente lastimados sin contar el estado en el que estuve… y ahora Haillie no controla a la perfección sus poderes, por eso fue cambiada de habitación -_

_- Y créanme que es algo difícil… -_ Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Haillie acompañada de Dumbledore, la chica les sonrió.

_- Haillie… director, ¿así que es hora? -_ Todos los miraros confundidos, el director asintió.

_- ¿De que es hora? - _Haillie los miro una vez que Harry formulo su pregunta.

_- De traer de vuelta a Black… - _


	35. El regreso de Sirius

"**El regreso de Sirius"**

Harry se puso de pie en un brinco al escuchar la respuesta de Eliut, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ¿era cierto? A los hermanos no les sorprendió ver esa reacción.

_- Eliut, le ayudaras a Haillie a mantener sus poderes concentrados en un solo punto, solo así ella no perderá el control -_ comento el director, acercándose a Haillie y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

_- Esto es una broma ¿verdad? - _ todos miraron a Harry, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

_- No Harry, ellos intentaran traer de vuelta Sirius, entiendo por lo que estas pasando pero déjame explicarte… -_ el director camino un poco, vio a Eliut pero este mantenía recargado en la pared, sus brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suel_o - Sirius Black esta vivo, el llevaba consigo un medallón que logro protegerlo de su destino, sin embargo el poder del medallón comienza a desvanecerse, y una vez que desaparezca su barrera de protección morirá -_

_- ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo él ha estado vivo? Entonces… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? -_ pregunto el moreno molesto.

_- Por que no estaba seguro que los hermanos vendrían a Hogwarts y menos que aceptarían traerlo de vuelta, ya que solo ellos pueden hacerlo - _contesto con tranquilidad, juntando sus manos -_ el medallón que ha protegido a Black, es de su familia… bueno, dejemos las explicaciones para cuando él este aquí _- los chicos asintieron, Dumbledore le sonrió a la elfina. Nanni apareció una pequeña caja y se acercó al director. Eliut levanto la mirada, parecía confuso, pero no era el único _- gracias Nanni, te lo devolveremos cuando termine -_ la elfina asintió mientras le entregaba la caja.

_- ¿Que hay dentro? -_

_- La clave para el éxito -_ el director sonrió mientras abría la caja, dentro se hallaba un medallón, traía un dije en forma de estrella, todos la reconocieron al instante… era la triqueta, echa de una extraña combinación de oro blanco y dorado. Eliut se acercó al director no podía creer lo que veía.

_- No es posible _- el resto lo miraron confundidos.

_- ¿Que te sorprende? -_

_- Haillie ¿que acaso no leíste la historia de la triqueta? -_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Cual historia? Espera… ¿tiene una historia? -_ Eliut rodó los ojos.

_- Es imposible hacer una triqueta de un material sólido, no importa de cual sea -_ contesto con seriedad.

- _Solo la niña Hillary sabe, ella fue quien la hizo… _- ambos hermanos miraron a Nanni, después regresaron la mirada al medallón.

_- De acuerdo, ustedes péguense a la pared _- el director señalo a los Gryffindors, a la Ravenclaw, Lupin y a Nanni -_Haillie me harías el favor _- la chica asintió, miro la sala en donde se encontraban, camino hacia el centro, saco una tiza blanca y comenzó a dibujar en el piso_ - Eliut quiero que concentres toda tu energía en tus manos -_ el chico asintió de mala gana.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Haillie volvió a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose las manos, aventó la tiza y miro como había quedado el dibujo, el director observo la obra y sonrió.

_- Una triqueta perfecta -_ Dumbledore tomo a Haillie de los hombros y la acomodo en el punto exacto donde se juntaban los extremos de los tres picos _- Eliut es hora -_ el chico se acercó y se acomodó justo a unos 30 centímetros de su hermana, estiro su diestra hacia Haillie, la chica tomo su mano _- estén tranquilos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer pero se los repetiré… por ningún motivo deben soltarse las manos pase lo que pase, cuando lo encuentren, deben de tocarlo ambos, una vez en su poder digan el hechizo y regresaran a este mismo punto -_

Los hermanos asintieron, el director enredo en sus manos el medallón, como si los estuviera atando, cuando termino se hizo para atrás dándoles el suficiente espacio. Los hermanos se vieron a los ojos y afirmaron con la cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron "Expansión", la triqueta se expandió y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor creando ráfagas de viento, pasaron unos segundos y los hermanos desaparecieron, junto con la estrella.

**OoOoO**

Haillie abrió los ojos con pesadez sin embargo la luz que los rodeaba era intensa hasta el punto de ser cegadora, así que la obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo, llevo su siniestra a sus ojos y se los tallo, en ese momento sintió todo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido como si hubiera estado peleando durante años. Algo la torturaba, lo cual hizo que soltara un quejido.

_- Tranquila… -_ la voz de Eliut hizo que se calmara, pero el dolor que sentía era muy intenso -_ te acostumbraras en un rato a la luz… te advertí que seria peligroso, tenemos que hallarlo lo más rápido que podamos -_ dijo con cierta desesperación.

_- ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? -_

_- Estamos en el limbo, solo aquellos que están muertos pueden estar aquí, nosotros seguimos vivos… y, nuestra barrera no durara mucho -_ poco a poco la joven comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz, y una vez que logro abrir sus ojos, le sorprendió lo que vio.

Parecían estar flotando en medio un rió verdoso, a su alrededor los cubría una barrera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cantidad de espíritus y cadáveres que intentaban desgarrar su barrera con sus manos. Los rostros de cada uno estaba deformado.

_- Concéntrate… _- la chica asintió, ambos se acomodaron, estiraron la mano que tenían libre.

Haillie la dirigió hacia el este y Eliut hacia el oeste, dijeron unas palabras y una luz dorada comenzó a desprender de sus palmas, sus miradas se encontraron para después dirigirse al medallón.

_- Encuentra a tu gemela donde quiera que se esta se hallé, atráela hacia ti que tienes más poder, tráela hacia nosotros tus protegidos _- dijeron a la vez, la triqueta comenzó a brillar y vibrar, la luz de sus manos se volvió más intensa, los hermanos cerraron los ojos.

A travez de sus ojos, lograban ver un punto diferente de aquel lugar, su vista ahora era la de la triqueta, podían ver todo. No todo el limbo era horrible, había lugares hermosos, quizás el paso al paraíso. La vista de Haillie llego a un lugar donde lo único que había era la nada, oscuridad alrededor, ningún sonido llegaba ahí, sus sentidos parecían ser absorbidos, poco a poco la visión comenzó a ser invadida, era peor que la muerte…

Un escalofrío la recorrió, el cual provoco un temblor leve en su cuerpo. Una vez que llego aquel temblor a Eliut comprendió que su hermana no aguantaría más, así que solo intensifico la búsqueda.

Haillie luchaba por no perder la vista, pero no lo lograba, cuando estaba a punto de quedar cegada, una luz apareció en el fondo, era débil pero mientras más se acercaba a ella, se hacia más poderosa… en unos instantes su vista volvió, y delante de ella había una esfera con Sirius flotando dentro en una posición fetal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y alrededor de su cuello brillaba con intensidad el medallón con la triqueta.

_- ¡Lo encontré! - _ en un segundo la conexión se perdió, ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos, no se habían movido en absoluto, Eliut la miro desconcertado_ - Se donde esta - _Eliut seguía serio, soltó un suspiro a la vez en que apuntaba su mano en la misma dirección que la de su hermana.

_- Bien, utilicemos todo… -_ la chica asintió, ambos miraron a un punto fijo, la triqueta brillo con más intensidad. En un segundo rayos de luz comenzaron a salir de ella, al igual que de las palmas de cada hermano, parecían cuerdas.

Ambos esperaron un corto periodo, dado que no veían nada. Los espíritus y cadáveres cubrían ya por completo la barrera. En el semblante de Haillie se notaba el dolor.

_- No te rindas… -_ susurro Eliut _- hago esto por ti, además no estas utilizando todo tu poder, así que a la de tres… 1… 2… 3… -_ Los hermanos concentraron todo el poder que podían sin embargo el de Haillie comenzó a salirse de control, Eliut intento contenerlo pero era demasiado, y no podían perder la conexión.

Poco a poco los espíritus y cadáveres comenzaron a hacerse a un lado como si una fuerza extraña los repeliera. Los ojos de los hermanos se clavaron en otra barrera que se acercaba a ellos con velocidad con ayuda de aquellos rayos de luz. Una vez que ambas barreras chocaron una luz electrizante rodeo las barreras. Eliut utilizo el momento para atraer a Sirius hacia sus manos pero era complicado ya que se había debilitado.

_- ¡Eliut hazlo!… los espíritus y los cadáveres vuelven… -_ chillo aterrada. El chico hizo una mueca, la presión era demasiada. No lo lograrían.

En ese momento la triqueta que iba colgada del cuello de Sirius actuó. Con velocidad se dirigió hacia su gemela y se unió a ella de un pico. Los hermanos quedaron pegados por la espalda, ambos se encontraban justo en la unión de las barreras. Poco a poco una mano esquelética comenzó a penetrar la barrera del lado de Haillie. Ella grito con intensidad en nombre de su hermano.

La desesperación de Eliut, solo lo llevo a pensar en estirar su mano libre, agarro a Sirius del brazo y le jalo hacia ellos pero no se movía. Le costaba trabajo, ya que la presión se había elevado considerablemente. Las manos continuaban penetrando a través de la unión de las barreras. Eliut estiro sus dedos hasta la unión de ambas estrellas, lo jalo con toda la fuerza que pudo pero no se movía, así que se ayudo con algo de su magia…

Una vez que los tres estuvieron en una solo barrera, la otra se desvaneció, los hermanos ya hiperventilaban por el esfuerzo que hacían y más por que el aire comenzaba a acabarse… ambos agarraron a Sirius de los brazos y se concentraron para que la estrella volviera a aparecer.

La mirada de Haillie estaba fija en la cantidad de cadáveres había aumentado, la barrera no aguantaría mucho… Antes de que la triqueta se hiciera presente a sus pies, una huesuda mano agarro a Haillie de su tobillo y la jalaba, la chica grito. Eliut desvío la mirada y usando ya su última gota de magia hizo que la mano le soltara. Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

_- ¡REGRESIÓN! - _Las triquetas se alumbraron, en un instante desaparecieron…

**OoOoO**

La estrella volvió a aparecer en el suelo con un gran estruendo, el cual aviso a los otros de su llegada. Se escucho otro estruendo y fue entonces que aparecieron los tres flotando sobre la figura hecha de tiza. Un rayo salió del medallón que ataba a los hermanos, y con una leve explosión, la luz cegadora inundo la sala, se escucho un trueno y los tres salieron disparados contra las paredes.

_- ¡Ninguno se mueva! -_ dijo Dumbledore al percatarse que los alumnos estaban a punto de moverse.

La triqueta que había dibujado Haillie comenzó a dar vueltas hasta desaparecer, dejando un gran desastre a su alrededor, los dos medallones quedaron flotando agarrados de un extremo, pasaron unos segundos y la sala quedo en completo silencio.

Las miradas de Harry y Ron fueron hacia el director, esperando por su aprobación, él asintió y los chicos se dispersaron. Ambas chicas fueron a donde había caído Haillie, Ron y Nanni fueron con Eliut, Harry y Lupin fueron con Sirius, Dumbledore se mantuvo en su posición y observaba con curiosidad a los medallones.

La chicas observaron a Haillie, se veía bastante mal. Angy sin pensarlo apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica para ayudarla pero al tocarla recibió un leve electroshock, y al instante una fina línea de color azul rodeo a la chica.

_- ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! - _la morena se agarró su diestra con la siniestra, su palma estaba completamente roja por la descarga que había recibido. Al escucharla Dumbledore se acercó a ella después de decir "No los toquen" a los demás.

_- Profesor, ¿Por qué no los podemos tocar? -_ pregunto la pelirroja mientras ayudaba a Ángela a ponerse de pie.

_- Es por que han regresado del limbo, la fuerza electromagnética de ese lugar debe de ser muy potente, y también fue lo que recibieron de los medallones… supongo que un rato ya podrán ser tocados… - _contesto mirando de reojo a los medallones.

_- No puedo creerlo… respira… - _Lupin miro a Harry, este miraba en shock a su padrino, traía las mismas ropas de aquel día en que había sido asesinado, se veía intacto sin tomar en cuenta las marcas que el medallón había dejado en su cuello.

Nanni camino hacia el centro y abrió la caja, ambos medallones bajaron con lentitud, una vez que entraron a la caja se cerró. Unos quejidos se escucharon por parte de Eliut quien fue el primero en moverse, Ron dio unos pasos hacia atrás temeroso de que lo electrocutara.

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Eso dolió! Agg _- su voz era cortante y algo agitada, se sentó con esfuerzo, recargando su espalda en la pared, lanzo una mirada a su alrededor y vio a todos observándolo con duda _- nos mintió, fue más peligroso de lo que pensé… casi fuimos absorbidos -_ decía lanzando una mirada llena de frialdad al director.

_- No tenia conciencia de que fuera tan arriesgado, de haberlo sabido no los hubiera mandado… - _Eliut suspiro y bajo su mirada, observo sigiloso la palma de su mano izquierda y vio una quemadura en forma de triqueta. Hizo una mueca de lado, cerro la mano y dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana.

_- No… me… siento bien… _- la chica se levanto apoyándose con sus manos, se acomodó para sentarse y termino recargada en la pared dejando sus brazos y piernas extendidas… _- creo que me he roto algo… - _hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar.

_- Llamare a Madam Pomfrey… -_

_- No… -_ Ginny se detuvo y miro al director… _- Nanni, puedes ir por Severus por favor -_ la elfina asintió y desapareció.

Los gryffindors vieron con desconcierto al director, en especial Harry. Ginny suspiro y se acercó a Haillie, estiro su mano y toco el hombro de su amiga… nada paso.

_- Ya no hacen daño, muy bien… -_ pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que la puerta apareciera, se abrió dando paso a Snape y la elfina iba detrás de él _- me alegra que vinieras, ¿podrías ayudar a Haillie y a Eliut? -_ Snape miro a ambos hermanos, para ver con quien empezar, pero Eliut le hizo una seña con un dedo para que iniciara con su hermana, asintió y se acercó a la chica. Al llegar se hinco, para después sacar una botella de poción, la abrió y se la acerco a los labios.

_- Te sabrá mal… pero te ayudara con tu energía -_

_- ¿La recuperare toda? -_

_- No, solo lo suficiente para mantenerte despierta unas horas… tienes que descansar -_

Ella suspiro para después beber toda la poción, haciendo una mueca al tragar. Snape saco otra un segundo frasco, lo destapo y se la dio a beber. Al terminar se puso de pie y se acercó a Eliut, hizo lo mismo que con Haillie. El chico respiro hondo antes de doblar su rodia izquierda la cual se elevo hasta la altura de su hombro, para después apoyar su brazo en ella.

_- Eso los mantendrá despiertos durante un rato… si ya no me necesita, quisiera retirarme -_ Dumbledore sonrío. Snape dio media vuelta y salió dejando a todos en total desconcierto.

_- Será mejor que sean tratados… -_

_- Yo me siento bien - _Eliut se puso de pie, pero al estirarse un poco hizo una mueca de dolor.

_- Lo dudo… el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuviste te dejo mal y aun no te recuperas del todo… - _Eliut llevo su mano a su abdomen y miro furioso a profesor Lupin.

_- ¡Dije que estoy bien! - _exclamo, los pies de Eliut y la mitad del piso se congelo con una rapidez increíble, todos miraron sorprendidos lo que había pasado. El chico llevo su diestra hasta su cabeza.

_- Bueno… Harry, ayúdame con Haillie; Señor Weasley usted me hace el favor con Eliut; Señorita Weasley con la Señorita Turner y Remus… lleva a Sirius a mi despacho -_ dicho esto el director desapareció, Remus cargo a Sirius acomodando un brazo sobre su hombro y desaparecieron de la sala dejando a los chicos completamente solos…


	36. SValentín lleno de sufrimiento y dolor

"_**San Valentín lleno de sufrimiento y dolor"**_

_- Haillie, ¿donde se va a continuar la charla que teníamos? -_ pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa, mientras Madame Pomfrey le vendaba la mano.

_- En mi habitación, es más cómoda… -_ Haillie miro a su hermano de reojo, no comprendía que era lo que lo ponía en ese estado, al principio creía que era su nuevo poder pero eso parecía no tener importancia para él _- chicos por que no se adelantan, Eliut y yo los alcanzaremos en un rato… la contraseña es "las alas buscan su destino", mi habitación la cubre una estatua en forma de ángel en la torre que esta al sur del castillo -_ los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la enfermería, Haillie se acercó a Eliut, se sentó y lo miro fijamente.

_- Estoy bien -_ fue lo único que dijo al notar la mirada llena de preocupación de su hermana.

_- No lo pareces… desde que volvimos del limbo has estado molesto, ¿que sucede? -_ Eliut la miro, suspiro y elevo su mano izquierda, para poder mostrarle la marca que había quedado grabada en su palma.

La chica se miro ambas palmas con el pensamiento de que también hallaría una marca como la de su hermano, sin embargo no la encontró, ambas palmas estaba intactas. Eliut suspiro aliviado al ver que era el único. Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que vieron entrar a Lupin.

_- Dumbledore me pidió que le diera unos minutos a solas con él, y que nos veía en cinco minutos en la torre -_ dijo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada.

Eliut se enrollo una venda en la mano izquierda para ocultar la marca. No quería que nadie más la viera. Haillie se puso los zapatos y camino hacia la puerta junto con su hermano y profesor.

…

Dumbledore miraba a través de la pequeña ventana de su despacho, a pesar de no haberlo mostrado frente a sus alumnos, había estado preocupado, aunque ahora solo lo inundaba el alivio y la curiosidad. Sirius se encontraba recostado sobre un sofá, y aun lado estaba la pequeña elfa.

_- Bienvenido de nuevo, Sirius -_ Nanni desapareció al oír las palabras del director. El cuerpo de Sirius se removió. Dumbledore se acercó hasta su escritorio y tomo asiento en la silla detrás de este. Sirius intentaba sentarse en el sofá, pero le costaba trabajo, miro de reojo al director y después a su alrededor, era evidente su confusión _- todo esta bien -_

_- ¿Donde estoy? - _pregunto con una voz cansada, débil.

_- En Hogwarts… te han traído del limbo - _la mirada de Sirius se topo con la del director, parecía no creer en las palabras del anciano.

_- ¿Cómo es posible? -_ Dumbledore le hizo unas señas con la mano para que se acercara, justo después empujo hacia él la caja que tenia en su interior los medallones.

_- Tu prima no te mato, solo atravesaste el velo -_ Sirius miro la caja, sus manos temblaban. Al abrirla vio su interior con una mirada llena de ternura _- tu poseías un medallón, así que el poder de este te protegió, y te mantuvo con vida en el limbo… -_

_- ¿Quien me trajo de vuelta? -_ pregunto sin quitar la mirada de los medallones gemelos. Dumbledore lo miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

_- No… mi poder no están grande para lograrlo… puedes aparecer -_ Sirius volteo al escuchar un leve "puf". La elfina paso la mirada del director a la de Sirius.

_- Nanni… -_ la elfina sonrió a escuchar su nombre. Camino con tranquilidad hasta el escritorio y agarro el cofre con los medallones.

_- Gracias por tu ayuda - _Nanni hizo una reverencia y desapareció_ - supongo que has de estar muy confundido, pues lo único que te pido antes es que mantengas tu mente tranquila… -_

_- ¿Ella me trajo de vuelta? -_ interrumpió con tristeza, bajo la mirada.

_- Me temo que no… Hillary murió una noche antes que los padres de Harry -_ Sirius levanto la mirada agresivamente, y clavo la mirada en el director _- los que te trajeron de vuelta fueron sus hijos -_ la mente se le nublo al escuchar de la muerte de la mujer que amo, no podía creerlo _- Sirius, escúchame no te dejes nublar por su muerte… sus hijos te necesitan, por eso te trajeron de vuelta -_

_- ¿Sus hijos? -_ el director asintió… Sirius lo miro y después se puso de pie _- hare lo que pueda para ayudarles -_ Dumbledore sonrió ante la respuesta de su antiguo alumno.

…

Harry daba vueltas por la sala común de la torre donde se quedaba ahora Haillie, Ginny lo miraba de reojo. Eliut, quien se hallaba a un lado de la ventana, miraba el exterior completamente distraído.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la estatua moverse, las miradas en dirección a la entrada no se dieron a esperar. Sirius y Dumbledore caminaban tranquilamente hacia ellos. El primero en acercarse fue Harry y sin darle mucha importancia a los demás, abrazo a su padrino.

Sirius pasó la mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose unos segundos en el chico que continuaba mirando por la ventana. Remus se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

_- ¿Donde se encuentra Haillie? -_ pregunto el director.

_- Esta en su habitación, quería cambiarse de ropa _- contesto Eliut aun sin moverse o voltear.

_- Ya veo… Sirius el chico que esta en el balcón es Eliut Halliwell, y esta chica de acá es Ángela Turner una nueva amiga de los chicos… -_ Sirius mantuvo su mirada en Eliut, no sabia por que pero una extraña sensación lo rondaba, además de que tenia la ligera sospecha de que el joven se parecía a él _- Bien, que les parece si nos ponemos cómodos - _los gryffindors asintieron y comenzaron a acomodarse, Sirius tomo asiento en unos de los sofás, y aun lado Remus.

_- ¿Saben sobre los Halliwell? - _los chicos asintieron_ - entonces pasaron por la prueba, ¿o no la realizaron? -_

_- La realizaron -_ contesto Lupin. Ángela, quien fue la única en no tomar asiento, volteo hacia Eliut, no parecía segura de expresar aquella duda que le había surgido en la sala de los menesteres.

_- Eliut ¿que pasa si un Halliwell es corrompido por su oscuridad? -_ pregunto nerviosa, ya que había atraído la mirada del resto.

_- No lo sabemos con exactitud, en nuestra familia nunca hubo registros exactos de que alguno perdiera ante su propia oscuridad -_ contesto Haillie mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Al verla, Sirius se puso de pie, ella era idéntica a Hillary con la única diferencia en el color de sus ojos. Eliut movió su cabeza y miro sobre su hombro la reacción de Sirius. No le agradaba la forma tan calida con la que la miraba y menos cuando vio que este bajaba la mirada y rozaba sus ojos con su diestra. Sus ojos, pensó el chico al ver a su hermana. Si, ella tenía sus ojos.

_- Sirius te presento a Haillie Halliwell -_ hablo Dumbledore. La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, en forma de saludo. Eliut dio media vuelta y clavo su mirada en Sirius, una llena de frialdad.

_- Como dijo Haillie no hay registros, sin embargo la destrucción de la familia hace ya unos años, nos ha llevado a pensar que fue causada por uno de los nuestros, pero tal vez tu sabes muy bien lo que paso… _- el chico mantenía su mirada en Sirius.

_- La verdad sobre la extinción de tu familia, sigue sin ser comprobada, todo fue muy extraño… así que nadie puede saber - _Eliut se acercó hacia ellos con decisión y algo amenazador.

_- Creí que encontraría respuestas al estar él aquí -_ sus palabras eran frías, y crueles… Haillie lo miro desconcertada. Aquella actitud no era normal en él.

_-No te agrado, y verlo a través de esos ojos me lastima - _Sirius sonrió levemente y volvió a sentarse _- tienes los ojos de tu madre -_ el chico se estremeció al escucharlo, nunca nadie le había dicho esto. Le dolió y a la vez le alegro.

_- Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, todos… esto lo continuaremos después -_ comento el director brindándoles una sonrisa _- Sirius si no te importa puedes quedarte aquí, dudo que a Haillie le importe… puedes pasear por Hogwarts cuando quieras, pero tendrás que mantenerte fuera de la vista de los alumnos y profesores, lo cual pienso que no será un problema para ti -_ Sirius sonrió, pero Eliut no. Miraba al director molesto, ¿quedarse con su hermana? Eso no.

_- Con usted aquí, no me sentiré sola -_ comento la ojigris, lo cual freno a Eliut a quejarse de la decisión de Dumbledore.

…

Pasaron los días sin muchos avances, Harry y Ron acostumbraban pasar cada tarde en la torre de Haillie, para platicar con Sirius ya que este se aburría al estar encerrado. En cuanto a los hermanos tomaron la decisión de no hablar con Sirius aun, y más por que Dumbledore se los pidió.

Por otra parte, Hermione había estado muy rara, casi no hablaba con sus amigos, y parecía estar obsesionada con ciertos libros ya que no salía de biblioteca hasta que anochecía.

…

Oculto entre unos estantes abarrotados de libros, un chico miraba con atención a la chica de cabellos castaños, se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca echo una mirada por encima de la cabeza de la joven para ver que leía.

_- No encontraras nada de ellos en esa clase de libros -_ Hermione no despego la mirada del libro, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja.

_- Todo se encuentra en los libros, y no pierdo la esperanza -_ el chico tomo asiento a un lado de ella, y la miro con diversión.

_- Eres testaruda… pero no te servirá tu gran esfuerzo, ya te dije, si quieres información únete a mi causa -_ Hermione lo miro con furia.

_- No gracias… vete de aquí, no quiero que me vean contigo -_ el chico rió y se acercó un poco más a la castaña, quedando así a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

_- ¿Que temes? ¿Que tu noviecito te vea conmigo? ¡Ja! Soy una persona que sabe guardar las apariencias, además ¿crees tú que yo me arriesgaría a que alguien me vea platicando con una asquerosa sangre sucia? -_ la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, lo cual hizo que su acompañante sonriera _- debes cuidarte más las espaldas, si es que no quieres que alguien más se entere de tu romance con Malfoy _-

_- Tu… ¿como sabes? -_

_- No te diré… ¿entonces que? ¿Te unes o no? - _Hermione sonrió.

_- ¿Por qué estas tan insistente en que me una a tu causa? Si tu mismo dijiste que no querías que te vieran con una sangre sucia _- Dan se columpio en la silla, soltó un suspiro.

_- Inteligente… pero no lo suficiente, no me interesa tu amistad, solo la información que puedas darme -_ comento con tranquilidad, apoyo sus dedos en las paginas del libro _- y yo a cambio también te daré la información que tu deseas -_

_- Por que no le preguntas a tu hermana, ella estuvo ahí -_ Dan sonrió malévolamente, lanzo una mirada por los alrededores y suspiro.

_- Ángela no me dirá nada, se lo que los hermanos hicieron y ella no hablara aunque este muriendo… piénsalo Granger ya que el tiempo se acaba y además no creo que tu curiosidad aguante tanto en la ignorancia -_ Dan se levanto, dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a la castaña para después irse.

Hermione lo miro marcharse, suspiro mientras pensaba en la oferta del chico, molesta cerro el libro y se puso de pie, guardo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la sala donde se veía con Draco.

…

El rubio leí el diario, cómodo en la habitación. No se cansaba de hacerlo. Pasados unos minutos entro Hermione y sin aviso corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza al final. Espero unos segundos y después lo beso con pasión, Draco quedo sorprendido por la repentina reacción de la castaña, cuando el beso comenzó a ser tierno Draco se separo de ella y la miro con esos hermosos ojos grises que derretían a la castaña.

_- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? -_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

_- No, ¿por qué? -_

_- Ya que estaremos libres que te parece si nos vemos mañana, cerca del lago… - _Draco la beso con ternura y después se puso de pie _- no llegues tarde vale -_ decía con una media sonrisa, Draco se levanto y salió de la sala.

…

Al día siguiente, el castillo estaba hecho un revoltijo, se veían parejas por todos lados. Por los pasillos volaban algunas aves muy peculiares, dado que su cuerpo era un corazón. Se respiraba el amor.

Harry y Ron se encontraban cerca de la chimenea de la sala común cuando se les unieron Ginny y Hermione, al principio el silencio era incomodo pero rápido cambio.

_- ¿Tienen citas para este día? -_ pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba unos de los mechones rebeldes de su cabellera.

_- No… supongo que tu si ¿no? -_ Ron la miro con fastidio ya que esperaba una afirmación a su pregunta.

_- No tengo, hoy terminare con mi tortura… -_

_- ¿Cual tortura? -_ Los gryffindors levantaron la mirada al escuchar la voz de Eliut, Ginny volteo sonrojada.

La mirada de Hermione se desvío por unos momentos en la mano izquierda del chico, la cual aun permanecía vendada. Eliut al percatarse la miro con seriedad y oculto su mano metiéndola en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

_- Si les soy sincero… odio este día, mujeres alocadas por todos lados, y persiguiéndote sin parar, es estúpido -_

Un silencio se formo entre los chicos, era extraño para ellos la nueva actitud fría que mostraba Eliut. Solo unos minutos después se les unió Haillie, quien entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda.

_- ¿Nos vamos? -_ pregunto mirando a cada uno _- Ángela vendrá con nosotros… -_

Dicho esto los gryffindors salieron de la sala común, fuera del retrato los esperaba la castaña. Se saludaron con una sonrisa, para después iniciar su camino a Hogsmeade. Durante el camino, los chicos se dedicaron a hablar del deporte más comentado entre el mundo mágico, el quidditch. Las chicas solo les miraban de reojo y sonreían cada vez que uno hacia o decía una tontería…

En su visita al pueblo, disfrutaron de las cervezas de mantequilla de las tres escobas, de la gran variedad de dulces que les ofrecía Zonko, y de las más divertidas escenas amorosas de las parejas a su alrededor. Durante su estancia en las tres escobas, unas cuantas jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, para hablar específicamente con Eliut, quien solo las ignoro directamente y con algo de crueldad.

Haillie miraba distraída a las parejas de los alrededores mientras sus amigos platicaban, era realmente incomodo ver la felicidad de los demás. Con esfuerzo ella intentaba mantener su cabeza despejada, pero cada dos por tres, la confesión de Chris asaltaba su mente. Estaba siendo egoísta al no darle una respuesta, ya fuera negativa o afirmativa. Soltando un suspiro se levanto.

_- No me siento muy bien, voy a regresar al castillo, diviértanse por favor -_ la chica dio un ultimo sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla, y se dispuso a irse pero antes apoyo su mano en el hombro de Eliut_ - estaré bien así que tu también diviértete - _Eliut la miro molesto pero después asintió, Haillie sonrió y salió del lugar.

_- Saben, el ambiente de este lugar comienza a asfixiarme además… - _Eliut no termino al ver a la chica que se acercaba y se detenía justo aun lado de Harry, mirándolo con tristeza.

_- ¿Podemos hablar?-_ Eliut mantuvo su mirada y después suspiro.

_- Creí que ya estaba todo claro Jean -_ la chica negó con la cabeza, Eliut se puso de pie, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que salieran, la chica obedeció y él antes de irse se dirigió a sus amigos _- Se que me voy a tardar así que no me esperen - _dicho esto salió detrás de la chica.

…

Eliut caminaba sin decir nada y detrás de él iba Jean, el silencio entre ambos era aterrador e incomodo, y al estar lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo, él se detuvo y le miro.

_- Soy todo oídos - _dijo con tranquilidad, metió sus manos a las bolsas de la chamarra. La chica levanto la mirada, se acercó a Eliut con intenciones de besarlo, sin embargo el chico movió su cabeza al ver lo que su acompañante se proponía _- si no quieres que me moleste mantente al margen y no intentes algo estúpido -_

_- Lo… siento… - _Jean se alejó un poco y bajo la mirada _- por favor quiero que todo sea como antes, ¿que paso contigo? nunca fuiste tan indiferente… -_

_- Jean, yo te hable claro cuando regrese, si tu mente y corazón no lo capta no es mi problema, no vas a lograr hacerme sentir lastima llorando frente a mi, y nada hará que tu y yo regresemos, una vez que tomo una decisión, la mantengo -_ Eliut rodó los ojos y suspiro. Ella volvia a llorar _- basta Jean, solo estas logrando que me enfurezca y me aburra -_

_- ¡Yo te amo! ¿¡Como pretendes que te olvide! ¡DIMELO! -_ el chico cerro los ojos ante el grito de Jean.

-_ Es tu problema… además tu no me amas, lo único que sucede es que estas encaprichada conmigo, crees que no me daba cuenta como alardeabas con tus amigas de lo rápido que habías conseguido al nuevo -_ ella se quedo en shock. Era cierto.

Eliut suspiro, para después alejarse de ella. La chica ni siquiera se movió, lo cual le agrado al ojiverde. Con tranquilidad camino de regreso al pueblo, sin embargo al ver un árbol con una piedra lo suficientemente grande para que alguien pudiera sentarse, decidió quedarse ahí por un rato. Miro el cielo y suspiro. Era relajante la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba.

_- ¿Porqué me seguido? -_ pregunto, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna. Eliut se cruzo de brazos y volvió hablar _- sé que estas ahí, Ginny -_

_- ¿Como supiste? -_ contesto asomándose por el árbol, en sus mejillas alcanzaba a notarle un leve color cereza.

_- No sabes espiar… no me interesa si lo hiciste o no… para mi es irrelevante, solo quiero saber el ¿Por qué?- _ el chico ni si quiera la miro, solo siguió contemplando el cielo.

_- Me gustas desde la primera vez que te conocí -_ Eliut bajo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

_- Lo se, era evidente… - llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos, su mirada volvió a contemplar el cielo -_ no siento nada por ti - la miro de nuevo a los ojos_ - no suelo dar tantos rodeos para dar una respuesta, y menos acostumbro a dar falsas esperanzas a alguien, eres hermosa debo admitir, así que dudo mucho que mi rechazo te duela… deja de espiarme y dedícate a lo tuyo… _- Eliut la miro unos segundos para después irse.

…

Hermione se había separado de los chicos después de que Eliut se marcho, ciertamente no le costó trabajo. Tardo un poco en regresar al castillo y después dirigirse al lago. El rubio ya la esperaba cuando llego, antes de acercarse más, la castaña echo un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor.

…

Haillie caminaba distraída por los pasillos del castillo. La chica pensaba ir directo a su sala común pero prefirió seguir vagando por el castillo, fue así que llego al séptimo piso, miraba de reojo las pinturas que ahí se encontraban y por un momento pensó en entrar a la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo lentamente una puerta apareció en un extremo de la pared, justo a un lado de la pintura que observaba. Ella observo curiosa la puerta, nunca la había visto, quiso ignorarla pero una extraña fuerza le atraía hacia ella, así que inconscientemente se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Entro con cautela, mirando para todos lados. El lugar era hermoso, la habitación estaba vacía, en medio había unos cojines rodeando una mesa, el piso estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa, algo bello en verdad, pero no debía contemplarla más. Dio media vuelta con intención de irse pero la puerta desapareció, dejándola encerrada. Asustada, miro por todos lados buscando una salida, sin embargo en una esquina un pequeño libro que flotaba cerca de una ventana llamo su atención. La chica saco su varita y llamo al libro, al llegar a sus manos una sensación extraña la rodeo, guardo su varita.

Haillie siguió con la búsqueda de una salida, necesitaba irse antes de que la pareja que pensaba celebrar en aquel lugar llegara. En un instante la puerta volvió a aparecer, y voces llegaron a sus oídos como un susurro. Su corazón palpito con rapidez, sin pensarlo corrió hacia un pequeño armario que estaba a lo lejos, lo abrió y se metió como pudo, saco de nuevo su varita y acomodo los pétalos para después cerrar el armario.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione llevaba los ojos cubiertos con un listón, y era guiada por el rubio, que cerro la puerta una vez que entraron. Con lentitud destapo los ojos de la castaña. Hermione sonrío emocionada ante lo que veían sus ojos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que él hiciera algo como aquello.

_-¡Esto es hermoso! -_ exclamo contenta mientras miraba los pétalos de rosas. Haillie sintió un vuelco en su corazón, al reconocer aquella voz.

Draco hizo un movimiento y unas velas aparecieron, flotaban alrededor. Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y comenzó a besarlo con ternura, este rodeo la cintura con sus brazos… La curiosidad la carcomía, y fue por ello que no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la puerta y echar un vistazo rápido al exterior. Lo que vio le paralizo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

En un segundo sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, sus piernas le temblaron al igual que sus manos, y poco a poco las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Aquella escena era dolorosa, verlos demostrándose su amor era terriblemente doloroso… Un hueco se formo en su garganta, quería detenerlos, que dejaran de besarse, deseaba salir de ahí…


	37. Lagrimas acompañadas

"**Lagrimas acompañadas"**

Sentado en una de las rocas alejadas del pueblo, Eliut mantenía su mirada en el cielo, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de su vida amorosa, él sabia a la perfección lo que su hermana diría si supiera todo lo que había echo en el pequeño lapso de tiempo a solas, se enfurecería y le soltaría unas cuantas frases que ya no sonaban raras para él, ya que siempre solía decirle lo mismo "¡Se feliz!", "No seas absurdo, una chica llegara y te amara demasiado que incluso te olvidaras de todo", "nunca sacrifiques tu felicidad por la de alguien más, ¡Incluso si es la mía!", "te odiare si no persigues lo que más añoras"… El chico soltó un suspiro ante las frases que habían llegado a su cabeza, y después de un tiempo sonrió como no lo había echo desde hacia días.

_- Hace tiempo que no sonríes de esa manera -_ Eliut volvió a su seriedad en un par de segundos, ni siquiera bajo la mirada para ver quien era su acompañante _- vaya volvió el chico serio y conservador -_

_- Según tu, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que no sonrió así? -_

_- Desde que murió tu padre -_ la mirada de Eliut era tranquila, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_- ¿Tu también me seguiste? - _

_- ¿Seguirte? No… no me gusta espiar a nadie, solo estuve caminando y quise hacerte compañía un rato -_ la chica dudo por unos momentos y después rió _- aunque no creo ser la mejor compañía para ti ¿verdad? -_

_- No importa si lo eres o no, pero aprovechando que estas aquí ¿te puedo hacer unas cuantas preguntas? _- abrió lentamente los ojos y busco la mirada de la chica. Angy dio un leve cabezazo en afirmación -_ ¿Qué sabes de Dan? _- la chica dudo por unos momentos y después suspiro.

_- No se a que te refieras… Dan siempre fue cariñoso, aunque después de que lo que sucedió con Haillie, se volvió demasiado frío… poco a poco su conducta ha ido cambiando… tu lo has visto, pero conmigo sigue siendo el mismo de siempre… ¿por qué dejaron de hablarse?-_

_- ¿No lo sabes? -_ la chica negó con la cabeza, Eliut suspiro _- Dan estaba enamorado de Haillie… la verdad, cuando lo supe me alegro que mi mejor amigo gustara de ella, pero por alguna razón ella comenzó a evitarlo, al principio creí que era por vergüenza, pero el día del quinto aniversario de la muerte de Jason ella me contó lo que había visto y lo que le había dicho… me enfureció y enfrente a Dan -_ Angy lo miro confusa.

_- ¿A… a que te refieres? Mi hermano… ¿le hizo algo? -_

_- No pienses cosas absurdas, solo te puedo decir que Dan hirió a Haillie como no tienes idea, jamás olvidare esa vez, ella no paraba de llorar, verla destrozada me enfureció, por ello ese día me jure que no permitiría que nadie la volvería a lastimarla no importara la forma -_ dijo desviando la mirada, ya que recordar aquello lo había molestado y no quería mostrarle ese enojo a su acompañante.

**OoOoO**

Haillie no podía evitar seguir observando esa escena pero ninguno de sus músculos le hacia caso, su corazón no quería ver, se negaba a creer, pero su mente le decía a gritos que era real… Draco dejo de besarla, miro a Hermione por unos momentos y después apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

_- ¿Qué pasa Draco?, estas algo raro - _

_- ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿me dejas estar así? estoy algo cansado… no sabes cuanto me costó hacer esto como si fuera un muggle -_ Hermione sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amado.

_- Lo hiciste manual… si que es una sorpresa -_

_- No te burles… -_

_- Draco… ¿el que hayas echo esto quiere decir que me amas? - _Draco se enderezo y la miro a los ojos sorprendido. Haillie abrió los ojos llenos de dolor, miraba a Draco. "¡No lo digas! ¡Por favor no!" pensaba ella con desesperación _- Draco… ¿me amas? -_

Haillie abrazo con fuerza aquel libro que había tomado, y cerró sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. "¡Por favor no! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No quiero oír esas palabras! ¡Por favor, Draco!" pensaba con fuerza, sus manos temblaban sin parar.

_- Quiero salir de aquí… no quiero oírle decir que la ama…-_ susurro, fue entonces que en ese momento todo se detuvo, ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido…

Haillie miro por la puerta del armario y vio todo detenido, respiro hondo y salió de aquel estrecho lugar, sus piernas le temblaban, ni Draco ni Hermione voltearon, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta que volvía a aparecer como si la misma habitación hubiera escuchado su deseo, la abrió y salió corriendo… De un golpe volvió a cerrarse, desapareció y todo ahí dentro pareció descongelarse.

_- Hermione yo… _- Draco desvió la mirada y vio como se abría ligeramente el armario del fondo, sin pensar dos veces camino y abrió la puerta, no había absolutamente nada.

**OoOoO**

Haillie corría por los pasillos tropezando con sus pies, sus piernas se movían por inercia. No las controlaba. En su diestra, sujetaba con fuerza el libro y con la siniestra intentaba detener sus lágrimas. Poco a poco su fuerza la fue abandonando, lo que hizo que se detuviera y cayera al suelo. Sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Le nublaba la vista.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella continuaba llorando tirada en el suelo, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon y levantaron. Haillie no vio de quien se trataba. El calor de su acompañante logro calmar su temblor más no su dolor, parecía que aquella persona le hablaba, pero ella no lograba entender lo que le decía. Esa persona le miraba y abrazaba con fuerza. Haillie no pudo más, cerró los ojos y dejo de sentir absolutamente todo…

**OoOoO**

_- Draco ¿pasa algo? - _ pregunto Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el chico, que observaba el interior del armario dudoso_ - ¿Draco? -_ el chico reacciono, dio media vuelta y le dio una sonrisa.

_- Perdona, es que creí haber visto algo… - _Más bien sentí como mi pecho era apretado con fuerza, ¿que fue eso? Se preguntaba otra vez _- ya alucino, creo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensé -_ confeso con una sonrisa seca, sin emoción alguna.

-_ Por que no te recuestas, te ves algo pálido ¡y eso que eres rubio! _- Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a los cojines. Draco se sentó para después recostarse en el regazo de la joven. Ella se dedico a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos de él, para que se relajara_ - creo que las palabras que tanto añoro escuchar tardaran otro poco ¿verdad? -_

_- Eso creo… tú sabes a la perfección que no soy muy bueno expresando esa clase de sentimientos, siempre me pareció algo absurdo -_

_- Lo se, Draco sé que tal vez arruine esta escena con lo que voy a decir pero no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo - _Draco levanto la mirada y llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Hermione.

_- ¿Que pasa? -_

_- Hace unos días me tope con Fuller aquí en el séptimo piso, en realidad no sé que hacia aquí a esa hora, pero me acorralo y me propuso algo… -_ Draco se levanto y miro a Hermione algo molesto.

_- ¿Que te propuso, Hermione? -_

_- Me pidió ayuda con respecto a los hermanos Halliwell - _

_- ¿Qué… clase de ayuda? -_

_- No se con exactitud… me dijo que me contaría su propósito cuando aceptara, mientras no… -_ Draco volvió a acostarse y cerro los ojos pensando en que era todo ese misterio que rondaba a la familia Halliwell _– Ayer, antes de venir también me lo tope en la biblioteca, quería mi respuesta con respecto a lo que habíamos hablado, pero lo mande al diablo -_

_- Me alegra… además no es buena idea involucrarte con él, hay algo raro, parece estar obedeciendo ordenes de alguien… -_ la castaña bajo la mirada, estaba confundida. _- En el castigo que realice con él me dijo unas cosas que me confundieron, ya que creí que trabajaba como mortifago pero al parecer no -_

_- Draco me ha dado miedo preguntarte ¿pero de verdad tienes algo que ver con Voldemort? -_ Hermione lo miraba esperando su respuesta, Draco suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia el armario. Si tengo que ver con él... ella… contesto dentro de su cabeza.

_- No Hermione, aunque no creo poder librarme de mi destino, sabes a la perfección que toda mi familia le es fiel así que tal vez algún día seamos rivales…Chris tiene más probabilidades de zafarse de Voldemort, pero aun creo que todo se dificulta… - _Draco cerro los ojos e intento mantener sus pensamientos alejado de aquella misión que aun no cumplía por culpa de su corazón _- ¿Que te parece si comemos algo? -_ pregunto, solo con el fin de acabar con aquella conversación que comenzaba a incomodarle.

**OoOoO**

Los ojos de Haillie se abrieron con pesadez, su cabeza le dolía tanto que pensaba que explotaría, aunque no tanto como su corazón… ¿aun tenia corazón? ¿No estaba roto ya? Nunca antes había sentido tal dolor, el amor era horrible. Se levanto, apoyándose sobre sus codos, miro a sus alrededores, pero su vista continuaba opacada por los resto de las lagrimas. Cuando finalmente logro sentarse, soltó a llorar con fuerza, fue entonces que un perro negro se acercó a ella y apoyo su cabeza en el sofá, la observaba entristecido. Esos ojos tristes y preocupados, le causaron dolor... poco a poco, unas palabras retumbaron en su mente, tan fuertes eran, que parecían que las estuviera escuchando, su corazón se detuvo como si hubiera recibido una droga mortal.

_- ¡Para… no… lo… digas! - _su voz estaba débil y apenas era entendible _- ¡PARA! -_

El perro soltó un ladrido y las voces de su cabeza cesaron mientras un calor volvía a rodearle, unos brazos protectores, un calor que comenzaba a embriagarla. Una mano le acariciaba los cabellos mientras que la otra le apretaba con fuerza contra el cuerpo de aquella persona. En su oído escuchaba unos pequeños susurros que le decían "tranquila… tranquila" aquellas palabras le ínsito a abrazarse contra aquel cuerpo cálido, sus manos se cerraron en puños tomando la camisa de su acompañante, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritar para intentar sacar todo su dolor.

Ella sabía a quien le había dicho que parara, ya que esas voces de su cabeza era la de Draco y Hermione diciéndose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

_- Él… la ama… a… ella… _- decía entre sollozos. En ese momento no importaba quien era aquel que le brindaba su apoyo, solo deseaba sacar todo su dolor.

_- Llora… desahógate… deja salir todo tu dolor, yo lo recibiré con gusto _- al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de ternura agarro con más fuerza la camisa de aquella persona para evitar que se alejara y la abandonara con aquel dolor tan desgarrador.

Haillie de tanto llorar se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos de su acompañante. En solo unos instantes en que sintió alejarse aquel calor, ella despertó exaltada, y sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de aquella persona. Al levantar la mirada por primera vez, se topo con unos ojos tristes y llenos de dolor. Con cuidado elevo su diestra hasta aquel rostro, pero no logro coger las fuerzas para tocarle, así que su mano se quedo quieta en el aire. Aquellos labios sonrieron sin felicidad. Unos dedos largos rodearon su diestra y la acercaron a ese rostro ajeno.

_- No quiero ver esa mirada en tu rostro, ese semblante triste… -_ comento con seriedad _-quiero ese brillo de vuelta… _- exigió.

_- Chris… -_ fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Haillie, su voz sonaba débil y apagada.

_- No me iré… -_ Haillie bajo la mirada para ver aquella mano que aun seguía agarrando la camisa de Chris -_ suéltame, jamás podría irme dejándote así… - _ella intento soltarle, pero su mano parecía no querer responderle _- Haillie… -_ Chris la abrazo con fuerza y sin soltar la mano que aun sostenía la de ella_ - yo no te abandonare, jamás… eres mi todo, así que no dudes… yo no soy como él -_ la ojigris al sentir de nuevo esa calidez, obedeció y le soltó.

Al verse liberado, se alejó un poco, mirándola en todo momento. Ella parecía ida, sin emoción en su semblante. Aquello le causo rabia. Sin poder evitar su brusquedad, llevo su mano hasta la nuca de ella y la jalo hasta él, capturando sus labios al final. Un beso salado…

_- ¡No le ames! -_ exigió, rozando los labios de ella con los suyos _- no… le ames… ¡no soporto verte así! Me destrozas… - _susurro, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro derecho de ella. Haillie seguía ida.

Solo cuando ella sintió unas gotas calidas sobre su hombro, bajo la mirada. Elevo sus brazos y le brindo un abrazo, lo cual obligo a Chris a mirarla. Ver esos ojos tupidos en lagrimas, acabo con todo su mundo. El perro negro observaba a la pareja desde un rincón.

_- No, por favor… tu no - _susurro Haillie cerca de la frente de Chris.

El chico, se elevo otro poco para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella. Se miraron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Haillie retiro una lagrima de su ojo derecho con sus dedos. Chris siguió la dirección de sus dedos para después volver a ver esos ojos grises, con lentitud acerco su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose solo hasta que sintió su aliento golpear levemente sus labios.

_- Me importas… me vuelves loco, úsame si es lo que deseas, pero por favor… no le ames más -_ él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Haillie solo le miraba.

_- Yo… -_ apenas dejo que esa palabra saliera de sus labios cuando los capturo con los suyos, sus brazos la rodearon de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. La besaba con ternura.

_- No le menciones… no pienses en él, quiero que de tus labios solo salga mi nombre… -_ susurro entre beso y beso. Ella parecía estar en shock, no le respondía, solo se permaneció quieta.

Solo en el momento en que ella sintió que la lengua de él jugaba con la suya, le separo empujándole lejos con ambas manos, Chris le miro.

_- No me hagas esto… yo… no puedo hacerte esto… lo siento… -_ susurro con tristeza, se odiaba a si misma. Chris sonrío de lado, no había felicidad en su semblante solo decepción.

_- ¿No valgo la pena como él? Eso si que es duro -_ al escucharle decir aquello, ella negó con la cabeza, y sin que él lo previera, le abrazo.

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! -_ se quejo _- eres importante para mi, tanto que… no quiero hacerte daño… yo… -_ sus manos temblaban.

Chris sonrío. Termino por recostarse en el sofá, llevándola consigo. El cuerpo de ella sobre él.

_- Descansa… cierra los ojos y solo escúchame… _- susurro mientras peinaba sus cabellos _- sé que puedo hacerte olvidar de él, no lo amas tanto como para morir, lo se… veras que, lograre que me ames más… -_ Chris bajo la mirada hacia ella, y soltó una risita. Haillie se había quedado dormida.

Él estaba cansado, agotado. Tanto que solo pasaron unos minutos antes de quedarse dormido… Fue solo cuando los vio dormidos, que Sirius volvió a su forma normal. Les miraba con preocupación pero también con alivio. Por una razón que no entendía, en la tarde había tenido la ligera sensación de que debía merodear por el castillo, y al verla la siguió como un imán, observándola de lejos… Había sentido su dolor, había querido llorar con ella, deseo consolarla como un padre a una hija, pero se contuvo. Se encariñaría si no tenia cuidado, y al separarse de ellos le provocaría tanto o más dolor que el saber que su amada estaba muerta. ¿Era en verdad lo correcto?

Unas horas después unos ladridos despertaron a la pareja. Chris fue el primero en abrir los ojos, pero fue Haillie quien ya intentaba quitarse de encima, pero él se lo evito, apretándola con fuerza de la cintura.

_- Permanece así… es la mejor manera de que ninguno nos derrumbemos -_ susurro, su aliento golpeo con los cabellos de ella.

_- ¿Como me encontraste? -_ él sonrió mientras pasaba su diestra por su mejilla.

_- Tal vez suene algo acosador, pero te estuve siguiendo… y pienses lo que pienses me alegra haberlo echo, cuando te vi entrar a esa habitación, intente hacerlo también pero la puerta no se abría y desapareció con rapidez, molesto espere en una esquina… pasados unos minutos escuche voces, me escondí y vi de quienes se trataban, así que me preocupe de que te vieran pero no podía hacer nada - _Haillie tembló _- nunca te vi salir de la habitación, me estaba desesperando fue entonces cuando me encontré a ese perro -_ señalo al perro negro que los veía desde una esquina_ - debo admitir que fue algo molesto, al principio no dejaba de mover su cola y pegarme con ella, pero justo después comenzó a ladrarme y brincar desesperado, echaba a correr sin embargo al no verme seguirlo regreso, me mordió el antebrazo para volver echar a correr, me moleste y corrí tras él, no recuerdo cuanto recorrimos - _suspiro _- me llevo justo a donde estabas, en el suelo, temblando y llorando -_ Haillie se levanto solo lo que Chris le permitió para ver al perro y brindarle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, este movió la cola emocionado.

_- Es tarde… debes irte -_ susurro con tranquilidad. Chris le miro con una leve sonrisa. Dejo que Haillie se sentara en el sofá, para después hacer lo mismo, pero al final se inclino de más hacia ella, con su diestra agarro su mentón y la obligo a verlo. Le brindo una sonrisa, antes solo presionar sus labios contra los de ella un segundo y volver a alejarse.

_- No digas nada, solo correspóndeme… si término sufriendo será por mi culpa, soy yo quien te robara besos, que te abrazara cuando desee, y quien no se alejara por más que intentes echarme… tu solo, correspóndeme - _con su diestra acomodo un mechón de cabello de Haillie, para después pararse. Se estiro un poco y suspiro _- ¿puedo saber algo antes de irme? - _pregunto, la chica aun desconcertada por sus palabras iniciales, asintió_ - ¿hay algo entre tu y Fuller? -_ Haillie desvío la mirada, había miedo…

_-Dan… él hizo algo terrible… - _susurro _- fue el primero que me hizo daño, que me asusto, y aun así no le odio… pero… - _Chris entendió, le tenia miedo, era claro _- salimos por un tiempo hasta que él comenzó a volverse algo extraño, era… cruel con todos excepto conmigo, eso me asusto así que le pedí que nos alejáramos, fue entonces cuando se volvió loco, me dijo que no me permitiría dejarlo, que yo era de él, que… si lo dejaba no sabia de lo que seria capaz… -_ Haillie cerro los ojos _- el ultimo verano que lo vi, él asesino frente a mi a una familia de magos, no dije nada por temor, pero entonces los hijos tanto de muggles como de magos comenzaron a desaparecer, uno a uno… lo extraño fue que nadie hizo nada, era como si todos aquellos que desaparecían nunca hubieran existido… comenzaba a volverme loca, creí que era yo quien imaginaba cosas, por ello le dije a Eliut, y él se encargo de lo demás… - _un temblor inundo su cuerpo.

Después de aquella revelación por parte de Haillie, Chris salió de la habitación. El perro negro se acercó a la chica y recostó su cabeza en una de sus piernas. Le acaricio la cabeza y sonrío.

_- Gracias por la ayuda… -_ el perro la miro. En ese instante Haillie recordó que había sacado un libro de la habitación, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo, sin hallarlo. Un ladrido atrajo su atención de regreso al sofá, y fue cuando vio que aun lado del perro estaba el libro, se acercó con rapidez y lo tomo _- creí que lo había perdido -_ miro el libro y después miro hacia la ventana…


	38. Desesperación

"**Desesperación"**

Después de su comida, Hermione y Draco permanecieron recostados observando cada detalle que el rubio había echo en esa habitación, primero un baile de velas de diferentes colores, una hermosa lluvia de pétalos de rosa, y para finalizar transformo la habitación en un planetario, la castaña estaba feliz, sin embargo él parecía estar un poco distraído desde su aparente vista al armario…

Una vez que anocheció Draco despidió a Hermione con un tierno beso, al irse él se dedico a buscar el diario de la habitación, sin embargo no lo hayo, siguió buscando hasta que puso toda la habitación boca abajo pero nada… la perdida o mejor dicho el robo del diario hizo que Draco perdiera el control ya que había hallado un refugio en aquel libro…

Ya cansado de su búsqueda, se dejo caer en uno de los cojines y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, para ponerse a pensar donde podría estar…

_"Parece que en este lugar acaba de pasar un tornado" _Draco levanto la mirada y encontró lo que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar. _"Hola Joven Malfoy, cuanto tiempo"_ saludo el espíritu de la mujer.

_- ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que solo podías manifestarte en el lago -_ Draco saco su varita y acomodo toda la habitación con un solo movimiento.

_"Tu sabes perfectamente por que estoy aquí… y respecto a tu duda… soy un fantasma, así que puedo aparecerme donde quiera, aunque el lago es como un símbolo para ti por eso mis apariciones eran en ese lugar. Terminemos con la charla, no tengo mucho tiempo así que te escucho"_

_- Me tomas desprevenido, aun no elijo una pregunta -_

_"Debes elegir ahora, el tiempo comienza a agotarse. Por ello hoy responderé a dos de tus preguntas. Te recuerdo que elijas las preguntas correctas."_ El rubio se dejo caer en uno de los sofás, no había pensado en ninguna otra pregunta que pudiera darle las respuestas que en verdad deseaba, sin embargo…

_- ¿Hay manera de que impida que lleve a Haillie con Voldemort? -_ pregunto al recordar su misión.

_"Lo siento pero no… tu destino es llevarla ante aquel a quien temes, y a quien ellos deben temer… la fecha que te ha sido asignada para el rapto de la chica cambiara, así que debes prepararte, ya que nada impedirá que tú la lleves a su destino."_

Draco cerró los ojos algo molesto pero también frustrado por aquella revelación, se negaba a creer en como podía ser su destino llevar a la chica que más quería a su peor final.

_- ¡Odio esto! ¡Yo no quiero llevarla a su muerte! ¡No quiero ser él único culpable! No quiero perderla… -_ por un momento sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón, tan doloroso.

_"Esa no es una decisión que puedas cambiar… como te dije el destino fue forjado, pero lo que aun no sabes es que uno lo forja con sus acciones, al igual que tu primera pregunta, ¿la recuerdas? Todo se esta uniendo ahora y todo iniciara ahora. Podemos cambiar el destino, si tomamos una decisión diferente, tanto te puede llevar a bien o a mal."_

_- No entiendo lo que me dices… -_ la mujer cerro los ojos con tristeza para después acercarse a Draco.

_"Se cuanto te esta afectando toda esta absurda guerra, pero este es el momento de terminarla, y te daré un regalo de mi parte… hay una profecía que apareció hace años, en la cual 3 chicos acabaran con la oscuridad… bueno Joven Malfoy, tu eres uno de ellos." _El rubio la miro directamente, lograba verse su confusión. _"El poder que tendrás será el de la protección, tu fuerza tanto física como mental, y el amor… pero si no sabes mantenerte en un estado nivelado todo lo que te he dicho cambiara a un caos, la destrucción y el sufrimiento lo que nos lleva al elemento de la tierra, ese es el que te pertenece, así que piensa en la forma correcta de estar en un punto neutro, solo tus decisiones y acciones te ayudaran a llegar uno o a otro… así que piensa y analiza las cosas correctamente."_

_- Me estas diciendo que cuando venga el momento de que la profecía sea cumplida mi elemento será la tierra y que va depender de mi controlarla de la mejor manera -_ la mujer asintió con la cabeza, fue solo en ese momento en que, a su mente asalto aquel chico… _- ¿Dan Fuller tiene algo que ver con la batalla que se aproxima? - _la fantasma lo miro con atención y después suspiro.

_"Ese chico que acabas de mencionar juega un papel peligroso y a la vez valioso en la batalla. Me temo que puede llegar a ser un obstáculo difícil de atravesar, a menos que los elegidos sepan manejar las cartas que tienen a su favor… y un consejo antes de irme - A veces quien creemos el rey, resulta ser el peón… un rey sabe manejar sus estrategias con precisión, inteligencia y habilidad; no le importa sacrificar aquello que no es de su interés, y ese rey siempre se mantiene a distancia para ver su juego con comodidad - Adiós Joven Malfoy espero que sepas manejar bien las cosas, hasta nuestra próxima vez."_

En cuestión de segundos la mujer se desvaneció, y no espero a escuchar alguna respuesta por parte del rubio. La mirada de Draco miraba un punto fijo del piso, no esperaba aquella respuesta y ciertamente le daba mucho que pensar, nuevamente más preguntas que necesitaba responder asaltaron su mente, aquello lo frustro.

**OoOoO**

Chris no tardo mucho en llegar a las mazmorras, tenia un propósito, el cual fue aclarándose al escuchar aquella historia por parte de la ojigris. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio dos golpes a la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape, la cual se abrió en un instante. El profesor lo miro unos segundos antes de permitirle pasar.

_- ¿Que sucede? -_ pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

_- Hay algo de lo que me urge que nos encarguemos… espero que no lo moleste… -_

_- Claro que no… ¿es con respecto a la misión que se te asigno? -_ Chris negó con la cabeza. Su semblante era serio, pero incluso el escuchar de nuevo lo que respectaba a su misión, sus labios formaron una mueca de desagrado.

_- Es sobre Dan Fuller -_ Snape lo miro con sorpresa, ya que él no había visto nada inusual en ese chico aun cuando Eliut le había pedido que lo vigilara. Era de lo más tranquilo, un vago. Snape hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, y justo después él hizo lo mismo _- me entere que él no es precisamente un chico hablador, tiene un pasado oscuro, y no me refiero a nada sencillo… - _Snape levanto una ceja no entendiendo sus ultimas palabras. Cuando Chris iba hablar, tocaron la puerta. El profesor se levanto con rapidez, lo cual provoco que su capa se ondeara levemente, abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a un confundido Draco.

Las miradas de Draco y Chris se toparon por unos instantes, Snape cerro la puerta y no dudo en poner una barrera para proteger su conversación de posibles curiosos.

_- ¿Que te trajo hoy aquí Draco? -_

_- Hay algo que quiero comentarle con respecto a la misión - _Chris mantenía su mirada fija en el escritorio, intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, relajado. Sin embargo cada vez que se retomaba el tema de la misión, sus pensamientos viajaban al instante en aquella horrible visión que había tenido _- No le puedo decir como lo se, pero creo que todos los planes se van a adelantar, no se cuando pero será pronto - _Chris miro a Draco y después a Snape.

_- No tengo conciencia de que el rapto de Haillie sea adelantado, pero en el caso de que así fuera tienes que cumplir con todo para no levantar sospechas -_

_- Lo se, ¡pero aun no se como realizarlo teniendo al hermano tan cerca de ella! Me he fijado que no se despega de ella en ningún momento - _comento el rubio, su semblante mostraba frustración.

_- Debo admitir que Eliut será un problema, y si lo que me has dicho es cierto -_ Snape llevo su mirada a Chris _- no se alejara por ningún motivo - _ Draco los miro confundido.

_- Totalmente de acuerdo, el hermano es consciente de lo que pasó y si es inteligente no se alejara ni un centímetro de ella… Fuller es peligroso, es fácil asimilarlo cuando tiene a los hermanos con la guardia alta -_

_- ¿Pasa algo Draco? - _pregunto Snape al ver como cambiaba el semblante de Draco, de uno lleno de frustración a uno completamente preocupado y curioso.

_- Él sirve a alguien… y no es al señor tenebroso, me lo dijo mientras estábamos cumpliendo su castigo y la quiere a ella -_

_- Esto comienza a complicarse, si el señor tenebroso no es único que anda tras ella, quiere decir que tenemos a otro enemigo y con un aliado fuerte, que tiene mayor conocimiento sobre como actuar que nosotros… lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos al margen… Yo me encargare de mantener vigilado a Fuller, hablare con Dumbledore sobre ese chico, y ustedes a lo suyo - _ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, al escuchar a su profesor.

_- ¿Es seguro confiar en el director? -_ pregunto Chris aun con la mente fija en la chica con la que había estado, pensaba una y mil maneras de cómo protegerla. Snape asintió a la pregunta.

Ambos Malfoy salieron del despacho, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo caminaban hacia la sala común de Slytherin, al entrar no les sorprendió que estuviera vacía, pero entonces se asomo una chica por encima de uno de los sofás.

_- Tenemos compañía… -_ comento la joven mientras acomodaba su cabello y se ponía de pie.

_- Que importa, ignóralos -_ vio a su compañero con una sonrisa picara, suspiro para después levantarse y retirarse.

_- Vaya y tan divertido que pudo ponerse todo, no creí que a los Malfoy les gustara interrumpir - _Dan se levanto y les dio una pequeña mirada, sonrió al ver la mirada de ambos _- parece que acaban de ver al demonio en persona - _dijo con tranquilidad.

Se levanto del sofá de un movimiento, y sonrío al ver que ambos chicos le seguían con la mirada. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y permaneció frente a ellos, sin moverse, solo observando.

_- Pareces molesto rubio… me pregunto ¿porqué? - _comento arqueando una ceja. Draco saco su varita y lo apunto sin dudar. Esto provoco una sonrisa ladina en Dan.

_- ¡Vaya, vaya! Podría ser que, tu enojo tiene que ver por Haillie -_ ambos Malfoy hicieron una mueca, Dan sonrío de lado _- si mi amigo Eliut supiera que dos ratas de Voldemort van tras su pequeña y dulce hermana, me preguntó si los dejaría vivos… - _Dan suspiro y camino de un lado a otro mientras pensaba divertido.

Tanto Draco como Chris se dieron una mirada, él lo sabía. Por alguna extraña razón conocía sus planes. Dan suspiro, y por solo un segundo sus ojos se volvieron malignos, ansiosos de sangre.

_- Haillie, tiene gustos más refinados… nunca se liaría con un gato de esa serpiente - _Draco sonrío de lado.

_- ¿Lo dices por ti? Si no mal recuerdo, solo vi temor en ella cuando te acercaste -_ el rubio sonrió al ver por primera vez una distorsión en aquel rostro. _- ¡oh! si que lo recuerdas, ese día ella no me soltaba… -_ Chris miro a Draco y después a Dan, no sabia a que se refería pero lo que él si tenia consciente era que salirse de sus casillas no seria lo mejor, sabia como manejarse en esa clase de situaciones.

- ¿_Me teme?… ella nunca me temerá, nunca le hare daño como vosotros, ella me quiere a mi… -_ contesto algo agitado, estaba molesto, y podía ser más peligroso. Chris le miro, Dan tenia una obsesión con Haillie, y eso no era bueno. Pasaron solo unos segundos en silencio antes de que Dan suspirara y volviera a su tranquilidad -_ ella volverá a estar en mis brazos antes de que ninguno de ustedes pueda decirle "Te amo"-_ Chris sonrió de lado, atrayendo la mirada de ambos chicos.

_- Si, claro… sigue soñando Fuller y te digo algo, no te considero una amenaza para mí en cuanto ella se refiere… -_

_- ¿Así que no me consideras una amenaza para ti? -_

_- Correcto - _Chris le lanzo una mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento _- te advierto que si la lastimas o la obligas a hacer algo que ella no quiera, no estaré tranquilo hasta destrozarte -_ dicho esto les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación.

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya… eso me sonó a reto… veremos quien gana -_ Dan dio media vuelta y tomo el mismo camino que Chris, sin embargo antes de que comenzaba a subir las escaleras la voz de Draco le detuvo.

_- ¿A quien sirves? -_ Dan volteo.

_- ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría? -_

_- Porque de todos modos lo se, solo quiero confirmar -_ el chico rió. Dio unos pasos en dirección a Draco y negó con la cabeza levemente.

_- No lo sabes, crees que soy tan estúpido para caer en esa trampa tan patética… te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a tu asquerosa noviecita, jamás lograran encontrar algo sobre mi o los Halliwell, ella perdió su oportunidad de saber, y ahora esta obsesionada con encontrar información de ellos, yo le ofrecí un trato pero no lo acepto -_ el rubio le mantuvo la mirada, estaba molesto.

_- Por que no utilizas a tu hermana, ella seguro sabe más que cualquiera -_ dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa, quería incitarlo a decir más de lo que debía.

_- ¡Vaya si que son tal para cual! Odio repetir las cosas… Ángela no dirá nada, es más noble que tu ratón de biblioteca, además si intentara sacarle información ella moriría -_

_- ¿Acaso importa? _- pregunto burlonamente.

_- ¿Crees que soy tan basura como para matar a mi propia hermana?… entonces si debo ser un demonio, pero no… a pesar de todo a las dos únicas personas que de verdad aprecio en este miserable colegio es Ángela y a Haillie, todos los demás me van dando lo mismo, e incluso todavía puedo dudar cuando se trate de Eliut pero claro, él siempre fue mi mejor amigo -_ comento con cierta frialdad al referirse a Eliut.

Dan sonrío de lado para después desaparecer por la escalera, dejando a un Draco confuso y lleno de dudas.

**OoOoO**

Una vez que Chris se encontró en su habitación pateo lo primero que encontró, caminaba de un lado a otro, había estado tranquilo abajo pero en todo el día había reprimido mucha furia, enojo y celos… nunca se había envuelto en tanta frustración e impotencia, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de perderse a si mismo, y más ahora que tenia a Haillie con él…

**OoOoO**

Al siguiente día todo Hogwarts estaba más tranquilo, los gryffindors ya se hallaban tomando el desayuno, Ron y Harry platicaban sobre su deporte favorito, Hermione leía un libro con tranquilidad, Ginny platicaba algo desanimada con un chico de su grado, y Eliut comía sin darle importancia a su alrededor.

_- ¿Por qué tan serios? -_ pregunto Haillie mientras se sentaba aun lado de su hermano y sonreía a los demás, sin embargo desde su llegada había evitado la mirada de Hermione. Ninguno contesto la pregunta _- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe como es que un perro negro puede entrar en mi habitación? –_ Harry y Ron la miraron con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo Hermione desvió su mirada a sus amigos.

_- ¿Por qué? - _pregunto Eliut al ver la cara de los chicos.

_- Bueno ayer entro uno, y no tengo idea de como lo hizo… además de que no he visto a… -_ hizo una pequeña pausa esperando que le entendieran. Eliut suspiro.

_- Tal vez entendió el mensaje, de que no lo quiero en tu habitación -_ comento el chico con seriedad.

_- ¿¡Como es posible! ¡Un perro negro! Harry, Ron no creerán que es… _- todos la voltearon a ver confundidos por la reacción que había tomado Hermione excepto Harry y Ron, los cuales suspiraron.

_- Hermione conoce al perro… entonces… -_ el semblante de Eliut cambio a uno molesto. Haillie pasó la mirada de uno a otro, hasta que por fin entendió. Sirius Black era el perro, un animago.

_- ¡Oh dios! - _sin decir nada más la chica se levanto y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

**OoOoO**

Hailie uso el atajo del tercer piso para llegar a su habitación, no podría creer que Sirius hubiera visto todo lo sucedido. Al llegar, se encargo de buscar al perro con la mirada, y al encontrarlo sentado frente a la chimenea, se acercó y se hinco.

_- Por favor… no le digas a mi hermano lo que paso ayer… _- el perro la miro, justo después le dio la espalda y camino hacia las escaleras, Haillie lo siguió con la mirada. Solo tardo un segundo antes de que Sirius bajara y la mirara con tranquilidad.

_- ¿Como supiste que yo era el perro? -_

_- Harry _- Sirius suspiro al escuchar a la chica, con eso era más que suficiente.

_- No te preocupes, yo no diré nada de lo que vi, además yo fui quien lo llevo a ti en primer lugar, así que si hay a alguien de quien culpar es a mí no a ti -_ Haillie corrió y lo abrazo, Sirius sintió tanta alegría que no supo explicarlo.

_- Gracias, gracias… -_

_- Me sorprendió saber que era un Malfoy… pero aun así, fue lo correcto - _dijo en el momento en que Haillie se alejó de él _- te quiere, y creo que deberías al menos intentar ser feliz… se como te sientes, por ello te entiendo - _Haillie le miro con tristeza. Sirius se acercó y la obligo a que le viera a los ojos_ - te costara trabajo, de eso no debes tener duda, pero no pierdes nada con intentar ser feliz… ¿no crees? - _la chica no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazo de nuevo.

_- Gracias… ¿sabes? Creo que serias buen padre para cualquiera - _Sirius sintió un retortijón en su estomago _- Harry tiene mucha suerte de tenerte -_ ambos pares de ojos grises se miraron por unos instantes _- ¡Las clases! Me voy o llegare tarde -_ la chica dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la torre.


	39. El misterio del diario

"**El misterio del diario"**

Lo que quedo del mes de Febrero y todo Marzo, pasaron con gran tranquilidad. Eliut acepto a Sirius, aunque claro continuaba ocultándole que eran sus hijos, y también aun no tenían una charla respecto a los Halliwell debido a los deberes. Harry se percato del repentino cambio de Ginny, él intentaba ayudarle pero ella solo se negaba; por otro lado Angy había estado llenado de preguntas a su hermano sobre su enemistad con Eliut pero este no decía nada; Draco y Hermione se veían cada vez que podían, ya que Hermione estaba algo obsesionada con la historia de los Halliwell, y más aun después de enterarse sobre el regreso de Sirius, así que como buen novio, el rubio se dedico a ayudarla ya que también tenia algo de curiosidad; Chris y Haillie se unían cada vez más. Así, llego Abril.

**OoOoO**

Haillie se movía inquieta por su cama, parecía tener una pesadilla ya que los objetos de su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse. La chica entro en más desesperación ya que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, apretó la sabana con fuerza, y comenzó a quejarse débilmente…

- _ No… basta… no lo hagas… me duele, me haces daño… ¿quien eres? Basta, por que haces esto… ellos no, no… ¡BASTA! -_ Haillie despertó levantándose un poco de la cama y dando un grito con gran fuerza, haciendo que la pared de enfrente estallara y todos los objetos que se habían levantado cayeran con una gran estruendo… su respiración estaba agitada, su frente yacía bañada en sudor frío y todo su cuerpo temblaba… llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras miraba el desastre que había ocasionado.

Sirius no tardo en llegar al escuchar aquel estruendo, se veía preocupado, y al ver a la joven no dudo en acercarse y abrazarla. Entre susurros, él le decía "Tranquila, todo esta bien." Esas palabras tan agradables y a la vez tan llenas de cariño la tranquilizaron, hasta el punto de volver a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Sirius. El ojigris, la recostó nuevamente y la cubrió.

Al amanecer despertó más agotada de lo que pudo imaginar, a su lado sobre la cama dormía un gran perro negro. Haillie lo miro con una sonrisa, para después darle una caricia en el lomo. Ella no se sentía con ganas de ir a clases, así que se levanto con el único propósito de arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado en la madrugada, mientras lo hacia se topo con el libro que había sacado de la habitación de Draco, aun no lo hojeaba. Desvío la mirada hacia Sirius, y vio que continuaba durmiendo, así que solo agarro el libro y se dirigió a la sala, se acomodó en uno de los sofás y tomo el libro entre sus manos, miro las cubiertas pero no había nada escrito, al abrirlo en la primera hoja vio una pequeña leyenda, la letra era muy fina y hermosa…

_"La razón de vivir de cada uno es diferente para todos, siempre habrá pros y contras pero solo uno es capaz de superarlos, debemos de darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor; de la ayuda que nos ofrecen para sobresalir, de todo lo que tenemos en la mano para vencer y alcanzar lo que más deseas."_

Aquella frase hizo pensar a Haillie, había algo en eso que la tranquilizaba, como si la persona que lo hubiera escrito le diera los recursos para no decaerse, sonrió y continuo con la siguiente pagina, en medio de una hoja de color lila había un nombre escrito, sin embargo ya no se podía apreciar bien, cambio de hoja y se dio cuenta de que ese extraño libro, era en realidad un diario. Aquel diario comenzaba con una noche de abril…

_2 de Abril_

_Hoy desperté algo intranquila, mi sueño fue perturbador, no sabia que significaba y a pesar de que mi mente intentaba retenerlo, se alejó cada vez más, imposibilitándome a recordarlo, sabia a la perfección que tenia que ver con aquel extraño presentimiento que me había surgido en mi regreso a Hogwarts, sé que escribir esto es estúpido pero es la única forma de sacar todos mis pensamientos de mi cabeza, aquellos que me perjudican, aquellos que añoro olvidar..._

Haillie tembló al recordar su noche, había algo sumamente extraño, no entendía como era posible que a esa persona le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo y exactamente en ese día, algo no andaba bien, y era claro que ese diario no era normal…

_3 de Abril_

_No se si de verdad considere este un diario ya que nunca plasmo lo que una joven normal haría… no estoy muy ansiosa de regresar a casa, mi familia no entiende mis deseos, pero creo que es en parte mi culpa ya que siempre he evadido el tema de mi futuro matrimonio, odio ser lo que soy, odio que todos me digan que hacer, odio que mi familia se preocupe tanto por la sangre. Nunca se me hizo primordial y menos para amar a alguien, a veces me pongo a pensar si, lo que de verdad deseo es hallar a la persona que de verdad merece mi corazón… pero ¿que puedo hacer? ¿Por qué solo me dedico a escribir en estas hojas? Tal vez sea por que las siento como mi vida… vacías… en busca de que alguien escriba en ellas…_

_9 de Abril_

_Mi deseo se ha cumplido ¡por fin! Parecería que Hogwarts me da la bienvenida a mi libertad, sé que es tonto y absurdo pero para mi, es grandioso. He hallado esta habitación en el séptimo piso, la cual solo aparece para aquellos que tienen un corazón confundido y que desean la paz, es hermoso… he pasado los últimos días aquí, ocultándome de todo y de todos, aunque siento que es algo cobarde de mi parte, pero aquí puedo practicar mi magia sin que nadie se entere, puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie se enteraría…_

Haillie se salto algunas paginas ya que la mayoría de los días de Abril y Mayo hablaban sobre como funcionaba aquella habitación y que le ofrecía, y unas cuantas experiencias de sus amigos, de todo lo que le sucedía no contaba mucho. Haillie se dio cuenta que aquella chica en verdad anhelaba un escape de su vida en aquel cuarto, donde podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero había veces en las que ella plasmaba unos sentimientos tristes y desolados… Se dio cuenta de que no escribía en sus vacaciones solo se dedicaba a dibujar en aquellas hojas en esos días…

_30 de Octubre_

_Nuevamente me alojo en esta habitación, ¡odio lo que sucedió en verano! No puedo creer que mi familia me siga considerando una niña y menos cuando ya cumplí 15. ¿¡Como se atreven! Sin embargo hay alguien que cada vez que me desespero me apoya… mi abuela, ella a pesar de que a mi hermano no le agrada, siempre me ayuda, me da consejos y me cuenta sobre la historia de la familia, siempre quedo fascinada con lo que me dice, aunque estoy casi segura de que algunas cosas se las inventa... Sigo sin entender que sucede en mi cabeza, nuevamente vi algo fuera de lo normal mientras abordaba el tren, aunque debo admitir que me aterro, he querido averiguar pero no he hallado nada, jamás encuentro lo que de verdad deseo…_

Nuevamente Haillie comenzó a pasar las hojas buscando algo relacionado con ella o con aquel sueño y visiones extrañas que le estaban ocurriendo, pero no escribía sobre eso… sonrió al hallar algo escrito de una manera totalmente diferente…

_24 de Diciembre_

_No se por qué a todos se les ha dado por fastidiarme con respecto a él, ¿que les pasa? ¿Acaso no ven lo que yo? Bueno, eso claramente nunca lo harán, se volverían locos si vieran lo que yo… pero caray ni siquiera sus amigos entienden de lo que les hablo, siempre lo apoyan ¡lo odio! Lo que más me molesta es la manera en la que se cree superior, no se como a mi amiga no le molesta, todo lo contrario le agrada, lo cual no apruebo, pero ¿que se le puede hacer?_

Haillie sonrió al ver que las siguientes hojas hablaban sobre ese chico fastidioso para ella, siguió pasando las hojas sin leer mucho hasta que llego a la que había escrito el día de San Valentín.

_14 de Febrero_

_¡Dios! ¿Que hice? ¡En verdad me he vuelto completamente loca! Mi familia me matara cuando se enteren. ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? En especial con él ¿Como es posible que mi odio haya pasado a ser amor? No entiendo, pero lo que más me duele es que nunca podré disfrutarlo… me casare cuando cumpla 18, mis padres están tan contentos, pero yo no lo soporto, ¡caray! Ni siquiera lo conozco… ¿que puedo hacer? No quiero lastimarlo, claramente hoy fue el día más hermoso en toda mi vida, la forma en la que me hablaba, me besaba y me tocaba fue tan grandioso, ¿¡por qué lo permití! Es claro que me he enamorado de él como una idiota pero ahora no se como olvidar y dejar que se vaya, ¿¡que hago!_

Haillie sintió un vuelco en el corazón, esas palabras estaban escritas con una tristeza horrible, incluso algunas palabras parecían borrosas lo que quedaba claro que había llorado mientras escribía… siguió hojeando hasta que llego a otro día que escribía de esa persona tan especial.

_20 de Febrero_

_Los días han pasado desde aquella noche en la que mi vida cambio, no hemos platicado mucho, y es claro que han cambiado muchas cosas, también creo que se ha dado cuenta de que lo he estado evadiendo, si supiera cuanto lo añoro, cuanto deseo que me bese, pero no puedo permitírmelo, y más cuando sé que él también tiene un compromiso arreglado con alguna bruja adinerada, no puedo soportar pensar en que algún día estaremos casados con otros, que tendremos hijos y no serán de aquel a quien amamos… no se a quien acudir, me aterra verlo, y más que él me mire con esos ojos llenos de dolor por mi rechazo…_

_21 de Febrero_

_Hoy fue un día tan doloroso y hermoso, en verdad no creí que el amor doliera tanto… ya no pude evitarlo más, siendo como es creo que se desespero, así que antes de entrar a la clase de pociones, se acercó a mi y me cargo. Hice berrinche durante todo el camino. Solo me bajo cuando llegamos a ese lugar, el lago… me abrazo y exigió que le dijera el por que lo evadía y lo rechazaba después de ese día que había sido el más hermoso en toda su asquerosa vida, no pude soportarlo y le grite lo que opinaba de ese día, cuando iba a la mitad de mi explicación solté a llorar, sin embargo él sonrió como un ángel y me acerco a él jalándome del brazo, me beso y logre sentir su furia, su amor, su dolor, y su deseo por mi… Jamás olvidare las palabras que salieron de su boca. "Manda al diablo a tu familia como yo hare con la mía, entiende cuanto te amo y te deseo dentro de mi vida, por siempre… continua amándome sin dudar y pensar en las consecuencias."_

Haillie se movió un poco en el sofá y después siguió leyendo más sobre la pareja, las hojas que seguían hablaban de él y de cómo lo amaba, de nada más, incluso le había puesto un nombre, para que nadie supiera de él cuando hablaba con su amiga, ese apodo era "Mel" que significaba "Amor", su relación era hermosa, mientras más seguía leyendo pero entonces…

_1 de septiembre_

_Todo ha cambiado, amo con intensidad a Mel pero no sé que hacer, mi familia sabe de lo nuestro y se han vueltos locos, no quieren que vuelva a verlo, yo me enfrente a ellos pero lograron destruirme. No volví a verlo, me encerraron en mi habitación rodeada de hechizos para no irme, todos lo odian, mi abuela se convirtió en mi peor enemiga, y mi hermano aborreció por completo a Mel, incluso llegaron las palabras que siempre temí oír… si me acercaba a él moriría, me derrumbe cuando mi madre me dijo que no había futuro para nosotros… mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis suplicas y mi corazón se destrozaron con una rapidez que ahora me mantiene como un simple cuerpo sin alma, me siento vacía, ¡me muero! Lo quiero ver con tanta intensidad que incluso duele, lo añoro más que a mi propia vida…_

De los ojos de Haillie comenzaron a caer lagrimas, no sabia por que pero parecía que el diario y las palabras que leía las estuviera diciendo ella, estaban escritas con tanta intensidad que lograban entrar a su corazón con facilidad, dio la vuelta a la hoja y se dio cuenta del cambio tan repentino.

_20 de Julio_

_Regrese después de estar alejada de todo el mundo, Dumbledore me acogió y me protegió de todo y de todos, ahora me encuentro en Hogwarts y mi alma esta muerta. Cuando me vio… vi salir lagrimas de sus ojos, lo que nunca espere ver de él, mi voz difícilmente salía de mi, era horrible, tenia miedo de que ya no viera en mi a la chica que había amado con intensidad, pero me equivoque, él me comprendió, me dio todo para regresar a la vida..._

Haillie no comprendió mucho lo que decía en esa página, estaba todo muy confuso. ¿Que le había pasado en casi un año para dejarla tan mal? Además como era posible que su familia hubiera terminado con lo que más añoraba, no comprendía ¿porque? Haillie desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Sirius la miraba desde las escaleras, le brindo un ladrido antes de desaparecer.

_24 de diciembre_

_He recuperado parte de lo que era, sé que he sido un zombie durante meses pero él ha sido tan lindo y compresivo conmigo. Ahora no me preocupa lo que ya tengo asegurado, lo que más me preocupa, son aquellos sueños extraños que no logro descifrar… reconozco que ese sueño me ha estado persiguiendo desde el primer día que escribí en estas hojas, ahora recuerdo con más facilidad lo que veo. Una chica mataba lo que más amaba, sin embargo ella estaba en trance, como si fuera manipulada, no entiendo pero sé que lo averiguare…_

Haillie siguió pasando las hojas pero ya no había nada que tuviera que ver con ese sueño, todo lo que contaba era su relación tan escondida con su chico "Mel", llego al final y descubrió dos hojas extras, una en color dorada y la otra plateada sin embargo esta última estaba en blanco. La dorada decía:

_"Hoy salgo de este colegio. Por fin me gradúo. He tenido experiencias buenas y malas, pero sé que lo que se aproxima es lo mejor, aunque echare de menos mi vida de estudiante, siempre estará este "diario" en el cual narro parte de lo que viví. Sé que si tu me estas terminando de leer ahora es por que hallaste mi hermosa habitación oculta, este diario espera por aquellos chicos o chicas que necesitan recordar o conocer lo que es el amor, sé que mientras me leías creíste que era una estúpida por no ver todo lo que me rodeaba pero nadie puede imaginar lo que es el dolor de perder, lo que es en verdad amar y ser amado, tú tal vez estés desconcertado por que no menciono ningún nombre pues bueno, eso es por que no quiero que en verdad sepas con quien conviví, solo quiero que conozcas mi revoltosa mente y si te sientes como yo me sentí, sabrás que siempre tendrás a una persona que siempre te ayudara y te apoyara… Si no es así, entonces ¿yo que? tómame como una amiga, ya que lo soy. Por ultimo recuerda que toda solución vendrá tranquilamente, no te desesperes…"_

Haillie sonrió y vio con atención la plateada, no entendía por qué la había puesto y no había escrito nada, suspiro y después toco la nota como si intentara hallar algo, fue entonces cuando la hoja brillo dando paso a unas palabras ocultas.

_"Si puedes ver lo que esta escrito aquí quiere decir que me hallaste, o mejor dicho que yo te esperaba, debes de estar muy confundida, lo se pero esta era la única manera de que solo tú supieras mi más grande secreto, que solo tú vieras lo que yo vi… eres una chica especial y lo se. Tal vez te preguntes ¿que rayos es esto? Pero la única respuesta que te doy es que se quien eres, tal vez ya estoy muerta y tú no podrás localizarme, pero al final sabia que encontrarías este diario y que me leerías._

_Aquel sueño que me estuvo atormentando toda mi vida, tenia que ver contigo. Posiblemente tú al igual que yo, tuviste esa pesadilla y no puedes recordar. ¿Te preguntas por que lo se? Bueno, eso es por que te vi en otro de mis sueños. La chica predestinada a estar siempre sola, a dejar de lado su vida para que los demás vivan felices, si pequeña, lamento que esto te esté dañando ahora, pero ese es tu destino, cuando llegue el momento deberás irte y vivir sola, sin nadie, sin nada._

_En ese sueño donde supe que tendrías que estar sola, me hizo llorar. Porqué nunca conocerías la verdadera felicidad, es doloroso… así que aprovecha al máximo todo por que tu tiempo se termina. Me duele como no tienes idea escribir esto, creo que tu mi niña eres la única que lograra entender mi dolor… pero lo que más me duele es que no puedo decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer para triunfar y para no matar a tus seres queridos, no puedo por más que lo desee, sin embargo tu respuesta será hallada en el aumento de tus poderes, así que lucha, y no te dejes caer, eres poderosa y con un hermoso corazón, ¡no te dejes vencer! Recuerda mis palabras, todos tienen una dentro, no puede ser vencida solo puede ser llevada en un punto neutro, si la destruyes mueres… analiza bien mis palabras, te darán la clave. Niña hermosa te deseo mucha suerte, sé que cambiaras lo que vi lo se…_

_Un abrazo"_

Haillie dejo caer el diario. Sus manos le temblaban, no lo creía, ¿como es que ella sabría? ¿Como lo había echo? ¿Por qué sus palabras le dolían tanto? Se levanto del sofá y se acercó a la ventana. Lagrimas caían por sus ojos, sus piernas temblaron, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, más a ella no le importo. Lo que decía esa nota seguía retumbando en su cabeza, abrazo sus piernas y su mirada se perdió en el hermoso atardecer.

**OoOoO**

Eliut caminaba por uno de los pasillo que daba al cuarto de su hermana, estaba preocupado por que ella no había ido a ninguna de sus clases de ese día, era extraño ya que en la mañana sintió una extraña fuerza pero no le dio mucha importancia… al dar la vuelta por el pasillo escucho un ladrido, se detuvo y volteo a ver al perro negro.

_- ¿Que quieres? No tengo tiempo que perder, quiero ver si Haillie esta bien… ¿o acaso tu vienes de su habitación? -_ pregunto Eliut mientras el perro tomaba forma humana.

_- No, cuando la deje estaba bien. Sé que aun no hemos hablado pero me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo antes de que yo conteste a todas sus preguntas -_el chico suspiro.

_- Bien, ¿donde quieres hablar? -_

_- Sígueme -_ Sirius volvió a transformarse, para después comenzar a caminar…

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la casa de los gritos, Sirius lo había llevado utilizando pasadizos que solo él conocía, nuevamente se transformo y se sentó, no sin antes ofrecerle asiento a Eliut

_- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada sobre tus cambios de poderes? -_ Eliut lo miro confundido _- se a la perfección lo que estas pasando, y sé que sabes a que me refiero -_

_- ¿Como lo supo? - _pregunto mientras se ponía cómodo.

_- Intuición, así que responde a mi pregunta -_

_- No quiero preocupar a nadie -_

_- Y no te has puesto a pensar que manteniéndola en la ignorancia puedes lastimarla - _ dijo Sirius con tranquilidad y con seriedad.

_- No la lastimare… además si ella lo sabe no será capaz de estar tranquila, no quiero que viva en medio de preocupación… -_ Sirius suspiro resignado, aquel chico era demasiado testarudo como para hacerlo cambiar de parecer con rapidez.

_- ¿Qué tal van los cambios? ¿Algún nuevo poder? ¿Has notado algo extraño en ti? -_

_- Tengo un nuevo poder, de echo me esta costando mucho trabajo mantenerlo suprimido, en cuanto a lo extraño solo he tenido pequeñas etapas de extraños presentimientos, pero es todo - _Sirius lo miro mientras analizaba lo que le había dicho.

_- ¿Qué poderes tienes? -_

_- Teletransportar cosas, controlo el hielo, ese lo obtuve cuando te trajimos de vuelta y ahora este otro… puedo asfixiar a una persona hasta la muerte… - _sus últimas palabras sonaban con vergüenza, Sirius se levanto y apoyo su diestra en el hombro ajeno.

_- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus poderes, siempre tendrás unos más tranquilos que otros, pero ellos no son los que te manejan, eso debe de quedar claro…-_

_- ¿Como sabia exactamente que tenia un nuevo poder? y no me salga con que fue por intuición -_ dijo Eliut con un pequeña mueca, y con algo de diversión.

_- Bueno creo que ya tienes conciencia de que lo poderes de un Halliwell son controlados por tus emociones, pues bien tus cambios de personalidad o simplemente tu experiencia, hacen que se manifiesten más rápido -_ tomo un poco de aire al notar el semblante confundido del joven, para después continuar _- te daré el ejemplo correcto, tu madre… -_

_- Ella controlaba la velocidad del tiempo, lo hacia más lento ¿no? Leía la mente, era empática, tenia premoniciones y volaba ¿no es así? Saber eso, ¿como me ayudara? _- Sirius lo miro algo divertido.

_- ¿Quien te dijo eso? -_

_- Snape -_

_- Creo que Snape se equivoco, Hillary nunca tuvo la premonición ese poder era de uno de sus familiares, aunque… - _Sirius camino de un lado para otro recordando los momentos que había tenido con ella _- sabes que, dejemos eso en duda… en cuanto a sus demás poderes, estas en lo correcto… -_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué anda tan pensativo? -_ pregunto con preocupación, miraba a Sirius con atención, no le había gustado mucho esa pausa que había echo.

_- Veras, Hillary tenia un carácter extraño, con ciertas personas era dulce, tranquila, divertida, protectora… pero con otras era tediosa, quejumbrosa, enojona, desesperante, inteligente, hábil, buena hablando y una estratega grandiosa… pero los poderes no se le manifestaron por eso, ella era una experta en el manejo de sus poderes… _- termino con una sonrisa.

_- Por que no en vez de decir ciertas personas, dice que así fue contigo… tengo entendido que te odiaba a más no poder - _Sirius rió al recordar sus viejos tiempos de escuela.

_- Cierto, aunque no solo conmigo… -_ Eliut arqueo una ceja _- de acuerdo si, solo fue conmigo… pero ella me dijo que gracias a eso obtuvo su ultimo poder, la empatía… el cual por cierto casi la vuelve loca -_ Eliut asintió con la cabeza al recordar la pequeña charla con Lupin_ - logro controlarlo rápido, mientras paso el tiempo ella manipulo su empatía a un grado tan extraordinario que incluso podía controlar los hechizos que le eran lanzados… ahora lo único que te recomiendo es que aprendas a controlar tus poderes, con suprimirlos no te ayudara, ya que cuando los quieras utilizar, te será difícil controlarlos… -_

_- Comprendo, pero el punto es que no se como empezar -_

_- Hablare con Snape y Remus para que te orienten… -_ Eliut lo miro confundido y algo adolorido ¿que acaso no quería enseñarle él? se pregunto.

_- ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Por qué no me ayudas? -_ Sirius lo miro.

_- Yo no puedo entrenarte, sé que no te agrado… y podría complicarte las cosas, debes mantener tus emociones tranquilas -_

_- Si me agradas… -_ Eliut suspiro y cerro los ojos _- se lo que tuviste con mi madre, creo que por eso no me agradaste al inicio -_

_- Ya veo, aunque no veo la forma que mi antigua relación con ella te hubiera molestado -_

_- Fue por que cuando mamá te necesito más no estuviste con ella, ¡la abandonaste con el peso de controlar los poderes de Haillie y los míos! -_ Sirius miro con atención a Eliut, podía comprender su coraje, y le daba gusto que pensara de esa manera, pero aun así sus palabras lo habían herido.

_- Eliut, debes de comprender que tu madre había echo su vida de nuevo, yo no podía darme el lujo de destruírsela, o ir a buscarla y decirle "¡Hey! cuenta conmigo cuando quieras apoyo con tus hijos", ¿como podía hacerlo? y más cuando no eran míos… ponte a pensar. ¿Como podría soportar saber que la mujer que amaba con todo mí ser tenía un hijo y que yo no era el padre?… además no supe de Haillie hasta ahora. créeme si ella me hubiera pedido que le ayudara, lo abría echo sin importarme mi dolor… incluso te puedo decir que conocí a tu padre, era un gran tipo, la amaba y la apoyaba mucho… - _Sirius bajo la mirada y tomo aire_ - créeme… mientras estuve en Azkaban, lo tome como un castigo por todas mis estupideces, pero ahora me pongo a pensar que si yo me hubiera tranquilizado y no hubiera tomado las cosas a la ligera… podría haberle dado un mejor hogar a Harry, y a ustedes dos -_ Eliut desvío la mirada, ahora comprendía al director. Comenzaba a serle difícil ocultarle la verdad _- Amas a tu madre aunque no este ya con ustedes… solo pensabas en lo que pudo haber pasado, así que no te aflijas, eres un gran chico y sé que ella esta orgullosa, y que también lo esta por Haillie… además a veces cuando somos adultos, nos convertimos en unas personas más testarudas que cuando somos adolescentes, y no vemos lo que hacemos, no medimos nuestros actos… así que olvídate de todo y ve con Haillie -_ agrego al ver cierto remordimiento en el semblante del chico.

_- Gracias… -_ dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar.

**OoOoO**

El chico caminaba de regreso al castillo, su mente estaba completamente nublada, no sabía si hacia lo correcto o no. Cada vez que veía a Sirius, una extraña sensación le impulsaba a decirle la verdad, pero siempre se contenía. Iba tan distraído que al darse cuenta ya se encontraba en frente del retrato de la mazmorra, quería ahorrarse la caminata hacia la estatua así que seria mejor tomar la vía más rápida, dijo la contraseña y la pintura dio paso a un pasadizo en total oscuridad…

_- ¿Haillie? Estas a… -_ Eliut se detuvo al ver el desastre en el que estaba la sala, había restos de vidrio por todo el suelo, los sofás estaban destruidos… paso la mirada por todo el cuarto, estaba asustado hasta que hayo a su pequeña hermana a un lado de la ventana, se abrió paso entre las cosas y llego hasta ella, se arrodillo y la abrazo, Haillie estaba completamente helada _- ¿Haillie que paso? ¿Estas bien? - _la chica asintió con la cabeza _- ¡dios! Estas helada -_

_- Lo siento… -_ su voz apenas era audible, Eliut se quito la capa para después cubrirla, paso su brazo por sus piernas y la levanto.

_- ¿¡Caray por que te disculpas! ¿Que sucedió? -_ pregunto mientras subía por las escaleras, una vez que llego al pasillo de las habitaciones, se sorprendió al ver una pared completamente destrozada… no le dio importancia y camino entre los escombros, la recostó para después sacar su varita y cubrirla con los suficientes cobertores - _Haillie responde a mi pregunta, por favor -_

_- Yo… destruí… mi habitación… mientras dormía… fue sin querer… -_

_- ¿Y que sucedió en la sala? Sirius dijo que estabas bien cuando te dejo -_ Eliut miraba a sus alrededores, quería saber como había terminado así el lugar, pero su hermana parecía en shock.

_- Yo… no recuerdo… -_

_- Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, todo lo material se puede arreglar -_ la chica asintió levemente _- Haillie no me estas ocultando nada ¿verdad? -_

_- No… - _Eliut la miro detenidamente al no hallar nada raro se levanto de la cama y dio media vuelta.

_- Arreglare el desastre que hay, y cuando regrese te traeré un chocolate caliente, así que no te levantes, debes recuperar tu calor -_ Haillie intento sonreír, más sin embargo no lo logro.

_- Eliut… ¿te olvidaras de mí? ¿Me abandonaras? -_ el chico volteo y la miro, se acercó a su hermana para acariciarle el rostro.

_- ¡Tonta! Yo no te abandonare, eres mi hermana, mientras me sigas necesitando estaré contigo, y claro que no me olvidare de ti nunca, para mi siempre serás mi linda hermana pequeña -_ Haillie sonrió, nuevamente Eliut se dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación arreglo la pared con un hechizo… Haillie lo siguió con la mirada y una vez que desapareció de su vista sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…


	40. Celos y Romance

"**Celos y Romance"**

Los días pasaron y Haillie no quiso salir de nuevo de la habitación, solo Eliut y Sirius les permitía entrar. Los gryffindors no comprendían el extraño y repentino comportamiento de la chica y el hermano no les decía nada, solo les daba una sonrisa triste y se alejaba…

Por otro lado Chris estaba desesperado por no verla, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y ciertamente se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella, que le alteraba mucho más su ausencia.

Ya había anochecido cuando Chris, caminaba con dirección al cuadro del piano con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando el sonido de unas voces llegaron a sus oídos, se mantuvo oculto esperando oír algo de importancia.

_- ¡Por favor Dan por que te empeñas tanto en no decirme que paso hace años con Eliut! ¿Por qué andas tan nervioso desde hace 2 días? ¿Que pasa? _- preguntaba Ángela molesta y también con preocupación, Dan intentaba evadirla pero ella se lo impedía.

_- ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No hablare sobre eso y que te quede claro no paso nada! ¡No quiero molestarme contigo así que deja el tema en paz! _- contesto molesto.

_- ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡No soy una chiquilla para que me ocultes todo! ¡Se a la perfección que hiciste algo malo, Eliut lo menciono sin querer - _al escuchar aquello Dan tembló, cerro los ojos y enfrento a su hermana.

_- ¡BIEN! ¿¡Quieres saber! ¿Tienes tanta curiosidad? Pues solo te digo una cosa Ángela, no me culpes si sucede algo ¿de acuerdo? -_ la chica asintió levemente y temerosa de lo que escucharía _- ¡La quiero tanto que no tienes idea! -_grito furioso _- ¡hice todo lo que podía para mantenerla cerca de mi, ella corría un gran peligro, pero estando yo a su lado la protegía! ¡Además no me importaba dañarla si sabia que ella estaría a salvo! -_ Angy abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendía lo que decía su hermano _- Él esta más desesperado que yo por tenerla a su lado, esta demente… esta loco en verdad, desquiciado, todo un maniaco peligroso, ha matado a su beneficio… y no le importara llevarse unos cuantos muertos con tal de tenerla… -_ decía con desesperación, sin embargo al terminar su ultima línea, cayo al suelo quejándose, parecía estarse ahogando, Ángela lo miro para después intentar ayudarle pero él no se lo permitía.

_- Dan… - _el dolor ceso y el chico comenzó a toser, soltando algo de sangre de la boca, levanto la mirada y se topo con la de su hermana, nuevamente comenzó a reír dejando caer hilos de sangre al suelo.

_- En verdad… fue excitante… siempre supe… lo poderoso… que era… aléjate de todo… Ángela, si sigues… morirás -_Dan estiro su mano y toco levemente el cuello de su hermana_ - ya estas maldita… _- Angy se puso de pie mientras se tocaba el cuello, miraba a su hermano asustada.

_- Por que no le dices a tu hermana que el verdadero peligro fuiste y seguirás siendo tu… Te gusta manipular todo a tu alrededor ¿no? Así que dile la verdad sobre lo que paso entre ustedes -_ Chris se recargo en la pared mientras hablaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y al terminar los abrió para ver a ambos hermanos.

_- Tu no sabes nada Malfoy -_

_- Claro que lo se, ella me lo contó… así que por que no le dices a tu hermana por que te aborrece su hermano -_ Dan lo miro con furia, se levanto lentamente y lo enfrento con la mirada.

_- No hay nada que decir, tu no sabes nada sobre nosotros, ninguno te lo contaría jamás -_ Chris sonrió victorioso.

_- ¿En verdad lo crees? No la has visto desde que la encontraste con mi primo en el lago, sin embargo yo he estado saliendo con ella desde febrero así que imagina todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que nos hemos contado -_ los ojos de Dan se tornaron asesinos, Chris no se inmuto ante esa mirada, al contrario la sostuvo…_- ¡No me toques Ángela! -_

_- Hazle caso, ahora esta sediento de sangre… lo mejor será que te vayas - _Ángela abrió la boca para replicar pero el empujón de Dan la acallo.

_- ¡LARGO! -_ la chica dio un salto del susto, miro a Dan y después a Chris, uso todo su esfuerzo y corrió por el pasillo dejándolos solos.

_- La proteges… veo que también sabes controlarte… -_ Dan dio unos pasos lentos hacia Chris, lo cazaba -_ ¿me quieres matar? Al igual que aquella familia o como todos aquellos que desapareciste -_ dijo tranquilo, Dan sonrió con maldad.

_- Conoces mis andares. Bien… ellos no sufrieron como lo harás tú… jamás deje a alguien con vida, y tú no serás la excepción - _decía divertido_ - ya me aburrí de hablar solo quiero ver como mueres… yo no necesito de una estúpida varita para matarte -_Dan estiro sus brazos y le brindo una sonrisa diabólica a su presa _- morirás antes de que puedas sacar tu varita y maldecirme -_

_- Te gusta jugar con tu presa ¿eh? Tenemos eso en común -_ con una velocidad sorprendente Chris saco su varita, pero al intentar apuntar a Dan, un gran cortada se formo desde el dorso de su mano hasta el codo, haciéndolo sangrar con intensidad.

_- Te lo dije, agradece que no te corte el brazo _- Chris intento detener la hemorragia pero era imposible, a pesar de estar en obvia desventaja se mantuvo tranquilo. Dan sonrió, levanto su diestra con los dedos estirados, cerro el primer dedo y Chris recibió una cortada en el hombro, bajo el segundo dedo haciendo que otra cortada se hiciera en su pecho _- ¿duele? Te haces el valiente, que aburrido te matare antes de que mueras desangrado -_ cuando estuvo a punto de bajar el 3 dedo, su mano se congelo al igual que sus pies, al respirar el aire que entro a sus pulmones, se volvieron cuchillas. Chris vislumbro dos sombras, y entonces cayo al suelo desangrándose.

_- Nunca me imagine que tuvieras tal poder - _Eliut le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ángela para que ayudara a Chris. Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron por unos segundo antes de que Eliut se acercara al herido, y permitió que Dan volviera a respirar normalmente _- Ángela ve por ayuda, yo intentare mantener cerradas las heridas -_ la chica asintió y salió corriendo, mientras que Eliut comenzaba a congelar las cortaduras del ojigris.

_- No podrás… salvarlo… eso le servirá de advertencia… -_ decía Dan entre jadeos _- me sorprende… el gran Halliwell ayudando a… alguien que no es su… hermana -_ Eliut le tomo el pulso al chico y vio que sus latidos eran muy lentos.

_- Si lo ayudo no es por él… lo hago por Ángela, ella me pidió que te detuviera, no quiere que te conviertas en un asesino… y eso me da a entender que aun no le dices la verdad -_

_- ¡Ángela no tiene por qué saber lo que hice, sin embargo tú la has maldecido sin importarte su vida! -_

_- ¿De que hablas? - _Eliut enfrento al chico congelado.

_- No te hagas el que no sabes -_

_- La furia te ha cegado, no sabes lo que dices… ten en cuenta de que esto no pasara por alto como la última vez -_ Dan rió.

_- ¿Crees que me llevaran a Azkaban por este incidente? lo dudo, no hay forma de que me prueben nada, además si lo hacen saldré más rápido de lo que crees -_

_- ¡DIOS! - _Eliut volteo al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

Ángela iba acompañada por Mcgonagall, Snape y Madame Pomfrey. Snape fue el primero en acercarse, se puso en cuclillas y reviso a Chris con rapidez para después curar las heridas con la varita. Mcgonagall se acercó a Eliut y vio aterrorizada a Dan.

_- ¿Que profesora? ¿Me pondrá un castigo? - _se burlaba el chico_ - no te metas en esto Ángela - _dijo al ver a su hermana acercarse con preocupación.

_- No le hables así -_ respondió Eliut con tranquilidad.

_- Ella no necesita de tu protección, sabe defenderse muy bien sola _- Eliut y Dan se lanzaban miradas furiosas, desafiantes.

_- ¡BASTA! -_ grito la profesora -_ Sr Halliwell llévese a la Srita Turner de aquí -_

_- Lo siento pero no la dejare sola con él, soy el único que puede detenerlo -_

_- Bien… - _dijo resignada al ver la mirada tan determinante del joven.

**OoOoO**

Haillie despertó sudando frío, no sabia que le sucedía había tenido un mal presentimiento, temblaba y se sentía insegura, desprotegida… miro hacia la ventana y vio que seguía oscuro, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la habitación que estaba usando Eliut, al llegar abrió la puerta, la cama estaba vacía… La chica ignoro el hecho de que no se encontrara su hermano, así que decidió regresar a la cama, pero antes de entrar a su habitación escucho voces provenientes de la sala, camino con lentitud y escucho…

_- Será mejor que te calmes, no ganas nada poniendo así -_

_- ¡Pero que no entiendes! Mi hermano… ¿por qué hizo algo así? No es un asesino… -_ Haillie se paralizo al escuchar la palabra, y más al darse cuenta a quien pertenecían esas voces.

_- Tranquilízate y baja la voz, no quiero que Haillie se despierte… se alterará si sabe lo que paso -_

_- Lo siento… es solo que… no entiendo, como es posible que Dan le halla echo eso a Haillie cuando la ama tanto, y ahora intento matar… -_ Eliut la observaba serio y tranquilo, no sabia como consolarla, era la primera vez que se sentía innecesario, suspiro y se sentó aun lado de la chica.

_- Una cosa es que Dan se haya convertido en lo que es ahora, y otra es la forma en la que te trata, a pesar de todo te protegió de si mismo y eso es por que te quiere, hay veces en la que no tienes que comprender las acciones o decisiones que uno como hermano toma… - _Ángela levanto la mirada y vio dentro de los hermosos ojos verdes de Eliut.

_- ¿Tú le harías algo así a Haillie? -_

_- Él no te hizo nada Ángela… y si yo estuviera a punto de corromperme y ella corriera el peligro de salir lastimada hubiera echo lo mismo… hay veces que debemos de tomar decisiones que nos hacen daño -_

_- Tú no la dañarías lo veo en tus ojos… pero ¿te convertirías en un ser repugnante por amor? -_ Eliut miro los ojos chocolate de Ángela, no podía creer como una chica pudiera ver tantas cosas y las entendiera.

_- Depende de a que tipo de amor te refieras, recuerda que hay amores diferentes -_ Ángela aparto la mirada de Eliut y vio sus manos.

_- Tú sabes bien a que clase de amor me refiero _- Eliut sonrió levemente.

_- No lo se… nunca he conocido a una mujer que de verdad llegue hasta mi corazón y se mantenga, siempre… -_

_- Siempre lo consideraste una pérdida de tiempo, ya que tenías que mantener a Haillie y a ti mismo para no ser separados -_ termino Ángela, Eliut la miro sorprendido y asintió _- Es triste, ¿no piensas que Haillie ya se dio cuenta de eso? ¿No ves que ella puede sentirse culpable por que tú no consigues la felicidad propia? Veo que tu familia esta llena de tristezas - _ella busco los ojos de Eliut y mantuvo la mirada.

_- No culpo a mi apellido por nuestras desgracias, aunque tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo para mi siempre será más importante mi familia que cualquier otra cosa, y la chica que quiera estar conmigo debe de comprender eso -_ Ángela soltó una pequeña risita.

_- Bueno… creo que tú mismo te contradices, ya que Ginny te quiere y entiende a la perfección tu deseo de protección hacia Haillie, así que entonces me lleva a pensar en ¿por qué la rechazaste? -_ Eliut levanto una ceja divertido.

_- Por que ella entiende… si, pero no es capaz de soportar tal carga, no soy empático ni nada, pero la mirada de una persona dice más que mil palabras, y ella nunca soportaría que la pusiera en 2 lugar -_

_- Me voy… - _Angy se puso de pie y se estiro un poco _- me sirvió hablar contigo ¿le dirás a Haillie lo que paso? -_ él negó con la cabeza _- Díselo, ya no es una niña… sabes, ese es el error que los hermanos mayores comenten, creen que siempre seremos las niñas chiquitas y que no entenderemos nada, pero se equivocan… además ella tiene el derecho a saber lo que paso con Dan y Malfoy -_ a Haillie le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero a pesar de su curiosidad se resistió a salir de sus escondite para exigir respuesta.

_- Aun sigo sin entender por qué tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, creo que no se llevaban bien -_ la castaña bajo la mirada al recordar que Chris había dicho que salía con Haillie, suspiro y camino hacia la estatua _- me ocultas algo -_ la chica volteo y lo miro a los ojos -_ tu sabes por que lo quería matar ¿verdad?_ - Ángela negó con la cabeza con mucha confianza para que él no se diera cuenta que mentía_ - Vete con cuidado -_ ella asintió, dio vuelta y salió por la estatua.

Eliut camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, no entendía que había ocurrido, tenerla cerca le hacia sentir relajado y sumamente tranquilo, no comprendía, todo era confuso…

Haillie camino hacia su habitación, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer, ella quería averiguar que había pasado, ¿quien era el que yacía herido? quería entender porque se sentía tan mal…

**OoOoO**

Haillie caminaba descalza hacia la enfermería. Había logrado salir de su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella necesitaba saber quien era la victima de Dan. La chica acelero su paso al verse más cerca de la enfermería, al llegar a la puerta intento abrirla pero se hallaba cerrada, así que saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo, y estas se abrieron silenciosamente.

La ojigris se adentro mirando por todos lados esperando estar sola, pero su vista fue captada por una cama cubierta por las cortinas. Camino con lentitud ya que sus piernas le temblaban, al llegar jalo la cortina y sus ojos se centraron en el chico que yacía inconsciente, dio un paso y cerró las cortinas nuevamente, estiro su diestra y toco el rostro del Chris, sus piernas ya no le respondieron así que cayó al suelo.

_- Lo… siento… _- apenas pudo decir, era imposible no sentirse culpable _- Si… te hubiera… matado… -_

_- Haillie… -_ la chica levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Chris, utilizando toda su fuerza volvió a ponerse de pie, él seguía inconsciente… cerro los ojos y tomo algo de aire para calmarse.

Haillie quito la sabana que cubría a Chris, mostrando así sus heridas cubiertas con vendajes, paso su mano por su pecho, luego por el hombro y al final por su todo su brazo hasta la mano… sintió como si alguien le apretara con fuerza el corazón intentando destruirlo. Volvió a tomar aire y junto sus manos dejando sus palmas hacia arriba, de sus manos comenzó a caer agua, la chica se concentro y les dio forma de pequeñas esferas, al terminar las elevo en el aire y en unos segundos comenzaron a brillar intensamente… Haillie respiro hondo para después mover sus manos hacia la herida del pecho de Chris, las esferas al instante penetraron los vendajes…

Hizo lo mismo con las demás heridas, y al terminar se sentó aun lado de Chris. Estaba mareada y su vista estaba nublada, aun le costaba trabajo manipular la curación, pero lo había logrado… cerro los ojos y unos segundos después sintió unos brazos rodeándola, uno de los brazos la tomaba por el cuello y el otro por la cintura, ella se estremeció.

_- Dime que no es un sueño, que de verdad estas aquí, a mi lado…-_ la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a los antebrazos de él_ - gracias… -_dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

_- He tomado una decisión -_ Haillie se libero de su agarre para poder levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos, pero se arrepintió al ver esa mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento _- no me veas así -_ pidió.

_- No me dejes… _- Chris se sentó y estiro sus brazos hacia ella _- no me quieres dejar, lo veo en tus ojos… no hagas lo que creas que es correcto, escucha a tu corazón… - _Haillie tembló al escuchar esas palabras, a su mente llego lo que había leído en el diario, sus palabras se parecían a las del enamorado de aquella chica, Haillie negó con la cabeza.

_- No puedo hacerle caso a mi corazón… -_

_- Hazlo… - _Chris se puso de pie, pero se tambaleo lo que hizo que Haillie fuera hacia él y lo sostuviera, Chris la abrazo y volvió a sentarse. Haillie no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- _No quiero que mueras, sentí que el corazón se me detuvo cuando te vi aquí herido… -_ Chris levanto la mirada y llevo su diestra al rostro ajeno.

Ambos se miraban, era como si cada uno fuera atraído por el otro. Chris estiro su diestra, y la apoyo en la nuca de ella para poder obligarla a acercarse, solo así podía capturar sus labios con los de él. El beso inicio tierno y dulce, sus alientos se envolvían y se convertían en uno. Chris la atrajo más hacia él, entonces el beso comenzó a ser apasionado, lleno de mil sentimientos a la vez, el roce de sus labios era como una llama que ardía por el otro. Al separase para tomar un poco para tomar aire, lograban sentir el aliento de uno en el otro, Chris la miro a los ojos, se veía hermosa ante él a pesar de sus ojeras y palidez. Haillie volvió a besarlo como si lo necesitara, esto causo una gran alegría en él.

_- Debes regresar… _- susurro Chris al separase unos centímetros de ella. Fue entonces que ella recordó las palabras escritas en el diario, y supo a lo que se refería esa chica, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que acabar, así que tomo la decisión de arriesgarlo todo y dejar de esconderse.

_- Me quiero quedar contigo -_ él busco la mirada de Haillie, y después sonrió. Volvió a acostarse dejando un espacio para ella, ella se acostó utilizando el brazo izquierdo de Chris como almohada y acomodo su frente en el espacio de su cuello. Chris llevo su brazo herido a la cintura de ella y la acerco más a él _- estas muy cálido… _- susurro. Ambos se quedaron dormidos unos segundos después.

**OoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Eliut se levanto sin energía. Había controlado todo el poder que tenía solo para salvar a aquel chico, y eso le agotaba más que cualquier otra cosa, además de que no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la gran cantidad de pensamientos que invadían su mente.

Después de darse un baño y cambiarse, salió de su habitación y al primer lugar al que se dirigió fue al cuarto de su hermana, al abrir la puerta se paralizo al no verla ahí. El ojiverde camino con rapidez hacia el baño y abrió la puerta, echo un vistazo, al no verla ahí salió con rapidez en su búsqueda… Una vez que reviso toda la torre y no hallarla se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. En el trayecto se encontró con Ginny y Ángela, las cuales platicaban sobre sus exámenes.

_- ¿Han visto a mi hermana? -_ las chicas lo miraron confundidas mientras negaban con la cabeza.

_- ¿Pasa algo? -_ pregunto Harry, quien caminaba hacia ellos acompañado por Ron.

_- Si… no encuentro a mi hermana por ningún lado, me preocupa últimamente no controla su… poder… - _termino en susurros.

_- Buenos días chicos, nos vamos ya al gran comedor, estoy hambrienta… -_ decía Hermione, pero al ver a Eliut se quedo paralizada ya que su mirada era extraña.

_- ¿Has visto a Haillie? -_

_- No -_ Ángela miro a Hermione y en ese momento le llego una idea loca.

_- Acaso… -_ El grupo de gryffindors la voltearon a ver, ella miro a Eliut con terror y echo a correr sin decir nada más.

_- ¿Pero que le pasa? -_ sin pensarlo dos veces el grupo corrió tras ella, Eliut corría con tal rapidez que incluso alcanzo a la castaña y dejo a los otros atrás.

_- ¿Por qué… no me dices a donde vas? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? -_ al escucharlo Ángela se detuvo, Eliut resbalo un poco al frenar, dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de la chica, parecía aterrorizada _- ¿Ángela? -_

_- No pasa nada, no se por qué hice lo que hice lo siento… - _Eliut la miro dudoso, desvió un poco la mirada y vio llegar a los demás, fue entonces que se dio cuenta para donde se dirigía… la enfermería.

Eliut les dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, Ángela al ver a donde se dirigía se aterro, corrió hacia él. La agrario del brazo e intento frenarlo.

_- ¡NO VAYAS! -_ Eliut la miro con seriedad y frialdad.

_- ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Acaso ocultas algo? -_

_- No… ¿pero para que ir? -_

_- ¿Quiero saber el por que tenia tantas ganas de matarlo Dan? ¿No es suficiente? -_ pregunto con frialdad y seriedad.

_- Pero… tal vez no este despierto… estaba muriendo -_

_- ¿De quien hablan? ¿Dan intento matar? - _pregunto Harry acercándose a ellos, Eliut lo miro sin responder…

_- Suéltame Ángela o te arrastrare conmigo -_

_- ¡NO! -_

_- Bien -_ dicho esto continúo caminando, y a pesar de que Ángela lo agarraba del brazo y lo jalaba, este no se detenía…

El grupo de Gryffindors entraron a la enfermería una vez que llegaron, Eliut echo un vistazo y vio la camilla cubierta por las cortinas.

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es hora de visita -_ decía Madam Pumfrey acercándose al grupo molesta.

_- Quiero hablar con Malfoy… -_ al escuchar el apellido, Hermione se tambaleo un poco pensando en Draco, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron precipitadamente por el miedo de que él estuviera herido.

_- El joven Malfoy no ha tomado conciencia, el shock que recibió ayer puede mantenerlo inconsciente durante semanas -_

_- Yo lo hare despertar… - _volteo y se enfrento a Ángela, la miro con gran frialdad y crueldad así que lo soltó dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

_- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -_ los chicos voltearon y vieron a Snape junto con Sirius en su forma de perro.

_- No es de su incumbencia -_ respondió Eliut viéndolos con frialdad.

_- No es forma de hablarle a un profesor Eliut -_ decía Sirius ya en su forma normal.

_- Usted no es mi padre para decirme que puedo hacer y que no -_ dicho esto, paso de largo a la enfermera, se acercó a la cama y jalo las cortinas, al ver aquella escena se quedo en shock…


	41. Furia

"**Furia"**

Eliut y Chris se miraban directamente. Eliut con esos orbes llenos de rabia mientras que Chris, con tranquilidad y preocupación. Snape y Sirius se acercaron a la cama no sin antes pedirles al resto que no se movieran.

_- ¿Pero que…? -_ Eliut reacciono, miro a Snape y vio sorpresa, pero al ver a Sirius su furia aumento por que no había sorpresa. Sin pensarlo más, dio la vuelta a la cama con intención de tomar a su hermana en brazos y llevársela, pero entonces Chris la abrazo y mantuvo la mirada ante un furioso Eliut_ - Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres permanecer en esta enfermería por el resto de tu vida _- susurro Eliut intentando mantener la calma.

_- No lo haré, no mientras siguas teniendo esa mirada y no te controles… _- contesto con desafío.

_- Tú… ¿¡negándome a mi propia hermana! - _pregunto mostrando una sonrisa malévola, por un instante sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Sirius fue el único en percatarse de aquello, eso definitivamente lo preocupo. Eliut le regreso la mirada pero ya era normal.

_- Chris déjame llevarme a Haillie, no es momento ni el lugar para que discutan… ¿solo esta dormida? -_ pregunto Sirius al darse cuenta de que la chica no despertaba a pesar de que estuvieran hablando.

_- Si… los escuche entrar, y para que ella no despertara silencie sus oídos con un hechizo - _Chris pasó su mirada de Eliut a Sirius y viceversa.

_- ¿¡TÚ SABIAS DE ESTO! _- Eliut miro con rencor a Sirius al ver que este no respondía, cerro sus manos en puños, mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de la cama _- ¿Cuanto tiempo? -_

_- Casi tres meses - _al escuchar la respuesta, Eliut soltó un puñetazo a lo que más tenia cerca, y en ese instante una sección de la enfermería se congelo con una velocidad que sorprendió a los presentes, especialmente a Hermione, quien no sabia en absoluto sobre los poderes que ellos poseían.

_- ¡Despiértala! -_ Chris acomodo con rapidez a Haillie y se puso de pie, Eliut lo miro.

_- No es el momento de peleas, Malfoy esta herido y tú estas molesto, lo cual es muy razonable, pero no ahora _- comento Snape con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. Eliut rió de lado…

_- ¿Herido? Que buen chiste… ¡no ve que ella lo ha curado! ¡Y no estoy molesto, estoy que me lleva el demonio! ¿Usted también sabia de esto? -_ el profesor negó con la cabeza.

Tanto Eliut como Chris continuaban mirándose a los ojos. Sirius aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y tomar a Haillie en brazos, por un momento la chica dio señales de despertar pero Sirius la tranquilizo para que volviera a dormir. Cuando pretendía caminar y llevarse a la chica, no lo logro, sus piernas estaban completamente congeladas, y el hielo subía por todo su cuerpo.

_- Eliut ¡basta! -_el chico desvió la mirada y vio a Sirius, este logro ver algo aterrador en su mirada, pero muy familiar _- no puede… _- el hielo alcanzo a Haillie, lo cual hizo que despertara precipitadamente.

La castaña parpadeo con rapidez para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, y al desviar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Con temor desvió la mirada y vio a los que se encontraban ahí presentes. Nuevamente los ojos de los hermanos se encontraron, en los de ella había terror y miedo, en los de él furia y rencor.

_- ¿Como pudiste traicionarme…? -_ Sirius se estremeció al escuchar aquella pregunta, una que hacia años había destrozado a la mujer que más amaba._ - no me importa de quien te enamores… ¿pero un Malfoy…? -_

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea él? Eliut creí que deseabas mi felicidad - _replico la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia él _- Sirius no tiene nada que ver en esto, tampoco ellos… es solo cosa nuestra, así que por favor hablemos en otro lugar -_ Haillie se detuvo justo enfrente de su hermano, y con su diestra toco su brazo, pero este se alejó sin quitar la mirada de ella.

_- No me toques… no hay nada que hablar todo esta muy claro en lo que vi, ya no necesitas de mi, y es claro que siempre fuiste un estorbo en mi vida - _Haillie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo _- bueno, creo que ya no necesitas de tu hermano mayor, y no sabes cuanto me alegra, ahora podré ver por mi y no solo por ti… -_ el chico dio la paso de largo, ignorando por completo las miradas de sus acompañantes _- a partir de ahora haz de cuenta que no somos nada -_ dicho esto salió de la enfermería sin voltear atrás.

Haillie sintió como era atravesada por esas palabras, sus piernas dejaron de responderle así que cayó al suelo. La persona que más significaba en su vida, le aborrecía. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Ángela y Chris corrieron hacia la chica, este último le abrazo con fuerza.

Snape se acercó a Sirius y con la varita deshizo el hielo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Sirius asintió y Snape salió de la enfermería, una vez que desapareció Sirius se acercó a Haillie, haciendo a un lado a Chris y la levanto en brazos.

_- ¿A donde la llevas? -_ pregunto el ojigris.

_- Tú debes descansar, yo me encargare de ella… y ustedes -_ Sirius les dio una mirada al grupo de Gryffindors y a Ángela -_ regresen, necesito un tiempo a solas y por favor… que lo sucedido aquí, se mantenga entre nosotros -_

El ojigris salió de la enfermería con Haillie en brazos, fue entonces que un silencio incomodo inundo todo el lugar, Chris se cruzo de brazos y les miro con arrogancia.

_- ¿Por qué no dicen lo que tienen que decir? es incomodo que se queden callados -_

_- ¿Por qué permitiste que durmiera aquí? _- pregunto Ángela.

_- Fue lo que ella deseo… y al tomar esa decisión esta claro que sabia lo que iba a ocurrir… no se por qué lo hizo - _contesto con tristeza.

Los gryffindors se miraron, justo después le dieron una última mirada al chico y dieron media vuelta para irse, sin embargo Ángela no se movió.

_- Has roto un vinculo de hermanos muy poderosa… -_ dijo antes de seguir a los Gryffindors, pero no pudo atravesar la puerta, volteo y suspiro mirando a Chris _- debes volver a unirlos…ella siempre lo tuvo a él, lo considera su hermano y padre… al igual que él… desde que nacieron se han tenido el uno al otro, sé que la forma de actuar de Eliut es infantil, pero lo que menos soporta él, es que le mientan y lo traicionen… ella no será feliz solo teniéndote a ti -_ dicho esto la castaña dio la vuelta y salió.

**OoOoO**

Eliut caminaba de un lado a otro en uno de los pasillos del colegio, estaba furioso y se sentía estúpido, no sabia por que le había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes a su hermana, él ni siquiera pensaba eso.

_- Por fin te alcance -_ el chico busco con la mirada a dueño de esa voz, al verlo suspiro.

_- ¿Y para que me quiere Snape? -_

_- Sabes que tu reacción ante Haillie fue la incorrecta ¿no es así? -_ se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con malicia _- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con Malfoy? -_

_- ¿Que no me escucho en la enfermería? no estoy en contra de que salga con alguien… sin embargo, no confío en ninguno de los Malfoy y ella lo sabia… -_

_- ¿Sabes que tus palabras han destruido a tu hermana? -_ Snape se acercó a él, al estar frente a frente llevo su mano al hombro del chico _- Ella te quiere mucho, y lo que le has dicho la ha dejado en shock, ¿eso quieres? ¿Verla sufrir a lado de Malfoy? -_ Eliut desvió la mirada.

_- Usted no entiende… y nunca entenderá… no puedo disculparme, ella debe comprender, debe aprender… - _dicho esto quito la mano de Snape y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.


	42. Misión a un paso de finalizar

"**Misión a un paso de finalizar"**

_- Malfoy, el profesor Snape quiere verte en su oficina, dice que es importante y que no tardes, si es que no quieres ganarte un castigo -_ dijo una chica de Slytherin. Draco la miro algo confuso por el repentino mensaje_ - No te miento -_ aseguro al ver la expresión del chico _- bueno ya entregue el mensaje, adiós - _dicho esto dio vuelta y se fue.

Draco seguía sin confiar en aquel mensaje, era obvio que a todos los Slytherin odiaban ser recaderos, pero… "se trata de Snape" pensó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se puso de pie y se encamino al despacho de su jefe de casa.

_- Pasa - _se escucho desde adentro. El rubio abrió la puerta y miro a los presentes.

_- ¿Qué sucede? - _pregunto al ver a su profesor, Snape soltó un suspiro y le ofreció asiento con una mano.

_- He recibido un mensaje… el rapto de Haillie es en dos semanas, así que deben estar preparados, además el Señor tenebroso quiere que llevemos con nosotros a Fuller -_ Chris se levanto precipitadamente dando un golpe en el escritorio con un puño. Los últimos dos días estaba más que irritable.

_- ¿¡Esta demente! Fuller a intentado matarme, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por… _- el chico desvió la mirada y volvió a sentarse sin decir nada más.

El rubio le miro sin entender, hasta donde él sabía su primo estaba más que bien a excepción de aquella noche que paso en la enfermería, pero al verlo tan bien no creía que hubiera sido tan grave.

_- Deben concentrarse, si todo sale como hemos estado planeando los últimos meses, podremos evitar que el Señor tenebroso la transforme -_ ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver confundidos _- Por eso mismo los he mandado a llamar… Haillie tiene una clase de doble personalidad -_ los chicos lo miraron aun sin comprender _- miren… dentro de su corazón hay oscuridad, la cual puede salir en cualquier momento sin embargo se necesita de un incentivo para lograrlo, la ultima vez pudimos con ella, pero según Black volverá, y parece ser que el Señor tenebroso lo sabe, así que… -_

_- Si esa "oscuridad" sale, ¿como se comportara? -_ pregunto Chris interesado en el tema.

_- Será un gran problema, la Haillie que conocemos desaparecerá, ya no será ella… no se si comprendan pero es como si otra persona se apoderara de su cuerpo y matara a todo aquel que sea una amenaza para ella, solo querrá poder -_ comento al recordar lo que Haillie les había dicho a él y a Remus.

_- ¿Cómo será todo? ¿Nos la llevaremos o algún mortifago nos ayudara? -_ pregunto Draco, dado que tanto Chris como Snape se quedaron callados.

_- Ahora que no solo la llevaremos a ella, vendrán más en apoyo… Fuller es muy peligroso para nosotros tres - _ al escuchar esas palabras, Draco recordó lo que le había dicho aquella fantasma sobre Fuller _- Draco, la noche del rapto tendrás que estar con Haillie, el lugar donde debes llevarla es la sala de los menesteres -_

_- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué él? Será más fácil que este conmigo - _Snape miro de reojo a Chris, y negó con la cabeza.

_- Tu ya has cumplido con la parte más importante de tu misión, has logrado disolver la hermandad, ahora es turno de Draco, no podemos permitirnos que haya errores, ¿Qué no te pones a pensar? -_

_- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Pienso en su seguridad, no se la voy a dejar! -_

_- Ya habíamos hablado, Chris aun hace falta que cumplas toda la misión del Señor tenebroso… deshacerte de Eliut -_Chris se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado _- tienes la oportunidad de poner en marcha nuestro plan… antes de que Eliut te mate… -_ aquellas palabras no ayudaron de mucho.

Era difícil pensar que saldría vivo cuando Eliut lo quería más que muerto, y estaba seguro que él no dudaría en cortarle el cuello en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

**OoOoO**

Ginny estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no comprendía el por que Haillie había echo aquello, ¿acaso estaba ya tan enamorada del primo de Malfoy que no le importaba perder a su único hermano?... la pelirroja se acercó al lago, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al agua, para después comenzar a nadar, era la única forma de despejar su mente.

Harry estaba preocupado, así que la siguió. Ginny estaba tan triste que apenas hablaba con cualquiera, eso le preocupaba. Al llegar al lago, la miro a lo lejos, no podía entender que la tenia tan molesta para nadar de aquella forma, ya que la agresividad que utilizaba lograba levantar una gran cantidad de agua.

El ojiverde tomo asiento cerca de la orilla y la observo en todo momento, él sabía que ya era hora de preguntarle que pasaba dentro de su cabeza y dentro de su corazón.

**OoOoO**

_- Eres un completo idiota ¿sabias? -_ Eliut giro la cabeza al escuchar aquella acusación, Ángela se cruzo de brazos y enfrento al chico, ella había tomado una decisión y no se iría hasta cumplir con su propósito _- ¡creí que querías a tu hermana! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan asquerosamente frío para decir esas palabras tan hirientes? Eres peor de lo que imagine - _continuaba con un tono molesto.

Eliut se acercó a ella completamente furioso, la acorralo con sus brazos y acerco sus labios a los de ella para hacerle callar. Ángela intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima, pero comenzaba a ceder a los labios del chico, ella era una completa inexperta en cuanto a relaciones y sus muestras de afecto se referían. La lengua de Eliut se abrió paso entre los labios de la chica, y comenzó a saborearla, Ángela apenas podía seguirle, más por que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Él no tardo en percatarse de la necesidad de la joven por aire así que se detuvo y no sin antes rozar su lengua con aquel labio inferior ajeno.

Al sentirse liberada, cayo al suelo aturdida, respiraba agitadamente, deseaba tanto recuperar su repentina inestabilidad.

_- ¿Por qué…? Te… odio… -_ decía entre jadeos, levanto un poco la mirada y se topo con esas hermosas joyas que tenia Eliut por ojos.

_- ¿Preguntas por qué? Es obvio, no dejabas de parlotear, me aventaste una infinidad de cosas que apenas y logre captar -_ decía algo molesto_ - ¿crees que tu odio me va afectar? Pues estas muy equivocada -_

_- Tu, que te quejas de mi hermano por lo que ha hecho y no eres mejor que él -_ Ángela se levanto.

Eliut se acercó nuevamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la diestra del chico se encontró con su cuello, Ángela abrió los ojos sorprendida, y más por aquel cambio en los ojos del chico, ahora estaban de un color sangre.

Él apretó el cuello de Ángela con fuerza, y ella al sentir la falta de aire comenzó a mover sus manos con desesperación para que se detuviera, pero no lo lograba.

_- Basta… Eli…ut… por… favor… -_ de los ojos de Ángela comenzaron a salir lagrimas, y sus manos perdían fuerza, poco a poco… Al ver que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cerrarse Eliut volvió a reaccionar, soltándola y sosteniéndola por la cintura antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

_- Ángela… reacciona - _decía mientras la recostaba en el suelo y daba leves golpes en sus mejillas.

**OoOoO**

En algún lugar de Londres, una mujer recorría unos pasillos oscuros, para ella ya era muy fácil hacerlo ya que estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de lugares. Al llegar a su destino, toco la gran puerta de madera desgastada que estaba frente a ella.

-_ Pasa -_ se escucho desde dentro, la mujer abrió con cautela la puerta y se adentro _- asegúrate de que todo marche a la perfección, es indispensable que no fallen -_ la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

_- ¿Cuántos mortifagos considera que sea necesario llevar? -_

_- Los necesarios, llévate a los mejores, y más despiadados -_ Bellatrix sonrío mostrando los dientes.

_- Mi señor… sé que es una imprudencia de mi parte pero, ¿por qué ahora tiene interés en ese chico llamado Dan Fuller? -_ Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y camino con lentitud hacia Bellatrix.

_- No tengo por que contestarte, solo dedícate a hacer el trabajo que se te pide, ahora vete - _dijo en un tono peligroso, la demacrada mujer hizo una reverencia para después irse.

Voldemort se mantuvo de pie y quieto como si se hubiera quedado paralizado, fue entones que desde las sombras de una de las esquinas de la habitación se dejo ver un hombre muy apuesto, cabellos oscuros como la noche, sus ojos rojos como sangre, una mirada penetrante, alto y de complexión delgada, su piel morena.

_- ¿Qué se siente ser un juguete que es manipulado desde las sombras? - _pregunto aquel hombre mientras tomaba asiento en el trono de Voldemort _- no eres más que una rata, que cree tener el poder suficiente para controlar el poder de un Halliwell - _sus labios mostraron una sonrisa llena de maldad.

_- Podemos unir fuerzas -_ contesto Lord Voldemort_ - ¿Por qué tanto empeño en convertirnos en enemigos? -_ el hombre arqueo una ceja.

_- No me gusta que se metan en mis propósitos, además… tu me quitaste lo que mas deseaba, y ahora lo único que quiero es acabar contigo lentamente… además, yo no me uno con escorias, por ahora agradece que sigues con vida -_ termino de decir con malicia. Voldemort dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre pero este ya no estaba...


	43. Respuestas

"**Respuestas"**

Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación en la casa de los gritos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado en la enfermería, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de lo que sucedía? Esas preguntas se las hacia una y otra vez, quería hallar las respuestas pero le eran imposibles… cansado se dejo caer en un sofá desgastado y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

_- ¿Por qué Eliut? Hillary ¿por qué te marchaste tan rápido?... tus hijos te necesitan más que nunca… -_

_- ¿A que le temes? -_ Sirius desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? -_ Haillie sonrió con tristeza, y se encogió de hombros.

_- Bien… creo, no puedo negar que me dolieron las palabras de Eliut pero… sabia que algo así ocurriría… lo arreglare lo más rápido que pueda -_ comento bajando la cabeza _- lamento haberte metido en problemas, nunca fue mi intensión -_

_- No te preocupes - _dijo con una sonrisa _- pude haberle dicho que no sabia nada cuando pregunto, pero no quería dejar que cargaras con todo tu sola -_ Sirius le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

_- Mientras estuve en mi habitación, evitando a todos, comprendí que me falta madurar, he sido muy egoísta atando a mi a Eliut, me di cuenta que siempre temí estar sola, sin nadie a mi lado, pero ahora… - _un nudo se le formo en la garganta evitándole terminar.

_- Somos seres humanos y comentemos errores, tenemos defectos y virtudes, no tienes por qué sentirte mal -_

_- Gracias, por todo… creo que es hora que regrese, necesito prepararme para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se me ponga encima… -_ a chica se puso de pie.

Con una mano se despidió de Sirius. Su semblante era tristeza, pero el ojigris vio algo que hacia tiempo no veía en la joven, determinación y fuerza.

**OoOoO**

La pelirroja apareció una toalla con su varita, y comenzó a secarse. Harry la observaba de vez en cuando, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a comenzar con la conversación, sin embargo el chico sabía lo que tenia que hacer, así que tomo algo de aire y se lleno de valentía.

_- Has estado muy rara, tienes preocupado a Ron ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -_

_- No tiene por qué preocuparse, es solo que ando algo aturdida por que nunca me habían rechazado de una manera tan fría, y dolorosa -_ contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

_- ¿Quién te rechazo? - _pregunto Harry, no sabia como había sucedido pero estaba en verdad molesto.

_- Eliut, en San Valentín, creo que fui muy directa, pero a pesar de que él fue sincero y apago cualquier ilusión que pudiera hacerme… para mi… - _tomo un poco de aire, y lo soltó con lentitud_ - fue como una apuñalada a mi corazón, no creí que la sinceridad fuera tan dolorosa… -_ termino de decir ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry estaba en shock, no podía creer que todo el cambio de Ginny se debiera a Eliut aunque ya lo tenía en sospecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó con ternura no importándole cuan mojada estuviera.

_- Él es sincero, no quería que me hiciera… ilusiones… pero verlo tan cerca y sentirlo a la vez tan lejos… es muy doloroso -_ al escuchar esas palabras, Harry la apretó con más fuerza, para que sintiera el apoyo que él le brindaba.

La pelirroja se separo por un instante de él y lo miro a los ojos, ella sabia a la perfección que Harry la apoyaba por que era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero tanto afecto que sentía, hizo que se acercara a los labios del chico y lo besara. Ginny quería a Harry incluso antes de que Eliut llegara, sin embargo la ilusión que este le había causado cegó por completo el cariño que sentía por aquel chico de cabello azabache.

Harry quedo sorprendido con el repentino actuar de la chica, sin embargo no la rechazo, a pesar de que él tenia conciencia que estaría cometiendo un error al besarla en esos momentos no logro contenerse, así que con su lengua se abrió paso entre la barrera de labios, Ginny sin preámbulos le permitió el paso, ambos alientos se entremezclaron con una rapidez que no notaron.

**OoOoO**

Haillie se dirigió a la enfermería justo después de enterarse de que su mejor amiga se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo al dar un paso dentro, se quedo paralizada a ver a su hermano justo a un lado de Ángela. Ya habían pasado dos días y aun no lograba ni siquiera verlo a los ojos. Con un dolor en el pecho la joven dio media vuelta y salió.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pensaba en la remota posibilidad de que Eliut tuviera algo que ver con el desmayo de su amiga, sin embargo rápido saco ese pensamiento, ella conocía a su hermano y sabía que él seria incapaz.

**OoOoO**

El fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que se esperaba, en Hogwarts ya se respiraba la tensión por los exámenes finales, sin embargo ese era el momento menos indicado para preocuparse por ellos, o a lo menos eso pensaban Draco y Chris quienes contaban cada día y hora que pasaba. Cada vez más se acercaba el rapto.

La mañana del domingo, Hermione entro corriendo al gran comedor, lo que hizo que llamara la atención de ciertas personas, pero ella los ignoro, se acercó a Harry, Ron y Ginny, para después dejar caer un enorme libro en la mesa, logrando que más personas los observaran.

Las miradas de los tres Gryffindors estaban llenos de sorpresa y en sus pensamientos eran idénticos "¿Cómo le hizo para correr con esa enorme piedra en brazos?"

_- Hay algo que quiero que vean, y no me digan que soy una absurda o algo… últimamente hemos estado algo tensos, y no exactamente por los examenes, ¡que oh dios! Están a la vuelta de la esquina - _la castaña tomo algo de aire y continuo_ - no he salido de la biblioteca -_

_- Eso ya no es novedad _- susurro Ron, el cual hizo sonreír a Harry. La castaña les fulmino con la mirada para después continuar con enorme discurso.

_- Como decía, no he salido de la biblioteca por que me dejo muy interesada el tema de los hermanos… - _dijo en susurro _- además de lo que vi en la enfermería ese día, lo cual es sumamente sospechoso… encontré algo en verdad increíble y horroroso, bueno a lo mejor ustedes ya lo saben, ellos debieron contárselos, pero en verdad es sorprendente lo que halle y… -_

_- Debe parecerte divertido investigarnos ¿verdad? -_ Hermione se quedo helada al escuchar la voz de Eliut_ - ¿y bien? ¿Que averiguaste? Estoy lleno de curiosidad - _ comento con una sonrisa malévola.

Los griffindors le miraron desconcertados, tenia motivos para molestarse pero no estaban de acuerdo en que se portara tan maldito con la castaña. Hermione miraba de reojo a sus amigos en busca de algo de ayuda, no quería enfrentar a Eliut sola.

_- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y con menos gente? Aquí llamamos mucho la atención -_ comento Ángela justo detrás de Eliut. Hermione la vio agradecida, pero aun estaba apenada y nerviosa.

_- Bien, en la sala de los menesteres en una hora… -_ Eliut lanzo una ultima mirada a Hermione y camino hacia Ángela _- tengo que hablar contigo -_ la chica asintió y siguió al chico fuera del gran comedor.

_- Eso me dio miedo -_ los tres gryffindors miraron a hacia la puerta donde segundos antes habían salido, en ese momento vieron a Haillie caminar hacia ellos.

_- Hola… ha pasado mucho desde que platicamos ¿no? -_ Ginny abrió los ojos al escucharla, su voz era tranquila y débil. Haillie ya no era la chica que habían conocido, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin brillo, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, traía unas ojeras evidentes y estaba mucho más delgada.

_- ¿Qué te paso? -_ Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazo, el trío de oro se dieron una mirada preocupados.

_- Nada, es solo que… -_ Haillie miro a Hermione de reojo, ella sabia que la castaña no sabia nada, así no dijo más _- he estado muy ocupada -_

_- Eres una tonta -_ la chica volteo al escuchar esas palabras y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises/azulados _- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Ya viste como estas? - _decía mientras hacia a un lado a Ginny y la abrazaba dejando a los estudiantes de los alrededores con la boca abierta, en especial a un rubio.

Chris no soporto más y la silencio con un beso aquellos labios ajenos, Haillie le correspondió, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su adorado rubio y vio que este salía del gran comedor como un rayo.

_- No digas nada, con que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente… te extrañe mucho… _- Haillie sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

**OoOoO**

_- Sabia que aquí te encontraría -_ Draco se hallaba sentado en el suelo, apoyaba ambos brazos en su rodilla levemente elevada, al escuchar a Hermione oculto más su mirada entre sus brazos _- parece que ellos llevan saliendo desde San Valentín, Eliut se entero hace unos días cuando tu primo fue atacado por Fuller -_ dijo sin moverse.

_- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? -_

_- Por que… no había tenido la oportunidad -_ decía. Sabia que te destrozaría, pensó al verlo _- Draco no es momento de que te pongas así, ella tomo una decisión al igual que todos -_

_- ¿A que te refieres? - _el rubio levanto la cabeza y miro a la castaña a los ojos.

_- Lo sabrás… quiero que vengas conmigo, he encontrado algo sobre los Halliwell y se lo expondré a Eliut en unos minutos en la sala de los menesteres… -_ el rubio la miro sin comprender, aun así accedió a ir con ella.

**OoOoO**

Hermione y Draco entraron a la sala de los menesteres con tranquilidad, y no pudieron evitar que siete pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos, Ángela y Ginny no se veían tan sorprendidas a comparación de Ron y Harry, a Eliut no le intereso en lo más mínimo y en cuanto a Chris abrazo a Haillie al ver entrar a su primo.

_- Así que por fin, lo dejas salir a la luz primito… ya era hora - _dijo con diversión.

_- ¿Qué? Hermione, ¿Malfoy era el chico con el que salías? - _ pregunto lleno de sorpresa y algo de fastidio el pelirrojo, Ginny suspiro y jalo a su hermano de la playera para sentarlo.

_- No es el momento, Hermione por que no hablas sobre lo que has descubierto, estoy tan interesado -_ comento Eliut, Hermione miro a Haillie con nerviosismo, ya que estaba segura que la chica pensaría que le había robado a Draco _- ¡Hermione! -_ la castaña reacciono, miro a Eliut.

-_ Tal vez lo que averigüe, la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sabe… me infiltré en la sección prohibida, había un libro donde se hablaba mucho sobre la desaparición de toda la familia Halliwell excepto por una… - _decía con nerviosismo.

_- Hillary Halliwell -_ continuo Eliut -_ la única sobreviviente, eso lo sabíamos, creo que incluso esos dos también _- Chris y Draco lo miraron molestos.

_- En el libro narran las sospechas de que el culpable fuera otro… Halliwell, sin embargo nunca se supo, ya que el mago que estaba averiguando sobre dicho accidente, fue asesinado brutalmente y encontrado… -_ la castaña tembló y parecía que le faltaba el aire. Draco la sostuvo y apretó su mano para darle fuerza.

_- Colgado de un asta dentro del ministerio de magia, la cabeza la tenia volteada y sus brazos estaban pegados a su espalda... - _los chicos voltearon hacia uno de los rincones y vieron a Sirius junto con Lupin _- cuando bajaron al hombre se dieron cuenta que sus vísceras habían sido devoradas desde el interior -_

A los chicos les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, Eliut suspiro y clavo la mirada en Ángela. Ella le miro con tranquilidad. Pero en el momento en que le iba a brindar una sonrisa de apoyo, el semblante de Eliut cambio drásticamente.

_- Es obvio que eso lo hizo un Halliwell - _dijo con diversión, Haillie y Sirius lo miraron sorprendidos, por aquella actitud _- o díganme ¿Qué otro pudo haber echo esa obra de arte? -_

Sirius cerro sus manos en puños, se acercó con determinación al chico y lo agarro de la camisa, mientras los veía a los ojos. Haillie se puso de pie para detenerlo pero Lupin la detuvo. Los demás veían con miedo la escena, exceptuando por Chris, Draco y Ángela.

_- ¡Incarcero! -_ unas gruesas cuerdas amarraron a Eliut con fuerza, este sonrió.

_- ¿Crees que con eso me detendrás? Este no es mi cuerpo y lo sabes… creí que te había matado hace un año - _dijo Eliut mirando a Sirus fríamente, sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente a un color carmesí.

_- Remus -_

_- ¡Protego Horribilis! -_ Eliut rió al escuchar el hechizo que había lanzado Remus para proteger a sus alumnos.

_- ¿Quieres morir tu solo Black? Buena decisión _- Haillie veía con desesperación aquella escena, no creía lo que ocurría, se dirigió a Lupin y le jalo levemente de un brazo.

_- ¿Su oscuridad? -_ Lupin negó con la cabeza.

_- Muéstrate ¿por qué lo utilizas a él? -_ decía Sirius con desesperación, Eliut sonrió con maldad.

_- No sabes cuanto deseo matarte Black, tu arruinaste mi vida… y créeme mi venganza esta por venir, y te daré donde más te duele… dañando a tus adorados hijos -_ dicho esto Eliut se deshizo de las cadenas y tomo a Sirius del cuello, él no había podido defenderse por aquellas palabras que había escuchado.

_- ¡BASTA! -_ gritaron Haillie y Harry a la vez, Eliut volteo y su mirada se clavo en la chica, al verla sonrió y aventó a Sirius con fuerza, logrando que se estrellara contra la pared.

Minutos después Eliut cayo al suelo inerte, y sin pensarlo dos veces Haillie se acercó a él, no sin antes deshacerse con desesperación de los brazos que la sostenían, al ver que aun respiraba, sonrió aliviada… Los gryffindors, Ángela y ambos Slytherins estaban en shock, no entendían nada de lo que había pasado.

_- Sirius ¿Cómo te encuentras? -_ pregunto Remus minutos después. Haillie caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, Ángela estaba sentada en una de las esquinas, utilizaba su regazo como almohada para Eliut.

_- Estoy bien… jamás pensé que… - _el hombre se sentó y recargo su espalda en la pared_ - ¿Cuáles hijos? ¿¡Jamás fui padre! -_ pregunto con desesperación.

-_ Nosotros… - _se escucho en un rincón de la habitación, Haillie se quedo paralizada al igual que el resto _- cuando abandonaste a mi madre, ya estaba embarazada de mi… -_ Ángela intento evitar que continuara pero Eliut elevo su mano derecha, y utilizo dos dedos para apoyarlos en los labios de la chica_ - Jason estaba tan enamorado de ella, que acepto la paternidad de aquel hijo que esperaba… 2 meses después de que nací… -_

_- Tu y Hillary volvieron a verse -_ continuo Remus -_ al parecer su pequeño encuentro, trajo consecuencias… ella volvió a quedar embarazada, pero era diferente ya que estaba casada y bueno conoces el resto -_ termino.

_- Entonces… ellos son… -_ decía entrecortadamente mientras seguía analizando lo que se le había revelado.

_- Tuyos… no puedo decir que tienen tu sangre en su totalidad por el ritual de purificación, pero es un hecho que son tuyos, amigo mío -_ De los ojos de Sirius comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad y desconcierto…


	44. El rapto 1parte

"**El rapto 1 parte"**

Dumbledore permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus manos juntas y sus ojos fijos en los tres hombres que yacían frente a él. Los anteojos de media luna reflejaban los rostros de los hombres.

_- Quiero hablar con ellos… ¡no pueden negármelos ahora que sé que son míos! -_ exigió Sirius completamente molesto. El mago no podía creer que el director le impedía verlos.

Después de aquella revelación en la sala de los menesteres, Haillie salió sin decir nada acompañada por Chris, Ginny y Ron; Hermione y Draco se habían ido poco después. Harry se quedo para ayudar a Eliut, ya que el joven había perdido la conciencia poco después de decirle la verdad a Sirius.

_- No es momento -_ la voz del director sonó sereno _- ahora es más importante averiguar quien es la persona que va tras los hermanos -_ Snape miraba de reojo a cada persona, deteniéndose más en el director, quien cambio su semblante a uno serio.

_- No es necesario que pierda tiempo averiguando, es obvio de quien se trata -_ dijo con algo de inquietud. El semblante de Dumbledore se vio invadido por la curiosidad _- Es Alex Halliwell -_ Snape y Remus le miraron incrédulos, mientras que el director lo analizo.

_- ¡Es absurdo! -_ la voz de Snape rompió un repentino silencio _- lo vimos morir, Hillary lo asesino hace años, además ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? En mi opinión quien esta detrás de todo esto es Dayane Halliwell -_ Sirius rió mientras tomaba asiento.

_- ¿Esa anciana? ¡Por favor! Esta más que enterrada - _se burlo.

_- No estamos seguros, jamás la vimos morir, en cambio a Alex si… -_ Lupin se acercó al escritorio y vio a Dumbledore_ - ¿Qué piensa usted? -_

_- En este caso, no tengo una opinión concreta -_ dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por los tres _- tanto es posible que sea Dayane como Alex, ambos son muy poderosos… pero Sirius ¿por qué estas tan seguro de que es Alex? -_pregunto con tranquilidad.

_- Tanto a la anciana como a Alex les arruine la vida, ambos me odian y me quieren muerto, sin embargo Dayane nunca se atrevería a matar a sus propios nietos bajo ninguna circunstancia - _Sirius tomo un poco de aire_ - sin embargo a Alex le importa un comino lo que les pase, si ni siquiera le importo su propia familia, ¿por qué ahora le preocuparía sus sobrinos?… él solo quiere venganza - _se cruzo de brazos mientras echaba una mirada a Remus, Snape y al final Dumbledore.

_- Hay una forma de averiguarlo, pero no les aseguro que funcione y que no haya peligro -_ comento el director poniéndose de pie _- hay que entrar a la mente de Haillie -_ Sirius abrió los ojos aterrado y en escasos segundos se levanto.

_- ¡Ni lo piense! Si ese desgraciado, utilizo aquel maleficio de memoria, la matara -_ decía molesto _- no dejare que la mate -_ decía con determinación…

**OoOoO**

En los últimos dos días, Ángela la pasó en la enfermería, haciéndole compañía a Eliut especialmente después de aquella platica que habían tenido minutos antes de su reunión en la sala de los menesteres. Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la chica.

« Ángela, no estoy seguro… pero algo sucederá en la sala, no será bueno… así que por favor, no vayas… temo hacerte daño como esa vez… promete que pase lo que pase estarás con Haillie… mi oscuridad comienza a salir. »

_- ¿Sigues aquí? Mujer, necesitas descansar -_ comento la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la cama.

_- No puedo, ayer lo intente y tuve pesadillas… ¿has visto a Haillie? -_ pregunto con tranquilidad.

_- No, deberías de preguntarle a Chris -_

_- Ya lo hice y no me supo decir -_ Ambas chicas se miraron para después girar su vista hacia el chico que seguía inconsciente frente a ellas.

**OoOoO**

Voldemort estaba furioso, no le agradaba en absoluto ser manipulado por aquel hombre, pero aun así no perdía la posibilidad de tener una escasa posibilidad de aprovecharse de él, dado que su propósito comenzaba a cegarlo.

_- Ni lo pienses -_ se escucho en un rincón, la voz de una pequeña _- seria una estupidez, soy más listo que tú _- la niña se dejo ver entre las sombras _- y sin contar que también soy más poderoso -_ Lord Voldemort, cerró su diestra en puño.

_- ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? -_

_- Vine, por que ya es hora… manda a tus cucarachas a Hogwarts - _la niña sonrió de la lado al ver aquel semblante en esa asqueroso rostro de serpiente.

_- ¡Pero aun falta! No es momento -_

_- Por eso eres débil, si quieres triunfar debes hacer un golpe que nadie espera, además estoy aburrido… así que manda a tus súbditos y que cumplan su misión - _dijo soltando un bostezo al final.

La niña dio unos pasos hacia la ventana, para después chasquear los dedos. En un instante cuatro personas encapuchadas aparecieron ante él, Voldemort los vio curioso.

_- Es hora, suelten a los Kozlaks, y por cierto lleven sus antídotos -_ decía mostrándoles una sonrisa malévola _- ya saben que hacer -_

Debajo de las capuchas alcanzaron a verse unas sonrisas malvadas, justo después hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

_- Te estas tardando Voldemort, da la orden o yo me encargare de eso -_ decía mientras cambiaba su forma física, ahora era idéntico al señor tenebroso.

**OoOoO**

La sala común de Slytherin estaba atestada de alumnos, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan llena, por lo general las serpientes solían estar en las afueras. Cerca de la chimenea se hallaban Draco y Chris, parecían nerviosos ya que cada hora les anunciaba que se acercaba el día en que todo ocurriría.

En un instante de la chimenea salieron 3 personas disparadas, todos los Slytherin voltearon curiosos.

_- ¡Es hora! ¡MUEVANSE! _- grito Lucius, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y le temblaba el labio inferior, Chris y Draco se dieron una mirada asustados _- ¡que no oyeron! ¡LARGO! -_

_- ¿Qué sucede? Creímos que seria hasta el fin de semana. Mientras menos gente… -_ Chris se quedo sin habla al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente de la chimenea. Lucius abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

En segundos, una mujer salió de la chimenea. Se veía de 25 años, era pálida, sus ojos de un color azul, sus cabellos revueltos eran de un color negro. Debajo de sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras muy evidentes, y estaba tan delgada que casi se le podía considerar un esqueleto. La mujer pasó la mirada por toda la sala, veía como la miraban con terror.

_- ¿Ellos son tus aliados? Unos mocosos - _la voz de mujer era chillona, pero tenebrosa. Al sonreír malévolamente, se vieron sus dientes afilados y amarillentos.

_- Los Slytherin se distinguen, así que tus criaturas no los ataquen… -_ la mujer rió.

_- Si no quieren morir, será mejor que salgan del castillo, no soy piadosa y si un Kozlak los agarra será su fin -_

Al ver que no se movían la mujer se relamió los dientes, dio vuelta y con su varita en mano pronuncio unas palabras extrañas… La chimenea se extendió metro y medio más, y segundos después de dentro comenzaron a oírse chillidos.

Ningún alumno se movía de su lugar, estaban petrificados por el miedo, Lucius se acercó a Draco y Chris, para jalarlos lejos de la ahora enorme chimenea. Lentamente criaturas comenzaron a salir del fuego, parecían ser niños, pero de eso no se podía estar seguros, sus cuerpos estaban de un color blanquecino con diversas llagas rojizas y de ellos brotaba sangre, sus cabezas ladeaban como si estuvieran trabadas, sus ojos eran completamente negros pero en el fondo lograba verse un destello blanco, no poseían cabello, pero lo mas aterrador eran sus bocas, que cubrían parte sus rostros, su forma era ovalada, sin labios y su alrededor múltiples colmillos afilados unos sobre otros completamente ensangrentados, aquellas criaturas utilizaban sus brazos y manos con largas uñas como cuchillas para moverse, ya que sus piernas estaban dobladas hasta que tocaban su espalda y luego eran atadas por alambres.

Una vez que atravesaban el fuego, sus cuerpos se movían con más velocidad, todos los alumnos se pegaron a la pared para evitar a esas criaturas, las chicas temblaban de terror y soltaban pequeños grititos. La mujer sonrió malévolamente, desvió la mirada hacia una pared, levanto su varita y de ella salió un destello rojo que al estamparse contra esta, exploto.

_- ¡Kozlaks! Ataquen a todo aquel se les pongan en su camino… diviértanse -_ dijo, segundo después las criaturas comenzaron a arrastrase con una gran velocidad, pero se amontonaron una vez que llegaron a la pared destruida _- Será mejor que vayan por sus presas, o mis amigos se les adelantaran -_ decía dirigiéndose a los mortifagos, para después hacer explotar otra pared y salir por ahí.

Las criaturas continuaban saliendo a montones, parecían no tener fin, y en medio de la cuarta ola de Kozlaks, tres magos les acompañaron y no se detuvieron a ver a los presentes.

Los demás mortifagos utilizaron el armario evanescente de la sala de los menesteres para salir, cada uno de ellos tenia un propósito, expandir el miedo y terror dentro del castillo, y llevarse a Harry Potter.

_- Draco, debes apresurarte… ve por la joven Halliwell y tu Chris quita de encima al hermano, apresúrense y no se metan con esas cosas, no sabemos que pueden hacer - _Ambos chicos asintieron, Chris paso su mirada por el lugar, tomo a Draco del brazo y lo jalo hasta una de las paredes, el rubio no dijo nada.

Una vez que salieron y estuvieron solos, Chris comenzó a buscar por toda la mazmorra el cuadro que llevaba a la torre donde dormía Haillie, al hallarlo camino hasta él y este se abrió.

_- Camina hasta el final, no te detengas… llegaras a la habitación de Haillie, búscala y llévatela de aquí… - _decía con desesperación _- no dejes que esas cosas, los agarren… tengo un mal presentimiento - _el rubio parecía nervioso, pero no era el único, ya que por todo el castillo comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

Chris tomo algo de aire y saco dos botellitas de su capa, y se las tendió Draco, este lo miro confuso.

_- Pon atención, cuando la veas dale a beber el contenido de este frasco -_ decía mientras le daba una botellita con un liquido rosado _- cuando lleguen a su destino, dale inmediatamente el contenido de este otro -_ le dio la otra botellita con un liquido de color dorado.

_- ¿Por qué esto? -_

_- La poción le quitara sus poderes y la debilitara, así que tal vez tendrás que cargarla… - _decía algo molesto_ - ¡ahora vete! Y por favor, sé que la amaste o que aun lo haces… así que cuídala mucho, si algo le pasa… -_ Draco lo miro a los ojos _- No te preocupes, la pondré a salvo… -_

Ambos primos se estrecharon las manos, para después darse la espalda y continuar con sus caminos por separado.

**OoOoO**

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían entre los pasillos, no sabían que sucedía pero las cantidades de gritos había alertado a todo el castillo, mientras corrían encontraron a Luna y Neville quienes parecían agotados. Sin detenerse siguieron corriendo, al dar la vuelta a un pasillo se detuvieron en seco.

_- __¡AYUDA! -_ gritaba un joven con desesperación, mientras luchaba contra un Kozlak, este la tenia sujeta de una pierna y utilizaba sus manos para mantenerla quieta.

Los chicos se quedaron en shock al ver a ese ser repugnante, y no era todo, los gritos de aquella chica que parecía ser de Ravenclaw había atraído a más seres como el que la mordía.

_- ¡Aun lado! -_ los chicos voltearon, y vieron a Lupin correr hacia ellos, mientras se acercaba lanzaba hechizos hacia las criaturas, pero no parecía surtir efecto.

Lupin seguía lanzando hechizos, cuando llego Sirius apresurado, agarro a su amigo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, justo después hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un cuchillo largo casi podía catalogarse como una espada pequeña.

_- Son Kozlak, solo pueden matarse con plata, ningún hechizo funciona -_ dijo con rapidez para después correr hacia la chica, con agilidad tomo al kozlak de un brazo y le corto la cabeza, el cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a moverse sin parar, Sirius no perdió tiempo y tomo a la joven de un brazo.

Lupin se acercó a ayudarle y entre los dos echaron a correr, ya que más criaturas se acercaban a ellos.

_- ¡VAMOS! -_ gritaron a la vez Sirius y Lupin a los chicos, estos obedecieron y los siguieron a un salón vacío del tercer piso.

La chica gritaba sin parar ya que la cabeza del kozlak seguía pegado a su pierna, Luna se tapo la boca con la manos horrorizada, Remus agarro a la chica de los brazos para que dejara de moverse, Sirius le hizo señas a Harry y Ron para que les ayudaran a calmarla, el pelirrojo se acodo sobre su torso y Harry la sostuvo de la pierna sana.

_- A la de tres -_ decía Sirius acomodando la vaina del cuchillo de plata entre la boca del kozlak y la pierna de la joven _- 1… 2… ¡3! -_ grito, para después cortar en dos la cabeza de la criatura.

La chica soltó un grito antes de desmayarse, Sirius tomo el pedazo derecho de la cabeza y lo quito de la pierna de la chica con cuidado, Lupin hizo lo mismo con el pedazo izquierdo.

_- ¿Qué… pasa? -_ Sirius miro a la chica inconsciente y después miro a Lupin de reojo, ignorando a la rubia.

_- Ahora entiendes por qué estoy tan seguro de que es Alex - _Lupin hizo una mueca y después miro a Luna, a quien todavía no le respondía la pregunta _- están atacando el castillo, hay mortifagos por todos lados, buscándote… -_ señalo a Harry.

_- Pero… ¿y esas cosas? - _Harry señalo la cabeza partida en dos de la criatura.

_- No estoy seguro, pero esa clase de criatura es creada… -_ respondió Sirius, tomo algo de aire _- son cadáveres de niños… los kozlak son muy diferentes a los inferí, son venenosos… si te muerden o te hacen alguna herida, te convertirás en uno de ellos o simplemente morirás - _decía con rapidez, ya que los gritos cada vez eran más.

_- ¿Qué? Entonces, ella… no podemos dejar que continué, ¿hay alguna cura? -_ pregunto con nerviosismo Hermione.

_- Si… tienen que beber una poción que tenga bezoar y la sangre de un unicornio combinada con la de… -_

_- Combinada… ¿con que? -_ pregunto Ron.

_- Con la de un Halliwell -_ susurro _- Basta ya de preguntas, debemos ayudar a los alumnos, así que escuchen con atención… - _Sirius levanto su varita y apareció 10 espadas de plata _- no les lancen hechizos, eso solo los fortalece, además de que corren el riesgo de liberarlos, así que apuñálenlos en donde debería estar el corazón o córtenles la cabeza -_ decía con rapidez. Los chicos le miraron sin comprender _- creo que no se dieron cuenta, pero sus cuerpos están atados con alambres, eso los tiene presos, pero si se liberan ya no se arrastraran… correrán -_ dijo esto ultimo con pavor _- eviten a toda costa las manos y la boca, díganles a todos aquellos que vean, sin hechizos solo plata…- _Sirius y Lupin se lanzaron una mirada _- Harry… ¿traes contigo el mapa del merodeador? -_

_- Si -_ dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

_- Bien, utilízalo… recuerda que no solo están estas criaturas, hay mortifagos… sean cuidadosos y mucha suerte -_

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza a Lupin, y justo después salieron del salón, dejándolos solos. Harry se acercó a la mesa y tomo una de las espadas, él ya había usado una en su segundo curso así que no estaba tan nervioso, Ron hizo lo mismo, parecía que tenia una mezcla de emociones juntas, Hermione y Luna tomaron las espadas con nerviosismo. Los chicos voltearon a ver a Neville que aun parecía temeroso y en shock, Harry se acercó a él y lo zarandeó levemente.

_- No es momento, Neville… necesitamos que seas de ayuda -_ el chico sonrió levemente, Harry le dio su espada y después tomo otra _- nos quedan cinco espadas -_

_- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? -_ pregunto Luna, Harry volteo hacia Hermione en busca de ayuda ya que sabia que ella era buena con hechizos avanzados.

Hermione comprendió, se acercó a la Ravenclaw y curo las heridas, pero no en su totalidad.

_- Ennervate -_ susurro, la chica despertó y los miro algo aturdida, Harry se acercó a ella y le estiro una de las espadas, la chica lo miro sin comprender.

_- Solo síguenos, te llevaremos a la enfermería… -_ Ron se dio unos pasos hacia ella y la ayudo, Harry abrió el mapa y dijo apuntándolo con la varita "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas" dicho esto, el mapa se formo dejando ver el nombre de cada persona dentro del castillo… después de tomar algo de aire y valor, salieron del salón…


	45. El rapto 2 parte

"**El rapto 2 parte"**

Un mago encapuchado subía con velocidad las escaleras que llevaban a la torre sur donde tenían prisionero a su compañero, al llegar observo la cárcel con curiosidad.

_- No creí que algo así te detuviera… ¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! - _grito, dando paso una gran explosión. Dan salió entre los escombros, estaba molesto.

_- Un simple bombarda, hubiera sido suficiente… odio que te excedas - _decía el chico caminando fuera de la antes prisión y le quitaba la capucha a su acompañante, la chica que yacía frente a él era ni más ni menos que Pansy Parkinson _- siendo una alumna, no deberías cubrirte, pasaras desapercibida al instante… vamos es hora de divertirme - _el chico se trono los dedos y le sonrió.

Parkinson, quien hacia unos meses se había visto envuelta en aquella guerra, ayudando primordialmente a Dan. El ofrecimiento de poder y de una vida llena de privilegios, le gusto tanto que no dudo en unirse y claro, ser una fuente más de información dentro del colegio.

_- Un momento… tú y yo tenemos otro objetivo, además no creo que quede algo para ti, los kozlak ya debieron acabar con la tercera parte de los alumnos -_ decía divertida.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado sueltos? _- pregunto sin siquiera verla a los ojos, su vista era atrapada por las paredes que explotaban a lo lejos.

_- Veinte minutos ¿Por qué? -_ Dan rodó los ojos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la torre, detrás iba la chica _- adelántate, te alcanzare… -_

_- ¡NO! - _grito interrumpiendo al chico _- dio ordenes claras, no hay que desviarnos, nos matara si lo hacemos, tu lo conoces mejor -_ decía molesta.

_- ¿Quién es el objetivo? -_

_- Sirius Black, dijo que fuéramos los dos ya que somos los más fuertes… además solo tenemos que darle un mensaje e irnos -_ comento con tranquilidad. Dan la acerco a él y capturo sus labios.

Al separarse, suspiro. Agarro a la chica de la muñeca para después empujarla lejos

_- Solo dame diez minutos, ve y adelántate -_ ella volteo cruzándose de brazos _- vamos Pansy, no es tiempo de que hagas caprichos, tu cumple así no serás castigada - _dicho esto la paso de largo con rapidez y después corrió hasta que llego al 4 piso, agarro una varita que encontró en el suelo totalmente cubierta de sangre, la acomodo en su palma y dijo "Rastrum viverus" la varita comenzó a elevarse girando a gran velocidad "Ángela Turner" dijo, en ese momento la varita se detuvo y de la punta una luz verde se extendió mostrándole el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana.

**OoOoO**

Ángela y Ginny peleaban a muerte con 3 mortifagos, ninguna se atrevía a ceder ante el cansancio ya que esos 3 no eran lo primeros con los que se habían topado. Ángela se distrajo al escuchar gritos no muy lejos de ahí, lo que le dio oportunidad a uno de los mortifagos para lanzarle una maldición sin embargo la paso rozando ya que Ginny la había jalado.

Nuevamente se escucharon gritos pero ahora provenían de atrás de los mortifagos, Ginny y Ángela desviaron un poco la mirada y vieron que tres chicas corrían a todo lo que podían hacia ellas, los encapuchados se distrajeron y ambas jóvenes aprovecharon para desarmarlos.

_- ¡CORRAN! -_ gritaron las chicas pasando de largo a los hombres desarmados, Ángela y Ginny se miraron sin comprender, y entonces se quedaron en shock al ver como una criatura extraña se lanzaba contra un mortifago, ambas pegaron un grito y echaron a correr sin dudar.

Con rapidez alcanzaron a las tres chicas anteriores, Ángela pasaba la mirada por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde esconderse, y fue cuando vio el pasillo que llevaba al salón de encantamientos.

_- ¡Por aquí! -_ dijo mientras se detenía y corría hacia el salón, las chicas la siguieron, Ángela abrió la puerta con rapidez y entraron. Al estar dentro todas, la pelirroja cerró con un hechizo.

Segundos después se escucho un golpe contra la puerta, después comenzaron a oírse como rasgaban la madera con desesperación. Las chicas se miraron con terror, sin pensarlo más tiempo comenzaron a cubrir la puerta con mesas y sillas para que les costara más trabajo entrar, al principio dio resultado pero al paso de unos segundos la puerta junto con las mesas y sillas retumbaron.

_- ¡Dios! ¿Que son esas cosas? -_ pregunto aterrorizada Ginny, Ángela cayo al suelo ya que sus piernas le temblaban sin control _- la puerta y nuestra inútil barrera no aguantara mucho -_ dijo en un susurro al escuchar como aun intentaban entrar.

_- Moriremos… como los demás -_ decía entre sollozos una de las chicas, Ángela y Ginny voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Jean entre ellas _- dijeron que a los Slytherin no nos atacarían, pero fue mentira -_

_- ¿Quién les dijo? -_

_- Esa mujer… la que los trajo… Malfoy le dijo que nosotros no -_ la chica rompió a llorar, todo su cuerpo temblaba. La puerta retumbo con fuerza haciendo que las chicas pegaran un brinco.

_- ¡ANGELA! -_ la castaña miro hacia la puerta, creyendo que su imaginación y oídos le estaban jugando una broma pesada _- ¡DIABLOS, ANGELA! -_

_- ¿Dan? -_ nuevamente se escucho su nombre, la joven se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta y con la varita comenzó a quitar las mesas y sillas _- ¡DAN! _- una vez que termino la puerta estallo, Ginny se acercó a la chica y vieron entrar a Dan ileso.

_- Sabia que seguirías viva… bien, acompáñame, te pondré a salvo -_ Dan agarro a su hermana de la muñeca y la jalo fuera del salón.

_- ¡NO! No las abandonare… si me quieres poner a salvo, a ellas también o me quedo a morir -_ Dan la miro furioso, paso la mirada y acepto.

_- ¿Alguna ha sido mordida o rasguñada? - _las chicas negaron con la cabeza _- bien, síganme de cerca -_ dicho esto el grupo salió corriendo, ellas estaban atónitas ya que habían pasado cerca de cinco criaturas y ninguna los había atacado.

_- Dan, ¿ellos son…? -_ pregunto jadeando.

_- Es mejor que no sepas… -_ le interrumpió. El grupo continúo con su camino, todo era macabro, ya que cada vez que daban vuelta hallaban cuerpos de mortifagos y alumnos ensangrentados…

Tardaron un poco pero al final llegaron a la mazmorra ilesos, entraron por una pared destruida y se dirigieron a la chimenea, que ya tenía su tamaño normal. Dan agarro a Ángela de los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo.

_- Váyanse lejos… y por ningún motivo regresen, ¡oíste! -_

_- ¡Pero nuestros amigos! Dan no puedo dejar que mueran - _

_- Ángela, cualquiera que haya sido mordido o rasguñado por los kozlak ya son gente muerta, vete por favor y no me contradigas -_ dicho esto, apunto la varita hacia la chimenea y dijo "Incendio". Le dio una última mirada a su hermana y corrió en busca de Pansy.

-_ Ángela ¿Qué hacemos? -_ pregunto la pelirroja.

_- Yo me quedo… intentare traer a más chicos aquí para que escapen, pero no aseguro nada… -_

_- Yo igual, estoy preocupada por Harry, hay mortifagos y estoy segura que vienen por él -_ ambas se vieron con una sonrisa, se acercaron a las chicas y les sonrieron _- ustedes váyanse, las enviare a mi casa, una vez ahí, digan que esta pasando, pero que sean cuidadosos, por aquellas criaturas ¿si? -_ las tres chicas asintieron, Ginny agarro polvos Flu, los aventó al fuego y pronuncio "La madriguera", el fuego se volvió verde y entonces las chicas se adentraron.

Una vez que las llamas se volvieron rojas, Ginny las apago. Soltaron un suspiro y con las varitas en mano echaron a correr.

**OoOoO**

Draco había tardado mucho en encontrar a Haillie, estaba desesperado por salir de aquel lugar, miro a la joven quien estaba entretenida escribiendo en un pergamino.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? -_ pregunto al levantar la mirada y cruzarse con aquellos ojos grises.

_- Tenemos que irnos, ten… - _Draco extendió su mano con la botellita del liquido rosa _- debelo - _ella miro la botellita, reconoció al instante la poción.

_- No lo hare… ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? -_ Haillie doblo el pergamino y al final lo metió en un sobre que seño con magia.

Draco la miro con desesperación, abrió la botellita y tomo la poción, se acercó a Haillie, la agarro de un brazo y la jalo hacia él. Acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, la chica abrió los ojos cuando sintió el líquido en su boca, pero a pesar de que ya había bebido la poción Draco seguía besándola, y ella no había podido resistirse así que le correspondió.

Unos segundos después ambos se separaron jadeando, el corazón de Draco no dejaba de palpitar, aquel beso lo había estado esperando desde que la había conocido, y toda su fantasía estaba siendo arruinada por los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo fuera de esa habitación.

_- Debemos irnos, ¿Cuál es la contraseña? -_ Haillie lo miro.

_- "Las alas buscan su destino" -_ dijo la chica. La estatua comenzó a moverse y ambos salieron de la torre.

Una vez que dejaron la torre, comenzaron a oír los gritos, Haillie miro asustada a Draco, este apretó más su mano y echo a correr al séptimo piso. En todo su camino no se habían topado con ninguno de los monstruos que Draco había visto, lo cual se le hacia raro, pero no le dio importancia. Al estar cerca de la pared donde aparecía la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, Haillie cayó al suelo, estaba pálida y fría.

Draco recordó las palabras de Chris, sin más se acercó a ella y la cargo. Al entrar a la sala corrió hacia el armario y se metió, una vez que cerro la puerta sintió como caía por un torbellino, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. Draco levanto la mirada y vio que estaba en la tienda de Burgin y Burks. Un anciano los recibió, junto con la mujer que había llevado las criaturas a Hogwarts.

_- Sígueme muchacho -_ Draco obedeció, Haillie apenas y permanecía consciente, miro a Draco al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría… la mujer los llevo a una chimenea y les hizo una señal con la mano para que entraran.

El rubio hizo lo que le pedían, y lo ultimo que escucho después de volver a sentirse dentro de un tobogán fue "Castillo de Vlad Draculea"

**OoOoO**

Dan corría lo más rápido que podía, ya había hallado a Black, pero no estaba seguro si Pansy también se encontraba ahí. Al llegar al vestíbulo, dio vuelta y abrió la puerta del gran comedor.

- _Llegaste en el momento justo… _- decía la chica.

_- ¿Y Black? -_ Dan desvió la mirada y vio recostado cerca de una de las mesas a un hombre que reconoció de inmediato como Remus Lupin -_ ¿Qué hace él aquí? -_

_- Estaba salvando a una chica… deje vivir a la niña para que fuera a avisarle a Black que… _- se oyó un estruendo en el vestíbulo, que interrumpió a la joven.

_- Tardaron mucho en llegar -_ susurró el chico con una sonrisa.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par. Sirius iba acompañado de un grupo pequeño de aurores. Dan estiro los brazos en forma de bienvenida.

_- ¿Unos niños? -_ dijo uno incrédulo.

_- No los subestimen -_ contesto Sirius _- Por que no me regresan a mi amigo… si lo hacen garantizare que sobrevivirán - _Parkinson rió divertida.

_- ¡JA! Como si pudieras con nosotros, somos los más poderosos -_ presumió, Pansy hizo ademán de caminar hacia el grupo pero fue detenida por Dan.

_- Tenemos un mensaje para ti… si de verdad quieres que siga viva, ven y búscame en donde fue nuestra ultima batalla -_ dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se subieron a las mesas de sus lados y comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta, los aurores reaccionaron y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos pero ninguno les daba.

Pansy aprovecho el momento para dañar a Sirius por su osadía anterior, pero antes de darse cuenta un hechizo la golpeo en el pecho, petrificándola. Dan reacciono con velocidad y a punto con su mano a dos aurores.

_- Descongélala o los matare -_ Sirius volteo dándole una sonrisa.

_- Puedo matarte primero, sé que poder te ha brindado… lo vi en las heridas de Chris, vaya que es fuerte, el de Derek ¿no?… en cuanto a esa jovencita le dio el poder de una de las bisabuelas -_ Dan se acercó furioso a los aurores, retándolo con la mirada -_ esos poderes no funcionan conmigo, se como derrotarte, Hillary me dijo todo lo que tenia que saber para defenderme de su propia familia, incluso de si misma -_

Dan sonrió con maldad, bajo su diestra y agarro la varita para después lanzar un hechizo hacia la puerta que se hallaba en el fondo, unos chillidos comenzaron a extenderse por todo el comedor. Sirius le dio una última mirada y corrió hacia Lupin, ya que los kolzak se arrastraban con velocidad hacia ellos. Al desviar levemente la mirada vio que Dan y la chica ya no estaban, y los aurores estaban en el suelo desangrándose de las piernas…

**OoOoO**

Con gran dificultad Eliut caminaba hacia la torre donde encontraría a su hermana, los gritos lo habían alertado de que algo pasaba, así que después de dejar protegida la enfermería, salió. El chico estaba tan débil que no había avanzado mucho cuando vio correr a un grupo de estudiantes, y detrás de ellos unas criaturas, Eliut abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

Sin pensarlo les chiflo a los kozlak, estos se detuvieron y al verlo se arrastraron con velocidad hacia él. Al tenerlos a tan solo un metro de distancia, los congelo completamente, camino hacia los kozlak, estiro su diestra concentrándose en un solo objeto dentro del castillo, "espada de Godric Gryffindor" pensó, al instante la espada apareció.

_- ¡Jamás debieron crearlos! -_ dicho esto, corto la cabeza de cada uno sin piedad alguna...

Eliut no sabía cuanto había recorrido pero ya llevaba una gran cantidad de criaturas, además de que su energía iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Se recargo en la pared y suspiro, cuando en una de las esquinas apareció el chico que más odiaba. Chris se acercó a Eliut con intensión de seguir el plan, pero al estar a un metro se congelo de los pies hasta el abdomen.

_- Tú tienes que ver con esto ¿verdad? - _el ojigris saco su varita y se descongelo, Eliut le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor pero Chris logro esquivarlo con gran dificultad, ya que sus piernas aun estaban tras el efecto del hielo de Eliut.

Ambos chicos se lanzaban hechizos, y los esquivaban, Eliut ya comenzaba a fastidiarse así que dejo caer la varita, para poder concentrar toda su energía en el chico que tenia frente… Unos segundos después Chris comenzó a sentir como le eran clavadas dagas en sus pulmones, sentía como su corazón era estrujado desde adentro.

_- Es…per…a - _apenas lograba hablar, Eliut sonrió, con lentitud se acercó al chico que ya se hallaba en el suelo aun luchando por su vida.

_- ¡DETENTE! - _Eliut sintió unos brazos rodearlo de la cintura, al ver la cabellera castaña y esos ojos chocolate dejo libre a Chris, este comenzó a toser.

La chica sonrió levemente, Eliut se dejo caer no importándole que ella cayera sobre él, había utilizado demasiada energía y poder, más de lo que podía controlar.

_- Chris… ¿Cómo te sientes? -_ pregunto la chica acercándose a gatas a él.

_- Estoy vivo… y eso es lo mejor… Haillie… se la han… llevado… por eso… todo esto - _dijo jadeando. Eliut abrió los ojos.

_- ¿Qué? No es posible, nadie sabe como entrar a su torre… a menos que tu… - _Chris bajo la mirada afirmándole, Ángela tomo la mano de Eliut entre las suyas para calmarlo.

_- Si no cumplíamos… nos iban a matar, además tenemos un plan -_ dijo ya más recuperado.

_- No la matara… ayúdame a deshacerme de los kolzak y después te ayudare -_

_- Si no me voy ahora, creerán que… -_

_- Te mate ¿no? -_ el chico asintió.

_- Nadie puede asegurar que estas vivo, estas criaturas son peligrosas… -_ comento con tranquilidad.

Eliut se puso de pie, ayudando a Ángela y a Chris, el chico agarro la mano de Ángela y comenzó a correr ejerciendo una gran fuerza, aun lado venia Chris, sin embargo después de tres metros Ángela cayo de rodillas, ambos chicos la miraron pero no parecía tener nada, sin embargo la chica se quejo y llevo una mano a su abdomen. Eliut le quito la mano con delicadeza, hizo aun lado la capa y vio que su blusa estaba manchada de sangre.

_- No es nada… -_ decía con una sonrisa, a Eliut le temblaron las manos.

Al levantarle un poco la blusa dejo ver unas marcas de mordedura evidentes en su blanca piel, al verlas se sentó en el suelo y llevo una mano a su rostro, parecía estar sufriendo.

_- ¿Hace cuanto te mordieron? - _la chica se cubrió la mordedura y miro con ternura a Eliut.

_- Hace diez minutos, Ginny y yo nos separamos, sabia que estarías débil y que no podrías con esas criaturas tu solo, así que vine, pero… - _se volvió a quejar y suspiro _- cuando subía las escaleras me di cuenta que una de esas cosas bajaba corriendo, me aterre ya que solo los había visto arrastrarse y al intentar escapar, brinco… me cayo encima y me mordió… _- el rostro de Eliut mostraba culpa al escuchar a Ángela.

_- ¿Cómo te libraste de él? - _pregunto Chris.

_- Le clave mi varita en el pecho, creo que di en el corazón por que en ese instante me soltó, no me espere a ver si lo había matado, así que continúe con mi camino… -_ Eliut la abrazo con intensidad.

_- Malfoy… busca a Severus… dile que me tenga preparada una poción, va a necesitar Bezoar y sangre de unicornio, y que la traiga cuanto antes a la enfermería -_ el chico asintió sin decir nada más _- por cierto, solo con plata puedes matar a los kolzak, cortándoles la cabeza o apuñalándolos en el corazón -_Chris asintió y salió corriendo en busca de su profesor.

Eliut miro a los ojos a Ángela, quien ya sudaba frío y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse morados. Se puso de pie para después ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla, esta la acepto y una vez que estuvo de pie, Eliut la cargo para después comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la enfermería.

_- Debes ir a salvar a los demás… no todos sabemos lo que tu -_ se quejo Ángela, Eliut negó con la cabeza.

_- No te dejare sola -_ Angy lo agarro del rostro utilizando ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarla.

_- Tienes que ir, no me fui por salvarlos… así que por favor, ayúdales… no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano -_ el chico abrió los ojos y la miro molesto.

_- ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de escapar? -_

_- Si, Dan me busco y me llevo a un lugar seguro, pero no pude irme… no mientras otros morían -_

_- ¡Eres una tonta! -_

_- Fue mi decisión… lo siento pero no podía dejarlos morir, seria un remordimiento terrible -_ comento con tranquilidad, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él. Comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Eliut ignoro las ultimas palabras de la chica, no quería seguir oyendo ya que sabia que si lo hacia, la culparía a ella por esa estúpida mordedura que podía matarla en unas horas si no le hacia beber el antídoto, así que la única forma de sentirse mejor fue en culpar al idiota de Dan por no haberla obligado a irse, eso si que le reconfortaba…


	46. Profecía

"**Profecía"**

Harry, Neville y Ron caminaban con cautela por los pasillos, Hermione, Ginny (que no tenia mucho de habérseles unido) y Luna venían atrás junto con varios alumnos, algunos los llevaban flotando ya que no podían darse el lujo de cargarlos y más por que eran demasiados.

Ya no tardarían en llegar a la enfermería, y eso les alegraba ya que había sido todo un reto, sobrevivir a esas cosas, aunque aun temían por aquellos que habían sido mordidos o rasguñados… al dar vuelta a un pasillo el grupo se quedo sorprendido ya que estaba cubierto de hielo, y había varias cabezas rodando en el piso.

_- Esto es tenebroso -_ susurro uno de los alumnos.

_- Es obvio quien estuvo aquí -_ contesto Ginny con una sonrisa_ - vaya que no tuvo piedad -_ dijo al ver que en una esquina había diversos pedazos de cuerpos de kozlak.

Harry volteo a ver a la pelirroja y sonrió, los chicos aceleraron el paso ya que estaban seguros que no les aparecerían más criaturas, una vez que llegaron a su destino abrieron la puerta y no se sorprendieron mucho de ver a varios alumnos en el lugar, y que la enfermería era el doble o triple de su tamaño, los profesores ayudaban a los alumnos todo lo que podían.

La castaña pasó su mirada por el lugar, estaba desesperada por encontrar a Draco bien, pero no lo hallaba.

_- Él no esta aquí -_ Hermione volteo y vio a Eliut acercándoseles -_ escapo, llevándose a Haille consigo… - _dicho esto desvió la mirada hacia Harry y sonrió _- buen trabajo -_ el moreno sonrió ante el cumplido de su amigo -_ ¿Cuántos infectados? -_

_- Todos… unos ya tienen casi una hora -_ dijo en susurro.

_- Pónganlos del lado derecho, y si ustedes no están infectados pónganse del lado izquierdo -_ Harry asintió con tristeza, al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban del lado derecho.

_- Tenemos que ir a preparar el antídoto, no podemos dejar que mueran -_

_- No te alteres, ya tengo todo preparado -_ comento perdiéndose entre un montón de alumnos que chillaban.

**OoOoO**

Una vez que llegaron al castillo de Vlad, fueron recibidos por un mortifago, este los miro con una sonrisa y les indico el lugar donde se quedarían hasta el amanecer, de lo cual ya no faltaba mucho. El lugar era enorme y tenebroso, fue por ello que tardaron un poco en llegar a la que seria su habitación.

_- __Al amanecer, vendrán a buscarlos -_ dijo el hombre para después salir.

Una vez solos, Draco se apresuró a dejar a Haillie sobre la cama, saco la botellita con el líquido dorado y se lo llevo a la boca.

Se acercó a los labios de Haillie y la beso… el rubio se alejó con esfuerzo, ya era más su preocupación por la chica que su deseo. La castaña comenzó a toser soltando algo de sangre, su palidez seguía presente. Su temperatura ascendió hasta lo normal, y la chica dejo de toser. Draco la abrazo.

_- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -_ dijo en un susurro la chica. Le miraba adolorida.

_- No dudes de mi, se lo que esto parece pero… - _Draco la estrecho más contra él. Haillie no tardo en quedar inconsciente, por causa de la poción.

**OoOoO**

La enfermería estaba más ruidosa que comúnmente, gritos de dolor de los infectados y lloriqueos sin parar. Solo pasaron diez minutos cuando llego Snape con Chris aun lado, el cual llevaba un enorme caldero entre sus brazos. Eliut se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

_- ¿Comprendes que será muy difícil darles el antídoto a todos los infectados? son mas de la mitad… -_

_- ¿Cuántos están muertos? -_

_- Sin contar a los mortifagos… como quince alumnos, aunque todavía hay algunos desaparecidos -_ Eliut suspiro, apareció un frasco pequeño y agrego algo de la poción blanquecina, dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cama donde estaba Ángela.

_- ¿Puedes sentarte? - _Pregunto al ver la chica seguía quejándose en silencio, su respiración era agitada y en su frente habían algunas gotas de sudor frio.

Al ver que intentaba sentarse sin mucho éxito, paso su mano por el cuello de la chica, y la acorruco a su lado, ella estaba muy débil, pero lo peor era que sus ojos ya comenzaban a perder su hermoso color chocolate.

_- Harry -_ el moreno volteo _- préstame tu espada -_ el chico se acercó y estiro la mano con la espada, pero Eliut no la tomo, solo volteo un poco hacia Harry y señalo un punto de su pecho _- hazme un corte, y cuando salga sangre será mejor que te alejes… -_

El moreno asintió levemente, empuño la espada con ambas manos y acerco la punta de la espada a su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera cortarlo una mano lo detuvo.

_- No seas imprudente… _- Harry y Eliut levantaron la mirada, Sirius los miraba molesto, el hombre estaba bañado en sangre que ya estaba totalmente seca -_quieres arriesgarte a ser infectado, por una estupidez -_ dijo con tranquilidad.

_- Si no me arriesgo ella morirá, todos lo harán… -_ Sirius apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

_- Ella tomo esa decisión… además tu sangre es muy preciada para derramarla, del único del que quiero ver sangre derramada es del causante de esto -_

_- ¡No hay tiempo! No la dejare morir -_ Dumbledore se acercó a ellos con cautela. Sus manos acomodadas detrás de su espalda y eso orbes azulados los contemplaban.

_- Utilicen la dirección, dudo mucho que huelan la sangre estando ahí -_

Sirius miro a Eliut y este le regreso la mirada, con delicadeza dejo a Ángela de nuevo recostada y se puso de pie, sin mirar a nadie camino hacia la puerta y salió, detrás iba Sirius y Snape.

**OoOoO**

En el camino solo lograron toparse con dos Kozlak, en el castillo ya eran muy pocos los que quedaban ya que Sirius, Chris, Eliut, Harry, Ron y Neville se habían encargado de la mayoría durante su intento por sobrevivir.

_- Bien, estamos aquí, ¿ya me dejaras apuñalarme? -_ pregunto molesto, Snape se acercó al escritorio y dejo el caldero, Sirius apareció un cuchillo de plata y volvió a mirar a su hijo.

_- Se que te importa, pero… -_

_- Ya estoy bastante grandecito para tomar mis propias decisiones ¿no crees? Además no me da miedo sangrar - _dijo con rapidez, interrumpiendo el sermón de Sirius_ - Snape, ¿para cuantos alcanzara esa poción? -_

_- ¿Cuánto necesitan beber? -_

_- Depende… pero digamos que dos botellitas cada uno -_

_- Alcanzara para treinta -_ Eliut se revolvió el cabello y suspiro

_- ¿Hay ingredientes para hacer más? -_ Snape, analizo por unos momentos y luego asintió.

_- Si, pero dudo por ti, perder demasiada sangre te dejara vulnerable… -_

_- Eliut ¿comprendes la situación? - _pregunto molesto_ - la gente muere en una guerra… -_

_- Tu lo has dicho - _lo interrumpió_ - pero al menos esos magos mueren con rapidez y no sufren de tal manera… ¿Qué harías si la que estuviera infectada fuera mamá? Ella nunca tomaría esa poción hasta no ver que hay para todos… ¿dejarías que muriera? -_

El despacho quedo en silencio, Eliut le había dado donde más le dolía, pero Sirius sabia que su hijo tenia razón, jamás hubiera permitido que muriera, aunque tuviera que dar su vida para salvarla.

_- ¿Trajo la poción de supresión? -_ pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a Snape, este le estiro la mano con una botellita, Eliut abrió la botella y bebió el contenido.

El chico tomo asiento en uno de los sofás y se relajo lo más que pudo, Sirius lo miraba de reojo, no podía creer que su hijo fuera esa clase de persona, sonrió levemente y se acercó a él, dándole apoyo. Pasados unos minutos Eliut asintió con la cabeza para que comenzaran con su trabajo.

_- Severus… no dejes que se derrame ni una sola gota, por favor -_ Sirius le quito la camisa a su hijo dejándolo descubierto, con la mirada busco la marca de nacimiento, y la encontró justo debajo de donde estaba la punta del corazón _- Eliut… -_

_- Solo hazlo, no hay mucho tiempo - _dijo nervioso, el área donde tenia que apuñalar era peligrosa, un pequeño error provocaría una hemorragia que seria difícil de contener.

La triqueta no era muy evidente, aun con duda el hombre trazo la estrella con el cuchillo, Eliut soltó un quejido, pero Sirius no se detuvo y comenzó a presionar más para que la sangre saliera con facilidad.

**OoOoO**

Haillie abrió los ojos con lentitud, se sentía un poco mareada y pesada como si hubiera estado trabajando mucho, no se había percatado pero sentía a su alrededor un calor muy embriagador, desvío un poco la mirada y le vio a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura… Draco. Su corazón palpito con intensidad, pero fue diferente.

_- Draco… - _dijo en un susurro mientras quitaba aquel brazo ajeno de su cintura, el rubio continuo dormido, estaba más que agotado ya que no había dormido muy bien en días.

Haillie se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla esta lo hizo sola, una pequeña esfera brillante se apareció frente a ella, la chica levanto la mano para tocarla pero esta comenzó a moverse, al principio dudo en seguirla pero había algo que la atraía hacia ella. Así que le siguió sin pensar en las consecuencias, era como si su mente fuera nublada por completo y su único propósito fuera tocar aquella esfera brillante.

Después de un largo recorrido llego a una enorme puerta de madera tallada, la esfera atravesó y la puerta se abrió, invitándola a pasar. La castaña dio unos pasos hacia dentro pero no vio nada, estaba completamente en penumbras. Cuando estuvo alejada de la puerta, esta se cerro de un golpe.

Haillie, algo agitada dio la vuelta y golpeo la puerta, esperando que alguien la sacara de ahí. Busco la perilla con su diestra pero no la encontró, fue entonces que una extraña desesperación la inundo.

_- Por fin te tengo ante mi, la hija menor de Hillary… -_ Haillie intento buscar a alguien pero las sombras la cegaban. Estaba aterrada _- no te hare daño… por ahora, lo único que quiero es que… -_ las ultimas palabras fueron silenciadas por un grito desgarrador por parte de la joven.

Draco se despertó precipitadamente al escuchar el grito y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la castaña, pero al no hallarla su corazón se lleno de un terror profundo.

**OoOoO**

En Hogwarts, tres chicos escucharon el grito de Haillie. Harry se puso de pie y miro a sus amigos estos parecían tranquilos, como si no hubieran escuchado lo mismo que él, sin embargo pasados unos instantes vio como Chris caminaba con rapidez hacia la puerta de la enfermería, estaba completamente pálido, y su rostro mostraba terror, sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo del hombro,

_- ¿Tú lo oíste? -_ Chris miro al ojiverde y asintió. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, Snape camino hasta la enfermera y con un movimiento de su varita apareció varias botellitas que tenían hasta tope un líquido color fuego. El semblante del profesor estaba inundado por la preocupación,

_- Severus ¿Cómo esta? _- pregunto el director en voz baja. Snape le miro.

_- No muy bien, esta perdiendo mucha sangre, y hace unos momentos se puso como loco, Black esta intentando tranquilizarlo… son dos frascos por chico, traeré más en unos minutos -_ Snape dio media vuelta y emprendió su paso.

_- Severus… llévate a los hermanos Weasley, a la Srita Granger, al Sr Malfoy y a Harry -_ el profesor a centímetros de la puerta y giro para ver al director confundido. El anciano movió ligeramente la cabeza y Snape asintió.

_- Síganme - _los gryffindors y el slytherin hicieron lo que se les pedía, no comprendían que pasaba pero aun así continuaron caminando.

**OoOoO**

Los chicos permanecían callados, Snape caminaba lo más rápido que podía, al llegar a la estatua que llevaba a la oficina del director esta los dejo pasar, subieron y hallaron la puerta abierta. Severus entro y le siguieron los chicos. En una esquina del despacho, Sirius yacía de pie frente a un Eliut inconsciente.

_- ¿Qué paso? -_ pregunto Snape mientras se acercaba al chico, Sirius parecía estar ido, su mirada estaba perdida, lo cual le dio a entender de que se trataba, posesión. Harry se acercó a su padrino, lo miro y después apoyo su mano derecha en su brazo.

_- ¿Sirius? - _este lo miro por unos segundos, y después llevo su mano a la cicatriz del moreno, suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia Chris.

_- Él estará bien Severus, tuve que inmovilizarlo, estuvo a punto de beber la poción que le ayuda a recuperar sus poderes, es idéntico a su padre, tan impulsivo y la desesperación nubla su juicio -_

Snape miro a los ojos Sirius para después abrir sus ojos sorprendido. Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano para que se mantuviera en silencio.

_- Tu eres Harry Potter ¿no es así? -_ pregunto Sirius dándole una sonrisa al moreno, este lo miro curioso y sin entender _- el hijo de Lily y James Potter, uno de los elegidos -_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -_ Snape se acercó a Sirius, haciendo aun lado a Harry.

_- He venido a prevenirlos, y evitar que la profecía de destrucción se cumpla -_ Dijo con seriedad. Sirius camino hacia el escritorio del director y tomo asiento.

_- Eres ese fantasma ¿no es así? - _las miradas se posaron en Chris al escuchar sus palabras, Sirius sonrió levemente y asintió _- ¿esto tiene que ver con la visita que me hiciste hace un tiempo? - _los gryffindors pasaron la mirada de uno a otro, el único que mantenía su mirada en Sirius era Snape.

_- Eres tan parecido a tu primo, dos chicos tan diferentes por fuera pero tan idénticos por dentro -_ dijo con tranquilidad, Hermione levanto la mirada al escuchar su comentario.

Chris lo miro completamente molesto, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, no tenia sentido y era algo estúpido que los comparara. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado, no le gustaba en absoluto aquello. Harry se acercó al escritorio, y miro a su padrino a los ojos.

_- ¿Por qué no te explicas bien? En estos momentos no podemos estar resolviendo acertijos o algo parecido, nuestros amigos y compañeros andan muriendo por causa de esos monstruos que trajeron los mortifagos, una de nuestras amigas fue raptada y llevada a quien sabe donde… -_ Sirius miro a Harry -_ no tenemos tiempo que perder _- en ese momento se escucho un quejido que provenía del sofá donde estaba Eliut. Los chicos voltearon y vieron que este abría los ojos.

_- ¿Estas lo suficientemente consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? -_ pregunto Sirius dirigiéndose a Eliut, este lo miro molesto y asintió, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá _- Perfecto… como has dicho Harry, no es el momento, sin embargo no puedo decir más de lo que debo, puedo cambiar bruscamente lo que sucederá, y si eso pasa su enemigo se dará cuenta… -_

Sirius desvió la mirada hacia Snape, sabia que este le comprendería a la perfección, más que los chicos que tenía enfrente. Con el dedo índice de su diestra señalo a Harry, Chris y Eliut.

_- Vosotros, son los únicos que pueden hacer algo… incluyendo al otro Malfoy -_ su mirada se desvió hacia la castaña que parecía nerviosa_ - Los cuatro chicos de la profecía… tierra, agua, aire y fuego -_

Chris se acercó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, algo no le cuadraba bien, señalo con un dedo a Sirius y suspiro.

_- Tú me dijiste que solo eran tres elegidos, ¿como es que ahora son cuatro? _- Sirius bajo la mirada con tristeza. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

_- Se lo que dije Chris Malfoy, y también como te dije ese día, no podía decirte quienes eran… pero ahora, todo esta cambiando drásticamente - _Sirius volvió a sentarse _-mencione solo a tres por que el cuarto elegido no será capaz de cumplir con su propósito -_

Sirius pasó la mirada por los tres chicos que había señalado anteriormente, pero su mirada se detuvo más tiempo en Eliut, Hermione se acercó al escritorio, lo que hizo que Sirius desviara su mirada hacia la castaña.

_- ¿Qué papel jugamos Ron, Ginny y yo aquí? -_ pregunto intentando que no notaran su nerviosismo.

_- Uno muy importante, ustedes son los únicos que les darán la oportunidad a los cuatro elegidos de avanzar, si ustedes no están presentes, ellos perderán tiempo y puede que también la vida… sin embargo aquí hacen falta tres más -_ Harry miro a sus amigos y después a Sirius.

_- ¿Quiénes son los otros? - _pregunto Snape, este se había mantenido en silencio, analizaba cada palabra que les daba el espíritu que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Sirius.

_- Neville, Luna y Ángela - _al escuchar el último nombre, Eliut se puso de pie molesto tambaleando un poco se acercó al escritorio, Sirius lo miro con tristeza.

_- ¡Ella no! Fue mordida por un kozlak, esta muriendo… ¿acaso crees que la llevare a morir para poder terminar con la guerra? -_

_- Debes tomar una decisión… tu hermana o la chica que amas -_

Eliut abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los gryffindors lo miraron preocupados, Sirius mantuvo su mirada en el chico, sabía a la perfección que decisión tomaría pero aun así, le dolió ver esa expresión en ese rostro.

-_ Para todo hay que sacrificar algo valioso para nosotros, y lo sabes a la perfección… eres un Halliwell y sé que no te costara trabajo decidir, por algo representas el aire -_ Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y le sonrió levemente _- tu representas el agua en esta guerra, un elemento que da vida, que da satisfacción, que muestras con facilidad las emociones… pero que también trae destrucción, tristeza, guerra… -_

Sirius bajo la mirada, todo el despacho fue cubierto por un silencio terriblemente incomodo. Snape soltó un suspiro que atrajo las miradas de los chicos.

_- Será mejor que digas las profecías que los involucra, será de ayuda antes de que tomen la decisión de irse, además creo que habrá preguntas que surgirán -_

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza, camino hacia Eliut, el cual ya no parecía poner mucha atención, miro al chico por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo inconsciente. Al caer el fantasma de la mujer se hizo presente ante todos y permanecía de pie, esta le dio una última mirada al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo por su causa y después se dirigió a los presentes.

_"En una noche de tormenta, la oscuridad tendrá la oportunidad de renacer nuevamente, traerá destrucción, muerte, tristeza y dolor. Acabará con todo aquello que se atreva a oponerse. Sin embargo existe la esperanza de cuatro jóvenes que serán capaces de traer la paz de nuevo a su propio mundo, los chicos que están unidos por un lazo que los identifica, el lazo de la soledad… cada uno tendrá que sacrificar lo más preciado para ellos para vencer. Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Aire serán los únicos en enfrentar lo que se avecina, los únicos que podrán sobrevivir… pero corren el riesgo de ser cegados por la mentira y la ilusión, solo las lagrimas los traerán de vuelta."_

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiro. No estaba segura de continuar, ella debía ser cuidadosa o todo su plan de derrumbaría en un segundo.

_"Cada uno posee un demonio que deberá enfrentar, antes de tomar la decisión más difícil."_

La mujer se acercó a Harry y lo miro a los ojos, levanto su mano y la acerco a la cicatriz del moreno, con un dedo trazo la forma del rayo. Ella cerro los ojos y le hablo en la mente, para que solo el supiera el contenido de su profecía.

_"El agua tendrá que vencer al causante de su sufrimiento y soledad, la furia de este elemento le ayuda al portador a comprender la vitalidad de su oponente, pero también la desgracia de este. El portador es aquel que conocerá lo que es el amor gracias a las personas que lo rodean… amigos, compañeros. La decisión que tome el agua apagara las flamas del fuego y le sacara lagrimas a la tierra."_

El fantasma le dio una última mirada a Harry y después se dirigió a Chris. Al igual que al moreno solo le hablo en la mente.

_"El fuego tendrá que hacer cenizas, todo aquel recuerdo que cause confusión al corazón del portador, solo superando el pasado y aceptando el presente lograra manipular su elemento brindado. La unión del fuego y el aire, incrementara el poder de ambos portadores, sin embargo si uno de ellos no logra entender su causa, ambos caerán en perdición. Aquel que es portador del fuego es aquel que sabe mantener su frialdad en el exterior pero en su interior esta lleno de calidez. La decisión que tome deberá ser la misma que el aire, solo así serás más fuerte y se cumplirá el destino."_

Chris fue recorrido por un escalofrío, el cual le hizo comprender a la mujer que había comprendido el significado de su profecía, suspiro y le sonrió con tristeza. Después de unos segundos intercambiando miradas con Chris, la mujer se acercó a Eliut, este ni siquiera la miro.

_"El aire, un elemento que puede extinguir la vida de cualquier ser vivo en solo unos instantes, aquel que puede mover el agua, el fuego y la tierra a su antojo, siempre y cuando tenga una fuerza mayor. El portador del aire es el chico que se ha mantenido estable en sus decisiones y emociones, aquel que no deja que nada lo corrompa, un joven de gran poder y protector. Sus decisiones cambiaran el rumbo de los otros elementos, para bien o para mal…"_

Dicho esto la mujer se desvaneció dejando a todos con una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto, Snape se acercó al cuerpo de Sirius y lo levanto, para acomodarlo en el sofá, al dar la vuelta vio a los chicos con la mirada perdida. Él sabia a la perfección que les costaría trabajo sacrificar lo más preciado para ellos. Pero la duda lo inundaba ya que ella había dicho que unos no iba a ser capaz de cumplir, esto le preocupo.

**OoOoO**

La mujer apareció en una habitación inundada por la oscuridad, cayo al suelo y cerro los ojos esperando que algo pasara. Un increíble anillo de fuego ilumino la habitación, esto hizo que la mujer abriera sus ojos, levanto la mirada y vio quien la había recibido.

_- No me sorprende que hayas tenido la facilidad para salir de tu cuerpo estando tan cerca de mí, eres inteligente y astuta -_ se escucho entre las sombras que no lograba alumbrar la luz.

_"¿Que harás conmigo?"_

_- Estoy seguro que ya conoces esa respuesta -_

La niña salió de las sombras y se acercó, con pasos lentos camino alrededor de la fantasma, lo cual le asusto. Ella bajo la mirada, la pequeña se puso en cuclillas y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

_- ¿Con quien fuiste? _- pregunto molesto.

_"No tengo por que decirte."_

_- Bien… -_

Dijo con una voz grave y llena de furia, tomo a la mujer del cuello y la levanto hasta que esta quedara a su altura. La acerco a su rostro, y una vez que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse, varios hilos de luz salieron de su cuerpo, y en un instante salieron disparados hacia la esquina de la habitación donde había un contenedor de cristal lleno de agua y en su interior se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer.

_- Ahora lo único que serás capaz de hacer es solo observar y sufrir, ese es tu castigo por traicionarme - _decía mientras se acercaba al contenedor y ponía su mano en el cristal _- mi princesa -_

_- Sigo sorprendiéndome de que este tan bien conservado su cuerpo a pesar de estar muerta -_ dijo Dan acercándose a su señor, quien aun continuaba con la silueta de una pequeña niña.

_- Bienvenido de nuevo, espero que estés listo para lo que se aproxima -_dijo la chiquilla sin quitar la vista de la mujer.

_- ¿Dónde esta? - _preguntaron Dan y Pansy a la vez, ambos se miraron divertidos.

_- Parece que comienzan a llevarse bien, espero que eso no intervenga con mis propósitos o morirán - _ambos hicieron una reverencia, la niña volteo a verlos.

En un instante cambio su forma de una niña a un chico de 18 años apuesto, levanto la mano derecha y apunto a Dan. En un pequeño instante este se estrello contra la pared de la habitación, Pansy levanto la mirada y se encontró a unos centímetros de su señor, este le dio una cachetada con la mano izquierda.

_- La próxima vez que sus estúpidas reacciones y emociones hagan peligrar la misión, no seré tan flexible -_ dijo el chico molesto.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas, Dan intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. El chico los miro a ambos, dio media vuelta y contemplo a la mujer del contenedor. Pansy hizo una reverencia a pesar de que no era vista y desapareció, dejando solo a Dan.

_- ¿Qué haremos con el chico Malfoy? - _dijo con dificultad Dan.

_- Nada, necesito acabar con los cuatro a la vez antes de que comprendan su objetivo -_ Dan hizo una reverencia y desapareció…


	47. La verdad sobre los Halliwell

"**La verdad sobre los Halliwell"**

Eliut permanecía recostado en el sofá, estaba tan pálido que incluso podía confundirse con un fantasma, además de que su mirada estaba completamente perdida. Sirius y Snape seguían trabajando en las pociones para el resto de los alumnos, sin embargo no eran los únicos ahí, Harry y Chris estaban casi idénticos a Eliut con la única diferencia que ellos no estaban perdiendo sangre a montones.

Neville y Luna habían sido llamados por Snape, al decirles lo que sucedía ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que hacia tiempo que no hablaban mucho, pero aceptaron ayudarlos en todo lo que pudieran. El despacho del director estaba inundado por el silencio, nadie sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el fantasma desapareció sin decir nada más.

Ginny se puso de pie haciendo todo el ruido que pudo, suspiro y paso la mirada por cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban, la mayoría la miraba exceptuando por los 3 elegidos.

_- ¡Bien esto empieza a colmarme la paciencia! - _dijo molesta, se acercó a Harry y lo obligo a verla a los ojos_ - no tienen por qué ponerse así, esa fantasma no sabe de lo que habla, no tiene por qué perder lo que más quieren para vencer - _Ginny dirigió la mirada hacia Snape y Sirius _- ¿verdad? Ella no lo puede saber todo… ¡esta muerta! -_

Snape desvío la mirada y suspiro, pensaba con rapidez que les podía decir a los chicos. Sirius se acercó a Eliut y apoyo la diestra en su hombro, este levanto la mirada. Ginny suspiro al no escuchar una respuesta, camino hacia la puerta y salió.

Después de unos minutos Ginny regreso a la oficina con Ángela y Dumbledore, al verlos Ron se puso de pie y ayudo a Ginny con Angy ya que esta aun estaba débil. Eliut ni siquiera la vio, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

_- La Señorita Weasley me contó la situación que se esta viviendo aquí, y por lo que veo es muy critica -_ dijo con tranquilidad el director _- las profecía de los cuatro elementos nunca fueron reveladas ante nadie, ni siquiera el ministerio tiene conciencia de ellas -_ continuo.

_- ¿Usted como sabe de ellas? -_ pregunto Hermione.

_- Por que a mi me fue dada, conocía el contenido más no a los portadores, a ese fantasma se le debió de haber proporcionado la información adecuada, para hallarlos -_

Los alumnos miraron al director más intranquilos ya que les estaba asegurado que lo que las palabras de la fantasma eran ciertas. Ginny se sentó aun lado de Ángela y suspiro.

_- ¿Quiénes son los elegidos? - _pregunto Angy, su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa.

_- Harry, Eliut, Chris y Draco -_ contesto Ginny _- según lo que dijo el fantasma, Harry posee el agua, Eliut el aire, Chris… -_

_- Fuego y Draco la tierra -_ termino de decir Ángela, los presentes levantaron la mirada estupefactos, la chica sonrió levemente al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros.

_- ¿Como es que…? -_ pregunto Ron. Ángela miro de reojo a Hermione y después a Chris.

_- Lo deduje por Haillie… además de que cada uno de ellos tiene algo que los distingue con respecto a su elemento -_Harry, Eliut y Chris levantaron la mirada por primera vez después de que se había ido la mujer, miraron a Ángela aterrados.

_- No puede ser… - _dijo Sirius, Snape y Dumbledore se dieron una mirada.

-_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien nos puede explicar? - _pregunto Neville, en ese momento Sirius se acercó al escritorio y miro a Dumbledore, este solo asintió con la cabeza. Ángela desvió la mirada hacia Neville y respondió, ya que era la única que había entendido la situación.

_- El objetivo de los elegidos es Haillie…_ - dijo con lentitud _- ella es el peligro -_

Dumbledore camino hacia su escritorio, lo que llamo la atención de los alumnos, al sentarse paso la mirada por cada uno y les sonrió.

_- Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad _- los chicos miraron al director, a Snape y a Sirius. Los tres tenían una expresión seria y fría _- Bajo el apellido Halliwell hay muchas desgracias ocultas, y ya que el objetivo ha sido revelado… vosotros cuatro tendrán que cumplir, sea cual sea el final -_

El director respiro lentamente y miro a Snape, este salió. A nadie le extraño ya que sabían que él tenía que dejar los demás frascos de poción. Sirius mantuvo la mirada en su hijo y sobrino, sabía que lo que estaban a punto de decirles, podría hacer que entraran en shock. Pero era necesario ya que él, más que nadie, se negaba a perder a un hijo.

_- La familia Halliwell ha existido por años, desde que la magia inicio… Sin embargo como muchos de ustedes ya conocen, el poder que poseen los obliga a perder el juicio, y es a lo que la misma familia llamo "oscuridad" -_ dijo con tranquilidad, Sirius estaba recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados_ - Durante años, los Halliwell elegían un patriarca, quien tomaba las decisiones dentro de la estirpe, si alguno rompía una regla el castigo era puesto por él o ella -_

_- La primera oscuridad se manifestó dentro de la bruja más poderosa, perdió el control de si misma y se convirtió en alguien lleno de maldad… logro quitarle el poder a muchos de sus familiares, pero el patriarca la detuvo - _siguió Sirius _- la asesino… - _dijo antes de que alguno preguntara.

_- Desde ese día cada vez que un Halliwell comenzaba a presentar signos de su oscuridad, el resto comenzaban a prepararse para asesinarlos brutalmente… la familia se mantuvo estable gracias a esa decisión, hasta que otra bruja fue consumida… -_

Sirius se detuvo ya que en la puerta se hallaba Lupin y Nanni. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a los recién llegados, sin embargo no le dieron mucha importancia, hasta que la elfina soltó a llorar.

_- Se que Dayane puso un maleficio en ti, para que no revelaras nada así que no te culpes -_ respondió Sirius _- como decía, otra fue consumida, pero nadie pudo detenerla ya que tenia la ayuda de otro Halliwell, el cual supo mantener perfectamente escondida su personalidad… Nadie se entero de lo que sucedía hasta que descubrieron echo cenizas a uno de ellos, al parecer se traicionaron -_

Nanni soltó un chillido silencioso, los chicos desviaron su mirada a la elfina pero no tardaron mucho en volver a Sirius, sin embargo el único que seguía con su mirada en el suelo era Eliut.

_- Al enterarse, cazaron a la bruja y la destruyeron, ya que eran muchos los de la familia, sin embargo solo pocos regresaron con vida -_ tomo algo de aire y cerro los ojos _- esa vez, un brujo fuera de la familia los descubrió y los amenazo con sacarlos a la luz ante todo el mundo mágico… ellos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y se deshicieron de él de una manera brutal… y desde aquella muerte varios brujos comenzaron a sospechar de la familia -_ dijo Sirius en voz baja.

_- Aquellos brujos que los descubrían eran asesinados, incluso para aquellos Halliwell que revelaran el secreto, ya estaban dados por muertos - _dijo Eliut interrumpiendo a su padre.

_- Correcto, y así llegamos a los últimos Halliwell, Dayane fue la ultima patriarca, una anciana muy poderosa, y molesta… -_ comento Sirius, después señalo a Eliu_t- su abuela… Derek era su hijo, uno de los primeros hombres dentro de la familia _- todos los gryffindors lo miraron extrañados por aquel descubrimiento.

_- Desde el primer Halliwell nunca nacieron hombres, solo mujeres -_ dijo Snape mientras entraba al despacho _- nadie supo como era posible que solo nacieran niñas -_

_- Bueno eso es algo irrelevante, pero aun así importante… Derek tuvo a dos hijos Hillary y Alex - _Eliut levanto la mirada. Él no tenia conciencia de que su madre hubiera tenido un hermano, sin embargo Sirius no se detuvo_ - Alex era mayor que Hillary, nunca supimos mucho de él -_ dijo señalando a Lupin y a Snape.

_- El primer verano después de que Sirius y Hillary comenzaron a salir, fue terrible para ellos, ya que la patriarca era quien se encargaba de elegir al mago correcto para seguir con la descendencia, y ya que eran la mayoría mujeres, lo magos debían ser de la confianza - _dijo Lupin.

_- La desaparición de los Halliwell fue causada por uno de ellos, Alex -_ dijo Snape mientras se acercaba al escritorio _- él fue el primero en manipular su oscuridad, y como sabia las reglas de su familia, lo único que le quedo fue matarlos a todos, pero no pudo matar a uno solo -_

_- Mamá… -_ susurro Eliut, él cerró sus ojos.

_- Así es, Alex no pudo deshacerse de su adorada hermana menor - _termino Snape.

Sirius, Lupin y Snape miraron al director ya que el anciano era el único que sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado después de aquel trágico accidente. Dumbledore les dio una mirada a cada uno y después suspiro.

_- Alex enloqueció al enterarse de Hillary estaba enamorada de Sirius, eso provoco que la oscuridad se extendiera, y a pesar de ello no la asesino ya que la consideraba la razón de su existencia, su vida… - _Dumbledore miro a Sirius -_ cuando ella regreso me contó como había sucedido todo, ella creía que su hermano había sido destruido por aquella oscuridad, pero no fue así -_

El lugar volvió a cubrirse por el silencio, el director miraba a Lupin, Snape y Sirius, y los demás los miraban a ellos. Sirius miro a la elfina, ella había vivido todo ese desastre.

_- Nos enfrentamos a Alex unos meses después, el objetivo era yo… la batalla fue en el castillo de Vlad Draculea, fue difícil pero logramos matarlo, o al menos eso es lo que creímos -_

_- ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que no la mato? -_ pregunto Luna, ya que ninguno había mencionado la razón. Dumbledore miro a la rubia.

_- Alex estaba enamorado de su propia hermana -_ los ojos de los chicos se abrieron por la sorpresa -_ Deben averiguar que es lo más preciado para ustedes, ya que tendrán que… - _Chris negó con la cabeza, y Eliut ya se había puesto de pie.

_- No sacrificaremos lo más preciado, debe haber otra manera, ¿sabe lo que nos están pidiendo? -_ dijeron Harry, Chris y Eliut al unísono.

_- Deben ir por la niña Haillie, la escuche gritar… toda la casa… - _decía aun temerosa la elfina _- la oscuridad rodeo cada foto de Haillie -_

Al escucharla, los tres elegidos se quedaron paralizados, ya que ellos también lo habían oído y al estar pensando solo en las palabras de la fantasma, lo habían dejado pasar, Eliut fue el primero en reaccionar, se puso la playera con rapidez y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba la botella con la poción de sus poderes, la abrió y bebió de ella.

-_ Si en verdad es Alex, yo me encargare de él _- dijo con seriedad, Dumbledore bajo la cabeza, el chico dio media vuelta y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie camino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Sirius.

_- Aun no hemos terminado… hay más de lo que debes saber _- Eliut miro a su padre a los ojos, y vio algo que no le gusto. Cerró sus manos en puños y con todo el esfuerzo que pudo volvió a tomar asiento.

- _Alex no matara a Haillie, se a la perfección que él sabe que irán a buscarlo y destruirlo, pero no lo permitirá, es muy astuto y peligrosamente cruel… no le importa matar a quien sea con tal de conseguir su propósito… Eliut a pesar de que eres parte de Hillary, él no te tendrá compasión… _- termino mientras se sentaba aun lado del chico. Apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hijo y suspiro.

_- ¿Hay… algo más que debamos saber? -_ pregunto Harry, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-_ Hay más… _- los presentes llevaron su mirada hacia el director, los miraba apenado y a la vez triste, a la mayoría le sorprendió verlo en ese estado.

- ¿A que se refiere? Ellos ya saben todo lo que sabíamos - dijo Snape acercándose y mirando al director, este negó con la cabeza.

_- No… Hillary vino a mi antes de fallecer… ella sabia que seria asesinada por Bellatrix, sabia que Voldemort vendría por su hija una vez que despertara su poder, y sabia que esto… - _dijo mientras movía su mano señalando todo el despacho _- pasaría una vez que supieran todo -_

Sirius, Snape y Eliut se habían quedado a mitad de lo que había dicho el director, ninguno sabia que la muerte de Hillary hubiera sido a causa de otra persona, los ojos de Eliut se tornaron rojos por un momento que nadie más que unos ojos chocolates notaron. Sirius se levanto y con desesperación se acercó a Dumbledore, lo miraba incrédulo.

_- ¡Usted… sabia que ella iba a ser asesinada y no lo impidió! - _dijo con desesperación Sirius. Dumbledore asintió levemente la cabeza_ - ¿Por qué? -_ los ojos de Sirius se cristalizaron. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

_- La verdadera razón de Hillary, fue para decirme el verdadero significado de la existencia de Haillie… _- Dumbledore se puso de pie y camino hacia el centro de la oficina, lanzo una mirada a cada uno de los presentes y suspiro _- la pequeña Haillie debe morir… -_

Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada no queriendo que las palabras del director fueran ciertas, Chris no pudo soportar más, así que sin decir nada salió del despacho. Eliut se levanto negando con la cabeza, sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones esperando que el director dijera que era una broma, pero nada pasaba.

_- Repetiré las mismas palabras que ella dijo: "Dumbledore, siempre confíe en usted desde aquel día en el que vi morir a mi familia, y ahora mis sueños me perturban, sé que moriré y dejare a mis dos luceros solos, pero lo que más me duele es que he visto a mi niña morir… me negué a aceptarlo, sabia que ella era poderosa y que correría el riesgo de perder el juicio al igual que Alex… por favor Dumbledore, dígales a esos grandiosos muchachos, que nada de lo que hagan podrá traerla de vuelta, ella tiene que morir para que todo esto acabe, junto con ella morirá la maldición de mi familia… sé que lo que pido es una locura en especial para Eliut, y para Sirius" -_ el director tomo algo de aire y continuo_ - "Ellos algún día comprenderán, que todo será lo mejor, sé que mi niña aceptara… es peligroso que adquiera su oscuridad… así que por favor Dumbledore que la maten… -_

**OoOoO**

La noche comenzó a ocultar todo rastro de luz, el sol ya estaba culto y la luna se alzaba muy lentamente. El castillo permanecía en completo silencio como si estuviera completamente solo y en una las tantas habitaciones del castillo, un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos miel, leía una vieja obra titulada, Drácula.

Haillie estaba recostada en la cama que se encontraba justo al frente del joven, la chica abrió sus ojos y tomo algo de aire, para después desviar la mirada y ver al chico.

_- Drácula es admirable… ¿no lo crees? -_ pregunto el joven, viendo a la chica por encima del libro, Haillie hizo su cabeza hacia un costado dejando caer sus cabellos, y sonrió levemente.

-_ ¿Por qué admiras a Drácula? -_ pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y se ponía de pie. El rubio cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesita que tenía aun lado.

_- Por que lucha por lo que quiere, no importándole cuan difícil o imposible sea… -_ dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez estiro sus brazos para recibir a la joven, esta se acercó a él y tomo asiento en sus piernas, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y lo beso.

El rubio correspondió gustosamente ante la actitud de la castaña, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco más a su cuerpo, el chico se abrió paso entre los labios ajenos, con su lengua rozo los labios de la chica y después comenzó con un juego lleno de furia en sus lenguas.

_- Jamás pensé que una niña como tú fuera tan pasional -_ dijo el rubio mientras saboreaba con su lengua el cuello de Haillie.

_- No soy una niña, además de que nunca creí que tener un cuerpo propio fuera lo mejor… vivir tanto tiempo dentro de un corazón estúpido e inocente, es molesto -_

_- Lo se… -_ el cabello del chico comenzó a cambiar a un color negro y sus ojos ahora eran rojizos. Nuevamente llevo sus labios a los de ella y los saboreo como si hubiera pasado años deseándolos _- ya sabes que ellos vendrán al rescate del alma de aquella chica que ha quedado encerrada en este cuerpo ¿verdad? -_

Ella soltó un bufido y se alejó del pelinegro, este la miro algo molesto, ya que estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de la joven. La chica camino de nuevo hacia la cama y tomo asiento cruzándose de piernas.

_- Esa de nombre Haillie, me ha causado más problemas de los que imagine… la primera vez que me manifesté, logro encerrarme por culpa del hermano, pero ahora…- _la chica de ojos rojos rió con maldad _- ella no volver más… lastima… por cierto, ¿qué pensaste que haríamos? _- pregunto con una sonrisa, el chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con elegancia.

_- No creo que necesites una respuesta a eso ¿verdad? - _el chico se quedo de pie frente a ella, y esta sonrió con picardía.

_- La habitación exclusiva para las novias de Drácula… - _dijo en un susurro _- ¿en verdad pensaste que me entregaría a ti, solo por haberme liberado?-_dijo burlonamente. Él se acercó al rostro de la joven y sonrió.

_- Espero que sepas utilizar ese sentimiento en la guerra que se aproxima, descansa ya que atacaran en dos días -_

La chica le miro sin comprender, el moreno se acercó con peligrosidad y ataco los labios de la chica, ella no se opuso, solo se dedico a disfrutar y a corresponderle.

_- Se lo que sucederá antes de que pase, tengo el don de la premonición - _dijo mientras se recostaba aun lado de la castaña, antes de que ella preguntara algo más, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y Dan se asomo.

El chico clavo la mirada en la cama donde se encontraba su señor y la mujer que amaba o al menos el cuerpo ya que esa chica no era la misma que él había conocido.

- _Malfoy comienza a desesperarme, si no me das otra cosa que hacer terminare matándolo - _replico, su mirada iba de su señor hacia la chica.

Los orbes rojizos se posaron en Dan con tranquilidad, al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba molesto, así que se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia él. Mantuvo su mirada con la de Dan, al final capturo los labios ajenos en un dulce besp, el cual Dan no correspondió.

_- La chica de la que te enamoraste esta frente a ti, el echo de que no sea exactamente la misma esencia, no significa que no sea la misma -_ Dan clavo la mirada en esos ojos inyectados de sangre.

Dan la alejo con brusquedad, la fulmino con la mirada antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. Haillie rió ante la actitud del chico y después miro al otro que aun se encontraba recostado en la cama.

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que el chico de cabellos castaños se levantara de la cama y se acercara a ella, le lanzo una mirada picara, la paso de largo y salió sin decir ninguna palabra más.

_- Ese cuerpo pertenecerá a ti mi amada Hillary -_ susurro una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

Ahora su apariencia era de un hombre muy apuesto, alto, tenía el cabello de un largo considerable y de color negro, una mirada penetrante y un color de ojos turquesa, en su cuello tenia una leve cicatriz… por fin después de 20 años volvía a su forma original.

Alex comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde se hallaba el cuerpo de su adorada hermana, en el transcurso se detuvo ante un espejo, se observo por unos segundos y sonrió levemente. A pesar de que era un hombre mayor no lo aparentaba, tenía casi la misma complexidad y el mismo rostro que cuando tenía 19 años…


	48. Batalla

"**Batalla"**

Al siguiente día, ya comenzaba haber movimiento en el colegio, los alumnos que habían sido mordidos ya estaban casi recuperados en su totalidad. Sin embargo aun había una gran cantidad de ellos en la enfermería. Los miembros de la orden del Fénix se dedicaron a ayudar a limpiar todo el colegio. Y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, el misterio de magia aun no se enteraba de nada gracias a Dumbledore.

El ambiente en todo el colegio se sentía lúgubre y temeroso, la experiencia que habían vivido fue terrible para ellos, incluso a la mayoría les seguía dando temor pasar por los pasillos…

_- Lo mejor es borrarles la memoria Dumbledore - _decía Snape mientras observaba la actitud de varios alumnos, el director levanto la mirada y asintió levemente _- ¿ya sabe como avisar a los familiares de los alumnos que fallecieron? -_ Dumbledore negó con la cabeza tristemente.

Él sabia que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de lo que había pasado en el colegio, pero aun así no le gustaba darles las malas noticias a los padres de aquellos jóvenes, era terrible para él. Dumbledore miro a los ojos a Snape y suspiro.

_- ¿Cómo están los chicos? -_ pregunto con la mirada fija en el exterior del castillo.

_- Eliut esta con Sirius; según la señorita Weasley, Potter no ha querido hablar con nadie y Chris es el que me preocupa, nadie lo ha visto desde ayer, usted cree que… -_

_- No pensemos cosas terribles Severus, dejemos que este solo… - _le interrumpió el director.

**OoOoO**

Haillie caminaba con tranquilidad, estaba aburrida. Mientras pasaba por un pasillo escucho unos ruidos, sonrió levemente y se acercó a la puerta para después abrirla, dentro estaban dos chicas que reconoció como Parkinson y Millicent de Slytherin, y había otros dos chicos Blaise Zabinni y Dan. Ellos parecían estar entrenando, la castaña entro y los miro divertida.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _pregunto Dan molesto, miro a la chica a los ojos pero al instante los desvío, ya que no quería ver esos horribles ojos rojos.

_- Estoy aburrida, y tenia ganas de ver al chico rubio, así que dime en que habitación esta -_ dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-_ Tienes prohibido ver a Malfoy, y si quieres reclamar ve con Alex… -_ Dan dio media vuelta, ignorándola para prestar atención a las chicas. Unos segundos después una de las paredes estallo, Dan volteo y vio a Haillie con la mano estirada hacia la que había sido una pared.

_- Nadie me prohíbe nada, ¡dime ahora donde esta! -_

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -_ Se escucho la voz de una niño, Haillie seguía viendo a Dan, el niño sonrió _- ya veo -_ la voz había cambiado a la de un chico.

La chica desvió la mirada y se acercó a Alex molesta, este la tomo de la cintura y miro a los chicos.

-_ Estén preparados, lleven sus antídotos y una vez que escuchen un estallido, Pansy libera a los Kozlak y Blaise libera a tu amigo - _dijo para después desaparecer.

**OoOoO**

Antes de que el cielo fuera cubierto por la oscuridad, el cielo del atardecer se torno extraño y temeroso, el color de todo era de un rojizo intenso, ni siquiera había nubes, y los lobos del bosque se la pasaron aullando con intensidad.

Varias personas encapuchadas se hallaban en un bosque cerca del castillo de Vlad, no estaban seguros de que el castillo fuera habitado, ya que no habían notado movimiento durante dos horas.

_- ¿Deberíamos entrar? -_ pregunto uno de los encapuchados. Otro desvió la mirada hacia el que había preguntado y después la regreso al castillo.

_- Él sabe que estamos aquí, así que es probable que nos ataquen… - _dijo Sirius, se quito la capucha y observo a todos los que lo acompañaban. Él no quería perder a nadie en esa batalla, pero sabia que sus deseos no serian cumplidos así que solo estiro su mano empuñando un cuchillo -_ recuerden, no usen magia con los Kozlak, y Alex es mío -_

Harry se mostró y se acercó, imitando a su padrino. Lo mismo hizo el resto de los Gryffindors. Sirius sonrió ante la valentía de todos, dignos de la casa que él había aprendido a querer. Llevo su mano a su rostro, y con su dedo índice comenzó a señalar direcciones, dándoles a los jóvenes y a los de la orden del fénix sus posiciones.

Antes de separase, Harry se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando a la mayoría con una leve sonrisa, Eliut al ver la iniciativa de Harry, desvió la mirada hacia Ángela, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos.

_- Cuídate mucho Ginny -_ la pelirroja asintió y le dio otro beso a Harry.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la pareja, y sonrieron. Por primera vez después de seis años juntos, los tres pelearían por separado, Harry puso sus manos en el hombro derecho de Hermione y de Ron.

_- Es hora, ya saben que hacer en caso de que necesiten ayuda -_

Dicho esto todos asintieron y siguieron sus caminos. Habían cuatro grupos, el primero era el de Harry, Eliut y Chris, su misión era encontrar a Draco para así ir directo a su objetivo; el segundo equipo estaba formado por Ángela, Hermione, Fred, George y Snape, su objetivo era acabar con los seguidores de Alex, aquellos que poseían poderes de un Halliwell; el tercer equipo lo formaban Lupin, Tonks, Minerva, Moody, Kingsley, Ginny, Charlie, Artur y Molly Weasley, quienes se encargarían de todos los mortifagos; el cuarto equipo lo formaban Sirius, Luna, Neville, Ron y Bill Weasley, quienes se encargarían de todos los Kozlak.

Dumbledore junto con el resto de los profesores que no fueron, dado que tenían que proteger el colegio. El director sabia que él hubiera sido de gran ayuda pero los alumnos que un estaban en recuperación lo necesitaban más, además de que estaba convencido de que aquellos que habían ido, serian lo suficientemente fuertes para lo que se les aproximaba.

**OoOoO**

_- ¡Estoy aburrida! -_ se quejo Haillie, Alex la tenia encerrada, él la supervisaba ya que sabia que si dejaba a algún otro, esa chica lo mataría sin dudar.

_- Pronto tendremos visitas, así que no te desesperes _- decía con tranquilidad. La chica se acercó y dio un manotazo al libro que estaba leyendo, logrando que este cayera al suelo con brusquedad.

_- Te lo dije ¿no? No recibo ordenes de nadie… si tanto querías una chica que te obedeciera, no me hubieras liberado y ahora tendrías a esa tonta e ingenua en vez de a mi - _decía clavando su mirada en la de él, el color de sus ojos era el mismo en ambos, rojo fuego.

**OoOoO**

El grupo de Harry no había tenido problemas en entrar gracias al poder de Eliut, al estar dentro los chicos se dedicaron a abrir las puertas para el resto, Harry y Chris habían quitado todos los hechizos que protegían el lugar con éxito. Una vez que ellos cumplieron, salieron corriendo en busca del rubio.

El primer grupo en entrar fue el de Snape, los 5 buscaron una habitación y Ángela se dedico a hacer el llamado de sangre, un pequeño y rápido ritual que le había ensañado Sirius. Angy se hizo un corte en la muñeca y pronuncio unas palabras para llamar a Dan, la chica miro temerosa a sus compañeros ya que no estaba segura de que fusionaría, ya que solo compartían la mitad de su sangre.

Por otro lado, Dan y los tres Slytherins seguían practicando, hasta que el chico comenzó a sangrar de la muñeca sin razón alguna, Pansy se acercó a él y limpio la sangre, dejando la piel del chico limpia de nuevo, ninguno entendía que había pasado, Dan se miro la muñeca nuevamente y después abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

_- ¿Dan? -_ Pansy no comprendía que había averiguado el chico. El chico la miro y le dio un empujón, para alejarlo de él.

-_ ¿¡Qué te pasa! -_ pregunto furioso Blaise, sosteniendo a Pasy de un brazo, evitando así que cayera.

_- Ninguno de ustedes se atreverá a tocarla, ¡me oyeron! _- los chicos lo miraron sin comprender, Dan les dio la espalda y se puso una gabardina negra, para después acercarse a la puerta _- ellos están aquí, así que cumplan con lo que Alex ordeno -_

Dicho esto el chico los miro, los Slytherins asintieron con la cabeza aun sin comprender mucho, y siguieron a su líder. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr en una sola dirección, como si Dan conociera la localización exacta de sus enemigos.

En solo unos instantes Ángela dejo de sangrar, levanto la mirada y la clavo en la puerta al sentir un escalofrió. Snape comprendió lo que pasaba así que hizo una señal para salir de la habitación.

Al instante en la que Severus dio un paso fuera, recibió un corte en su hombro derecho, pero tuvo la oportunidad de empujar a los chicos de nuevo dentro de la habitación para que no fueran vistos.

_- Vaya, vaya el profesor de pociones y jefe de nuestra casa -_ dijeron las chicas al unísono. Snape miro a los jóvenes sorprendido.

_- ¿Quienes vienen contigo? -_ pregunto Dan, Fred y George se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices, Hermione los agarro de los hombros y los miro.

Ángela se puso de pie con rapidez y saco su varita, de la punta comenzó a salir un resplandor blanco, la chica dirigió el resplandor hacia los gemelos y después a Hermione. Los chicos sonrieron al ver lo que había echo, Hermione saco su varita para hacer lo mismo con Ángela. Todo lo hicieron con tal rapidez que no le dieron oportunidad a Snape de responderle a Dan.

Fred fue el primero en actuar, hizo un movimiento de la varita y exploto la pared, George y Ángela aprovecharon para ayudar a su profesor.

_- Creí que serian más astutos, pero siendo Slytherins todo se explica _- decía con diversión Fred.

Pansy, Millicent y Blaise, estaban entre los escombros, miraban al pelirrojo molestos, pero después una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros.

_- Intenta algo y mato a la sangre sucia _- decía con tranquilidad Dan, Fred desvió la mirada y vio al chico aprisionando con los brazos a Hermione, la castaña peleaba para zafarse pero no lo lograba.

_- Suéltala o matamos a tus amigos - _dijeron Ángela y George a la vez, ambos apuntaban con la varita a los tres Slytherins.

Dan clavo la mirada en Ángela, se notaba lo molesto que estaba, pero también parecía divertido. Pansy soltó a reír junto con Millicent.

_- ¿En verdad piensan que pueden matarnos así? ¡Pues están muy equivocados! -_

Pansy miro a uno de los pelirrojos y comenzó con su tortura mental, Millicent creo una bola de humo que una vez que llegaba a su oponente lograba controlarlo a voluntad, les quitaba los sentidos y poco a poco su victima entraba en la locura. Con agilidad, arrojo aquel manto de humo hacia uno de los gemelos. Ángela levanto un poco la varita con la intensión de desvanecer la esfera, pero Blaise se adelanto y lanzo un rayo contra la chica. Dan reacciono rápido, utilizando la varita jalo a su hermana antes de que fuera golpeada, Hermione al verse liberada, desvaneció la esfera que ya había aprisionado a Fred.

George se retorcía en el piso como si Pansy le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus, Blaise miraba a Dan molesto, pero después recordó las palabras que el chico les había dado antes de llegar a ese lugar, esa chica nadie la tocaría más que él, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione con rapidez.

**OoOoO**

En el vestíbulo el grupo de Lupin batallaba con mortifagos, la explosión de Fred los había alertado así que no habían podido avanzar más, eran bastantes pero los miembros de la orden del fénix eran hábiles. Ginny era la única que batallaba con dos mortifagos a la vez, ya que el resto lo hacia con tres o cuatro

El grupo de Sirius logro adentrarse más, ningún kozlak había aparecido aun, lo cual le extrañaba, pero entonces unos chillidos aterradores inundaron todo el castillo. Sirius miro a sus compañeros, esto hizo que ellos empuñaran sus espadas.

_- ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi castillo de pesadilla! No me sorprende lo coordinados que están, pero aun así no les garantiza que ganen… -_ la voz de Alex y Voldemort retumbaron a la vez por todo el castillo, y segundos después una parte del castigo exploto, logrando así que hubiera más espacio y a la vez más posibilidades de morir.

**OoOoO**

Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella habitación, había escuchado la bienvenida y el chillido de aquellas criaturas, eso le preocupo y aterro, lanzaba hechizos a la puerta pero nada, después la desesperación lo obligo a dar de golpes, hasta que la puerta se abrió sola. El rubio dudo por un momento pero de nuevo se oyeron chillidos de Kozlaks, se apresuró y salió de la habitación.

Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, una pared estallo logrando que Draco cayera de espaldas, todo estaba completamente cubierto por humo que nublaba la vista del rubio, pero al empezar a desvanecerse vio dos mortifagos bañados en sangre y atados por las muñecas en el techo.

_- Será mejor que te pongas de pie, no hay tiempo que perder - _dijo Eliut con frialdad, Harry se acercó a Draco y le ofreció la mano. Este la tomo y se puso de pie, paso la mirada por cada uno.

_- ¿Dónde están los demás? -_ pregunto.

_- Peleando… antes de buscar nuestro objetivo, tienes que decirnos si aquella fantasma te hablo de la parte de tu profecía -_ Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

_- Ya debiste de haberlo descifrado ¿no? -_dijo Chris sin mirar a ninguno, Draco suspiro.

_- Ella no me dijo nada, solo sé que tengo poder de la tierra _- en ese momento Harry entendió lo que la mujer le había dicho… "El agua apagara las flamas del fuego y le sacara lagrimas a la tierra."

_- No importa, ella esta cerca… vamos - _dijo Eliut, para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, seguido por los otros tres chicos.

**OoOoO**

Hermione esquivaba con dificultad los rayos de Blaise, el chico era hábil pero ella se había dado cuenta que aun le costaba trabajo manejar su poder. Fred había logrado encontrar la debilidad del poder de Millicent, no era mucha ciencia así que le era más fácil batallar; George mantuvo encerrados sus pensamientos hacia el dolor lo más que pudo, sabia como trabajaba el poder de Pansy gracias a las instrucciones de Sirius; y en cuanto a Ángela, ninguno de los dos hermanos se atacaban, solo se miraban a los ojos.

Fred alcanzo a escabullirse entre el humo que había provocado la chica, le lanzo un Desmaius golpeando directo en el pecho de la joven, dejándola completamente aturdida, el humo se desvaneció y le dio oportunidad al pelirrojo de atar a Millicent, al terminar se dedico a ayudar a su gemelo.

_- Dan… por favor, ayúdanos a acabar con esto, no quiero perderte -_ decía Ángela a apuntándolo con la varita.

_- Esto no acabara, prefiero estar del lado que ganara… tu eres la que debe decidir, no me atrevo a dañar a mi hermana, así que si no te unirás a mi, vete de aquí - _decía sin quitar la mirada de Angy.

Un presentimiento extraño inundo a Dan, esto le hizo desviar la mirada, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra su hermana y la protegió, ya que en ese momento otra de las paredes volvía a explotar con una fuerza increíble, logrando que los presentes salieran disparados contra el lado opuesto.

Gryffindors y Slytherins quedaron bajo los escombros, con esfuerzo los chicos intentaban quitarse los pedazos de piedra de encima, una capa de humo se levanto gracias a la explosión, así que no sabían quien había sido.

_- ¡Ups! -_ se escucho para después dar paso a risas, Dan se levanto todo cubierto por polvo y enfrento a la recién llegada.

_- No deberías estar aquí -_

_- Puedo estar aquí y en cualquier parte, además creí que ya habían acabado con ellos, pero veo que van perdiendo -_ dijo Haillie con una sonrisa burlona.

Dan desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la única inconsciente era Millicent, el resto intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. El chico volvió su mirada hacia a Haillie.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! -_ un rayo de luz azulado salió disparado contra Blaise, el cual intentaba atacar a Hermione de nuevo, Haillie y Dan desviaron la mirada, aun lado de Snape se encontraban los cuatro elegidos, Hermione sonrió levemente al ver a su amado rubio sano y salvo.

Haillie sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos atrapo a Angy, Fred, George y Hermione en esferas de agua, los 4 luchaban por querer salir pero no lo lograban.

Pansy y Blaise se acercaron a Haillie, y se acomodaron a sus costados. Dan veía horrorizado como su hermana se ahogaba al igual que los otros tres, sin pensarlo comenzó a utilizar su poder para intentar sacarla con desesperación. Eliut, Harry y Draco hacían lo mismo, intentaban liberar a los chicos, el único que seguía de pie aun lado de Snape era Chris, miraba de reojo a la castaña.

_- ¡Haillie libéralos! -_ gritaba Dan. Pansy y Blaise desviaron la mirada hacia la chica.

_- ¿Por qué? Dos de ellos no me interesan, la otra es una vil traidora y víbora, y la ultima… -_ Haillie sonrió levemente _- bueno ella no hizo nada -_

Draco se quedo paralizado al escuchar las palabras de Haillie ¿a que se refería? Eliut dejo de intentar salvarlos y se acercó a su hermana pero Pansy y Blaise se lo impidieron, sin embargo no fueron un obstáculo para él, congelo a Pansy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Blaise comenzó a asfixiarse.

_- Gusto en verte de nuevo Eliut, hace unos meses te escapaste de mi… tu adorada hermana logro liberarse, pero ahora yo controlo todo -_

_- ¡Libéralos! -_ Eliut congelo a Haillie hasta el cuello, la chica sonrió.

En instantes su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas logrando deshacerse del hielo, justo después tomo a Eliut del cuello y ella ladeo su cabeza con una sonrisa.

_- Muere… - _dijo divertida, sin embargo la chica se quedo paralizada, nadie ahí comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que Haillie comenzó a sangrar de los brazos, Dan apuntaba su mano hacia la chica_ - ¿como te atreviste? ¡Creí que la amabas! -_

Dan estiro sus dedos, y comenzó a bajar uno por uno, haciéndole a Haillie más cortes en el cuerpo. Las esferas de agua que aprisionaban a los chicos se desvanecieron al instante.

_- ¡Váyanse de aquí! Yo la detendré -_ decía Dan aun haciéndole cortes a Haillie, sin embargo la chica comenzó a reír, el agua que había sido usada para las esferas comenzó a adherirse a la castaña, para así irla sanando.

_- Tu poder no es suficiente para detenerme -_

Haillie hizo un movimiento con sus manos y paralizo a todos los presentes, de pies al cuello. Al terminar de curarse se acercó a Dan peligrosamente. Formo una bola de fuego y justo antes de que la estrellara contra Dan, una barrera apareció ante ella y los chicos, protegiéndolos a ellos.

_- ¿Pero que…? -_ el grupo en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

**OoOoO**

Los chicos aparecieron en las afueras del castillo, nadie comprendía que había sucedido. Dan cayo al suelo de rodillas, le costaba trabajo respirar, Ángela se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

_- Fue ella… ¿Cómo le hizo? Creí que la había encerrado de nuevo -_ decía mientras llevaba su mano la frente.

_- ¿Por qué me protegiste? - _pregunto Eliut, mirando al chico. Dan levanto la mirada.

_- Por que vi que no serias capaz de hacerle nada… ella a pesar de que es la oscuridad de Haillie, para ti sigue siendo tu hermana… - _respondió.

Ángela abrazo con más fuerza a Dan, Harry y los gemelos miraban al chico, Draco miraba a Hermione con duda. Al voltear hacia el castillo, vieron que continuaban saliendo rayos de color azul, verde, y rojo, la batalla aun se llevaba acabo dentro.

_- Tenemos que ir a ayudar - _dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

_- Ustedes cuatro deben encontrar a su enemigo y derrotarlo, solo así podrán adquirir el elemento que les corresponde - _decía Dan, poniéndose de pie y observándolos, los presentes le miraron extrañados, excepto Eliut_ - soy la mano derecha de Alex, así que se sobre la profecía… si de verdad quieren acabar con esto… -_ el chico se llevo las manos al cuello, sentía como su garganta se le quemaba, Eliut se acercó y le quito las manos para ver que pasaba, una triqueta se había formado en su cuello y tenia un color rojo.

_- Cierra el pico, si no quieres morir, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer -_ contesto molesto. Dan lo miro y sonrió levemente.

_- Ángela, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco y Harry -_ Eliut miro el castillo y suspiro _- Ustedes vayan de regreso al castillo y ayuden a los demás… pero Harry debes buscar a tu enemigo, al igual que tu Draco -_

_- Voldemort y Lucius -_ dijo Snape. Los chicos desviaron la mirada_ - ellos son sus enemigos… sean cuidadosos -_ Draco cerro los ojos y asintió al igual que Harry.

Los chicos echaron a andar de nuevo al castillo pero Ángela fue detenida por Dan. Ninguno se dio cuenta salvo Eliut, Chris y Snape, los demás siguieron.

_- Tu no… quédate con Snape y cuídalo - _decía mientras se ponía de pie, la chica iba a responder pero este la cayo poniendo un dedo en sus labios _- yo los ayudare, me juego la vida haciéndolo, pero si así te mantengo a salvo… lo hare - _el chico le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y echo a correr en la misma dirección que el resto.

_- Y nosotros ¿que? -_ pregunto Chris una vez que los demás desaparecieron.

_- Ambos nos quedaremos a librarnos de nuestros fantasmas… a diferencia de Harry y Draco, nuestros enemigos somos nosotros mismos… -_

Chris y Eliut se dieron una mirada, Ángela se acercó a Snape y los observo.

_- ¿Eso es cierto? -_ pregunto la joven en voz baja.

_- No lo se… -_


	49. Dolor y muerte

"**Dolor y muerte"**

Una furiosa batalla se llevaba acabo dentro del castillo, nadie sabia con exactitud cuanto duraría pero lo que más temían era un final catastrófico. Los gryffindors una vez que llegaron al castillo se separaron tomando cada quien un rumbo diferente.

Draco esquivaba duramente hechizos que pasaban casi rozándolo, el rubio era hábil pero le costaba trabajo buscar y esquivar a la vez. Durante su camino, él continuo pensando las palabras que le habían dicho, pero su profecía seguía inconclusa, ya que aquella fantasma no había querido decirle más, además de que aun le quedaba una pregunta más por hacer.

El rubio siguió su búsqueda con desesperación, tenía que encontrar a su padre y sabía que no había tiempo que perder. En el momento en el que Draco dio la vuelta a uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, vio a quien más deseaba encontrar enfrentando a la mujer de la cual él creía haber entregado parte de su corazón, Hermione.

_- ¡Draco! Perfecto, hijo encárgate de esta sangre sucia… debo avisar al señor tenebroso… - dijo _Lucius con felicidad y emoción saliendo de aquellos ojos grises.

Draco miro a Hermione y después a su padre, no estaba seguro que tenia que hacer para librarse del peso de su padre, ¿Cómo lo haría? Él no lo consideraba su enemigo, al contrario a pesar de todo lo quería.

_"Tienes que enfrentarlo… defender el cariño que tienes por ella… díselo"_. Una voz melodiosa que reconoció al instante inundo sus pensamientos diciéndole que hacer. Aun dudoso acepto hacerle caso a la voz de esa castaña que aun aguardaba en parte de su corazón.

_- ¡NO! Lo siento padre… Yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides… -_ dijo el rubio acercándose a Hermione y tomándola con un brazo de la cintura, para poder pegarla a su cuerpo.

Lucius abrió los ojos molesto y confuso por lo que veía, no comprendía que pasaba, ¿su primogénito protegiendo a una sangre sucia?

-_ ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eres un sangre limpia! ¿Cómo te atreves a defender a esa asquerosa…? -_ Lucius no pudo terminar ya que Draco había tomado a Hermione de la cabeza y le beso, el rubio abrió los ojos hirviendo de furia ante la acción de su hijo.

_"No dudes Draco… debes proteger lo que amas…"_

Al escuchar eso una lágrima invadió su ojo izquierdo, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula, en ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos y enfoco a su padre, el cual se acercaba a ellos apuntando a Hermione con su varita. En un instante Draco acomodo a la castaña detrás de él y apunto a su padre, este se detuvo y miro a su hijo con tristeza y decepción.

_- Haz deshonrado a los Malfoy… involucrarte con una sangre sucia… _- dijo clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos grises ahora cálidos de su hijo.

_"Díselo… tú la amas y la sangre no tiene que ver con lo que ella ha despertado en tu corazón…"_ dijo aquella cálida voz… Draco cerró los ojos y otra lágrima escapo de su ojo.

_- Yo la amo, y no me importa la sangre que tenga… ella ha despertado algo en mi que tu no puedes ni imaginar… -_dijo el rubio. Hermione abrazo por la espalda a Draco al escuchar aquellas palabras, que tanto había esperado.

_"Lo haz hecho… no dudes Draco… todo es por el bien de todos ustedes… la tierra es tu elemento, te lo obsequio para que… me destruyas…"_ dijo Haillie dentro de su cabeza.

En ese momento un brillo amarillo inundo al rubio de pies a cabeza, y la pequeña calidez que había sentido mientras escuchaba la voz que le abrió el corazón, desapareció.

**OoOoO**

Por otro lado en las afueras del castillo, Chris y Eliut intentaban a toda costa deshacerse de sus barreras, pero no lo lograban, ninguno conocía con exactitud que debían enfrentar... Eliut se puso de pie furioso al no conseguir nada.

_- ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? No hay tiempo para tonterías… _- reprocho. Snape miro a Eliut y después a Chris.

_- Yo tampoco se como pueden liberarse y obtener su elemento… lo siento _- Eliut soltó un golpe en el árbol más cercano para después caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque_ - ¿A dónde vas? -_

_- Necesito despejarme… regreso en un momento… -_ contesto el castaño.

Chris miro de reojo a Eliut, él comprendía un poco como se sentía. ¿Para quien no era difícil acabar con lo que más quería en ese mundo?, la única persona que le quedaba… ¿Cómo quitarle la vida con sus propias manos a su hermana menor? En su caso era idéntico, él no quería tener que pelear con la mujer que amaba, y menos cuando recordaba aquella visión que había tenido tiempo atrás, viéndola morir a manos de un hombre encapuchado… ¿acaso esa visión intentaba prepararlo para el futuro?

_"No debes pensar eso…"_

Chris abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, cálida y hermosa para él.

_"Todo es por un bien, tu barrera ya no será tan difícil de romper"_

_"¿A que te refieres?"_ pregunto mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose solo en aquella voz… por un momento una sensación de calidez inundo el cuerpo de Chris, él sentía como si estuviera abrazándola, tan cerca…_"¿Cómo es posible?"_

_"Chris… no podré volver… la barrera que debes destruir es aquella personalidad que siempre has estado usando… aquella personalidad que formo tu familia en ti para sobresalir, solo entendiendo aquella hermosa personalidad que a mi me mostraste, y aceptándola podrás adquirir el fuego…"_

_"¡NO! No puedo…"_ a pesar de que Chris tenia los ojos cerrados una lagrima escapo de su ojo_ "no puedes obligarme… no quiero, ¿Por qué?"_

_"Para salvar a todos… Chris, no dudes… eres fuerte, libre… tu padre ya no esta para manipularte, no necesitas ser quien los demás quieren… solo tu mismo, recuerda a tu abuela aquella mujer que nunca se permitió ser profanada por nadie ni nada… tu debes ser igual."_

Los ojos de Chris se humedecieron, ante aquellas palabras, sabia que tenia razón pero no quería aceptarlo, por temor a lo que pasaría después, por miedo a no volver a ver lo que más amaba, terror a perderse a si mismo en un abismo de soledad y tristeza…

_"No temas… siempre habrá una luz, Chris tu elemento es el fuego y yo te lo obsequio…"_

En ese instante el cuerpo de Chris fue rodeado por una luz de un color rojizo intenso, logrando llamar la atención de Angy y Snape… Aquella calidez que había sentido se desvaneció tan rápido y de una forma tan dolorosa para Chris que no pudo evitar una nueva lágrima que se limpio un instante…

**OoOoO**

Eliut seguía caminando desesperado por no saber que hacer, por no encontrar la manera de solucionar todo sin que fuera tan doloroso y difícil… el castaño se detuvo en seco al ya no encontrar salida alguna. Furioso, dio un golpe al tronco del árbol más cercano. Respiro profundo y dejo salir el aire con lentitud, necesitaba relajarse…

_- ¡Eliut! -_ el chico volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con Ángela, la chica estaba preocupada y se veía aterrada_ - Voldemort y Alex volvieron a hablar, dijo que si se entregaban los cuatro elegidos nuestras vidas serian perdonadas, y… que si no iban ustedes a la recamara principal de Vlad, mataría a Haillie y desataría la oscuridad… -_

Eliut abrió los ojos al escucharla, agarro con rapidez la mano de la castaña y echo a correr. En el momento en que llego a donde se encontraban Chris y Snape, soltó a Ángela.

_-¿Haz obtenido tu elemento? -_ pregunto Snape, Eliut lo miro a los ojos y sin pensar si hacia lo correcto o no, asintió con la cabeza.

_- Ustedes dos quédense aquí, en cuanto a nosotros… -_ Eliut no pudo terminar ya que Ángela lo había abrazado por la espalda.

_- Cuídense… -_

Eliut se deshizo del abrazo y miro de reojo a la chica, para después mirar a Chris y ambos salir con dirección al castillo.

**OoOoO**

El castillo seguía siendo iluminado por los hechizos que salían disparados por doquier, el piso estaba rodeado de cadáveres de los cuales no se podía saber de quienes se trataban, ambos bandos seguían peleando como si nadie hubiera escuchado lo de los elegidos. Chris y Eliut no le dieron mucha importancia a la batalla que se llevaba acabo entre miembros de la orden del Fénix y mortifagos, solo se dedicaron a subir las escaleras corriendo con dirección a la habitación principal… cuando llegaron a la puerta ambos chicos se encontraron con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Dan parados al pie de una gran puerta hecha de madera pura.

_- ¿Por qué no han entrado? -_ pregunto Eliut una vez que él y Chris se detuvieron enfrente a ellos.

_- No podemos… - _contesto Harry_ - ¿consiguieron adquirir su elemento? -_

Chris bajo la mirada y Eliut la desvío asintiendo de nuevo, el chico no sabia que provocaría su mentira pero por más que lo había intentado no logro deshacerse de sus fantasmas.

_- ¿Ustedes? - _pregunto el castaño.

_- Draco ya lo tiene, pero Harry no… -_ contesto Hermione al no responder nadie más.

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron haciendo un sonido extraño. Los chicos se adentraron mirando a su alrededor, la habitación era extensa, no había ninguna cama, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue un contenedor lleno de agua en una de las esquinas que tenia dentro a una mujer de cabellos castillos y piel nívea.

_- ¿Mamá? -_ dijo en un susurro Eliut, el chico camino con más rapidez alejándose del grupo. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más de un metro al enorme tubo, quedo paralizado.

_- ¡Bienvenidos! Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, cuatro elegidos, un traidor, y tres basuras… - _dijo Alex saliendo de la oscuridad _- me sorprende que la reconocieras mi querido sobrino… tu hermosa madre -_

Eliut miro a Alex furioso, por primera vez se topaba con el rostro de su tío, Dan dio un paso con intención de atacar pero fue detenido por una mano, el chico volteo y vio a Draco negando con la cabeza.

_- Espera, algo no anda bien… _- los gryffindors lo miraron extrañados.

-_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? -_ Draco miro hacia Dan al escuchar su pregunta, y suspiro.

_- La fantasma… me dijo que a veces quien creemos que es el rey, resulta ser el peón… un rey sabe manejar sus estrategias con precisión, inteligencia y habilidad; no le importa sacrificar aquello que no es de su interés, y ese rey siempre se mantiene a distancia para ver su juego con comodidad - _ dijo en un susurro para que solo ellos escucharan.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - grito Harry apuntando con la varita a Alex, este dio la vuelta y lo detuvo formando una barrera con su varita.

_- No es Alex… -_ Eliut logro deshacerse de aquel hechizo que lo paralizaba y congelo a Alex de pies a cuello, una vez que lo aprisionó se acercó molesto.

_- ¿Quién eres? -_ pregunto clavando la mirada en aquellos ojos rojos.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! -_ un rayo de luz verde salió disparado contra Harry, pero antes de que lo golpeara, una barrera de hielo se formo cubriéndolos a todos.

Eliut deshizo la barrera y vio quien había lanzado el hechizo, Bellatrix. La mujer ladeo la cabeza ante sus victimas, parecía emocionada por lo que vendría a continuación. Eliut dio dos pasos hacia delante junto con Dan, ambos mirando a la mujer con seriedad.

_- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Visitas… bienvenidos - _dijo la voz de un chico entre las sombras, los alumnos desviaron la mirada y vieron salir a un joven de 20 años, tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, en brazos llevaba a Haillie totalmente inconsciente_- Ella ya no es tu hermana y me temo que su estado actual ustedes lo han provocado, quitándole el poder a una Halliwell, que vergüenza… -_

Alex hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció una cama a un lado, recostó a Haillie y después les dio una sonrisa malévola. El chico estiro los brazos en dirección al otro Alex y hacia Bellatrix, estos quedaron paralizados, Alex sonrió y elevo a ambos en los aires.

Alex dio un chasquido y todos salieron disparados hacia la pared, quedando solo Harry de pie. Nuevamente dio un chasquido y el que parecía Alex volvió a su forma original, Voldemort.

_- Tienes ganas de matarlo ¿no es así? Por fin tienes a tu enemigo mortal frente a ti, indefenso… ¿no te gusta la idea Harry Potter? Ahora yo te ofrezco a tu gran enemigo en bandeja de oro, no hay horrocruxes que lo avalen, ahora solo esta su alma… así que ¡Mátalo! -_

Harry mantuvo la mirada en Voldemort, estaba completamente indefenso y paralizado con los brazos abiertos como si esperara morir, pero su rostro plasmaba furia, miedo y rencor.

El chico no sabía que hacer, aquella era una oportunidad que nunca se le daría de nuevo, además de que tenía que adquirir su elemento. El ojiverde saco su varita y apunto a Voldemort, sin dudar.

_- ¡No Harry! -_ dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie. Alex al verla hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y la pelirroja volvió a ser impulsada hacia atrás golpeándose contra Ron y Dan. Harry se había detenido, así que Alex volvió a incitarlo.

_- Este hombre, mato a tus padres sin piedad… te arrebato la fortuna de vivir con una familia, de ser un niño normal… quieres venganza, todos aquí sabemos que la quieres, yo sé que la deseas… -_

La mano de Harry tembló por un momento, se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras que le daba aquel hombre, sus labios se abrieron y pronuncio una palabra que nadie más que él pudo oír…

_"¡NO HARRY!"_. El moreno no termino su frase ante este grito dentro de su cabeza. _"Harry no permitas que tu odio te invada, Alex solo quiere que el poder del agua que te pertenece, sea maligno… no lo permitas"._

El chico bajo la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras, su interior estaba inundado de odio, rencor y deseos de matar a Voldemort ahora que lo tenía indefenso frente a él.

_- Vamos Potter, ese hombre acabo con toda tu felicidad, ahora solo merece morir… -_ Harry levanto la mirada y vio directo a los ojos a su peor enemigo.

Los Gryffindors y Slytherins veían sin comprender a Harry, no entendían que pasaba pero no podían intervenir, una extraña fuerza, los mantenía paralizados en el suelo…

_"Harry, tu barrera esta enfrente de ti, pero sabes que no es justa la manera, debes alejar todos tus miedos, rencores, y odios… Harry tu elemento es peligroso, si lo adquieres mal… por favor…"._

_- No de esta manera… lo quiero matar de una manera justa, no de esta forma tan cobarde… -_ dijo Harry mirando a Alex, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se desvaneció completamente, ahora solo había seriedad y enojo, cerró su mano y Voldemort fue liberado.

_"Harry, no temas… concéntrate, yo estaré a tu lado"._

Alex apareció un sofá aun lado de la cama y tomo asiento, viendo con detenimiento al ojiverde, pero de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia los chicos en el suelo.

Voldemort se estabilizo rápidamente, en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa malévola, Harry se mantenía serio y con la mirada fija en su enemigo. Después de unos escasos segundos Voldemort comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a Harry, este por su parte intentaba con todo para esquivarlos pero le costaba trabajo… Eliut había creado una barrera para impedir que lo hechizos que fueran a parar hasta ellos no les dieran.

_"Harry no te desesperes, sabias que esto seria difícil en especial por su gran poder y habilidad pero hay algo que tu tienes que él no entenderá, y eso son aquellos que siempre te apoyaran…"_

_- ¿¡Qué pasa Potter! Vamos… -_ le incito Voldemort ladeando la cabeza con diversión. Harry respiro hondo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, algunos incluso habían alcanzado a Bellatrix pero para su fortuna ninguno era asesino…

Voldemort rió ante los hechizos que le eran lanzados, ninguno le daba gracias a las barreras que se creaba con un simple movimiento de la varita… pero de lo que no se percato fue que Harry se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

Alex observo la táctica de Harry con diversión, y antes siquiera de que este alcanzara y matara a su objetivo, una lanza salio disparada contra el cuerpo de Voldemort, atravesándolo por completo el cuerpo de Voldemort, logrando que un hechizo que estaba a punto de lanzar se desviara hasta la quebradiza roca del techo y esta se rompiera ocasionando que cayera sobre Harry, Bellatrix y Voldemort.

_- ¡HARRY! -_ gritaron Ginny y Hermione, al ver él pequeño derrumbe.

Una cortina de humo se levanto en toda la habitación, los alumnos comenzaron nuevamente a moverse, cosa que les extraño, pero aun así aprovecharon para ir a auxiliar a su amigo.

_- Potter… - _susurro Voldemort en lengua parsel entre toda la ola de rocas, polvo y humo.

_"Harry… aun hay algo que debes hacer… antes de que te otorgue el poder… hazlo… no queda tiempo"._

El ojiverde, se arrastró entre los escombros y fue en busca de su enemigo. Lo encontró debajo de una montaña de rocas, el chico lo apunto con su varita, pero en un instante la bajo y miro aquellos ojos llenos de frialdad.

_- No me convertiré en un asesino… por más que… hayas arruinado mi vida… ya no te guardo rencor… - _dijo Harry sin quitar la mirada de Voldemort, este sonrió y antes de morir susurro unas palabras que fueron dedicadas solo para el niño que vivió.

_"Harry… te otorgo a ti el elemento del agua, utilízala de la mejor manera, y nunca dudes Harry… ahora has roto tu verdadera barrera, no era matarlo, simplemente era superar tu rencor hacia él… adiós Harry"._

El cuerpo de Harry fue inundado por una luz azulada, llenándolo por completo… Harry se recostó entre las rocas debilitado y herido por el derrumbe, por alguna razón el chico sentía que cargaría un gran peso a partir de ese momento.

Los chicos seguían intentando dispersar la cortina de humo, por alguna razón sentían que lo peor aun no pasaba, que aquello solo era el comienzo…

Una gran ráfaga de viento inundo toda la habitación dispersando cualquier rastro de humo, para después dirigirse al dueño de dicho acto. Todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que veían, Haillie había despertado y una gran ráfaga de viento la rodeaba como si la protegiera, pero eso no era lo importante sino que ahora sabían por que habían sido liberados. Haillie sostenía del cuello a Alex con una sola mano. La chica clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en la piel del chico, era demasiada la fuerza que ejercía que incluso ya comenzaba a sangrar un poco…

-_ Haillie… _- susurro Eliut. En ese momento la chica dejo a Alex, levantándose de la cama, y viendo a cada uno de los presentes, con aquellos ojos rojos que penetraban a cada uno como cuchillas.

La chica ladeo un poco su cabeza, miro de reojo a Alex y sonrió con diversión, levanto la mano con dirección al contenedor donde se hallaba su madre, y con solo cerrar su puño, exploto. El grito de Alex fue acallado por el ruido que había provocado la explosión.

_- Hiciste muy mal en creer que podías controlarme… supe muy bien que planeabas, pero preferí jugar un poco contigo y darte la libertad de pensar que tenias control en mi _- dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

Alex intento tocarla, pero antes incluso que lo hiciera una ráfaga de viento se lo impedía, logrando hacerle cortes profundos en su mano. La chica rió.

_- Lastima… tan bien conservada que te tenía… -_decía acercándose al cuerpo inerte de su madre.

_- No la toques… -_ Gryffindors, Slytherins y Haillie voltearon. La chica sonrió malévolamente al ver a su padre y a Lupin parados justo debajo de la puerta.

_- Si creen que pueden destruirme… -_

Haillie no termino de hablar ya que Alex la tenia acorralada entre sus brazos, parecía ejercer no solo fuerza física sino que también mágica para inmovilizarla. Alex hizo un movimiento y en instantes el cuerpo de Hillary desapareció, y poco después él con Haillie.

_"No están lejos… Alex la llevo a una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, intentara hacer el ritual… deben impedirlo"_ dijo la voz de una mujer ya conocida para la mayoría, era la fantasma, pero ahora no se mostraba. _"¡Rápido! Yo los llevare…"_. Una luz apareció en medio de la habitación. _"Tóquenla y los llevara a la entrada"._

Ninguno pensó siquiera dos veces la opción de negarse. Los primeros en tocar la luz y desaparecer fueron Eliut, Chris, Dan, Draco y Sirius; seguidos de Hermione y Ginny; y por ultimo Ron con Harry, este ultimo tenia lastimado un brazo y una pierna lo cual le hacia imposible ponerse de pie...


	50. Fin de la batalla

"**Fin de la batalla"**

Una vez que todos aparecieron en las afueras de la entrada de un cueva, Eliut junto con Chris se dispusieron a entrar pero una barrera se lo impidió dándoles un choque eléctrico. Ninguno de los dos se quejo, solo hicieron una mueca por el dolor.

_- ¿Pero que diablos…? - _pregunto Ron con voz quebrada.

_"Solo utilizando los cuatro elementos podrán pasar… rompan la barrera" _se escucho levemente, Eliut se quedo paralizado viendo la oscuridad de la cueva a través de aquella barrera mágica.

_- ¿No hay otra forma? -_ pregunto Eliut sin inmutarse. Los presentes voltearon a verlo sin comprender, al menos los elegidos como portadores de los elementos no veían el problema o la dificultad de lo que había dicho aquella fantasma.

Sirius suspiro para después acercarse a su hijo, apoyo una de sus manos ensangrentadas en el hombro del chico, este lo miro de reojo, y fue ahí donde el ojigris comprendió la situación, le dio un apretón en su hombro como si le diera a entender que no tenia por que apenarse y sentirse mal.

_- No se dieron cuenta... Haillie aun posee el poder del viento, así que ese método no se podrá usar -_ dijo Sirius mirando a cada uno.

_"No hay forma de entrar, debe adquirir el poder del viento o la chica los matara a todos", dijo de nuevo la voz a los alrededores._

Eliut cerro su mano en un puño, y sin darse cuenta su poder comenzó a salirse de control, el hielo se extendió desde su puño hasta el suelo, y de ahí hasta la barrera que daba a la cueva, ocasionando un estruendo, los choques eléctricos rompían el hielo pero Eliut no se detuvo hasta que un pequeño temblor les advirtió que la siguiente corriente podría matar a cualquiera que estuviera en los alrededores.

«_"Eliut, detente…"_»

El castaño levanto la mirada y el hielo se desvaneció por completo, cesando a la vez los ligeros temblores. El chico miraba a través de la barrera con desesperación como si esperara ver a su pequeña hermana, pero solo había oscuridad.

Harry, Draco y Chris miraron a Eliut con atención, el trío sabia que era lo que sucedía en ese momento, ellos habían pasado por lo mismo aunque de diferente manera para cada uno. Harry miro a Ron de reojo y le pidió con señas que lo ayudara a sentarse; Draco abrazo a Hermione mientras se recargaba en una roca de cerca; en cuanto a Chris se puso en cuclillas recargándose en otra de las rocas.

El resto se les quedo viendo de manera extraña, era obvio que ellos sabían lo que pasaba, pero también estaban conscientes de que tomaría su tiempo, por algo, cada uno se había puesto cómodo. Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo; Dan y Sirius permanecieron de pie, pensando.

«_"Sé que tienes miedo… yo lo tengo, pero Eliut tu me conoces mejor que cualquiera, sabes que es lo que deseo, y si no te deshaces de tus fantasmas nunca podrán avanzar y créeme… cada vez me quedo sin fuerza, la oscuridad me invade, por favor…"_»

Eliut cerró los ojos y la vio, estaba frente a él rodeada por un aura de luz, que cada vez se apagaba más, sus cabellos sueltos y aquellos ojos grises inundados en lágrimas de sangre, su piel más pálida que siempre. Tan débil, pensó.

_"No puedo… no seré capaz, mis fantasmas son lo único que me mantienen estable, Haillie… debe haber otra forma, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Yo no soy como ninguno de los que esta aquí, yo te vi crecer, llorar, reír, más que mi hermana eres como una hija."_

Una lágrima totalmente limpia de sangre resbalo de su ojo formando un camino por la mejilla, hasta la mandíbula. Haillie se acercó un poco más a su hermano, sus pies parecían caminar por agua, así que Eliut supuso que dentro de aquella cueva había un lago.

«_"Lo se… eres mi hermano, mi padre y mi mejor amigo, sacrificaste todo por mi, y si yo no hubiera estado, tú ahora serias feliz, Eliut comprende que esa, que ahora ocupa mi cuerpo es otra, yo desaparezco muy lentamente y ella se fortalece… por favor… me duele, siento como ardo en fuego, mi alma esta siendo completamente consumida…"_»

_- No puedo… - _dijo en un susurro llamando la atención de los presentes, Sirius y Dan se percataron al instante de que su cuerpo temblaba y tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

«_"Puedes… recuerdas cuando te pregunte si me abandonarías. Pues bueno hermano, es hora de que cumplas, no me abandones… destrúyame y mi alma dejara de ser consumida, moriré pero seré libre…"_»

Haillie miro a su hermano con ternura y comprensión, le dio un abrazo dejando que, lo que ella sentía pasara a Eliut, para que comprendiera su dolor.

El cuerpo de Eliut se estremeció, ante cada sensación que había estado sufriendo su hermana, una vez que fue soltado, Haillie le brindo una sonrisa, ahora no solo lloraba sangre, si no que también de su nariz comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas rojas…

«_"Eliut, te otorgo el poder del viento, para que me liberes de mi sufrimiento…"_»

_- ¡NO! - _grito el chico en el instante en que Haillie comenzó a desvanecerse, ráfagas de viento lo rodearon con intensidad al igual que su cuerpo desprendía una luz blanca, Eliut cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba, y al igual que su hermana lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, lagrimas de sangre.

Chris, Draco y Harry bajaron la mirada al escuchar el grito y la explosión de su poder recién otorgado. Chris se levanto acercándose a Eliut, lo mismo hicieron Draco y Harry. El castaño respiraba con dificultad, se levanto y los miro dejando ver las lágrimas de sangre que salían de sus ojos. Desde el fondo de la cueva salió un grito desgarrador, advirtiendo a los chicos que no tenían mucho tiempo.

_- Una clase… rápida, cada elemento se rige por un sentimiento… encuentren el más fuerte y úsenlo para expulsar su poder… _- dijo Eliut mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, sus ojos aun mostraban duda pero la actitud que tomo no les sorprendió a ninguno de ellos.

Eliut levanto la mano y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a rodearlo hasta el antebrazo. Chris busco dentro de él aquel sentimiento que hacia arder a su elemento y con rapidez su mano y parte de su antebrazo se lleno de flamas. Harry apunto su palma hacia el cielo sin elevarla, al instante una línea de agua comenzó a rodear su antebrazo, Draco miro a cada uno, no habían tenido problemas, pero él no conocía que sentimiento impulsaba su elemento, a su cabeza llego la imagen de Hermione pero también Haillie y en un instante sintió la necesidad de apuntar su palma hacia el suelo logrando que la tierra se elevara y rodeara su antebrazo, era polvo combinado con pequeños pedazos de roca.

Los cuatro apuntaron su diestra hacia la cueva, y con una velocidad increíble los elementos atravesaron la barrera que cubría la entrada… ninguno perdió tiempo, así que echaron a correr dejando atrás a Harry. Sirius se acercó a él y comenzó a curar sus heridas hasta donde la magia le permitía, pero fue entonces que unas esferas de agua comenzaron a atravesar el cuerpo Harry, brillando en el instante en el que llegaban a una herida.

No paso ni un minuto cuando Harry se recupero por completo. Aun sorprendido, Sirius y Harry echaron a correr para alcanzar al resto.

**OoOoO**

El lugar al que llegaron no fue más que a un lago oculto en aquella cueva, la frialdad que se sentía y en ambiente tan pesado que podía debilitar hasta el más fuerte. Las dimensiones eran increíblemente grandes, el cada pared había una antorcha iluminando. Chris sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar su visión.

Haillie se encontraba atada de las muñecas y los tobillos con cadenas sumamente gruesas, toda ella colgaba del techo. Alex en su forma natural yacía en un gran pedazo de roca debajo de Haillie sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hillary con un brazo y apuntando a la castaña con la otra.

_"Concéntrense, ¡no hay tiempo! Haillie esta inconsciente, si despierta será terrible… escuchen, cada portador de un elemento puede formar una espada, cada uno deberá atravesar el cuerpo de ella… sin embargo deben tener cuidado, Alex no les permitirá dañar el cuerpo que desea utilizar para revivir a su hermana."_

Sirius abrió los ojos aterrorizado por lo que había oído, ¿revivirla? ¿Acaso era posible? Pensaba. Chris, Draco y Harry se miraron unos a otros, Eliut era el único que seguía mirando a su hermana y a su madre.

_- Yo puedo encargarme de Alex por un momento, deben cumplir con su deber -_ dijo Dan con tranquilidad.

_- No podrás solo, Alex guarda una gran poder, tal vez Haillie lo debilito pero de eso no estamos seguros - _dijo Sirius, agarrando a Dan del hombro para que no se apresurara.

Harry recordó lo que decía su profecía, él claramente debía dar el primer paso, para poder llevar a los otros a cumplir. El ojiverde miro a Haillie y vio algo que le asusto, un pequeño resplandor rojizo apuntándolos, sin pensar el chico levando una barrera de agua para cubrirlos.

Una esfera de color azul voló hasta ellos, desvaneciéndose en el instante en que choco con la barrera de Harry. Los demás vieron sorprendidos lo que había pasado, no entendían mucho hasta que una risa inundo todo el lugar.

_- Los elegidos… ¿en verdad creen que podrán conmigo? - _pregunto mirándolos con esos ojos rojos, aun seguía atada pero no parecía molestarle. Un rayo subió hasta impactar con la chica logrando que soltara un grito, a la vez volteo y miro a Alex llena de furia -_ ¡Tú! Espera que te quedes sin poder… te matare -_

_- No si lo hago yo primero querida… - _dijo Alex, dejo en el suelo el cuerpo de Hillary, para después levantarse extendiendo las manos con las palmas extendidas y en momento en que las cerro en un puño, las cadenas que tenían sujeta a Haillie en el aire se tiñeron de azul.

Haillie soltó otro grito ante el dolor que le estaba infligiendo Alex mediante las cadenas. Eliut reacciono y sin pensar congelo parte del lago haciendo un camino hasta la roca, miro sobre su hombro a Sirius y a Dan, y asintió con la cabeza.

Dan, Sirius y Ron corrieron por el hielo. Alex al darse cuenta, inicio un ataque con rayos de electricidad. Harry tomo algo de aire y se concentro para formar una espada de agua, su mano tomo brillo, un hilo fino de agua se elevo del lago para ir hasta la diestra del chico, poco a poco fue formándose el mango y la vaina de una espada.

El ojiverde no espero, simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que le decía el corazón, empuño el mango de la espada azul y la clavo en el suelo. Un brillo azulado lo rodeo en instantes para después formar una línea de luz en el suelo hasta el lago, este resplandeció con intensidad y en cuestión de segundos el agua formo cuchillas que salieron disparadas hacia Haillie.

Unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, pero nada comparado con el grito desgarrados de la castaña, en el momento en que las cuchillas atravesaron su cuerpo. Harry levanto la mirada y vio como el cristal del mango se iluminaba dando paso a un rayo de luz que salió disparado con dirección a Haillie convirtiéndose en el camino, en una segunda hoja de la espada que atravesó el abdomen de la castaña. Haillie levanto la cabeza con dirección a Harry, en sus labios y nariz se alcanzaba a ver un hilo de sangre.

La chica llevo ambas manos a su abdomen y con una sonrisa diabólica cerro en puños sus manos alrededor de la hoja de la espada.

_- Tú solo… no podrás matarme, esto no es nada… y mientras tu espada siga en contacto con mi cuerpo puedo hacer esto… -_ la chica apretó más contra la hoja hasta que su sangre broto y comenzó a descender, llegando hasta el mango, una vez que toco el cristal Harry gritó.

_"¡No sueltes la espada! Si lo haces perderás el control de tu elemento, resiste… chicos, deben hacerlo, ya no podrán salvarla, ¡háganlo!_"

Harry seguía gritando ante las cuchillas que sentía atravesar su interior, pero aun así no soltó la espada; Ginny corrió hasta él y sin pensarlo, apoyo sus manos alrededor de las de Harry.

Chris, Draco y Eliut, veían la escena horrorizados. Hermione tomo un sorbo de aire y se acercó a Draco abrazándolo por la espalda, el rubio desvió la mirada mostrando así las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

_- Draco… ella ya no es Haillie… hazlo… - _susurro la chica. El rubio cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco se soltó del agarre de Hermione y con rapidez hizo lo mismo que había echo Harry anteriormente, llamando la atención en el momento en que comenzó a brillar, y la tierra que los rodeaba formaba estacas que se dirigían hasta Haillie.

_- ¡NO! -_ grito Alex, mientras peleaba con Sirius y Dan, ya que Ron había tomado el cuerpo de Hillary y se alejaba de la roca por el camino de hielo. Haillie volteo hacia las pequeñas estacas que iban hasta ella, miro sobre ellas y vio a Draco en la misma posición que Harry.

_- Draco… - _dijo con tristeza y mirándolo con ternura, logrando que el rubio detuviera las estacas en el aire _- no lo hagas… sé que me amas, te duele, pero esa bruja que esta detrás de ti no es a quien amas… no lo hagas Draco… -_

_- Malfoy… ella ya no es… no dejes que te engañe… -_ decía entre jadeos Harry.

_- Draco... el miente, yo siempre seré la misma, como cuando nos conocimos... no le creas -_ dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio bajo la cabeza para después apretar con más fuerza el mango de la espada, las estacas siguieron su camino atravesando el cuerpo de Haillie, la chica soltó un grito y lo mismo que había pasado con la espada de Harry sucedió con la de Draco, pero en vez de un resplandor azul era amarillo. La hoja de la espada se partió en dos antes de impactar, y una vez divididas atravesaron ambos hombros de la chica.

_- Bien… -_ dijo en el momento en que su siniestra soltaba la espada de Harry, para agarrar la de Draco, y así torturarlo de la misma manera.

Hermione al saber lo que pasaría, apoyo sus manos alrededor de las Draco justo unos segundos antes de que este soltara un grito. Chris cerró un poco los ojos ante el sonido y antes de abrirlos una lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo.

_"Lo sabes… hazlo",_ aquellas tres palabras retumbaron en él tan dolorosamente que sentía que moriría. El ojigris vio a Eliut de reojo, el chico ya no estaba de pie, yacía de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Sin darle más vueltas hizo lo mismo que, anteriormente habían echo sus compañeros. Pero algo no andaba bien, el fuego era débil y no tenía fuerza, entonces recordó su profecía. Con rapidez se acercó a Eliut y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo reaccionar.

_- ¡Se como te sientes! ¡Yo la amo, y sé que ella es tu vida! Pero esa chica ya no esta… si no nos unimos nunca podremos acabar con esto… ¡piensa en ella! -_ le grito. Chris a penas y lograba contener sus lagrimas.

_- Eliut… -_ el chico volteo y vio a Ángela _- la fantasma me dijo que me necesitarías… -_ respondió la chica antes de que él formulara la pregunta.

Negó con la cabeza, sabia lo que aquello significaba, tenia que elegir. Chris miro a Ángela, y sin pensar más formo su espada, clavándola en el suelo, su resplandor seguía siendo débil, pero aun así no se detuvo. Las llamas de las antorchas tomaron forma de estacas que atravesaron a Haillie para después dar comienzo a la formación de la hoja de espada que la atravesaría. En el instante en que la espada de luz roja salió con dirección a Haillie y se clavo en su corazón, Eliut reacciono.

El chico se puso de pie, paso la mirada por cada uno de los chicos que yacían retorciéndose de dolor y sin soltar el mango de sus espadas; después sus ojos viajaron hasta su padre que luchaba con Alex y aun lado yacía Dan herido; Ron sostenía el cuerpo de su madre cerca de la orilla del lago; Haillie aun en el aire y Ángela frente a él.

_"Lo haz comprendido, ¿cierto? El aire y el fuego son poderosos siendo uno, por eso solo existían tres portadores, solo eres el complemento del fuego… así que debes elegir… el cuerpo de tu hermana, o la mujer que amas…"_

Los ojos de Eliut derramaron una lagrima, y sin pensar más se acercó a Ángela y le dio un beso en la frente, camino hasta Chris y apoyo sus manos en la parte más alta del mango de la espada, en instantes ambos chicos fueron rodeados por una ráfaga de viento que se unió al fuego haciéndolo crecer con intensidad. El castaño cerró los ojos y dentro de su mente y corazón, dijo "Adiós".

La luz roja se intensifico y golpeo con intensidad el corazón de Haillie. La chica soltó un grito en momento en que las hojas de cada una de las espadas se clavaron más en ella, los ojos de Haillie se iluminaron por un instante y al apagarse aquel iris rojizo trajo de vuelta el hermoso color gris.

_- Gracias… - _susurro, después de unos segundos hubo una explosión tan intensa que el agua del lago se levanto, la fuerza fue tal que tiro a los chicos e hizo desaparecer las espadas.

Una vez que la luz se extinguió, los chicos vieron el cuerpo de Haillie caer, inerte… ya sin vida.

Justo antes de que el cuerpo de Haillie cayera al lago, una fuerza la detuvo en el aire a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros del agua. Una risa estallo en toda la cueva, llamando la atención de los chicos, Alex sonreía mientras mantenía una de sus manos con dirección al cuerpo de la chica. Sirius se yacía inconsciente aun lado de Dan.

_- Gracias… me han ahorrado casi todo mi trabajo -_ dijo caminando sobre el agua hasta el cuerpo de Haillie _- fueron tan predecibles, sabia que la matarían, ahora este cuerpo no tiene alma alguna, y por fin después de 14 años traeré de vuelta a mi amada -_ Eliut se puso de pie pero no se mantuvo por mucho, estaba agotado al igual que él resto.

De nuevo escucharon una risa pero cálida. Las miradas de buscaron de quien provenían, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de Hermione. La castaña se puso de pie y camino. Draco la miro sin comprender que pasaba.

_- He de admitir que eres muy bueno… mira que haber planeado todo, a pesar de que sabias que tus visiones podían ser cambiadas -_ dijo Hermione sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios _- pero hay algo que se te paso, yo soy mucho mejor que tu querido -_

Alex miro a la castaña extrañado. Hermione sonrió en el momento en que llego hasta Ron, el pelirrojo la miro sin comprender, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar cuando esta con un movimiento de la cabeza lo levanto en el aire y lo aventó al lago. Alex al ver lo que pretendía creo varias esferas de electricidad y comenzó a lanzárselas, pero ninguna la toco, parecía estar protegida por una barrera poderosa.

_- Patético -_ Hermione abrió la palma de su diestra y en segundos una daga apareció, empuño el arma y sin pensar clavo la pequeña hoja en el corazón del cuerpo de Hillary _- Adiós Alex… - _dijo borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

Alex soltó el cuerpo de Haillie, dejando que se hundiera en el lago. Hermione estiro su mano y lo atrajo hasta ella, como si de un imán se tratase. En el momento en que toco tierra, Alex cayó al suelo retorciéndose y tocándose el cuello con sus manos.

_- ¿Cómo… lo… supiste? - _pregunto entre jadeos, Hermione hundió más el filo de la navaja en el cuerpo de Hillary logrando que un grito de dolor saliera de Alex.

_- Fue muy fácil… hiciste el ritual de unión de almas, fue sorprendente ya que te mantuviste a salvo de la muerte gracias a eso… pero cuando sentiste que la vida se alejaba, comprendiste lo que significaba, así que mantuviste la muerte en vida… -_ contesto estrujando el corazón de Hillary y a la vez el de Alex.

Eliut pasaba la mirada de Hermione a Alex, y de este al cuerpo de su madre. Quería acercarse y matar a Alex el mismo pero algo se lo impedía, y no era ningún poder, era el peso de la culpa, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

_- ¿Por qué me matas…? creí que tu también me amabas - _pregunto el hombre mirando a la joven.

_- ¿Amarte? Te ame, si… pero no de la forma en la que pensaste, mi amor no era como él tuyo, tú destruiste mi vida en el momento en que me tocaste… lo tuyo nunca fue amor, si no una obsesión… lo siento Alex -_ contesto Hermione, y en ese instante, saco la daga y volvió a clavarla con intensidad, dándole muerte a Alex.

_- Te… amo… - _susurro el hombre antes de morir, y segundos después su cuerpo se volvió cenizas, desapareciendo por completo.

Hermione se puso de pie sin quitar la mirada del lugar donde había estado Alex, suspiro y miro a todos los presentes, los cuales parecían estar en shock total, no creyendo lo que habían escuchado, y lo que habían visto…


	51. El fantasma

"**El fantasma"**

Hermione bajo la mirada hasta su diestra, donde aun yacía la navaja con la que había apuñalado a Alex a través del cuerpo de Hillary, toda la vaina estaba manchada de sangre. La castaña cerro los ojos y la navaja desapareció, justo después la joven estiro una de sus manos y del fondo del lago emergió el cuerpo de Haillie, el cual lentamente, flotando en el aire se acercó a ella.

La chica abrazo el cuerpo húmedo de Haillie en el instante en que llego hasta ella, cayo de rodillas aun teniéndola en sus brazos, le quito unos cabellos de su rostro y después de unos escasos segundos contemplándola, levanto la mirada. Eliut, Chris y Draco estaban de pie mirando extrañados a Hermione y el cuerpo de Haillie.

Después de unos momentos Hermione comenzó a cantar una canción, parecía ser de cuna. Nadie entendía absolutamente nada, no hasta que Eliut camino hacia ellas, el castaño se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Hermione y sin más le quito de los brazos el cuerpo de su hermana.

Hermione lloraba. Eliut abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana y pegaba su frente con la de ella. La castaña estiro su diestra y quito algunos cabellos del chico, su mano rodeo su cabeza hasta que la apoyo sobre la nuca del joven, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza obligo a Eliut a que su frente pegara contra su pecho.

El resto veía la escena con tristeza, pero también con desconcierto. Ron salió del lago tosiendo un poco y se acercó a Harry; Sirius ya consciente llego a la orilla junto con Dan, Ángela corrió hasta ellos y abrazo a su hermano, dándole las gracias en voz baja a Sirius.

El ojigris apresuro el paso y una vez que llego hasta sus hijos, se puso en cuclillas viendo directamente a los ojos a Hermione.

_- Si estabas aquí… ¿Por qué no lo impediste? -_ dijo Sirius, llamando la atención de los presentes.

_- No había nada que impedir… si tan solo hubiera visto la forma… ¿Qué acaso crees que me gusto verla morir? -_contesto Hermione algo molesta.

Sirius suspiro. Levanto una mano y les hizo una señal a los chicos para que se acercaran, estos no dudaron en hacerlo. Hermione los miro de reojo, soltó a Eliut dándole al final una última caricia en sus cabellos y se puso de pie. Chris fue el único que mantuvo su distancia, su vista se dirigía hacia el lago con la mirada casi perdida.

_- Hermione ¿que pasa? - _pregunto, Ginny. La castaña sonrío levemente.

_- Perdón… creo que deben estar totalmente perdidos… - _un resplandor rodeo a Hermione y segundos después un alma salió del cuerpo de la chica.

La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás tambaleándose un poco, pestañeo rápidamente para mirar a sus amigos. El alma tomo la forma de una mujer muy parecida a Haillie, a diferencia de su color de ojos. Ron abrió la boca y una palabra surgió de su boca "Hillary".

_- Gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo por unos momentos -_ agradeció Hillary, la castaña sonrío para después acercarse a Draco y abrazarlo.

_- ¿Pueden explicarnos? -_ pregunto Ron, antes de que cualquier otro lo hiciera, Hillary se acercó al pelirrojo.

_- Lamento haberte lanzado al lago, sabia que intentarías detenerme… _- dijo mientras se acercaba a Eliut _- pedí prestado el cuerpo a Hermione, era la única estable emocional y físicamente, así que mientras ustedes - _señalo a Draco, Harry y Chris, deteniéndose un poco en este ultimo _- seguían manteniendo sus espadas, hable con ella en su mente, le conté lo que planeaba, y ella gustosamente acepto ayudarme -_

_- ¿Cómo lograste escapar? - _pregunto Dan, acercándose. No caminaba muy bien, y Angy le servía de apoyo para no caer.

_- Alex perdió parte de su poder al transportarnos aquí, además de que necesito de mucha magia estabilizar la oscuridad de Haillie, fue entonces cuando logre escapar de mi propio cuerpo -_

Contesto con tranquilidad. Eliut levanto la mirada quitándose con el antebrazo cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Miro de reojo a Dan y después a su padre.

_- ¿¡Por qué no viniste conmigo directamente en vez de planear todo por ti sola! _- pregunto Eliut mirando sobre su hombro a su madre. Ella desvío la mirada _- ¡Dime! ¿¡Por qué! -_ pregunto nuevamente elevando más la voz al no escuchar respuesta alguna, su mirada estaba llena de furia y rencor.

_- Lo siento, pero no podía… eres mi hijo y te conozco muy bien, he estado viéndolos desde las sombras a ambos, cuidándolos -_ Eliut rió divertido.

_- Que buen chiste… No me salgas con esa tontería y mejor dime… ¿Por qué? -_ regreso la mirada hasta el cuerpo de Haillie.

_- Debes comprender… debía jugar muy bien mis cartas, Alex tenia la habilidad de ver el futuro y pasado a su gusto, lo perfecciono muy bien, y siempre los tuvo vigilados a ambos… él sabia cuando despertaría la oscuridad de Haillie y la tuya… - _contesto Hillary viendo hacia la dirección donde el cuerpo de su hermano había sido consumido por las cenizas…

_- ¿Cómo te volviste un fantasma? -_ pregunto Harry, por un momento se acordó de la explicación que le había dado Nick casi decapitado cuando él creía que Sirius había muerto.

_- No me fui en paz, además mi muerte en realidad no fue natural… -_ Eliut y Sirius la miraron. Eliut estaba más desconcertado que su padre _- Eliut estaba por cumplir los dos años, y Haillie estaba por cumplir un año… cuando varios mortifagos irrumpieron en la casa… me buscaban - _Sirius bajo la mirada_ - fue la misma noche que tus padres murieron Harry, Lily era mi mejor amiga y James fue un gran amigo -_ dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry.

_- Pude haberte salvado… si esa noche… - _comenzó a decir Sirius, pero fue detenido por un ligero abrazo de Hillary.

_- No podías… Voldemort no me quería muerta, pero uno de sus fieles sirvientes si... los celos son peligrosos -_ comento mientras les hacia una seña a los chicos para que sentaran. Ellos obedecieron y solo se dedicaron a escuchar _- Vi morir a James y Lily en una visión, así que estaba segura de que yo seria la siguiente -_Hillary miro de reojo a Eliut _- sabia que vendrían por mi, así que le dije a Jason que si algo pasaba los cuidara mucho y que les dijera que yo había muerto por enfermedad… -_ Hillary comenzó a tomar forma de carne y hueso dejando a los presentes sorprendidos _- no se asunten, es solo por unos minutos -_ aclaro, al ver la sorpresa y confusión en los ojos de los chicos _- no tenia previsto un error… si interfieres demasiado en una visión, los momentos cambiaran… _- los ojos grises de Draco y los verdes de Hillary se toparon por unos segundos que nadie noto _- yo interferí, al querer escapar cuando vi morir el regalo que me había dado Lily… Jason fue por Eliut y yo por Haillie -_ Hillary cerro los ojos y suspiro _- Al entrar en la habitación, Bellatrix estaba de pie justo aun lado, apuntándole con la varita… la congele y sin perder tiempo me acerque a Haillie pero al momento en que la tome en brazos y me dispuse a salir unas cuchillas me atravesaron… - _la mirada de Hillary se dirigió hasta sus hijos _- grite, para advertir a Jason… él no era mago así que hice todo lo posible por que Haillie siguiera con vida -_

_- Fue Bellatrix ¿quien te mato? -_ pregunto Sirius lleno de rabia. Hillary lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

_- No me importo mi vida, quería a toda costa salvar a mi hija… así que cree una protección muy parecida a la que Lily hizo con Harry… no permití que Bellatrix le hiciera daño así que recibí cada uno de sus hechizos de tortura, y justo antes de morir, vi como Bellatrix salía disparada contra la pared - _Hillary sonrió tristemente.

_- Alex… - _se aventuro a decir Sirius, y ella asintió nuevamente.

_- Me sorprendió verlo… pero aun así, le suplique que salvara a Haillie que ella era mi vida, y que la amaba tanto como lo hacia con él… -_ Hillary suspiro _- acepto… además él sabia que no podía salvarme. Bellatrix escapo mientras le hacia mi petición, y bueno… lo ultimo que vi antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir fue a mi pequeña -_Eliut bajo la mirada.

Hilarry suspiro lentamente, aun lograba ver confusión en los ojos de los presentes, fue entonces que entendió el porqué.

_- ¿Recuerdan lo que le dije a Alex antes de arrastrarlo a su muerte? -_ pregunto Hillary. Los chicos asintieron _- pues bien, la unión de almas, es casi parecido a los Horrocruxes… logra mantenerte con vida a pesar de que mueras, es un juego a la muerte pero mucho más efectiva… ambas almas son unidas y se convierten en uno, por eso adquirí los poderes de Alex y él adquirió vida -_ Hillary miro a Harry ya que él ante todos conocía un vinculo como aquellos.

_- ¿Voldemort no esta muerto? -_ pregunto Harry.

_- Lo esta… él te dijo algo antes de morir ¿no? -_ Harry la miro _- Alex se encargo de todas las almas de Voldemort antes de entregártelo, el alma que yacía en ti fue destruida en el momento en que Haillie entro a tu cabeza… -_

_- Alex tuvo la oportunidad de llevarse en ese momento a Haillie ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Para que esperar 16 años? - _pregunto Hermione. Hillary sonrió ante las deducciones que estaba haciendo la castaña.

_- Morí con un temor, así que no tarde mucho en regresar como un fantasma, fui hasta Alex y lo lleve con Jason para que le entregara a mi hija… desde entonces mantuve protegido a Jason de Alex -_ contesto la mujer. Hillary se acercó a Sirius y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, justo después abrazo a Eliut dejando con ellos su calor antes de volver un fantasma nuevamente - _Le di una visión a Alex, y solo así logre que no les hiciera daño… a ninguno de aquellos a quien amaba… -_ Eliut tomo algo de aire, pero antes de que hablara Dan se le adelanto.

_- Perdona que te interrumpa pero... ¿hay una manera para quitar la maldición? - _los chicos voltearon a ver a Dan algo confundidos, ¿a que maldición se refería? Se preguntaban.

_- Claro que si, pero tu mejor que cualquiera conoce las consecuencias de quitarla, además de que… -_

_- Lo se -_ le interrumpió _- dime ¿Cómo lo hago? -_

_- ¿De que hablan? -_ pregunto Sirius viendo de reojo el fantasma de la mujer que había amado toda su vida.

_- Ángela y Dan están muriendo - _respondió Eliut, para después ver a ambos chicos. Angy le dio una sonrisa tierna, lo cual hizo que Eliut desviara la mirada algo molesto.

-_ ¿¡Muriendo! _- preguntaron los Gryffindors formando un coro.

_- Alex utilizo un hechizo de silencio en mi, no podía hablar de nada… al principio no me importo -_ contesto Dan, para después ver de reojo el cuerpo de Haillie _ - estaba lleno de odio, y Alex se aprovechó de eso, me manipulo de una manera increíble, pero cuando la conocí -_ Dan miro a la fantasma para darles a entender a quien se refería.

_- Yo hable con él… Dan no sabia con exactitud quien era, pero ya tenia una idea debido al parecido con mis hijos -_ continuo Hillary _- Dan me ayudaba a escapar de mi cuerpo cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero una vez que Alex se dio cuenta, dejo que aquel hechizo de silencio se convirtiera en veneno para su cuerpo, hablara o no -_

_- ¿Cuando se entero de que te liberaba? - _pregunto Hermione, mirando a Hillary y después a Dan.

_- Después de que se les fue informada su profecía _- contesto _- envíe a otro fantasma, debido a que comenzaba a debilitarme... - _dijo volteando a ver a su hijo.

Eliut mantuvo la mirada en Dan, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, parecían estarse comunicando. Pero después Eliut desvío la mirada hacia su hermana. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaban la mirada de Dan a Eliut. Ángela solo les daba una sonrisa cálida.

_- ¿Tu lo sabias Ángela? ¿No te preocupa morir? -_ pregunto Hermione al ver la sonrisa que les brindaba la joven.

_- Antes de venir lo supe… y no me preocupa, todos mueren alguna vez, además de que para mi, es solo terminar con una historia para iniciar otra -_contesto Ángela. Dan la abrazo y la pego contra él.

_- No vas a morir Angy, yo debería de ser único que reciba todo… yo asesine a miles de personas por mi obsesión… Hillary por favor -_ pidió alejándose un poco de su hermana y tambaleándose un poco.

_- ¿Estas seguro? El veneno será tan potente que sentirás un dolor equivalente a mil cuchillas atravesándote - _la fantasma se acercó a Dan, y lo miro directo a los ojos. El chico parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba... "lo sabes ¿verdad?" pregunto dentro de su cabeza, Dan asintió con la cabeza.

_- Solo así ella vivirá... úsala a ella - _señalo a Ángela manteniendo su mirada en Hillary.

La fantasma miro por unos segundos a Dan y sin nada más se adentro en Ángela, la castaña cayo al suelo completamente inconsciente. Sirius se acercó para levantarla pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Angy abrió los ojos, miro a Sirius y después se levanto para acercarse a Dan. Levanto su mano derecha levemente y en instantes una navaja apareció.

_- Estoy listo, solo dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré? - _Ángela cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

_- Dos años, hare un hechizo para que no tengas dolor durante ese periodo, pero ahorita será tan doloroso que puedes quedar inconsciente… _- respondió. Dan se acercó a Eliut y estrecho su mano, para después acariciar la mejilla de Haillie.

_- Promete cuidar de ella cuando no este… yo amo a tu hermana y ahora tu a la mía… mejor opción no podría elegir, mi mejor amigo -_

Eliut asintió con la cabeza, y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa. Dan suspiro para después tenderle la mano a Hillary. La castaña paso la navaja por su antebrazo en línea recta desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo y después corto el antebrazo de Dan de la misma manera.

Ambos acercaron sus antebrazos, dejando que la sangre se juntara. Hillary aun en el cuerpo de la castaña cerró los ojos y dijo "Castiga solo al culpable, aquel que derramo sangre inocente, aleja todo veneno de la pureza, e infecta a aquel cuya sangre es la misma… libera al corazón puro y despójalo de toda maldición". Hillary salió del cuerpo de Ángela al instante en que Dan hizo una mueca. La castaña parpadeo y soltó un pequeño grito, iba alejar el antebrazo pero Dan la detuvo con su mano libre. La miro directo a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_- ¡Me quema! - _grito Angy, lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante el dolor _- ¡Haz que pare! -_

_- Sosténganla… - _dijo Hillary al ver que la sangre que salía del antebrazo de Ángela se tornaba negra. Sirius se levanto, para después agarrar a Ángela de la cintura.

Ángela intentaba quitar su brazo pero Dan y Sirius no se lo permitieron. La chica seguía gritando mientras que su hermano intentaba mantenerse tranquilo. Aquella sangre negra entraba por la herida de Dan y una vez que la sangre volvió a tomar su color natural la herida de Ángela sano, sus gritos cesaron pero dieron continuación a los de Dan. El chico cayo de rodillas temblando, miraba su antebrazo, sus venas se notaban negras a través de su piel. Los gritos del chico eran más fuertes y dolorosos que los de su hermana. Después de unos minutos él cayo inconsciente, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Hillary se acercó a Dan con tranquilidad, extendió su mano cerca del corazón y cerro sus ojos. No paso mucho cuando un brillo lo rodeo por completo, para segundos después desaparecer.

_- Es tiempo de irse… sus amigos los estarán esperando - _dijo Hillary mirando a cada uno, pero deteniéndose más tiempo en Chris quien seguía en el mismo lugar que al inicio.

Los chicos asintieron, Harry y Ron se acercaron a Dan, ambos chicos tomaron un brazo y lo acomodaron por detrás de sus cuellos, para así poder levantarlo. Harry le brindo una sonrisa a Hillary al igual que Ron antes de alejarse… Ginny se acercó a Angy y le ayudo a ponerse de pie… para después seguir a Harry y Ron. Hermione miro a Draco y le hizo una pequeña seña para que se fueran, sin embargo este negó con la cabeza.

_- Adelántate… te alcanzare después, vale -_ dijo el rubio. Hermione asintió con la cabeza para después ir tras sus amigos. Eliut a su vez se levanto aun con el cuerpo de su hermana en los brazos.

_- No te la llevaras… -_ dijo Hillary, Eliut la miro sin comprender y abrazando un poco más a su hermana _- lo siento, pero su cuerpo deberá permanecer aquí… no quiero que veas como se desvanece en tus brazos -_

_- ¿Desaparecer? ¿Por qué? - _pregunto con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

_- El cadáver de un Halliwell desaparece una vez que el alma se ha ido… solo así nadie puede conocer nuestros secretos… solo permanece una hora… -_ Hillary desvío la mirada hasta su cuerpo, lo mismo hizo Eliut y vio como el cuerpo de su madre se hacia cenizas al igual que Alex anteriormente.

_- No puedo dejar su cadáver aquí… no puedo siquiera soltarla, mamá… por favor dime que no desaparecerá -_

Sirius se acercó y abrazo a Eliut. Hillary desvío la mirada y vio no muy lejos de pie a Draco y a Chris.

_- Despídete Eliut… Sirius… _- dijo para después dejarlos solos. Hillary se acercó a Draco y sonrío con tristeza. El rubio miro hacia donde estaba Eliut por unos instantes.

_- ¿Mi ultima pregunta? _- pregunto el rubio con una leve sonrisa y evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos -_ debí… suponer que a quien te llevarías, seria a ella… me lo dijiste el primer día que te conocí… incluso tu identidad y yo… no supe ver -_

_- El primer día que te conocí, fue en el lugar donde inicio lo de ustedes… y este lugar será nuestra despedida… - _Hillary miro sobre su hombro _- el de ambas… -_

_- Supiste que la amaba desde el principio… y aun así dejaste que Hermione entrara en mi corazón… -_

_- No… tu la dejaste entrar, pero hiciste lo correcto - _Draco la miro a los ojos _- las veces que te fui a ver creí que me preguntarías quien era mi objetivo… pero cada vez surgían preguntas… recuerda no todas las respuestas las se, tu debes de encontrarlas… nunca esperes que alguien te diga que hacer o que te diga las cosas tal cual… siempre habrán muchas preguntas que nacerán de una -_Hillary paso su mano por la mejilla de Draco, quitándole una lagrima.

_- ¿Pude haber echo algo diferente para evitar esto? -_ Hillary negó con la cabeza.

_- No… así es como debería haber sucedido… te agradezco por haberla amado… y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, pero Draco… no olvides que tu tiempo no se detiene aquí, continua… hay que aprender de los errores, y aprovechar los regalos que te da la vida… _- contesto.

Draco miro por última vez a Haillie a distancia. Vio a Hillary y se marcho.

_- Fuiste tu quien me mostró aquella visión hace tiempo ¿verdad? - _pregunto Chris, Hillary lo miro y asintió con la cabeza _- ¿Por qué? -_

_- Quería prepararte… a ti antes que a cualquier otro te afecto… ella te enseño y te hizo sentir lo que nunca nadie logro… ella era tu todo -_ contesto Hillary mirándolo con tristeza _- Eliut tiene a Sirius y a Ángela para reponerse, le costara trabajo si… pero tu solo la tenias a ella, por eso te di esa visión, quería ver como reaccionarias y no me equivoque… pero ahora, solo te quedaste paralizado… -_

_- Esperaba que ella llegara como la última vez, me abrazara y me cantara… diciéndome que todo había sido falso… pero nunca llego -_

-_ Eres fuerte… hable con Haillie antes de que Alex la trajera aquí… ella, te dejo un mensaje escrito en un viejo diario, que casualmente me pertenecía… el diario esta en su habitación en Hogwarts, léelo y suerte -_

Chris miro sobre su hombro y sin decir más se fue sin importarle pasar a través de Hillary, ella lo observo hasta que se perdió entre las sombras. Tomo un poco de aire y se acercó de nuevo a su familia.

_- Cuidaras de ella ¿verdad? -_ pregunto Eliut una vez que se acercó, intentando controlar su tristeza… Hillary asintió con la cabeza_ - ¿ya no te volveré a ver? -_Hillary negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos _- entonces… antes de irnos, me dirás ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre nuestro verdadero padre? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que Jason lo era? -_ Hillary pasó la mirada de Eliut a Sirius, después bajo la mirada.

_- Tuve miedo -_ dijo con sinceridad _- le negué la paternidad a Sirius por que sabia que no podría con ustedes y menos teniendo aquellos poderes a tan corta edad… Sirius siempre fue rebelde, alocado, no media las consecuencias de sus actos… y temí por todos ustedes -_ contesto mirándolos a ambos _- nuestra pelea, fue tan grande que vi todo acabado… después llegaste tu, y los miedos de una madre crecen mucho… pero aun así seguí amándolo y caí de nuevo, pero yo estaba casada así que volví a negársela por que no quería sufrir una inestabilidad de nuevo… -_

Sirius desvío la mirada, sabia que las palabras de Hillary eran ciertas, y no le culpaba por esos miedos que nacieron en ella, la comprendía muy bien.

_- Yo… lo siento tanto, espero que me perdonen, después de lo que sucedió con mi familia, quede marcada, una que el amor de mi vida no podía cerrar… y no quise que él cargara con mi peso, así que lo libere… y estuvo mal, lo se… Eliut, tu te pareciste a mi en carácter y miedos, por favor no cometas mis errores y piensa… Haillie y yo nunca los abandonaremos… siempre estaremos aquí -_ Hillary llevo su mano al corazón de Eliut _- mis dos hombres amados… -_

Dijo para después quitar de los brazos de Eliut a Haillie. Levito su cuerpo hasta el centro del lago y después dejo que se hundiera lentamente. Los tres miraron como el cuerpo de la chica desaparecía.

_- Adiós mis amores… - _dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer. Eliut y Sirius cerraron los ojos para poder sentir la ultima esencia de Hillary.

_- Adiós… - _dijeron ambos antes de que Hillary se fuera por completo.

Eliut y Sirius miraron de nuevo el lago. Pasados unos minutos ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cueva. Mientras que a lo lejos una joven susurro "Todo fue por ustedes…". Las antorchas que rodeaban la cueva fueron apagándose una a una, dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad.


	52. ¿De quien es tu corazón?

"**¿De quien es tu corazón?"**

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquella noche de batalla, los alumnos de Hogwarts al verse despojados de aquellas aterradoras memorias volvieron a ser los mismos. La alegría entre el alumnado se respiraba y más por que los exámenes había concluido, y las vacaciones estaban por llegar. Solo faltaba una semana de la cual ya nadie hacia absolutamente nada, más que pasarla con sus amigos.

Todos excepto 2 chicos estaban igual. Eliut no quería hablar con nadie más que con Ángela y su padre; en cuanto a Chris seguía distanciado de todos y de todo. Algunas veces el ojigris iba a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la joven que seguía amando, las palabras que Hillary le había proporcionado aquel día lo llenaron de duda y curiosidad. Sin embargo nadie después de haber regresado del castillo de Vlad había querido entrar a ese lugar y menos él.

_- ¿Quieres entrar? -_ pregunto una voz soñadora a espaldas de Chris, un día martes de la ultima semana que les quedaba en Hogwarts. El ojigris no desvío la mirada, solo mantuvo aquellos ojos tristes en la estatua de la entrada.

_- No veo por qué tu crees que quiera entrar a ese lugar - _contesto con frialdad. La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, camino hasta que quedo justo a un lado de él. Desvío levemente la mirada dándole una sonrisa.

_- A pesar de que casi no hable con ella, me agradaba… - _comento con tranquilidad -_ he visto que vienes cada día desde que murió, a esta misma hora y vez la estatua durante quince minutos antes de dar media vuelta e irte -_ dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por la estatua.

Chris sonrío divertido con todo lo que esa pequeña rubia había dicho, pero… ¡era tan cierto! Luna se acercó a la estatua, toco una de las alas antes de sonreír y pronunciar la frase que el ojigris había intentado que salieran de sus labios.

_- "Las alas buscan su destino"_- dio un paso atrás para ver emocionada como las alas del ángel se extendían y después cubrían por completo el cuerpo del ángel, mostrando casi de inmediato la puerta que llevaba a la torre. Chris se quedo completamente pasmado, Luna desvío la mirada y le dio una sonrisa cálida _- entra y ayúdame ¿si? -_

_- ¿Qué? - _pregunto casi incrédulo, por el hecho de que ella supiera la contraseña. Luna lo miro a los ojos para después adentrarse. Chris miro a sus alrededores, no sabia que hacer, su corazón latía a mil causándole incluso dolor... Sin algo que le impidiera entrar siguió a la rubia, completamente nervioso por correr el riesgo de que su herida abriera más de lo que ya estaba _- no eres Hillary en el cuerpo de la lunática ¿verdad? -_ pregunto en el momento en que llegaron a la sala de la torre.

_- No -_ contesto soltando una risita al final _- hace más de tres semanas que nadie me dice lunática -_ dijo aclarando el porque se estaba riendo. Chris se sintió un completo idiota, debía haberlo supuesto. Él al igual que Draco, habían visto desaparecer a Hillary.

_- Lo siento, solo creí…-_ el ojigris no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que al ver el lugar donde había pasado tantos momentos con ella, lo cegaron de recuerdos.

_- Dumbledore me pidió que viniera a buscar algo… -_ comento Luna mientras pasaba la mirada por el lugar, y revisaba el piso.

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con exactitud? _- pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba al sofá, y pasaba su manos entre la tela que cubría el mueble. Luna detuvo su pequeña búsqueda y dirigió su mirada hasta el joven. Chris al no ir respuesta volteo topándose con aquellos ojos azules _- tu me pediste ayuda ¿recuerdas? -_ dijo con una leve sonrisa.

_- Parece ser que Haillie escribió una carta en un diario, algo dirigido a él, eso vine a buscar -_ dijo mientras volvía a su búsqueda.

Chris se quedo un momento pensando en alguna posibilidad de que Haillie supiera su destino. El movimiento de una silla lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que puso manos a la obra… Durante el tiempo que estuvieron buscando, a la mente de Chris llegaban recuerdos tan hermosos y dolorosos a la vez. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la mirada de Chris no evito posarse en un libro con una portada azul que estaba encima de un buró a un costado de la cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el buró y agarro el libro entre sus manos, estas le temblaban un poco por el nerviosismo.

Al instante en que lo abrió una carta de color blanco cayó al suelo finamente captando la atención de ojigris y la ojiazul. El chico la recogió y miro de reojo la carta, no espero más y dio la vuelta estirando su mano donde la tenia sostenida, para que la rubia la tomara.

_- Ya te ayude… es lo que buscabas ¿no? -_ Luna asintió con la cabeza, miro el libro y después a él.

_- Y tu encontraste lo que buscabas… me alegra, suerte -_ dijo antes de estirar su diestra tomando la carta, al tenerla en sus manos dio media vuelta y se fue. El ojigris miro el libro, él sabia con exactitud donde leerlo… en aquel lugar especial donde había comenzado prácticamente todo.

**OoOoO**

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del séptimo piso, se detuvo justo enfrente de la pared donde casi al instante apareció una puerta, la abrió y su mirada se dirigió hasta el rubio que yacía de pie frente a una ventana. La castaña se acercó y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Draco.

_- Es la tercera vez que te encuentro mirando el cielo ¿Qué sucede? -_ pregunto. Draco miro sobre su hombro durante unos segundos para después volver a ver el cielo.

_- No encuentro el diario… además sigue vagando en mi cabeza la forma en la que te llamo cuando casi te ahoga… ¿Por qué? ¿Sabia lo nuestro?- _pregunto quitando los brazos de Hermione de su alrededor _- necesito encontrar ese diario, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo aquí? -_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, solo así podía evitar continuar hablando sobre lo sucedido ese día. Ella sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Draco que por culpa de ella, Haillie lo había abanado.

Después de estar buscando y sin encontrar nada, el rubio sonrío triste, beso los labios de la castaña antes de salir de la habitación. Draco camino con rapidez no importándole la dirección que sus pies tomaran, solo quería estar solo, deseaba buscar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Después de quince minutos el rubio llego al lugar que más había evitado desde esa noche, el lago. Toco el tronco del árbol con una mano y cerro los ojos llegando a él con rapidez recuerdos dolorosos, así que los abrió casi al instante. El chico se sorprendió al no hallarse en el lago, si no en otro lugar completamente distinto.

_- ¿Dónde…? - _se pregunto, sin embargo no pudo terminar, debido a que sus ojos miraban ahora a una chica que creía muerta. Haillie estaba sentada en una roca en medio de un campo de tulipanes rojos, traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, sus pies estaban descalzos y su cabello estaba agarrado con una pinza dejando caer algunos mechones.

_- Yo le llamo, paraíso -_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa cálida, el rubio aun sin creerlo cruzo el campo de tulipanes y se detuvo en frente de ella, sin perder la vista de esos ojos grise_s - hola, Draco -_

_- ¿Cómo…? -_ Haillie sonrío, logrando que el rubio olvidara por completo su pregunta. La castaña estiro su diestra y le acaricio la mejilla.

-_ No preguntes el como, si no… por qué -_ dijo la chica con ternura_ - es natural que tengas dudas, yo… los vi a ti a Herms el día de San Valentín -_ contesto a una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban la mente del rubio.

_- ¿Nos viste? Entonces… _- Haillie apoyo uno de sus dedos en los labios de Draco para que no siguiera hablando.

_- Draco, la noche que cerré los ojos… vi en tu mirada un brillo hermoso… sé que te confunde el sentimiento que yo desperté, sin embargo Hermione fue la que cosecho ese sentimiento, y ahora crece… -_ dijo con rapidez _- tu piensas que me amas, y en cierta forma es así, parte de tu corazón lo hace, sin embargo Hermione es a quien de verdad amas… ella es quien amaras siempre -_

_- No… por más que quiera amarla, no puedo… todo el tiempo pienso en ti, y ahora más que nunca - _respondió sin quitar aquellos ojos grises de los grises de ella. Haillie sonrío con ternura para después acercarse y besar los labios de Draco, el rubio al sentir aquella calidez la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él.

_- Es por eso que vine… quiero que seas feliz, me llevare esa parte de tu corazón que aun me ama, lo siento… -_

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras y abrió los labios con intención de reprochar y detenerla, pero Haillie fue más rápida, capturo de nuevo sus labios y sus manos fueron a su pecho… Mientras sus labios seguían unidos, el cuerpo de Draco desprendió una luz dorada, la cual fue lentamente absorbida por la castaña.

El nombre de ella fue lo último que los labios del rubio pronunciaron antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de la castaña. La chica pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del rubio con ternura.

_- Era lo mejor… Hermione te ama, y tu a ella… se feliz, ya no habrá nada que te atormente, y menos este sentimiento que absorbí de ti… gracias… -_susurro con su frente pegada en la de él. Le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer. El rubio apareció sentado en el pasto y su espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol…

**OoOoO**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá, ya cansada de tanto buscar aquel diario que tanto le preocupaba a Draco encontrar. La castaña recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro los ojos. Después de unos minutos una brisa helada paso por todo su cuerpo logrando que ella despertara. Hermione se abrazó. En el instante en que sus ojos pasaron por la mesita de vidrio que tenia en frente de ella, se quedo helada.

Uno de los vidrios tenia un texto en color rojo intenso, que decía: "No me aleje de él por lo que tu me dijiste… solo fue por que así lo desee. Él no necesita saberlo, guárdalo dentro de tu corazón." La castaña se acercó para poder leer lo que decía y una vez que termino otra brisa la ataco, pero esta vez una voz le susurro: hazlo feliz. Hermione sonrío con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía como el texto desaparecía ante sus ojos.

**OoOoO**

Eliut veía las nubes recostado en el piso de la casa de los gritos. Casi siempre se la pasaba en ese lugar, dejándose arrastrar por su paz. Cerrado los ojos, e imaginando que nada había pasado, que su pequeña hermana seguía viva, y tan vivaracha como siempre, mostrando a todas horas esa sonrisa. Olvidando cada momento que había pasado en aquella cueva. Desechando la idea de que no volvería a verla, ni a ella ni a su madre de nuevo. Quejándose por sentir tanto dolor y no poder desaparecerlo. Odiándose por no haber podido hacer nada bien. Llorando su pérdida, y su nueva soledad.

_- Siempre culpándote… ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz? Cuando yo lo deseo tanto… - _dijo Haillie con una sonrisa triste al ver a su hermano tan destrozado. Eliut abrió los ojos y sonrío al ver el rostro de su hermana. Estiro su mano y le acaricio una mejilla.

_- Sabia que no estabas muerta… - _decía con ternura. Haillie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_- Eliut… lo que vez ahora, es una simple ilusión que mi alma creo para poder venir a despedirme… es un hechizo de la familia… el mismo que tenia mamá pero más débil… -_ comento con tristeza. El chico negó con la cabeza y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza.

_- No… eso no es cierto, mientes… -_

_- Sabes que no… mi hermano, y mi padre… yo quiero verte feliz… quiero irme sabiendo que estarás feliz -_ suplico.

_- ¿Cómo ser feliz, cuando lo he perdido todo? - _pregunto mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

_- Eso es mentira, tienes a muchas personas y ahora Ángela, la amas… sin darte cuenta te enamoraste y eso fue por que estabas tan metido en mis problemas que no te dabas cuenta de tu alrededor… Eliut, nuestra madre, tiene razón… yo estaré en tu corazón siempre, acompañándote todo el tiempo, si tu eres triste yo lo seré; si eres feliz yo lo seré; si lloras yo llorare; si ríes yo reiré, ¿Por qué no comprendes? -_ dijo con tristeza y cierta molestia. Eliut se mantuvo mirando aquellos ojos de su hermana, entendía pero no quería…

_- Lo se… pero es tan doloroso - _contesto. Haillie sonrío y lo abrazo de nuevo.

_- Hermano, tu eres parte de mi, así que vive… haz una vida -_ dijo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos _- gracias por todo hermano, fuiste el mejor apoyo que pude tener… - _dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer_ - adiós hermanito - _dijo con una gran sonrisa desaparecer por completo.

_- Adiós, pequeña traviesa -_ susurro Eliut con una gran sonrisa, y mirando al final hacia el cielo, llevándose una mano a su pecho, sintiendo el calor que le decía que siempre estaría con él…


	53. Rivers flows in you

"**_Rivers flows in you"_**

Cuatro días transcurrieron desde aquel día donde Eliut y Draco vieron por última vez a Haillie, y por alguna razón que nadie entendía su tristeza se esfumo, como si nunca la hubieran conocido.

El sábado en la mañana todo el castillo estaba completamente en silencio, los chicos paseaban por los terrenos mientras que las chicas permanecían encerradas en sus habitaciones, arreglándose para esa noche, en la cual se llevaría acabo una gran fiesta, que años anteriores solo tenían los alumnos de ultimo grado, pero ese año el director había dejado a los alumnos boquiabiertos al anunciar que todos, podrían ir.

Draco a pesar de haber descubierto su romance con Hermione, seguía siendo el mismo, con algunas excepciones… ya no molestaba a los hijos de muggles. Eliut de alguna forma se la pasaba mucho con su padre, y también visitaba a su mejor amigo en la enfermería antes de que fuera llevado a San Mungo.

Ese día estaba lleno de emoción y felicidad, en vez de soledad y tristeza…

Esa noche, el gran comedor fue abarrotado por alumnos de todos los grados, unos acompañados, y otros no. Las mesas estaban diseñadas para que pudieran estar en parejas, cosa que a algunos les agradaba y mucho. Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en una mesa, viendo divertidos a sus compañeros, Harry traía puesto su acostumbrado traje de gala, y Ginny había sorprendido con un vestido largo de un color morado, un modelo muy sencillo pero hermoso a la vista.

Ron desde días anteriores había comenzado a salir con la chica de Ravenclaw de nombre Alina, que habían salvado de las garras de uno de los kozlak, aquella joven que, creyeron que moriría por la terrible mordida que había tenido en una pierna. El pelirrojo traía puesto una túnica de un color café oscuro, sus cabellos bien peinados lo hacían ver encantador. Alina, era una chica de estatura media, cabello negro y ondulado a nivel de sus hombros, piel pálida; traía puesto un vestido de color rojizo que resaltaba mucho más las facciones de su rostro, la espalda la tenia descubierta, el vestido se sujeta elegantemente desde el cuello y el largo era tan excesivo que le costaba bailar e incluso moverse.

Hermione y Draco bailaban un vals en el centro de la pista, no importándoles las miradas de los alumnos a su alrededor, en especial la de los de Slytherin. Hermione había pasado días anteriores buscando un vestido que fuera del agrado de Draco, y más cuando él había cambiado mucho con respecto a ella, ahora el tiempo que pasaban juntos era mucho más. La castaña traía un hermoso vestido blanco, a nivel del pecho se formaban unas flores de color negro, y a pocos centímetros traía sujeto un listón del mismo color, dándole un toque único al vestido. Por su parte Draco llevaba puesto una túnica de color aperlado casi blanco no muy caro, pero tampoco muy barato. Además aquella tánica le ayudaba mucho a resaltar el color de sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido parte de su frialdad y ahora solo reflejaban calidez, en especial estando cerca de Hermione.

Luna se mantenía sentada justo enfrente de Chris, lo miraba de reojo con tristeza ya que el chico, solo miraba a los alrededores, no se estaba divertía. Desde aquel día en que habían entrado a la habitación, ambos se llevaban mejor, pero aun no para que el ojigris hablara con ella sinceramente. La rubia traía puesto un vestido llamativo y hermoso de un color rosado, el largo era hasta las rodillas y parte del vestido estaba cubierto por diamantina. Ese había sido el regalo de Chris como agradecimiento por su ayuda. Lo que el chico llevaba puesto era un traje, el pantalón de color blanco y una camisa de manga larga de un color café claro. Era de los pocos que no habían puesto tanto empeño en sus prendas. El ojigris clavo su mirada en el piso, su mirada estaba perdida pero en el fondo solo estaba lleno de recuerdos, esos que lo estaban volviendo loco…

» El atardecer ya había caído cuando el ojigris llego a su lugar secreto, donde por fin averiguaría que mensaje tenia para él la mujer que hasta ese momento se negaba a considerar como muerta. El chico no espero mucho tiempo, así que mientras emprendía el paso con dirección al piano, abrió el diario. Chris apenas y leía lo que al principio venia, y solo lo hacia para ver donde comenzaba lo que había escrito Haillie.

Chris se detuvo casi antes de que sus pies se toparan con las patas del banco del piano. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mirada reflejaba confusión. Él no entendía… las ultimas paginas estaban completamente en blanco y solo había escrita una frase con gotas de lagrimas secas a su alrededor… "Noche de luna llena, una melodía que calma a cualquier corazón triste, donde las estrellas salen a ver a los amantes, el lugar donde un amor acaba. Te amo… Haillie". »

**OoOoO**

_- ¿Chris? ¿Estas bien? -_ pregunto Luna sacándolo de sus recuerdos. El ojigris después de volver a tocar tierra asintió con la cabeza a la rubia -_ no te agradecí por el vestido… gracias -_

_- No tienes por qué agradecer, estoy casi seguro que te estas aburriendo… ya que precisamente no soy el alma de la fiesta - _comento mirando directo a los ojos al Luna.

La rubia sonrío ante el comentario de su acompañante. Chris suspiro al ver que la chica que tenía a un lado era parecida a Ángela, ya que Ginny y a Hermione se la habían pasado persiguiéndolo para atacarlo con preguntas como se sentía, ¡Cómo si no lo supieran! Sin embargo Ángela y Luna si parecían comprenderlo.

_- ¿Y tu novio Luna? - _pregunto el ojigris para así poder distraerse. La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza _- oh… - _exclamo ante la negativa, él no quería verse malvado pero dentro de su cabeza tenia la idea de que si no tenia novio, no era precisamente por que fuera fea, si no más bien por el extraño comportamiento que ella tenia _- supongo que me entiendes ¿no? -_ pregunto, pero al ver la mirada de "no entiendo" en ella, lo aclaro _- es incomodo estar rodeado de tantas parejas felices, en especial cuando se trata de tus amistades -_

_- En realidad a mi no me incomoda, pero si te comprendo… además de que para ti debe de traerte recuerdos -_ dijo con una mirada completamente soñadora _- el amor es un sentimiento que ayuda a conocer lo triste y hermoso de la vida… - _Luna desvío su mirada hacia cada una de las parejas, desde Ron hasta Draco.

Chris por su parte, miraba a la rubia con interés. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar del amor de esa manera, en especial cuando la persona que lo decía era inexperta en ello.

_- Sabes… la nota que dejo Haillie para ti, debió ser muy importante… aunque no entiendo por qué te dejo con esa mirada -_ Chris sonrío levemente, la miro por un momento para después levantar su vista y contemplar el cielo que se reflejaba en el comedor.

_- Fueron solo palabras confusas, me divierte que incluso después de muerta, me confunda -_ el chico soltó una risa llena de tristeza. Luna por su parte, siguió la mirada de él hasta el cielo. En sus ojos se reflejaban la luna, el cual le dio a entender que veía exactamente.

_- Hoy, hay una luna llena única… - _susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios _- cada luna es diferente… y la de hoy esta dedicada a las personas que se aman… ese color semirojizo que se logra ver en algunas estrellas combinado con su color natural, solo puede reflejarse una vez cada 100 años -_ la rubia bajo la mirada para poder verlo a él. Pero este ya no veía la luna.

Chris miro a Luna con un sentimiento de confusión y desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos. Gracias a esas palabras por parte de la rubia, había logrado descifrar lo que aquella nota intentaba decirle. Él no podía creer lo que significaba, ¿existía la posibilidad? El chico permaneció quito durante un minuto, pensando en la posibilidad que tenia de volver a verla… pero, ella estaba muerta, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Era cierto o una simple broma de alguien sin corazón?

Su corazón latió rápidamente, las ideas que tenia en esos pocos segundos dentro de su cabeza, se estaban haciendo cada vez más deseables. Ya decidido, le brindo una sonrisa a Luna para después salir corriendo del Gran comedor, atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos.

Sus pies prácticamente se movían solos, la desesperación de llegar a tiempo era demasiada. Corrió pasando los pasillos y subiendo escaleras con velocidad. No supo en cuanto tiempo llego al pasillo donde la encontraría, hasta que una melodía que él conocía a la perfección llego a sus oídos, esa tan conocida para él que no evito sonreír.

Chris se detuvo frente a la pintura, al principio sus manos y piernas le temblaron, pero poco a poco camino hasta ella, la cual se abría ante él, invitándole a entrar. El chico se adentro sigilosamente, su mirada se movía de un lado a otro, buscando lo que deseaba encontrar ahí.

La luz de las estrellas y la luna, lo cegaron por un momento, y a pesar de eso continuo caminando hasta que logro visualizar el piano y a una persona sentada frente a él, tocándolo. Sus pies continuaron moviéndose sin detenerse, Chris no quitaba la mirada de la silueta tocando el piano.

_- Temí que no vinieras - _se escucho entre la melodía. Chris detuvo su paso. La melodía dejo de sonar. Haillie suspiro y volteo hacia él. Sonrío mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

Una vez que estuvo cerca lo abrazo, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de él. Chris seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera respondió a ese caluroso abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte de ella.

_- ¿No estas muerta? Estoy alucinando ¿cierto? -_ dijo bajando un poco su cabeza hasta que su frente quedo recargada en el hombro de ella. Haillie cerro los ojos y con una de sus manos le acaricio la cabellera _- ¿es… un hechizo? -_ susurro.

_- No estas alucinando… soy real… al menos ahora… lo siento -_ Haillie lo abrazo con más fuerza, sus manos y sus piernas le temblaban.

Chris cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Poco a poco, el dolor de que aquello no fuera cierto fue haciéndose cada vez más y más pesado, llegando hasta el extremo de no poderse sostener a si mismo. Tanto él como Haillie cayeron al suelo de rodillas. De los ojos de ella comenzaron a brotar lágrimas cuando por fin sintió los brazos de Chris rodeándola por la cintura. Apretarla contra él.

Poco a poco, el rostro de Chris se fue levantando hasta que quedo a la altura del de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron. Las palabras no lograban salir por ninguno de los dos, solo una mirada para ellos, les demostraba todo. El amor y la tristeza que compartían en ese momento, era único.

Chris lentamente fue acercándose a ese rostro que podía no volver a ver nunca más. Sus labios una vez que se tocaron, se fundieron en un tierno beso. Las manos de Chris comenzaron a moverse por encima de la tela que cubría su espalda. Por otra parte las manos de Haillie comenzaron a descender por su cuello, pasando por su torso y finalizar en su abdomen. Sin dejar de besarla, Chris recostó a Haillie entre las rosas que los rodeaban. Él deseaba llevarse toda la calidez que ella le estaba brindando en ese momento, era como si supiera lo que pasaría una vez que despertase de su hermoso sueño.

Lentamente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se iban entregando el uno al otro. Despojándose de toda prenda y dejándose llevar solo por el amor que sentían. No importándoles lo que pasaría al amanecer.

**OoOoO**

Eliut y Ángela, habían logrado escaparse de la fiesta para poder estar solos. Ambos caminaron hasta el lago, donde probablemente dejarían por siempre todo recuerdo atormentador, y llevarse solo un hermoso y bello recuerdo.

_- Así que era el lago ¿eh? -_ Ángela soltó la mano de Eliut para poder caminar hasta la orilla. Se puso en cuclillas cuidadosamente _- lo sabes ¿verdad? -_dijo mirando la luna reflejarse en el lago _- que… no terminare mis estudios y que me dedicare a cuidar de mi hermano hasta que muera… -_ Eliut camino hasta ella quedándose detrás y mirando el lago.

_- Lo se… no esperaba más de ti, a pesar de toda la magia que dicen que mi familia posee, no puedo salvarle la vida a mi mejor amigo -_ al escucharlo Ángela levanto la vista hasta él y por su parte Eliut la bajo para poder verla _- puede sonar gracioso pero, a pesar de que nunca tuve mucho contacto contigo, fuiste entrando en mi corazón sin darme cuenta… -_

La castaña se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia él. El ojiverde pasó su diestra por el cuello de Ángela y la apoyo en su nuca, para después de un movimiento acercarla hasta él.

_- Cada día, a partir de hoy… quiero que estés a mi lado… no quiero que cargues tu sola con el peso de perder a tu hermano, no quiero verte llorar nunca, solo deseo ver una sonrisa en tus labios -_ Ángela cerro sus ojos, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el torso de Eliut.

_- Tengo miedo… de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante -_ la cabeza de la castaña se movió un poco _- nos vamos a separar ¿cierto? desde que tu y Dan se conocieron, siempre estuvimos juntos… pero ahora… _- Eliut rodeo su cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo.

_- No digas tonterías… aunque pienses que elegir a Dan, te alejara de mi… no será así, por que quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa -_ Ángela abrió los ojos, se separo un poco de él y levanto la mirada para poder verlo _- no me veas así… Dan no tiene que ver con mi decisión, a pesar de haberme pedido cuidar de ti, en verdad lo deseo, así que… ¿cual es tu respuesta? -_ una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Eliut. La miraba con ternura.

La castaña soltó un suspiro acompañado por una risita nerviosa. El ojiverde la abrazo, y hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de ella. Le gustaba oler su aroma. Y le alegraba que pudiera sentirla siempre...

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos exceptuando a unos que otros se habían levantado tarde. La mayoría estaba utilizando ese día para recoger sus pertenencias, otros preferían pasar el día con sus amigos. La felicidad seguía respirándose, pero no alrededor de los alumnos de séptimo, los cuales eran los más nostálgicos. Muchos grupos de chicas lloraban. Ese seria su último día en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ginny permanecían abrazados en la sala común. Ambos recordaban las aventuras que surgieron ese año. Muchas divertidas, otras no tanto... Ron había salido a pasear con su novia, deseaba aprovechar su tiempo lo más que pudiera. Draco y Hermione se habían perdido a mitad de la fiesta para estar solos al igual que Eliut y Ángela…

Por otro lado, la luz intensa del sol golpeo los parpados de Chris, haciéndolo despertar de golpe. El chico se tallo los ojos para después mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación favorita del castillo. Se miro de reojo y vio que solo traía puesto un boxer, lo cual le extraño. Intento recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero no pudo. Su mente estaba en blanco y por más esfuerzo que hiciese no podría recordar…

**OoOoO**

Al día siguiente, por extraño y gracioso que pareciera; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Chris, Eliut y Ángela se encontraban sentados unos frente a otros en uno de los vagones del tren. Cualquiera que los viera, crearía que era una ilusión. El grupo estaba en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

La noticia de que Ángela no volvería a asistir a Hogwarts, les había caído de sorpresa, a pesar de que ya lo esperaban…

Mientras más cerca estaban de la estación, más tenso se ponía el ambiente que los rodeaba. Pero aun así, ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

En silencio el grupo de amigos, bajo del tren. Los Weasley se acercaron a sus hijos con emoción. Lupin y Sirius aparecieron detrás de Harry con una sonrisa. Ángela al verlos sonrió. Paso la mirada por cada uno, para después levantar su diestra en despedida, pero Ginny no se contuvo más y corrió a abrazarla. La castaña de igual forma la abrazo.

Una vez que se separaron, Eliut se acercó a su novia, la miro de reojo y asintió con la cabeza.

_- Cuando salgan de Hogwarts nos volveremos a ver -_ dijo con una gran sonrisa. Miro a Eliut por unos segundos para después caminar entre la gente con sus cosas, desapareciendo una vez que atravesó la pared que llevaba al mundo muggle.

Draco y Chris fueron los siguientes en despedirse. El rubio se había contenido a darle un beso a Hermione, así que solo la miro. La siguiente en irse fue la castaña, con unas lagrimas en sus ojos abrazo a sus amigos, para después retirarse. Los Weasley se despidieron con una sonrisa, Ron haciéndole señas divertidas a Harry y Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

Harry miro a su padrino, a su exprofesor y a uno de sus amigos. Estaba feliz por que conocía el significado del por que seguían ahí. A partir de ese momento no volvería a casa de sus tíos… ahora si se cumpliría la promesa que había echo con Sirius tres años atrás y lo mejor era que sabia que a partir de ese día, todo cambiaria para bien.

**Fin**


	54. Epílogo

"**_Epílogo"_**

Doce años transcurrieron después de aquel día en que el mundo mágico encontró la paz, al verse despojado de la gran amenaza de Voldemort…

Un hombre de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos verdes se hallaba de pie frente a una lapida la cual tenia una hermosa grabación _"__**La eternidad seguirá existiendo mientras sigamos en los corazones de aquellos a quien dejamos**__"_.

_- Hoy cumplen doce años de haber muerto… todo esta tranquilo, tanto que aburre -_ el hombre se arrodillo para dejar encima de la lapida un ramo de rosas _- Haillie por ti, todos somos felices… Malfoy ahora tiene tres hijos con Hermione, ¿puedes creerlo? Pues yo no… Harry quiere hacerle la competencia a Malfoy, ya que al igual tiene tres hijos y bueno… no necesito decirte quien es la madre ¿verdad? -_ Eliut soltó una risa divertida –_ Haillie… sabias lo que Voldemort le dijo a Harry antes de morir ¿cierto? -_ estiro una mano y acaricio la lapida lentamente _- incluso cuando moría no perdió el tiempo, mira que decirle lo feliz que estaba el día en que mato a sus padres, y que al haberlo matado nunca se satisfacerla, que tonto ¿no? Harry es muy diferente a él… -_

Sin quitar la mirada de la lapida la cual no solo tenia grabado el nombre de su madre, sino que también el de su hermana, se fue poniendo de pie. Suspiro y miro al cielo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

_- Ron… se caso con Alina, no la conociste pero es una gran mujer… ¿sabes? ya tienen 4 hijos, unas gemelas y dos niños… Chris, ese testarudo nunca quiso casarse, prefirió quedarse soltero, y ni que decirte que ahora parece ser el niñero de los hijos de Draco -_soltó un suspiro, al recordar verlo jugando con Rose, una de las hijas de Draco _- Dan… murió con una sonrisa en sus labios… creo que le agrado poder ver la boda de Ángela -_una pequeña lagrima broto de su ojo, la cual se quito al instante con su diestra.

_- ¡Papá! Mama dice que ya es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde -_ decía una niña de 8 años de edad, muy parecida a Eliut a diferencia del color de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color chocolate_ - ¿Qué significa esa frase papa? -_ la pequeña se acercó a la lapida y la toco. El hombre sonrió al ver a su niña, dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomo en brazos.

_- Alice, eso significa que mientras tu abuelita o todos aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, si permanecen en tu corazón o en el mío, seguirán existiendo siempre… esa es la verdadera inmortalidad -_ decía mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su hija _- vamos… si llegamos tarde mamá se va a desquitar con papá y el abuelo se enojara por no jugar más tiempo contigo -_ la niña arrugo su frente mostrando su enojo, y después sonrió mientras abrazaba a su padre.

**OoOoO**

En uno de los parques cercanos a la mansión Malfoy, dos niños jugaban animadamente, mientras un hombre apuesto cuidaba de ellos. La niña, muy parecida a Hermione sonreía divertida por lo que su hermano mayor hacia, un niño tan parecido a Draco.

Rose, se puso de pie sonriendo y comenzó a correr alrededor dando vueltas, pero antes de llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano cayó al tropezar con una piedra. En ese momento los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, y antes de soltar a llorar una manita le ofreció un pañuelo. Rose levanto la mirada y vio a una niña de aproximadamente 11 años de cabellos negros y ojos grises que le sonreía.

_- ¿Estas bien? -_ Scorpius corrió al ver que su hermana se caía pero se detuvo a corta distancia de donde estaba al ver a la niña que le ayudaba.

Rose se puso de pie con ayuda de la ojigris, Scorpius termino de acercarse, miro a la niña y después abrazo a su hermana.

_- Que bueno que no estés lastimada -_ dijo la ojigris con una sonrisa. Scorpius la miro de reojo para después mirar a su hermana.

_- Niños es hora… hay que irnos -_decía Chris con pesadez, mientras se acercaba a sus sobrinos. Scorpius lo miro de reojo para después regresar a la niña_ - ¿amiga nueva? -_ Chris suspiro a la vez en que veía con más detenimiento a la niña.

_- No, la acabamos de conocer - _contesto Rose. La ojigris inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, al notar que Chris no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Te me haces tan familiar… -_ Chris se inclino un poco para poder ver mejor a la niña. Por alguna razón que desconocía, al ver a ese pequeña una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

_-¿En serio? Lo dudo… no soy de por aquí, solo vine de paseo-_ contesto con una sonrisa. El corazón de Chris retumbo con fuerza al ver que la sonrisa de esa niña era tan parecida a la de ella _- lo siento… tengo que irme, mamá estará molesta, ¡Adiós! - _la pequeña elevo su manita y la agito suavemente en despedida, para después dar la vuelta y echar a correr.

Chris tuvo un impulso de regirla pero una cálida manita le jalaba de su diestra. A pesar de no haber corrido tras la niña, su mirada no le perdió de vista, al menos hasta que su silueta desapareció ante sus ojos...

La pequeña continúo corriendo, hasta que llego a un lago alejado completamente de la ciudad. La ojigris tomo una gran bocana de aire para después caminar hasta la orilla, donde una mujer miraba el cielo recostada.

_- ¿Te divertiste? -_ pregunto la mujer, al sentir la presencia de la pequeña _- Erelyn, quedamos en que no te alejarías demasiado… -_ la niña corrió hasta su madre la cual se había sentado y extendía sus brazos para recibirla.

- _Mamá, ¿por qué solo yo te veo y te siento...? -_ la sonrisa que mantenía la mujer se desvaneció_ - ¿soy una niña rara? -_ pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos _- quiero hacer amigos, pero siempre me miran extraño -_ Erelyn abrazo con fuerza a su madre.

_- No eres extraña, eres especial… una bruja, y mi niña… te lo he dicho, solo tú puedes verme y sentirme por que… -_ la niña negó con la cabeza, logrando que ella no terminara.

Madre e hija se miraron por unos instantes, en la niña se notaba tristeza, más sin embargo tenia un brillo especial.

_- Erelyn, te dije hace dos años que si querías ser más feliz, podías ir con tu padre, tal vez no sepa que existes, pero te pareces tanto a mi, mi niña… que él te acogerá sin dudarlo… - _la niña negó con la cabeza, lloraba en silencio _- el que llegaras a mi vida, fue lo más bello que me pudo suceder -_ una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella.

_- Soy tu luz mamá, no te dejare… yo debo siempre alumbrarte el camino -_ la madre lloro.

Mientras ellas se abrazaban con fuerza y lloraban juntas, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, captando así la atención de ambas.

_- Haillie… -_ susurro Chris, de pie frente a ellas.

_- ¿Puedes verla? ¿Ves a mi mamá? -_ pregunto emocionada Erelyn, era la primera vez que alguien la veía. Chris asintió, sus ojos no dejaron de ver esa mujer, tantos recuerdos volvieron acompañados de uno que jamás creyó tener… la noche de su despedida.

_- ¿Es mi hija…? - _pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, Haillie asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? - pregunto.

_- La mejor manera de morir, fue dando a luz… el que acabaran con mi oscuridad me dio un limite de tiempo, ella era parte de mi y al permitir que me consumiera me llevo a mi final… -_ explico con una sonrisa, al ver esa mirada tan llena de amor que le brindaba a la niña y a ella _- mi mamá puso un hechizo en mi, de que solo mi pequeña podría bríndame luz, para permanecer a su lado… - _Chris se acercó y las abrazo a ambas.

_- Al final si me abandonaste… no dejaste que… -_

_- No podía, no soportaría que sufrieras el mismo dolor dos veces… y ahora que sabes la verdad, quiero que me hagas un ultimo favor… llévala contigo, se su luz como ella lo fue para mi, y hazla tan feliz… - _Erelyn la miro llorando, negó con la cabeza y le abrazo _- mi pequeña… mi tiempo se agota, te traje aquí para que le encontraras… me tengo que ir, no puedo mantenerme más aquí, comienzo a debilitarme, te amo mi niña… -_ la niña no la soltó.

_- ¿Me abandonas de nuevo? Eres cruel… -_ Haillie sonrío, se acercó y capturo los labios de Chris.

_-Esta vez no estarás solo, tendrás una parte de mi, siempre… y tu Erelyn, tendrás a tu lado al hombre que amo, tu padre… tu sangre… yo seguiré aquí _- señalo su corazón _- siempre… vendré cuando me necesites… una brisa será un abrazo, si llueve es por que estoy llorando por tristeza… y cuando este soleado es por que soy feliz contigo… _- estas ultimas frases las dijeron ambas, Erelyn aun con lagrimas en los ojos sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

Chris abrazo a su hija. Por ultima vez, vio como Haillie se elevaba hasta desaparecer en el cielo dejando tras de ella una lluvia de mariposas blancas, el verla partir para siempre, pero esta vez teniendo a alguien a su lado, eso le hizo feliz…

Bajo ese cielo, ella nunca más volvería a llorar, a temer, a entristecer, y mucho menos a estar sola. No más.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero agradecer a todasos aquellos/as que se dieron el tiempo y la oportunidad de leer esta historia que salió de mi terrible cabeza loca. Es la primer historia que termine y edite, espero les haya gustado. Entregue mi corazón en este fic.**_

_**Como mencione al inicio, este fic estaba ya terminado, sin embargo me tarde un poco en subirla, la verdad lamento su los asuste por que en un día subía hast capítulos bastante largos... Lamento si eso les espanto.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, muchas gracias. Si alguno quiere dejarme un review como huellita en esta historia es libre de hacerlo, eso me hará feliz y en verdad me entusiasmara, por que sabré que les gusto a pesar de todo.**_

_**Adiós y nos leemos en otra historia...**_

_**Cambio y Fuera.**_


End file.
